Finding Common Ground
by 71daydreamer
Summary: This is a Wilson fanfic (written in Will's POV) in which Will's daughter, Elizabeth, is already 3 months old. Will is adjusting to school, work, and fatherhood. This story begins with Will meeting Grandma Marlena for coffee at Common Grounds. Sonny happens to be working that day. Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this fanfic. Warning: Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

Will sat shivering in a corner booth at Common Grounds, lost in thought and staring blankly at the mug of coffee sitting before him. He blew lightly on the hot, black liquid and took several small sips ― savoring the way it warmed him all the way down to his belly. That seemed to work; the late October night chill was now slowly seeping out of his frigid bones. He briskly rubbed his palms together and grimly thanked the powers that be for making him so cold-natured.

_Just a slight drop in the autumn temperature and I instantly turn into an icebox. How manly_. _Thank you very much._

Now having warmed up a bit and feeling more comfortable, Will leaned back against the soft cushion and took some time to scan the interior of the coffee shop. He liked the cozy, inviting atmosphere and was glad that this is where Grandma Marlena had asked to meet him. They shared a love for coffee (or rather an addiction) and Grandma Marlena had been wanting to try this place since it first opened a few short weeks ago.

Will noticed some bustling about and observed the line growing rather rapidly at the counter where he had ordered just minutes ago. Lorna (according to her name tag) was picking up the pace and making an effort to complete orders in a timely manner. She bounced around in an attempt to keep up, her blonde pony-tail bobbing up and down just as lively as she was. After a few minutes, Lorna gave up.

"Sonny!" she yelled into the swinging double doors behind her. "Can you come out here for a minute or two?"

The doors barely had time to swing shut before a guy, Will assumed to be a couple years older than him, came rushing through them. "Sorry, Lorna, I got distracted with inventory." Will watched as this so-called Sonny quickly assumed his position beside Lorna – taking orders and filling mugs, taking orders and filling mugs.

There was something about this guy that kept Will's attention, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was attractive enough; in fact, Will thought he might be one of the cutest guys he'd ever laid eyes on. Will had seen plenty of good-looking guys before (had even dated a couple), but something was different about this one. Will continued to watch as Sonny greeted each of his customers with a genuine, bright smile.

_Great smile, and he seems nice enough._

In no time at all, Lorna and Sonny had everyone in the long line served. Still fascinated with this handsome barista, Will continued to eye him while hiding discreetly in the shadows of his corner booth. Sonny gave change to his last customer and ran his fingers though his hair ― and there it was. Will felt his heart squeeze for a moment tightly within his chest. _ "It"_ was those silky, dark strands that had Will so captivated…mesmerized. That was it. Will didn't understand his quick and utter fascination with Sonny's hair, but his hands were itching to run their fingers through its velvety thickness. Will pressed his fingernails into his palms and shook his head, thinking he must look like an idiot sitting in the corner, staring all googley-eyed at this cute guy's perfect hair.

_What am I? 12?_

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Grandma," Will gasped, now his heart was beyond squished, bouncing around on the floor. "Oh my gosh! You scared me!"

"Sorry, my dear, " Grandma Marlena apologized. She offered him a smile as she slid into the seat across from him. She glanced over her shoulder toward the counter. "I would say from the looks of it, your thoughts might be worth more than a penny." She said, turning back to Will. "That's quite a handsome young man at the counter. Don't ya think?"

"Yes," answered Will, absentmindedly. "No, I mean…I don't know." Will could feel the blush tinting his cheeks pink and finally gave his Grandma his full attention. "Um, can we change the subject, Grandma?"

"Of course we can," she said laughing. "Let's talk about my sweet great-grandbaby. More specifically, when can I see her again?" Grandma Marlena's voice suddenly took on a serious tone. "She is almost three months old and I have only been able to see her a handful of times."

"I know. I apologize, Grandma." Will was genuinely sorry. "It has just been really hectic with classes and work, and the last time I had her she was sick. So, I thought it best if I kept her at home." Much to everyone's surprise, including Will's, he had become quite the overprotective dad, sometimes all it took was a squeaky sneeze from his daughter to cause his forehead to wrinkle with concern. "I have Elizabeth all this weekend. We can spend Saturday with you…if you want."

"That's better," she said, smiling again. "And that is exactly what I want. More time with my adorable grandson and my sweet, baby girl." She reached across the table to squeeze his hands in hers, but pulled back abruptly. "Yikes! Have you had your hands in the freezer again?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Grandma." Will said as he swiftly grabbed her warm fingers and held them tightly. She squealed so loud that they both laughed until they were crying.

"Now you have caused me to get a chill," Grandma Marlena said, rubbing her arms. "Would you be so kind as to get me a coffee?" she asked. Will swore he could see a twinkle in her eyes.

"Of course," Will said as he slid from his seat, eyeing her suspiciously. "But don't think that I don't know what you are up to."

"Well…maybe you and Mr. Cutie-Pants will be thanking me later," she said, winking.

Will rolled his eyes, but couldn't help winking back at his grandma, knowing she only had good intentions.

Will walked toward the counter…and toward Sonny. He became annoyed at himself for feeling nervous. His legs were turning to jello and he suddenly wished the walk to the counter was longer…a lot longer. Like maybe the length of a football field…or longer.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Please don't stammer. Please don't stammer._

"What can I get you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What can I get you?" Sonny repeated.

It took Will just a moment to gather enough courage to raise his eyes to Sonny's.

_Oh my gosh! Those eyes, that voice, that…hair! That. Hair._

Will rubbed his palms against his dark jeans in an attempt to stop the burning itch that they were once again afflicted with. "Um, yes," Will said staring blankly at Sonny.

When Sonny smiled at Will's answer, Will could have sworn that he heard angels singing.

_Geesh, Horton get it together. You are embarrassing yourself. Angels? Seriously?_

"Yes, what?" Sonny asked.

"Um, yes, you…you can get me," answered Will.

Will didn't even realize what he'd said until Sonny burst out laughing. "How would you like me to get you? Do you prefer to be tickled or should I just —"

"What? Oh…no. I didn't mean that." Will said, feeling the all-too-familar-crimson creeping into his cheeks. _Darn fare skin!_ It gave his true feelings away every time. "Sorry, I don't do well in cold weather. Um, yea…it's the weather." Will was talking more to himself than Sonny. "Messes with my mind."

"Cold weather?" Sonny feigned disbelief, still grinning. "This is nothing."

A lop-sided smile spread across Will's face while he looked around the coffee shop…everywhere but into Sonny's brown eyes. "Yea, well it is for me. Unfortunately." Suddenly the burgundy specks in the countertop became the most fascinating thing Will had ever seen.

"Hey, man. Sorry 'bout that." Sonny said. "It _is_ chilly outside. I'm just joking with you." Sonny held his hand out to Will. "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Sonny. Sonny Kiriakis."

Will stretched his hand across the counter, truly smiling now as Sonny flinched a little from the coldness of Will's hand as he placed his palm against Sonny's warm one. "Will Horton," he replied. Their eyes met once again, locked and held on this time – ocean blues peering into the depths of chocolate ones. "And don't worry about it. My grandma was just teasing me for the same thing. I believe she compared me to a freezer."

Sonny squeezed Will's hand twice more before letting go. "Horton," Sonny said, drumming his fingers on the counter top, clearly thinking out loud. "You're a Horton, so that means you own half this town, right?"

"Not even close. My great-grandparents may have at one time, but not me."

"Just the town square then?" Sonny teased.

"Not even the town square. The only thing we have in common is our names. Sorry to disappoint you." Will teased back.

"Oh," said Sonny. "No...I am far from disappointed."

_Seriously? Is this unbelievably cute guy flirting with me?_

"So, Will Horton-that-doesn't-even-own-town-square, what are you going to have?"

Will felt a tingling sensation run down his spine at the sound of "Will Horton" rolling off of Sonny's tongue. He decide he liked it, very much so.

"Um, one large coffee, black. Please."

"Coming right up," Sonny turned to make quick work of the order and before long he placed a steaming mug in front of Will.

Will slid a few dollar bills across the counter and told Sonny to keep the change.

"Thank you," they said in unison, causing both of then to snicker.

"This is kind of a small town," Sonny said. "Why haven't I seen you here before?"

"What makes you think I haven't been in here before?"

"Well, I pretty much work all the time, or so it seems, and I am pretty positive I would have noticed if you had been in here before." said Sonny, smiling.

Will had to make himself stop fiddling with the strings on his jacket – a nervous habit that he had developed at a young age and was trying to break. "Oh, I…I don't make it to this part of town much. I stay busy, you know with school, work and…" Will wasn't sure if he should share the "and" part.

"And a boyfriend that demands all of your time?" Sonny asked.

_Wow, Sonny doesn't waste any time. Any time at all._

"Oh, no…nothing like that... Actually, I have pretty high standards," Will said, jokingly, trying to give back as good as he was getting. "I haven't found someone yet that can keep me warm, and that, my friend, is a deal-breaker."

Sonny laughed, "So, that's at the top of your list, huh?"

Will thought of Elizabeth. "I would say that is second."

Sonny didn't miss a beat. "Hmmm…what's first?"

"Um, well," Will thought out loud before deciding which direction to take. "What's first right now is the fact that my grandma is waiting for her coffee and if I bring it back to her less than ridiculously hot, she will accuse me of putting it in the freezer."

Sonny laughed, tightening the strings on his green apron. "Okay, I understand. Come back when you have more time."

Will was suddenly distracted by Sonny's waist and he thought he'd like to loosen those apron strings, rather than tighten them. Will swallowed stiffly and forced himself to remove his eyes from Sonny's crotch and move his gaze upward...to safer territory. He was a little startled by the intense heat that he found in Sonny's eyes – subtle, but it was there nonetheless.

If Will didn't know any better, he'd think Sonny had put him under some kind of magical spell. Just a simple look from this guy and the room went to spinning.

_Geesh, get your head out of the clouds, Horton. In need of a reality check!_

Will nodded at Sonny as he grasped the mug and backed away from the counter. He threw Sonny another lop-sided grin before heading back towards the booth where his grandma waited for him. Will swore that he could feel the heat from Sonny's stare targeting his ass.

_Glad I wore my good jeans today. Comes in handy in times like these._

"Well?" Grandma Marlena said as Will slid back into his side of the booth.

"Well, what? Extra steamy just like you like it."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, William Robert Horton. I could see the sparks flying off of you two from all the way over here."

"Oh, yea?" Will said, crinkling his nose. "Was it really that obvious? I thought maybe I was imagining it."

"You weren't imagining it. It was like the fireworks display on 4th of July and New Year's Eve all rolled into one."

"Really?" Will played along. "Well, did it get hot all the way over here, too?" Will reached his hands across the table. "Do you need me too cool you down?"

"Don't you dare!" she shrieked and jumped back a little.

"Okay, okay," Will said, poking out is bottom lip in a pout, and giving Grandma Marlena his best set of apologetic puppy-dog eyes. "I will behave, Grandma."

"You'd better," she said, smiling.

They spent the next few minutes catching up and after a while Grandma Marlena said she had to go home and check on John, who had been sick with the flu.

They gathered what little things they had brought in with them and headed toward the door. Will was about to look toward Sonny's direction, intending to give him a wave goodbye, when Sonny called out to him.

"Hey, Will," Sonny said. "I've got number 2 on the list all covered."

Will stopped in the middle of the shop, and raised an eyebrow at Sonny. "Huh?"

"The coffee here is not the only thing that is always warm." Sonny said. "In case you are wondering…I am really hot-natured."

_Man, this guy was good. Damn good._

"Oh," said Will, proud of himself for bravely meeting Sonny's eyes with his own.

_Two can play at this game._

"I was," Will said. "Wondering if you were hot. I mean…hot-natured." Will quickly turned before Sonny could see the blush rising back to his cheeks.

_Well, I am still learning the game, darnit!_

Sonny chuckled when he noticed Will add a little extra swagger to his step as he walked out of the door of Common Grounds. "See you soon, Will Horton."

...to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Will plopped down onto the tan couch in the middle of town square. He thought he'd study outside since it was such a beautiful day – not a cloud in the sky. Bundled in his jacket with the bright rays of the midday sun beating down on him, Will snuggled down into the cushions, deciding he had found the perfect amount of warmth to keep him comfortable for a while.

Will yawned loudly, opening his microbiology book. He had spent an amazing weekend with his daughter (and Saturday with Grandma Marlena as promised), but Little Miss Elizabeth decided it would be fun to keep her daddy up half the night last night. She hadn't been fussy, not at all. She was such a good-natured baby girl and rarely cried. Will recognized this as a blessing and often said a prayer of thanks. Uncle Eric would be proud.

When Will went to put Elizabeth in her crib late last night – after placing a soft kiss on her forehead and whispering a good night – she had just laid there with her big blue eyes staring widely and brightly up at him – cooing, kicking, and smiling at her daddy. Will didn't have the heart to walk away and leave her in there all alone. He swiped the drool from her chin, wiped his thumb across his gray sweats, and scooped her back up. He gently placed her in the bed beside him, where they smiled, talked their own secret language, and stared at each other half the night – each one fully in love (and fascinated) with the other.

They finally fell asleep on their sides facing one another – Elizabeth's chubby, little fingers wrapped tightly around Will's pinky, which he was sure would eventually wind up in Elizabeth's mouth. Even then, Will was only able to fall into a light sleep. He liked having his daughter close, but he didn't want to take the chance of rolling onto her. So, he stayed in that stage between asleep and awake until the sun peeked through the curtains in the wee hours of the morning, summoning Daddy and daughter to rise and shine. Every night that Will had Elizabeth, he had somehow instinctively woken up, every hour on the hour, just to check on her. Sometimes he would just stand over her crib, staring at her and twirling her brunette curls around his fingers – marveling at the fact that he was blessed with such a sweet, beautiful, happy child.

Will was now feeling the effects of his lack of sleep, the letters already beginning to blur on the page. He took off his black-rimmed glasses and rubbed his eyes thoroughly before putting them back on. He once again turned to his studies, blinked twice and was thankful when the letters sharpened right up.

_Well, that's much better._

He focused his attention on the microorganisms at hand – well, at least he tried. If he was being honest with himself, he was more interested in day dreaming about the cute barista he had met almost a week ago. Will had planned on going back to the coffee shop before now, but things had gotten hectic with his studies and work – he had filled in a couple shifts for a friend who had gotten the nasty flu that seemed to be making its way around town. Will considered taking his books to Common Grounds today and studying over coffee, but he knew he'd never be able to concentrate. He'd be too busy making googley-eyes at Sonny, much to his chagrin. Also, with the lack of sleep that he was experiencing, Will felt like he wouldn't be able to keep up with Sonny's clever remarks. Will wasn't sure why keeping up with Sonny and all his hotness mattered to him so much, but it did. Will became slightly annoyed with himself, not understanding how this sudden Sonny fascination came upon him so quickly – took him by surprise before he even realized what was happening. Another reason he had stayed away from Common Grounds was just to prove to himself that he could. He had never been so quickly drawn in by a guy before, and he knew in his heart that he couldn't stay away from the coffee shop much longer. That just wasn't gonna happen.

_Tomorrow. I will make my way back to Common Grounds tomorrow._

Having made this commitment to himself, Will, once again turned back to Microbiology, better able to concentrate now. Two hours later and deeply into chapter 4, his eyelids started getting too heavy to continue.

"Hey, Will."

Will glanced up from his book, raising his hand to block the sun from his sleepy eyes.

"Oh," Will said, unable to stop the wide smile that was forming on his lips when he saw who it was. "Hey, Sonny."

Will felt his smile fade just a tad bit when he saw the tall, cute guy standing next to Sonny.

"This is my business partner," Sonny said, nodding in tall guy's direction, "and friend, Chad DeMera."

"Nice to meet you," Will said, standing up and extending his hand to shake Chad's.

"You, too." said Chad, firmly grasping Will's outstretched hand. "Hey, Sonny, is this the cute blonde you've been talking about all week?"

"Um…way to be subtle Chad."

Chad laughed. "Speaking of cute blondes, there's the hottie from my statistics class. You two love birds have fun getting it on." And with that Chad was gone, his goal in sight.

"Have fun getting it on?" Will said, wrinkling his brow and smiling at Sonny.

"Wow," said Sonny, shaking his head. "Sorry 'bout that. Chad is a 14 year old trapped in a 22 year old's body."

Will laughed as he sat back down on the couch, his belly doing cart wheels when Sonny joined him.

"Is it okay if I join you for a minute?" Sonny asked. "I mean...I don't want to lure you away from whatever you were doing."

"Please," Will said. "Lure away. I need a break. Plus, I was about to fall asleep." Will yawned, unintentionally proving his point.

"It would be my guess that sleeping wouldn't be the safest thing to do in the middle of town square. You might become the victim of a practical joke or two."

"You have a point. Thanks for saving me from a ridiculous amount of youtube embarrassment."

"No problem," Sonny smiled before taking a long swig from his water bottle.

"So...," Will said, suddenly feeling bold. "Am I?"

"Are you what?"

"Am I the blonde that you have been talking about all week?"

Sonny didn't hesitate, didn't even take the time to blink. "Yea, you are."

_Aright, Horton, you started this. Grandma Marlena has always told you, you'd better be ready to finish what you start._

"Interesting," Will braved on. "I was just sitting here thinking about this guy with fabulous hair that I saw at Common Grounds the other day." Just talking about Sonny's hair out loud made Will's fingers start tingling. "But, I have been so busy that I haven't had time to go back. Then I realized that tomorrow I am free and decided that it would be the perfect day to grab a cup of coffee."

"Hmmm…" said Sonny, tapping his fingers on his thigh as if in deep thought. "I don't think fabulous hair guy is working tomorrow. Pretty sure it's his day off."

"Well, lucky for me that I ran into him today…here in town square."

_Yea, Horton! Good job. Hanging in there._

"You mean Chad?" asked Sonny. "Chad is the guy with the fabulous hair that you were hoping to see at Common Grounds?"

"Yea, Chad," Will played along. "I will be chasing after him while he is chasing after the blonde with the long braids and long legs to match."

They both laughed at their friendly, flirty banter. Will's breath hitched a little in his throat at the feel of Sonny's hand as it brushed lightly across his knee. Even through his jeans he could feel the warmth radiating just from the light, feathery touch of Sonny's fingertips.

Sonny pulled back abruptly. "Sorry if I embarrassed you. I seem to do that quite a bit."

"No," Will said. "You didn't embarrass me. Why do you think that?"

Sonny grinned. "Well, because your cheeks are 10 shades of red right now."

"Oh," Will said, truly feeling embarrassed now. "It's the weather," he lied. How many times would Sonny fall for his weather excuse?

_Actually, Sonny, it was the simple and swift touch of your fingers on my knee. The flush invading my skin is in reality coming from the fact that I want to push you down into these soft cushions and have my carnal way with you right here in Horton Town Square. Wouldn't my great grand-parents be proud to see us rutting around on this couch?_

"I actually like it when you blush," Sonny admitted, pulling Will from his thoughts.

"What? Why?"

"Well, because it's honest and it's real…and I like that. I have met some…not to sound like a cliché…but I've met some real players."

"Oh," and here comes the 11th shade of red. "Good thing you like it 'cause looks like there's gonna be plenty more where that came from."

Sonny tried not to laugh at Will's expense, but he couldn't help himself from grinning ear to ear._  
_

"So…What are you reading?" Sonny pointed at Will's book.

"Oh, I was studying for my microbiology test."

"Fascinating," said Sonny.

"Yes, it's quite interesting," Will eagerly agreed, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and not realizing Sonny was being facetious. "Did you know that some viruses, after being denatured by toxins or heat for a vaccine, can actually reassemble once injected into the body and become virulent once…" Will's voice tapered of when he saw the look of disbelief on Sonny's face.

"Wow," said Sonny. "You, my friend, are a dweeb!"

Will laughed. "Takes one to know one."

"I will admit," said Sonny, "I am not a huge fan of science, but I am a bit of a history buff. Actually, I kinda love it."

"Yep, just as I thought. That has dweeb written all over it!" Will said, blue eyes wide with merriment latched onto brown ones.

It was Sonny's turn for his breath to hitch in his throat.

Sonny cleared his throat...rather loudly. "What else do you like to do. You know, for fun…besides drool heavily all over bacteria and viruses?"

"Well, there's not much that can top that," Will joked. "But…I do like baseball."

"You play or watch?"

"Both," said Will. "I try to catch a Cubs game when I can, but I haven't actually played since freshmen year at SU. I got—"

"Let me guess. Busy?"

"You guessed it." Will smiled. In fact, his jaw was hurting from smiling so darn much.

"We should catch a game sometime," suggested Sonny. "I am a Cubs fan, too…and I used to play in high school."

"We should," agreed Will, "catch a game sometime."

"What else?"

"What else what?" Will had always thought of himself as a pretty smart guy and wondered why he had so much trouble keeping up with Sonny.

_I'll go ahead and blame that on the weather, too._

"What else do you like to do for fun?"

"Oh, um…music," said Will. I like music…a lot."

"You play or just listen?"

Will snickered, suddenly feeling like he was being interviewed for some lucrative job position. "Both."

"Nice," said Sonny, impressed. "I have always wanted to learn to play an instrument. Maybe you can teach me."

"Okay. Sure, I can do that," Will said. "Guitar or piano?"

Sonny thought for a moment. "Both."

"Oh my gosh! You don't ask for much," Will said, laughing. "Maybe we can trade lessons. What can you teach me?"

Will caught the mischievous look in Sonny's eyes. "Don't even go there." Will pretended to be offended. "Or I might think that Chad is not the only one with the mind of a 14 year old."

"What?" Sonny asked, innocently. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Horton."

"Yea, right," continued Will. "I know that look when I see it."

"What look?"

"That naughty look you just flashed at me."

"Naughty look?" Sonny shook his head, snickering. "Who's 14 now?"

"You're in denial. I saw it, Kiriakis," Will replied, grinning and putting extra emphasis on Kiriakis - he liked saying it, very much so. "Plus, what makes you think I couldn't teach you a thing or two in that department?"

"That sounds like a challenge," Sonny said, his eyes turning a darker shade of brown.

"Maybe," said Will.

_Alright Horton, you might be getting in too deep here. Grandma Marlena also says, if you play with fire you're gonna get burned. Time to reel it in a bit._

"But it depends," Will added, ignoring his internal voice of reasoning for the moment.

"On what?"

"On what else you can teach me. You know, besides your apparent expert in-the-sack skills, which has yet to be determined by the way."

_Way to reel it in. Not!_

Sonny laughed. "Are you asking what else I have to offer?"

"Yea."

"Well, before you decided to go all perv on me," Sonny paused for a moment and wiped his brow with the back of his hand for dramatic effect, "and offended my delicate sensibilities…I was going to say rock climbing. I can teach you everything you need to know about rock climbing."

"First," Will said, "You are a terrible actor, and second…" It was Will's turn to be dramatic. "No…actually, hell no! These two feet," he said pointing down, "were born for the sole purpose of staying on the ground and keeping this body," he pointed at his chest, "firmly planted where it belongs. Not gonna happen. No way. No how."

"Awww….come on."

"Nope. Nuh-uh," Will said, shaking his head.

"It'll be fun," Sonny tried again. "I'll make sure you are safe."

"You are really going to have to come up with something else, Sonny."

Sonny laughed at Will's drama. "Not only are you a dweeb, you are also a p—"

"Watch it, History Boy."

"Okay, okay," Sonny gave in, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "I was going to say princess. And, I will think of something else, but in the meantime…"

"In the meantime what?" asked Will, eyeing Sonny suspiciously. "Hang gliding?"

"No, but that's a fantastic idea!" Sonny said, ignoring the look of horror on Will's face. "I was going to say," Sonny continued. "In the meantime…Would you like to go out sometime?"

_Yes! Finally all this flirting is getting somewhere. _

"Yes, I do like to go out sometimes."

"Smart butt," Sonny said, poking Will in the chest. "I mean would you like to go out sometime _with me_?"

"Ouch," Will said, rubbing his chest "And, yea, I would…as long as you leave your pokey fingers at home."

Sonny smiled. Will melted.

"Okay, good." Sonny paused for a moment. "How about… Saturday evening. Are you free?"

"Well, normally on a Saturday nights I have at least 5 dates lined up," Will teased. "But it's your lucky day, Sonny Kiriakis. This Saturday night I still have room for one more. Congratulations, Number 5."

"Well, lucky me," said Sonny, bouncing up and down on the sofa in exaggerated delight.

Will rolled his eyes. "After that display, you just lost the right to call me a dweeb ever again…ever."

"You probably have a point there," Sonny agreed. "Oh, and maybe you will tell this number 5 what is number one on your list…since I've got number 2 all covered."

"Maybe." Will said, trying to follow Sonny's breakdown of all their numbers. "Do you have a list you'll be prepared to share with me?"

"Mayyyy-be," Sonny said, all sing-songy.

Will raised his eyebrows and tilted his head sideways. "Please tell me 'must have a love for heights and doing dangerous things while ridiculously high in the air' is not number one on your list."

"If I told you it was, would you change your mind and let me get your born-to-stay-on-the-ground-chicken-feet to let go of their love affair with gravity?" Sonny asked.

"That is an unfair question."

"You are too much, Will Horton. I have a feeling that I've met my match."

"Cocky much?"

Sonny just laughed. Will couldn't help himself from following suit.

"As much as I hate to, I really should get back to the coffee shop." Sonny said, diffusing the moment.

"Okay, yea…and I need to get home," Will said, shoving his book in his backpack.

They exchanged numbers and agreed that they would text each other later in the week to make plans.

"See you Saturday, Will," said Sonny as he stood up from the couch. "I have enjoyed our, um, chat."

"Yes, it's been weird, but fun," Will chuckled. He watched Sonny turn and walk away from him back toward Common Grounds.

_It is my turn to burn a target into your ass, Sonny Kiriakis…and what a nice ass it is. Must be wearin' your good jeans today. Damn, you wear them well._

Will slung his backpack over his shoulder, smiling and proud of himself for not making an attempt to twirl his jacket strings…not even once.

...to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Will listened to the steady breathing of his sleeping daughter in the back seat. Every few minutes he could hear the soft slurping of Elizabeth's tiny, baby mouth sucking on her pacifier.

Wednesday was his favorite day of the week, because every Wednesday he got to see Elizabeth. Even if it was only for the few, short hours between 4 and 8, at least he got to see her. Will pulled into Gabi and Nick's driveway and put his Jeep into park. He reluctantly climbed out of the front seat and opened the back door, intent on lifting Elizabeth from her car seat and quickly getting her into the warmth of her mother's house. But, when he opened the door and saw her laying there so cozy and peacefully, he realized he wasn't quite ready to let her go just yet. He closed the door back, jogged around to the other side, and climbed in the back seat with her ‒ the street light shining dimly though the window on them.

She stretched her little, footie-pajama covered body (reaching her arms and legs up and out as far as they could go) and blinked her eyes open as if feeling her daddy's presence. As soon as she focused in on Will, she popped the pacifier right out her mouth and rewarded her daddy with a slobbery, toothless grin.

Will melted. "You've got my heart, kiddo."

Will grabbed a pink washcloth from the diaper bag and wiped the drool from his daughter's chin. "Slobber Bucket," he teased. "This slippery mess is more than Daddy's thumb can handle."

He had read that most babies don't cut their first tooth until about 6 months old; but with all this slobbering, he wondered if maybe Elizabeth would get her first pearly white earlier than most. "You are like your daddy," Will said, grinning, "advanced." She smiled and cooed as if she knew what Will was saying. Will smiled and cooed back.

Will had to laugh at himself_. I am actually cooing…again._

Will extended his pinky out to Elizabeth, which she quickly and firmly grabbed onto. "That's my girl," Will said, rubbing her tiny, yet plump, hand softly with his thumb.

"I think it's time for me to talk to your mommy and Nick about getting to spend more time with you," Will told Elizabeth as he peered down at her. "Every other weekend and four hours every Wednesday just isn't enough for me anymore."

Will sighed. He was almost sure that it would not be an issue. They had never had a problem sharing custody before, but he had never asked for a change in their arrangement either. He didn't think Gabi would mind…not at all. If he was concerned about anyone, it would be Nick. Will was thankful for the fact that Nick cared for his daughter as if she were his own, even though Will felt that sometimes the biological line was just a little blurry to Nick. He liked Nick for the most part, though (or at least he didn't have any huge problems with him) and was glad that Gabi had found someone to make her happy, and she was...truly happy.

However, Nick and Will were like night and day. So, Will made sure to put forth the extra effort in an attempt to get along with him. So far, so good. Will knew that he and Nick would be forever linked together through Gabi and Elizabeth; that was really the only thing that they had in common, though. In most ways, they were the exact opposite.

Will was a sandy blonde where Nick was a brunette; Will was a bit of a jokester where Nick had a more serious nature; Will was full of energy where Nick was quiet and subdued most of the time; Will was of average height and had somewhat of a muscular build (if he did say so himself) where Nick was tall and unusually gangly.

_Like a long, string bean. _

But mostly, Will was spontaneous and flexible where Nick was stiff, structured, and set in his ways ― and there lies the problem, at least in regards to a change in their arrangement.

But even with their differences, Will respected the fact that Nick was committed to taking care of Gabi and Elizabeth; Will was grateful for that. He couldn't knock a guy who had willingly and eagerly stepped up to the plate to fulfill a role in Gabi's life that Will wouldn't – that Will _couldn't. _Gabi had already been pregnant with Will's child when she met and quickly fell in love with Nick, but none of them knew it at the time. When they found out, Nick and Gabi rushed to the altar and were married in the catholic church, Father Eric (Will's Uncle) presiding.

Elizabeth suddenly squealed as if to say, "Hey, Daddy, how 'bout give me some attention down here?"

Will was just about to start another coo-ey conversation with his daughter when he noticed the front porch light flicker on. "Looks like they caught us, Elizabeth. We'd better get you inside and out of this cold, stuffy Jeep. The last thing I want is for you to get sick."

Will slung the diaper bag over his shoulder, unbuckled Elizabeth from her car seat, and gently pulled her from the Jeep. He tugged her butterfly-print blanket up and over her head and held her warm body tightly against his chest, shielding her from the 60 degree weather. Although, Will decided,_ she could probably handle the cool weather better than me_.

"Okay, Sweetie, as much as I hate to, let's do this," He slammed the back door soundly shut with his booted foot and headed up the brick walkway toward the house.

Nick opened the door as Will approached. "Hey, there, you two," he said. "Come on in."

Will stepped over the threshold and moved into the warmth that the small living room had to offer. He removed the blanket from Elizabeth's head to find her peeking up at him as if to say, "Boo!" He had to chuckle.

"I noticed you guys were out there for a while," Nick said. "Everything okay?"

"Yea," Will answered, never taking his eyes (or his smile) off of his daughter. "Everything is great."

"Here, let me take her," Nick said, reaching for Elizabeth.

"No, that's okay," Will answer, pulling back slightly. "I've got her."

"Okay, well…did you have a nice visit?"

"Yea," said Will, finally looking up. "Nick, um, where's Gabi? I kinda wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"She already went to bed…had a migraine. You just missed her."

Gabi had suffered from the occasional migraine for as long as Will had known her. The only thing that would provide her even the smallest amount of comfort was a dark room with absolutely no noise and her head propped up on a soft pillow.

"What's up?" Nick asked. "What did you need to talk to us about, Will?"

"Um…nothing," Will said. "At least, nothing that can't wait 'til next time. I'd rather talk to you both anyway."

Will rocked slightly back and forth a bit when Elizabeth started squirming in his arms.

"Why don't you let me go ahead and take Elizabeth," Nick suggested again. "Looks like she might be ready for a bottle and bed."

Right on cue, Elizabeth stuck her fist in her mouth and started gnawing on it with her gums.

"She might not fall asleep for a couple hours yet," Will said. "She took a nap in the Jeep."

"Not a problem," Nick said. "Your Grandma Kate gave me tomorrow off. I can stay up all night with her if I have to."

"Maybe I should take Elizabeth home with me. You know…since Gabi's not feeling well. You can better tend to Gabi that way."

Nick smiled, "I've got it covered, Will. I promise. Plus, Gabi just likes to be left alone when she has a migraine, and we don't want to throw Elizabeth off of her schedule."

_God forbid we stray, even the slightest, from the strict regimen of our day planners._

"Yea…okay, I know." Will turned his attention back to his daughter. "Elizabeth, Daddy has to go now." Will reluctantly handed Elizabeth over, after giving her forehead a kiss and whispering, "Goodbye, my baby girl. See you next Wednesday."

Will put the diaper bag down on the couch. "Later, Nick. Tell Gabi sorry I missed her, and I hope she feels better soon."

"Sure...I will. See you next week," Will heard Nick say as he shut and locked the front door behind him.

_Short and sweet as always with Nick._

When Will stepped off the porch, he could have sworn the temperature dropped 20 degrees in the few, short minutes that he was in the house. The wind picked up and he could feel it's frosty bite all the way down to his bones. Will jogged back to his Jeep, jumped in, cranked the engine, and turned the heat on full blast - his teeth already chattering.

He picked up his phone from the console and noticed a missed text message. It was from Sonny.

_Please don't let him be cancelling our date._

They had made plans through texting last night, and right now Will felt like he really needed something to look forward to. After each of them had thrown out a few suggestions, they'd decided on a little Italian restaurant that was located on the outskirts of Salem. Will had never been to Schiappa's, but he knew that it was close to Lake Carlyle. He had not made it back to the lake since his Grandpa Roman had taken him fishing there years ago. Although at the time, Wlll was more interested in how fast Grandpa Roman could get the boat to go than what was hooked on the other end of his fishing pole. Eventually, about out of gas and totally out of fishing luck, they were content to splash around in the water and play in the sand on the man made beach. Will smiled at the memory.

The front porch light turned off, bringing Will back to reality. He opened the text from Sonny.

_"Hey, are you free tomorrow night?"_

Thankfully, Will was.

_"Yea, what's up?"_

Almost immediately Will received another text from Sonny.

_"A few of my buddies and I get together once a month for some football. Thanks to the flu, our teams are uneven. Want to play?"_

The thought of getting all sweaty with Sonny was enough to convince Will ‒ yes, hell yes! He did want to play.

_"Yea, when and where?"_

_"Lincoln Memorial Park…7. Prepare to be owned."_

_"I am shaking in my boots."_

As usual, Sonny was quick with his reply.

_"Please don't embarrass me by showing up in boots. Only appropriate footwear allowed. And bring lots of water. This isn't going to be your usual powder puff football game for sissies."_

_"Thanks for the tip. Think I can handle it. What are you, my dad?"_

_"Sure, you can call me daddy if you want."_

Will couldn't help himself from laughing out loud at that last text. He was tempted to add,_ "Only if you spank me, too,"_ but decided it was best to leave well enough alone…for now. Just for now.

Will put his Jeep in reverse and turned the radio up. It was Wednesday Night 80's…his mom had him hooked on this music when he was a little kid.

_Hmmm….does that move me up or down a notch on the dweeb-o-meter?_

Def Leppard came on and Will couldn't help but sing along, rather loudly. "I'm hot, sticky sweeeeet, from my head to my feet. Yea!" Will laughed at himself ‒ he seemed to be doing that a lot lately ‒ his mood improving steadily and immensely with each passing moment.

For some reason "sticky sweet" made him think of Sonny. Will couldn't help but smile all the way home.

…to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln Memorial Park was easily the biggest (and most popular) park in Salem. In fact ‒ with its 4 baseball fields, 2 tennis courts, soccer/football field, indoor basketball court and swimming pool ‒ it was probably the biggest park in all of Marion County.

Will pulled his Jeep into the main entrance and continued down the long and winding path that would lead him directly to the football field where he'd played Pop Warner as a kid, or at least until he broke his leg at age nine. After that, his mother had forbidden him to play ever again. So, from that tragedy (or so it seemed at the time) was born Will's love for baseball; he ate, drank, and slept the sport for the remainder of his youth. Still probably would now if time allowed.

Will noticed a huge wooden playground (along with a covered picnic area) that was being constructed off to the right not too far from a pretty good-sized duck pond that the county had put in a few months ago.

_Looks like most of the ducks have already headed south for the winter. _

Will felt a chill and bumped the heat up just a notch. He decided that birds have the right idea and thought that Florida was probably exceptionally warm and inviting this time of year.

_Can't wait 'til the spring. I bet Elizabeth would love to come here then and swing on the playground. Maybe even toss stale breadcrumbs to - or at - the ducks._

The vision of his little girl waddling around with the Mallards made him smile.

_Wait. Are ducks dangerous?_

He'd have to look into that.

For a moment, Will let himself envision Sonny there, too, playing right along beside them. He shook his head, trying to rattle the fairy-tale thought away.

_Little too soon to be settin' up house with Sonny. Might wanna put your hopelessly romantic brakes on there, Horton...and fast. _

Will sighed and wondered if Sonny would give him the same negative reaction that every other guy (well, the few that he'd dated) had given Will when he shared the fact that he had a daughter, or (before Elizabeth was born) the fact that he had one on the way.

It wasn't something that Will threw out there right away when he first met someone. "Hey, my name is Will. Just to let you know, I slipped into a vagina the other day and, POOF, out sprang a daughter!"

Will couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle at his exaggerated vision. He did feel like it was just that ludicrous and unbelievable of a conversation sometimes, though.

The "Biggest Tool in the Tool Shed Award" would have to go to this cute (but slightly too sophisticated for Will's taste) guy named James. Will's best friend, Neil, had set him up with James, promising Will that he had found the perfect match for him. Will and James had been out on three or four dates when Will decided it was time to tell James that he had a daughter on the way. So, over steak and asparagus, at some overly-fancy and equally over expensive restaurant, Will shared the good news that he would be welcoming a new baby girl into the world in less than a month. James immediately decided that he was not bothered at all about the baby on board. In fact, he liked babies and wanted four or five of his own someday. He did have a problem, however, with the fact that such a "great catch" like Will was ruined by va-jay-jay cooties. Yea, he really called them that; and with that eye-opening announcement, Will had sputtered and spewed his mouthful of lemonade and crushed ice across the table and all over James's crisp, blinding-white polo shirt. Will silently thanked Gabi (and her va-jay-jay cooties) for saving him from any future involvement with Mr. Tool. Needless to say, that short relationship ended before Will could say, "Check, please."

After that, Will kinda lost interest in trying.

_It'll happen when it happens._

Will suddenly made the decision that he would tell Sonny tomorrow night on their date what his number 1 was, before Will became any more enamored with the guy. If Elizabeth was going to be a problem for Sonny, then Will needed to know sooner rather than later. That way he could nip whatever this thing was happening between him and Sonny quickly in the bud. Will had had his heart broken before, once, and he wasn't too keen on letting it happen again.

Will swung in an empty parking spot close to the football field and shifted his Jeep into park at 7pm sharp. He instantly spotted Sonny amidst a group of guys, just a short distance away, sitting in the grass under a tall White Oak. Sonny was twirling a football around on one pointed finger as if it were a basketball. Will had always admired that talent.

_Aha! Now, there is something that Sonny can teach me and, BONUS, it won't get me killed._

Will was about to climb out of the comfort of his toasty Jeep and join Sonny and his friends when he received a text message from Gabi.

"_Hey, Will. Sorry I missed you last night. Nick said you needed to talk."_

"_It can wait until next week. Migraine gone?_

"_Yes, thanks. Is everything okay with you?"_

"_Everything is good. We'll talk soon. Give E a kiss for me."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Why would I not be sure about a kiss for E?"_

"_Very funny."_

_"Everything's good. Promise."_

_"Okay. Talk later. :)"_

Will threw his phone in the glove compartment and turned to grab his water bottle from the back seat. He saw his gray sweatshirt clumped in the corner and contemplated putting it on, too.

_"Nah… sweats, tank, t-shirt, and sweatshirt should be enough. It's 59 degrees, but no wind. Should be good. Hopefully Sonny will deem my attire as appropriate."_

Will chuckled and rolled his eyes.

A loud, obnoxious knock on the driver's side window made Will jump so high that he hit his head on the canvas topper of his Jeep, thankful now that he had opted for the soft cover. It took his heart a couple seconds to ascend back into its rightful place inside his chest, though. Will looked up and saw Sonny standing there with a big grin on his face ‒ like a satisfied cat that had just caught and swallowed the prized mouse.

_I bet if I look close enough I can see a little mousy tail wiggling frantically from between those smirky smiling lips._

The visual was enough to make Will snicker.

Will opened the door and climbed out.

"Jumpy much?" Sonny asked.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Will said, in mock aggravation.

"Um… I didn't sneak up on you, you big baby. Where I come from, we ‒ and when I say we, I mean we as in normal people ‒ call it walking. Plus," Sonny added, 'I was beginning to wonder if you were going to stay holed up in there all night."

"I wasn't planning on it, Smart Butt," Will retorted, proud of himself for so quickly throwing Sonny's oh-so-mature name-calling habit back in his face.

Sonny laughed. "I'm just glad you could make it on such short notice. I mean, if you have five guys lined up on Saturday nights, I can only imagine that Friday nights must be especially busy, not to mention tiring, for you."

"Not at all, "Will played along. "On Friday nights I usually like to rest up. You know, so I can save all my energy for my hot and extensive Saturday night line-up. Even young studs like me need a break."

"You are so full of it, Horton."

Will noticed that Sonny hadn't stop smiling since Will had climbed out of his Jeep. Will also noticed that he hadn't either.

"Come on. I will introduce you to the guys," Sonny said.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Nice baby, by the way," Sonny said, as they approached the group.

"What? Huh? Nice what?" Will asked, stopping dead in his tracks, his mind racing a mile a minute.

"Your Jeep," Sonny said, putting extra emphasis on the word Jeep, as he raised his eyebrows way up into his hairline. "It looks brand new. You know, like a baby. Um, am I way off here or something?"

"Yes, I mean…no," Will said. 'Um, yes…yes it is new. A baby, I mean new. I just don't think I have ever heard that expression before."

"Will, are you okay?" Sonny's asked. "You are about as white as my Grandma's favorite pair of Sunday underwear."

"I'm not sure I get that, or even want to, but yea. Yea, I'm okay." Will said, slowly recovering and coming back to his senses. "I just need a drink of water." Will took a few quick gulps from his water bottle. "See? Much better."

"Okay, man," Sonny said, giving will a couple of soft, swift pats on the back. "If you say so."

"All good," Will flashed Sonny a smile that he hoped looked genuine. Will secretly wished Sonny would give him a few more pats…just a little lower, and maybe a little harder.

"Now, you're blushing," Sonny, said. "What are you, some kind of chameleon?"

Will was thankful when Chad spoke up. "Hey, Will. Good to see you again."

"Hey, Chad." said Will, shaking Chad's hand for the second time. "Any luck with the cute blonde you were chasing after in town square the other day?"

"Almost as much luck as Sonny seems to be having with the cute blonde he's been chasing after."

"And again with the subtlety, Chad," said Sonny.

"Is there ever a dull moment with you two?" Will asked.

"No," Sonny and Chad both said in unison.

Sonny quickly introduced the rest of the guys in the small group. "This big giant," Sonny said pointing to a tall, ridiculously buff guy, "is Tanner."

_Will silently thanked the powers that be that he would be playing on the same team as too-much-protein Tanner._

Moving around the small circle, Sonny continued. "The elf look-alike here, is T." Will snickered; he did kinda look like one of Santa's helpers, pointy ears and all.

"And last but not least," Sonny added. "This is my older brother, Joey." Sonny hooked his arm up and over Joey's shoulder.

Will could definitely see the family resemblance and thought they looked almost like identical twins, minus the fabulous hair on Joey's part. Not that there was anything wrong with Joey's hair. On the contrary, he had a full head of shiny, dark wavy hairy; it just didn't hold a candle to his younger brother's.

Will took the time to shake each of their hands.

"The rest of those guys over there," Sonny pointed to the other group of six, "don't really matter right now. They are our sworn enemies for the rest of the night, or at least for the duration of this game."

"Wow," said Will. "You really do take this seriously."

"He is very competitive," said Joey, rolling his eyes. "When Sonny doesn't win, he pitches a big fit. Always has, ever since we were little kids. But, I think the older he gets, the worse he gets. He didn't get the memo the rest of us got about maturing with age. At 22 he seems to be digressing, rather rapidly. Needless to say, our parents are extremely concerned."

"Well, aren't you funny," Sonny said, dryly. "Look who suddenly decided to grow a personality and become a comedian. Take my advice, stick to med school. Oh, and next time you decide that you want to grow something, how 'bout trying a big set of man-balls?"

Joey stuck his tongue out at his younger brother. "I've got your man-balls right here, Sonny," Joey said, grabbing at his gym short-covered crotch.

"Oh," said Sonny. "Who's digressing now?" Sonny was rewarded with a quick right jab to the gut from his brother which resulted in an overly-dramatic grunt from Sonny. Sonny removed his arm from Joey's shoulder so that he could rub his just-punched belly with both hands.

"You definitely don't want to be around Sonny when the Cubs lose a game," T decided to join in on the Sonny roast. "He acts like someone pissed in his Cheerios. It's not pretty."

"Cubs don't lose games, Jerk Wad," Sonny said.

"Um, yea they do," Chad chimed in. "Hey, do you guys remember that new coffee flavor challenge that we had at Common Grounds on opening day? The one where Sonny's yak butter coffee mix didn't even place in the top 10 and he pouted like a baby for a week?"

"That's because my yak butter coffee mix deserved first place, at least an honorable mention," Sonny defended himself, his voice raising an octave at the words honorable mention.

"No," Chad disagreed," Your yak butter _tea_ is worthy of receiving honors. Your yak butter coffee is for shit."

"Bite me, Chad."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Chad, shaking his head. "Not sure if your new boyfriend here," Chad nodded toward Will, "would appreciate that right now. Sorry, gonna have to turn you down again, Hot Pants. You can thank Blondie for that."

They all turned to look at Will.

Will wasn't much of an attention seeker, especially in a new crowd, so he gave getting all eyes back on Sonny his first priority of the moment. "Does this mean we're gonna see one of Sonny's infamous temper tantrums in all its glory, complete with kicking and screaming, if we don't win tonight?" Will asked.

"Yep!" they all agreed.

"Hello! I can hear you people," said Sonny. "You can stop talking about me like I am not here."

They didn't listen. "He will probably be sucking his thumb and asking for his paci before the night is over," joked Tanner.

"He might even piss his pants," added T.

"T, why is everything always about piss with you?" asked Joey.

They all laughed at their usual child-like behavior.

"I'm playing with a bunch of damn preschoolers," Sonny said, shaking his head. "But, we might as well do this."

They started the game with sonny as quarter back, apparently he played the position in high school; and they decided collectively that since there were only 12 players tonight, they would just play half the field. Even within the confines of those short 50 yards, it wasn't too long before Will realized that Sonny wasn't kidding about this not being a powder puff game for sissies. Sonny was clearly not the only one participating in this game tonight with a ridiculously competitive side.

Will had always thought that he had issues with wanting to win. But, unless there was money involved (which there usually wasn't as Will was a self-proclaimed tight wad), Will usually didn't pitch too big of a fit about it. From the display he was seeing on this football field tonight, Will now realized that his desire to be number one fell distinctively and perfectly within the normal limits of, well, sanity; and half the guys playing here tonight were some sort of weird, crazed, barbaric freaks of nature.

Even so ‒ and amongst all the whining and pouting ‒ after about forty-five minutes into the game, Sonny's team was up by two touchdowns because of Will, thank you very much. However, Will felt like half his ribs were bruised and he silently wished Sonny would just quit throwing the damn ball to him. Will's mother would flip out if she knew what "her baby" was doing tonight, Grandma Marlena would, too.

"One more play, then let's take a break," suggested a short, freckled ginger, nicknamed Red. Everyone unanimously agreed that a break was indeed a great idea.

Not 30 seconds later and Will was wishing they had foregone that last brilliant idea of one more play and opted for a break a little sooner. He found himself pinned (face first in the sparse grass) beneath some heavy blonde guy, named Evan, who was undoubtedly a few bricks short of a full load. The impact of being sandwiched between Evan's thick body and the cold, hard ground knocked the wind right up and out of Will. He struggled to take in a full breath and instead acquired a nose full of dirt.

_Breathing would be nice._

…to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Evan stayed flattened out on top of Will a little longer (actually a lot longer) that Will thought was necessary.

"Um, would you mind kindly removing your knee from my ass and letting me up?" Will finally managed to take in enough air to make that request, trying not to sound too annoyed, but clearly failing.

Evan just grunted. Will thought the sound resembled a pig's snort.

"Evan, you can get off of Will now!" Will heard Sonny say. It didn't sound like Sonny was trying to hide his annoyance at all. "My 90 year Grandma moves faster than your slow ass."

"Damn," Evan said, flopping over and landing beside Will, with a little help from Sonny yanking him off of the smaller blonde. "Sorry, I hurt my knee."

"Yea, right," replied Sonny. "Your knee conveniently goes out on you every time you land on top of a hot guy."

Will rolled over onto his back, in the opposite direction and away from the guy that so rudely just stole his gay virginity, with his fat knee nonetheless. "Just think how my ass feels," Will said, dryly.

"Will! You okay, man?" asked Sonny.

Will looked up at Sonny standing over him. The park light hovering behind him made it look like he was wearing the perfect and most pristine angelic halo on top of his head.

_Well, holy hell…no wonder why I heard angels singing the first time Sonny smiled at me. He actually is an angel, sent directly from heaven above. Mmmm…a yummy, sweaty angel at that._

Will couldn't help but laugh from the utter ridiculousness of his own thoughts, and before long he was laughing so darn hard that he had giant-sized tears flowing from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks; and he was struggling, once again, to breathe.

"What in the world is so freakin' funny about this, Horton?" asked Sonny. Will's angel sent from above was now clearly agitated at him. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Ohhh...my...gosh," was all that Will could manage to squeak out in his adolescent fit of laughter. He looked back up at Sonny through a watery haze and saw the most dumbfounded and confused look he had ever seen in his life. The expression made Will think of Patrick Starfish, and that just made him laugh even harder ‒ if that was possible. "Can't…breathe." Will said as he rolled around on the cold ground.

Sonny chuckled. "You sound like a damn dying hyena."

They say laughter is contagious and Will now wholeheartedly believed that theory to be 100% completely true – Sonny's next move proved it. He started laughing, too; and it wasn't too long before Sonny was rolling around on the ground next to Will, gasping for air, and succumbing to his own outrageous fit of laughter.

"There is something seriously wrong with you two!" Evan said, before standing up with another pig-like grunt and stomping off.

Will and Sonny just looked at each other, both helpless victims of the giggle fits that had so overwhelmingly taken over their bodies.

After a few, long minutes they were able to rein it in long enough for Sonny to wonder out loud what the hell they were laughing at. Will admitted that he couldn't even remember why he'd started.

"Oh, man," Sonny said, on a heavy sigh, wiping the wetness from his eyes and cheeks with the back of his hand. "Now my stomach is killing me."

"Mine, too," agreed Will. "I feel like I just did, like, 1,000 sit-ups."

Sonny stood up and held his hand down to Will. "Come on Giggle Pants, let's get some water."

Will grabbed ahold of Sonny's hand and let Sonny pull him off the ground. He honestly didn't know if he could get up by himself anyway.

Sonny held onto Will's hand even after Will was fully standing upright. Will decided he liked it...a lot. He laced his fingers with Sonny's just a little tighter.

"You have grass all over your butt, Horton."

"Yea, well, it's better than what I had up my butt a few minutes ago."

Sonny dropped Will's hand, held onto his sides and took a few deep breathes. "Don't do it," he pleaded, shaking his head. "Don't make me start laughing again. I can't take it."

"Okay, okay," Will agreed, smiling. "I don't think I could survive it either."

Sonny and Will walked off the field looking like two Grandpas hunched over and holding their sides. They grabbed their water bottles and sat beside each other on the picnic table, dirty butts on the wooden table (yea, gross) and their feet on the bench, somewhat shadowed from the field lights by the tall White Oak. The other guys were already back out on the field, tossing the football around.

"You are some kinda fast, Will." Sonny said, after downing about half of the water in his bottle.

"Well, I thought I was," Will admitted. "But if I'm so fast, how in in the heck am I getting tackled almost every time I get the ball?" Will then added, "Good arm, by the way."

"Thanks," said Sonny, before answering Will's question. "You're the new guy and this always happens as sort of a stupid kindergarten initiation. The new guy gets double teamed every time, apparently triple teamed in your case. I did try to warn you," Sonny said with a wink. "Also, half the guys out there have the hots for you and they are all racing to, um, get on top of you."

"Well, that's gross," Will said, "and so not true. But, if it is true, then thanks a lot for continuing to throw me the ball."

"Hey, you were holding your own quite well…that is until Evan got ahold of you. Plus, you're making way more touchdowns than you're getting tackled."

"And we all know how you like to win," Will teased, throwing Sonny the same set of puppy-dog eyes that he uses on Grandma Marlena. "And if―"

"But not at your expense," Sonny said, suddenly serious. "Will, If I had known you were truly getting hurt―"

"What? No…Sonny, I'm kidding," Will said. "I am a little sore, but nothing that I can't handle. I have played football enough to know that rough housing is part of the game. I am a big boy. I can take it. Really."

Will decided to leave out the part about Sonny's friends being crazed, barbaric freaks.

"You sure?" Sonny asked, nudging his knee against Will's.

"Yes, I am sure," Will nudged back. "But if it continues," he teased," I won't be able to move tomorrow and will have to cancel our date."

"Well then game over," Sonny said, smiling again.

They sat there on the table for a moment, knees touching, and engaging in small talk.

"Where do you work?" Sonny asked. "I remember you mentioning the other day that school, work, and…um, other things keeps you busy."

"I work part time at the pub in town," Will answered. "The Brady Pub. My Grandmother Caroline has owned the place for years."

"Is the coffee any good?"

"Not as good as yours," answered Will.

Sonny beamed.

"Unless, of course, you are serving up your less-then-honorable-mention yak butter recipe."

Sonny pouted.

Will snickered.

The wind suddenly picked up out of nowhere, sending a chill up Will's spine.

"Will, are you shivering?" Sonny asked, scooting a little closer to Will. "Kinda thought you'd stay warm with all those layers on and all the running around you've been doing."

Will scooted a little closer to Sonny. "Oh, I have, but it is getting a little...Ouch, dammit!" Will started blinking profusely. "Shit! I have something in my contact. Shit!"

"Calm down, Potty Mouth, and let me see."

"No way," Will said, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "It hurts like a moth―"

"Come on, Will. Let me see," Sonny offered again. "You're acting like you've got a whole White Oak shoved in there."

Will sighed and lifted his face toward Sonny, his eyes still tightly squeezed shut. Will could feel Sonny's warm hands cupping his cheeks, his thumbs rubbing gently beneath Will's eyes. Will knew that he would really be enjoying this if his eye wasn't getting assaulted by steel wool. Without thinking, Will wrapped his hands tightly around Sonny's wrists.

"You smell like vanilla," Will hummed, more than spoke, those words.

"Flavor of the week," said Sonny. "By Friday I always smell like the flavor of the week."

Will smiled, shard of glass temporarily forgotten, and twirled the string dangling from Sonny's left wrist around his pinky.

"Will, you have to open your eyes," Will swore he could heard Sonny swallow. "Um, so I can see what the problem is."

"I can't." Will whispered, really shaking now and it had nothing to do with the frigid air, but Sonny didn't know that. Did he?

"Well," Sonny whispered back. "I can't help you, now can I? If you don't open your eyes."

"I can't." Will repeated.

"You can."

"Nope."

"Just open the one that doesn't hurt," Sonny raised his voice just a little.

"No, it is having sympathy pain."

"You are too damn much, Will Horton." Sonny said and Will could hear the smile in his voice. It made Will smile, too.

Sonny tried again. "At least tell me which eye has something in it."

"The right one," Will was able to open his left eye just enough and just in time to see Sonny's dirt-covered thumb closing in on his right eye.

"No way!" Will suddenly pulled back, peering at Sonny through his left squinty eye. "No way you are putting that dirty thumb in or near my eye, Kiriakis. Do you know how many different kinds of bacteria live in the dirt we have been rolling around in just waiting for even the slightest window of opportunity to invade our bodies?"

"Are you serious right now, Bright One? That dirt you are talking about probably happens to be the same dirt that is in your eye. Plus, you were snorting half the field up your nose when I pulled Evan off of you."

Sonny did have a good point, and Will knew he was being ridiculous; but he really couldn't help it at the moment. His right eye was burning something fierce and beginning to water pretty freely now. After a few purposeful and good blinks, Will was able to remove the gunk from his eye and a blob of dirt - bacteria and all - went rolling down his cheek.

"Gross," said Sonny reaching up and swiping it with his right index finger. "So you really think the dirt on my thumb," Sonny held up his left thumb, "is any yuckier than this gunk," Sonny held up his right index finger, "that just rolled out of your eye?"

Proud of himself for making his point, Sonny wiped his finger on Will's sweats, leaving his hand to rest there in the process.

"Um, yuckier?" asked Will. "And yes…no. I mean, I don't know. Maybe. Um, I kinda panic when my eye feels like it is being used as a chew toy."

_And apparently my knee is now directly connected to my brain because every time you touch me there, I cannot form a complete thought, much less a complete sentence._

Will heard Chad's voice calling to them in the distance, "Let's go, Love Birds! You writing a romance novel over there or something? Wrap it up!"

Sonny smiled. Will smiled back.

"You ready to finish this game?" Sonny asked. He gave Will's knee a little rub before standing up.

_No, but I am ready for you to sit back down and finish whatever it is that we started here._

"Yea," Will said, standing up, too. "But, let me warn you. If you don't stop making fun of me and calling me names, I will have no choice but to give you a big ol' dose of the medicine that your barbaric friends have been dishing out to me during this game."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, Horton," Sonny challenged.

"Maybe I will, Kiriakis."

Sonny rolled his eyes as he turned back toward the field. Will quickly came up from behind him, wrapped his long, strong arms around Sonny's waist, and easily pulled him to the ground.

"Hey!" Sonny yelled just before they landed in the dirt with a loud thud. They commenced to laughing and rolling around. There was no lack of grunting as each one tried to get the upper hand over the other.

After a few minutes (and with lots of effort) Will finally pinned Sonny down beneath him. He straddled Sonny's hips and locked Sonny's wrists tightly together above Sonny's head. They were both smiling and panting so heavily that their bodies fell into a perfect rhythm of soft rocking against each other.

"Damn," Sonny said in between breaths and looking up at Will. "You are pretty strong for a dweeb."

"Oh, yea?" Will said. "Well…that's because I have magic super powers."

"Magic super powers, huh?"

"Yes. Magic. Super. Powers," Will repeated, obnoxiously breaking it down for Sonny. "I don't believe I stuttered." Will decided he liked having the upper-hand, very much so.

"Wait, I am confused," Sonny said. "Does that make you a super hero or a wizard?"

Will wasn't sure where this was going. He cautiously moved forward. "Hmmm…I have been called Superman before. More than once."

"Nah, I don't think so," Sonny said, still firmly planted to the ground. "I think I am leaning more toward wizard. Yep, I think you might be a wizard."

"Do I even wanna know why you think this?"

"Well," Sonny said, with a grin. "Is that your magic wand or are you just excited to see me?"

"Huh?"

"Um…I. Think. I Feel. Your. Magic. Wand." Paybacks are hell.

"Oh my gosh!" Will said, laughing and rolling off of Sonny. "You wish! Believe me, if you felt my magic wand you would know it for a fact. You wouldn't have to think it."

"Is that so?"

"Hey!" Chad yelled again, this time running up to them. "Get your girly assess off the ground. I don't mind that you two have gay sex, to each their own, but I really don't wanna watch it!"

"Way to be subtle, Chad," Will said.

Will and Sonny both sighed and reluctantly stood up.

"Where's everybody going?" Sonny asked.

"While you guys were over here rutting around under the White Oak, and digging up enough earth to get to China, you must have missed the storm clouds that are quickly rolling in."

Just as Will looked up and noticed one of the darkest, nastiest looking clouds he'd ever seen, the sky opened up and released a massive monsoon upon them.

The cold rain fell down on Will, pelting him like icicles, and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming out like a little girl.

"Holy shit!" he heard Sonny say.

Will scrambled to find his keys. After locating them on the bench, he yelled a goodbye, and made a mad dash for his Jeep. Will thought he might have heard Sonny call out to him, but he was too busy freezing to stop and see.

_Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh…_

Will just about ripped the door off his Jeep trying to get in.

_Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh..._

Will slammed the door behind him, tore his tank, his t-shirt and his sweat shirt off. He grabbed his dry gray sweatshirt from the back seat and stuffed himself into it as quickly as he could. He turned the engine on, the heater up, wrapped his arms around himself, and waited for his teeth to stop chattering.

After a few moments, homeostasis finally returned.

Will reached into the glove box, grabbed his phone, and noticed he had just missed a text from Sonny. He opened the message and read.

_"You okay?"_

_"Yea, you?"_

_"Better than okay. Can't wait for tomorrow."_

Will had to stop himself, for the second time tonight, from screaming out like a little girl. Instead he typed…

_"Looking forward to it. This time leave your buddies at home."_

_"Yep, tomorrow you are all mine."_

Will didn't know if he should be excited or nervous about the insinuation in that last text. He smiled and laid his phone in the passenger seat.

_Buckle up, heart, I have a feeling you are in for a wild ride._

_...to be continued._


	7. Chapter 7

Will checked himself in the rear view mirror one last time. He fiddled with his hair a bit, trying to get his cow lick to lay down. He contemplated licking his fingers and smooshing the dark blonde locks to his head, but decided against it.

He should have known better than to get a haircut this morning. He remembers very specifically telling the guy…"Please don't cut it too short. It will stick up right here in the front like a rooster's tail."

"I gotcha man. I gotcha," the barber had told Will.

Will ran his fingers through his hair one more time. The short pieces in front just sprang back up, demanding a life of their own.

_No kidding. You got me alright. Maybe if I am lucky, Sonny will get me later._

Will had to roll his eyes at himself.

_Would you even know what to do with yourself if Sonny decided to "get you" later, Horton?_

Will rehearsed that scene in his head, making sure to make extra fun of himself in the process. "Sonny Dear, before you stick your you-know-what in my you-know-where, I just wanna let you know that I have never had a you-know-what stuck there before. Oh, but, no worries really. I have done other stuff with guys before and am pretty much a pro at giving a hand job and, let me tell you, I can give one mean blowjob...not to toot my own horn or anything. One more thing, even though I have never actually had full-on sex with a man, I have had sex with a woman before, actually twice. And, BONUS, I have a daughter. What's that you say? That is the best news you have heard all day? Perfect, let's get it on."

Will suddenly worried that Sonny might think he was more experienced than he really was, given the ridiculous amount of not-so-innocent flirting that they had been doing.

_Let me just add that to my list of things that make me nervous about tonight._

Will wasn't into casual sex, but he wasn't a prude either. He wanted "it" to happen…with the right guy; and the more time Will spent with Sonny the more he was hoping Sonny was that right guy. Will didn't need to be deeply in love, deeply in like would work. What Will needed the most was a certain amount of trust. Trust was an important factor for Will in order for him to fully let himself go. He just hoped Sonny would stick around long enough for Will to see if he truly is the right guy and a guy Will could trust _that part_ of himself with. Fingers crossed.

Will fixed the collar on his blazer. Neil had helped him pick out what to wear tonight after Will had called him in a near panic over stripes and solids. Neil was Will's first gay friend, was a huge support to Will when he finally made the decision to come out, and Will now considered Neil his very best friend. After helping Will choose a sky blue t-shirt (Neil told him it matches his eyes) with a navy blue blazer, dark jeans and his black boots, Neil pushed Will into his Jeep and waved bye to him as if he was sending Will off to his first day of kindergarten.

Now Will sat in the parking lot at Schiappa's rehearsing the "I have a daughter speech" one more time, albeit this time a little more seriously. He took a deep breath, told himself it's now or never, and headed into the restaurant.

He spotted Sonny in a corner booth right away. Even in a crowded restaurant that guy stood out. Sonny was gazing out the huge bay window that overlooked Lake Carlyle, so Will took the opportunity to stare at him for a minute. Sonny had his chin resting in one hand and his elbow propped on the table, as if in deep thought. The first thing that came to Will's mind was _beautiful_. This guy is beautiful. Once again, his hair was positively perfect, prompting Will to try and smooth his down for the umpteenth time tonight.

"How many for dinner?" asked the hostess, summoning Will from another Sonny fairy tale.

"Oh, um, I am meeting someone. I see him over there," Will gave her a little nod toward the corner booth.

Sonny was still lost in his thoughts when Will slid in the booth across from him. He looked up and smiled at Will, his eyes turning that darker shade of chocolate again.

"You clean up well, Will. Actually, you look amazing." Will thought Sonny's voice sounded a little huskier than usual. Sonny looked Will down and then back up again and said with a smile, "Even that rooster tail you're sportin' is pretty hot."

"Thanks, I try," Will said, pretending not to hear the rooster comment. "Actually, I have a hot date tonight with this sexy barista that I met the other day, so I wanted to look presentable."

"Some guys have all the luck," Sonny said, eyeing Will again as if Sonny was a predator who had just cornered his prized prey.

Will squirmed a little in his seat from Sonny's unwavering scrutiny. It made him feel a little self-conscious and he resisted the urge to slide under the table. He giggled at the vision of himself cowering under the table, hiding from Sonny's obvious appraisal.

_Now, that would really be a dweeb move if there ever was one._

"What's gotten you so giggly?" Sonny asked.

The waiter showed up (just in time) and took their drink orders. Sonny ordered an iced tea; and Will opted for a lemonade (with lots of ice). Not only did he have an addiction to coffee, he also had one to lemon-anything…and ice; which, he knows, is weird ‒ given his inability to thermoregulate.

Sonny smiled at Will's request for extra ice. "Are you serious? Somehow I would have never thought to put you and extra ice together in the same sentence. You'll have icicles hanging from your nipples before the night is over."

Will shrugged. "I thought you were supposed to take care of that for me."

"What? Your nipples? Okay. Bring them here then." Sonny said, winking.

"Ha Ha. As tempting as that sounds, I am not sure if nipple care would go over to well in this nice family establishment. Plus, Perv, I was referring to you keeping me warm. Weren't you the one bragging about how hot you are the other day?"

The waiter arrived with their drinks (again with the timing) and took their dinner orders stifling any comeback that Sonny might have had.

They both chose the pasta with shrimp, Sonny's with marinara, Will's with lemon butter sauce.

They enjoyed the usual get-to-know-you-better small talk that most people have over their first dinner date, but on the inside Will was nervous as hell about the unavoidable conversations that he knew were coming tonight. He just hoped Sonny didn't think he was acting like a basket-case, and was thankful that Sonny didn't seem to notice his anxiety. Will had never felt like so much was riding on a date before, and he knew he would truly be disappointed if Sonny rejected him…and his sweet Elizabeth.

After they had been served their meals, they both decided to share their food, each one thinking the other's looked and tasted better. They pushed their plates to the middle of the small wooden table and dug in. Of course they had to fight over the last shrimp. Sonny let out a triumphant "Yes!" when he managed to plop the last one in his mouth before Will could steal it off his fork again.

"You have just proved again that you clearly have some serious issues." Will twirled the last bit of pasta on his fork before Sonny could get that, too. "You might need a therapist," he told Sonny.

Sonny just laughed and slouched down in his seat a bit and complained about being too full. There was a long enough lull in their conversation for Will to begin sharing that he had a daughter; but every time he got the nerve to open his mouth, nothing would come out. He would just snap it back shut again. Will was sure he must look like an idiot…that or a guppy fish.

"Okay, Will," Sonny said. "Wanna go ahead and tell me what's been bothering you tonight? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"I haven't known you very long, but I can already read you like an open book. And I'm not buying it, so tell me what's wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong, Sonny. Really."

"So, then tell me why you've been making confetti out of your napkin on and off for the last hour or so."

Will looked down and noticed a little pile of perfect, tiny, white squares on the table in front of him_. _He hadn't even realized he was doing that.

_Where are my jacket strings when I need them?_

Will sighed. "Okay, I do need to talk to you about something, but just for the record there is nothing wrong per se." Will thought about Elizabeth. "There is a_bsolutely nothing_ wrong with what I am about to tell you, Sonny." Will thought his voice was starting to sound a little harsh, as if he was accusing Sonny of already finding fault in Elizabeth. He softened his tone before adding, "I am just not sure how you're going to react."

Sonny sat up fully, giving Will all of his attention. "Already in defense mode I see. Just tell me, Will."

"Are you sure you want me to tell you here?"

"Why not?" asked Sonny. "The place is clearing out. Besides, this booth is pretty private anyway."

Will looked down at his watch and was shocked at how long they had been sitting in that booth. It was 10:30 and the place would be closing in a half hour.

_At least if this doesn't go well I could use closing time as an excuse to bolt._

Sonny pushed their plates aside, reached across the table, and laced his fingers through Will's. "Just tell me," he said again.

As much as Will hated to, he pulled his hands back. "Sorry, I just can't think straight at all when you are touching me, Sonny. It's like my mind goes to mush."

Sonny sighed. "As much as I like that admission ‒ I feel the same way, too, by the way ‒ you are starting to worry me a bit. Are you about to tell me that you have a boyfriend? Or even better a wife at home with a half dozen kids?" Sonny snickered when he delivered that last line.

"Sonny, really? I am not even 21 yet. I would have had to have been, like, 10 when I started having kids to have six by now."

Sonny grinned. "Just a guess."

"You are kind of close, though," Will started playing with his perfect pile of confetti.

"What do you mean, I am close?" Sonny's smile started to fade a little.

"I mean, you are close, Sonny. You know, as in getting warm."

"Dammit," Sonny said, sounding irritated, his playfulness gone now. "You have a boyfriend, don't you, Will? What's up with all the flirting when you have fu—"

"No," Will said, shaking his head. "No, Sonny, I don't have a boyfriend. It's not…it's not that." Will saw Sonny visibly relax. "Sonny…I have a daughter."

"Huh?"

"I have a daughter."

"You have a daughter," Sonny said slowly as if he was trying to get the information to sink in.

"Yes, I have a daughter," Will repeated, just as slowly.

"But you're gay."

"I thought that was already established."

"Then-then…how do you have a daughter?" By the time Sonny got to the word daughter, his voice had risen an octave and his eyebrow were in his hairline.

Now it was Will's turn to get irritated. "Well, believe it or not," Will said dryly, "a gay man's sperm works the same as any other man's sperm, Sonny; and when it comes in contact with an egg, the result is still a baby."

"I get that, Will. Very funny." Sonny just sat there giving will that same Patrick Starfish look from last night. Except this time, Will wasn't laughing, neither of them were.

Will reached in the seat for his Jeep keys and stood up. "Maybe we should just go."

"No, Will!" said Sonny. He grabbed Will's wrist and tugged on his arm. "Sit back down, please."

Will stood firm. "The restaurant is closing in a few minutes anyway, Sonny."

"Please, Will. I'm sorry. Just sit down."

Will slid back into the booth and tossed his keys on the table.

"Thank you," Sonny said. "Damn, I feel like such an idiot," he admitted. "You just caught me by surprise, Will, and I really am sorry." Sonny reached across the table and took Will's hands in his own again. This time Will did not pull away.

"How old is your daughter?" Sonny asked.

"She'll be four months old in a little over a week."

"What's her name?"

"Elizabeth Grace." Will was starting to relax a bit now.

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Hmmm?"

"A picture," said Sonny. "Don't parents usually carry around pictures of their kids?"

"Yea, um, yea. I have several on my phone." Will pulled up the latest picture that he took of Elizabeth and handed his phone to Sonny.

Sonny smiled. "She's really cute, Will. She has your blue eyes." Sonny looked up from the phone, back at Will. "Your number one," Sonny said, quietly as if just putting two and two together.

Sonny handed the phone back to Will.

"Yea, she is," Will said, nodding. "She is my number one. Um, is that going to be a problem for you, Sonny?" Will's throat had suddenly gone dry and he took a sip of his water-downed lemonade. When Will swallowed, he swore the people passing by on the boardwalk outside of the bay window could hear it.

"No, Will, Elizabeth is not a problem for me," Sonny finally said.

Will felt like the weight of the world had just been lifted off of his shoulders. Sonny accepted his daughter, and Will liked hearing Sonny say her name.

"Good," said Will, sighing. "That makes—"

"I don't have a problem with Elizabeth, Will…"

"But…there is a but. Why do I hear a but Sonny?"

"About her mom…"

_Oh my gosh! Just great. I am about to hear the "I don't have a problem with your daughter but I can't handle the va-jay-jay cooties," lecture. Please, not from sonny._

"What about her?" Will asked, taking another sip.

"What is your relationship like with her?"

"We get along really well."

Sonny got right to the point. "I mean," Sonny cleared his throat. "Are you still having sex with her?"

"What?! No, Sonny, I am not having sex with her!" Will lowered his voice a bit. "We are friends and we share a daughter, but we are not having sex."

"Will…I am only asking because of my number one."

Now it was Will's turned to be confused. "Sonny, I don't get it. What's your number one?"

Sonny ran his hands through his hair, making Will's fingers itch.

"Look, Will, l-it's just that I have been in one too many relationships where the guy I am dating still has one foot in the closet and he is either keeping a girlfriend on the side as a cover up or he either wants us to keep our relationship a secret because he is not fully out yet. Now…I respect everyone's process. I really do, but I can't be that guy anymore. The one that waits patiently for his boyfriend to come to terms with who he truly is…or to break up with his girlfriend. I can't do that again. I won't do that. I won't be some experiment for a guy to decide if he is gay or not."

"Sonny, I wouldn't ask you to be—

"I like you, Will. I really do. But if that is where you are in this process, we can only be friends. Even if I want more, much more."

"Sonny," this time Will reached across the table to grab ahold of Sonny's hands. "I am not interested in Gabi in that way…or any other woman for that matter. I am fully out of the closet. Yes, I used to be that guy kicking and screaming and holding onto the closet door for dear life, but that is not me anymore. I learned to let go, thanks to some pulling from my best friend, Neil. You don't have to worry about that with me, Sonny. I promise."

Sonny sighed and gave Will's hands a squeeze. Then with a slight nod he said. "Then let's do it, Will."

"Right here on the table?" Will couldn't resist. "You think it's sturdy enough?"

Sonny shook his head and smiled. "Always the perv, Horton. I mean this." Sonny looked at their intertwined hands and then back up at Will. "Let's do this. Let's do us. I want to see whatever this thing is that's happening between us."

Will felt his heart swell in his chest. "I want that, too. You have no idea how much," he said on a whisper.

"We'll take it slow, and I mean slowww. I don't want to make any stupid mistakes with you by rushing into anything too fast."

_Tell my heart that. It already decided to leave my brain in the dust._

"Slow is good," Will agreed, their eyes locking tightly and holding for a moment as if making a silent pact to confirm their verbal one.

"Can I get you two anything else?" Neither of them even noticed the waiter approaching.

"No, we're…we're good, really good." Sonny said. He dropped Will's hands so that he could fish his wallet out of his pocket. "Here, can you take my card, please?"

"Sonny," Will said after the waiter walked away. "We can split that."

"No, I asked you out."

Will could feel himself blushing, but he wasn't sure why. "I know that they are trying to run us out of here in the nicest way possible," said Will. "And I know it is late and you have to work tomorrow, but I am not ready for this night to end."

"Well, we have been staring at the boardwalk over the lake half the night. Maybe we could take a walk."

"Okay, but only if you promise to keep me warm."

"I promise, Will." Will couldn't help from hoping that little declaration from Sonny held more promises than just the one to keep him warm.

_Be still, my heart. Maybe I will get my fairy tale ending after all. _

...to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Will grabbed his coat out of his Jeep and met Sonny on the boardwalk. He wrapped Sonny's hand tightly in his own as they walked the stretch of the dock that went out over the lake, the moonlight shining off of the water, leading their way. There was only one other couple on the dock at this point and if Will had his way, he and Sonny would soon be the only ones within a one mile radius.

As if right on cue, the older man and woman smiled at Will and Sonny and made their way back toward the shoreline.

There was a row of wooden beach-type loungers at the end of the dock. Will sat down on one, but before he could lean all the way back, Sonny hiked one leg over the recliner and slid in swiftly behind him. Sonny pulled Will's back against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him, enveloping Will in a cozy cocoon, sheltering him from the light breeze that drifted over Lake Carlyle and descended upon them.

"Is this okay?" Sonny asked.

"This is more than okay," answered Will. "This is perfect. How about you? Is this okay for you?""

"Perfect," Sonny said. "Yea, perfect's the word." Even though Will couldn't see Sonny's face, he could tell that Sonny was smiling.

Will leaned back into Sonny a bit more - listened to the water as it lightly slapped the wood posts that disappeared into the lake beneath them - and looked up at the starry sky. It was a clear, fall night, and Will could see all of his favorite constellations. Perseus, on the back of the winged Pegasus, looked like he was flying straight for them. Elizabeth always seemed to like Will's stories of the constellations (or maybe it was just the sound of her daddy's voice). Either way, Will thought Sonny might like to hear about the myths, too, that he had always found so fascinating as a child. Will pointed out Cetus – and was halfway through telling Sonny about how this particular sea monster was sent to devour the young and supposedly-beautiful Princess Andromeda when Will felt Sonny yawning into his hair.

"Are you serious right now, Sonny?" Will couldn't help but laugh. "Here I am trying to broaden your horizons and you are falling asleep on me."

"I'm Sorry, Will, I really am. It's just getting kinda late for me. I was up before the sun this morning."

"Old man," Will teased, he twisted a little to poke Sonny in the ribs.

"Hey, no fair," Sonny said, laughing. "Let me give you a history lesson on why The Boston Massacre was not really a massacre, this late at night and in this comfortable of a position, and see if you can stay awake through it."

"Oh, please, no," said Will. "I get it. You've made a good point."

Will tilted his head back and to the side so that he could look up at Sonny.

The reflection of the moon bounced off the water and made its ways to Sonny's eyes, making them shine brightly like the stars Will had just been describing. Will had never seen anything quite so magnificent before and it took his breath away for a moment.

Sonny raised his right hand to gently cup Will's jaw, caressing his cheek softly with his thumb. Will turned a little more toward Sonny to give him better access. Will reached his left hand up toward Sonny, and he did what he has been wanting to do since the first time he laid eyes on Sonny when Sonny bounded through the swinging doors of the coffee shop – Will planted his hand firmly into Sonny's hair. He twirled the soft strands around his fingers.

"Oh my gosh," Will said, thinking out loud. "Even better than I imagined." Being with Sonny like this, so close to him, wrapped up in his warmth made Will's whole body tingle. He felt like he was floating, defying gravity.

Sonny's expression changed and Will thought he looked like he might be in pain. Will was about to ask if he was alright when Sonny said on a quiet breath, "What are you doing to me, Will Horton?"

For the second time since walking out on that dock, Sonny took Will's breath away. He had to concentrate just so he wouldn't forgot to take air in….

_In and out, in and out, in and out…._

Sonny rested his forehead on Will's and they just sat there for a moment breathing each other in, Will stroking Sonny's hair, Sonny rubbing Will's cheek, eyes closed.

"Will?" Sonny whispered, pulling back just a bit.

"Yea?" Will whispered back.

"Open your eyes. Will you look at me?"

Will did as Sonny asked and was amazed by the intensity he saw there, in the dark debts of Sonny's eyes.

"I really want to kiss you right now, Will."

"Yea?"

"Yea," said Sonny.

"Yea," said Will, again. "I want—"

Sonny's lips brushed Will's softly once, then twice.

"My God," Will heard Sonny say just before Sonny pressed his lips to Will's again, this time more firmly, then slowly drawing out the kiss. And then again.

Will heard a low moan, but he had no idea from which one of them it came, maybe both.

Sonny opened his mouth against Will's and Will responded just the same, opening his mouth up to Sonny's. Will tightened his hold onto Sonny's hair as Sonny's tongue swept into Will's mouth. He angled his mouth against Sonny's so that he could give back as good as he was getting. Sonny deepened the kiss – alternating between lips, open mouth, tongue – repeatedly until they easily fell into an unbreakable, perfect rhythm; a soft, gentle kiss quickly turned into a deep, all-consuming one. Will's head started spinning – the sweet taste of Sonny, his intoxicating scent, those little sounds he was making in the back of his throat – sent Will's world turning upside down.

Will felt Sonny's left hand move up to join his right one, cupping both sides of Will's face now, holding him securely right where Sonny wanted him. Will twisted just enough to bring his other hand up to Sonny's hair, latching on while Sonny continued his gentle assault on Will's mouth and his senses. Sonny was kissing Will so thoroughly now, that Will hadn't even noticed Sonny's hand move away from his face until he felt it on the inside of his thigh. Will moaned, or maybe it was more of a whimper, when Sonny squeezed his leg as he slanted his mouth over Will's again and again. Sonny's hand was moving, slowly kneading its way up, working its way to the throbbing ache between Will's legs. Will's whole body stiffened ever-so-slightly and Sonny pulled back immediately. Both hands were back up cupping Will's face within mere seconds, and Sonny whispered, "I'm sorry," against Will's mouth before pulling fully back and searching Will's eyes.

"No, don't be sorry," Will said, fists tightening into Sonny's hair, trying to pull him back in "and don't stop. Please, don't stop."

"Will, no, just-just stop for a minute. Let me catch my breath," Sonny put his forehead to Will's, both of them shallow panting now, struggling to take in air.

After a few minutes Sonny pulled back again. "Will, I was obviously moving too fast, even after we just agreed to take it slow."

"No, Sonny. You weren't."

"I noticed a change in you, Will. It's-it's okay. Really," Sonny said, pressing a soft, reassuring kiss to Will's lips. He looked into Will's eyes. "Really…and don't give me that look.

"What look?"

"You give me this puppy-dog look and I can't think clearly when you do it."

Will sighed, "Sonny, I didn't want to stop. Really. I didn't."

"Will, we agreed to take it slow, but I got caught up so damn fast in that kiss, all rational thought went out the window. That's never happened to me before," Sonny shook his head, as if trying to rattle his thoughts back in their rightful place, "not with just a simple kiss. It kinda scares the hell out of me."

"That was not just a simple kiss, Sonny."

"No, it wasn't," Sonny agreed. "But I moved too far, too fast. And don't deny it, Will, because I felt your whole body stiffen up to prove it."

_You're not kidding about stiffening up. Damn._

Will squirmed in the chair, his erection becoming uncomfortable as it strained against his boxers. Will wondered if Sonny was having the same problem in his jeans.

"I am," Sonny said.

"You are what?"

"Will, you just shifted in the chair and asked if I was having the same problem. I assumed you meant..."

"Oh, yeah," Will hadn't realized he'd wondered that out loud. "That is what I meant." Will sighed. "Can I tell you something, Sonny?"

"I think by now you know you can tell me anything."

"Well, you wanna hear something pretty damn ironic?"

"Go for it."

"Well, I am a gay man…"

"After the way you just responded to that kiss," Sonny looked down, "and are still responding, yes, I would say you are definitely a gay man. Confirmed."

"Anyway," Will continued, "and very funny. I am a gay man who has had sex with a woman." Will could feel the problem in his pants beginning to resolve on its own now.

"I know. You're not the first gay guy that has had sex with a woman. Haven't we already had this conversation?"

"Sonny, just let me explain. I have had sex with a woman, but I have never actually had sex with a guy. That is probably why I hesitated. I didn't meant to hesitate. I didn't want to hesitate." Will stole a glance at Sonny, thankful that he didn't see Patrick Starfish looking back at him. He rambled on before he lost his courage. "I mean, I have done other things with guys, lots of other things, just not full on sex, you know, as in, um…as in anal sex."

"I get it, Will."

"It's-it's not that I need to have a ring on my finger or anything, but it would be nice to be in a relationship with someone that I trust and I guess, well, it seems that I might have trust issues—"

"Will."

"I mean, it's not really a huge issue or anything. Nothing that I can't hand—"

"Will, it's—"

"I guess I just thought you needed to know. I don't want you to think that you were moving too fast. It's not you, it's—"

"Will!"

"Yea?"

"Are you done now?"

"Yea."

"It's okay, Will."

"It is?"

"Yes, it is." Sonny held Will's chin in his hand. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Sonny."

"Well, since you've never had sex with a guy, I am just wondering if you've ever had a boyfriend." Will blushed, and even in the moonlight the crimson that was seeping into Will's cheeks stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Sorry," Sonny said. "Wrong thing to wonder."

"No," Will said, "it's not the wrong thing and, Sonny, please stop apologizing. You have nothing to apologize for."

Will looked down and noticed he was twirling Sonny's jacket strings. Sonny didn't seem to mind.

_Guess these are just as good as any._

"Yes, I have had a boyfriend. One boyfriend." Will continued. 'His name was Kevin…McCheaterpants."

Sonny smiled. "AKA where Will's trust issues came from."

"Yea, you know what, Sonny? This is kind of a long and boring story."

"Well, then we'd better get comfortable."

Sonny pulled his legs from under Will's, and turned them both until they were reclining sideways, facing one another. Sonny threw an arm over Will's waist, pulling him close. "You warm enough?"

Will nudged a knee between Sonny's and he couldn't help but think they fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. "Yea, Sonny, I'm good."

"So," Sonny said, caressing Will's back through his coat, "back to McCheaterpants."

"Okay, so Kevin was the first guy I dated."

"Were you in love with him?"

"I thought I was, but looking back it was more like in lust or in like. Neil stayed on me constantly about this guy, though."

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"Neil could see right through Kevin. Neil was there for me when I came out, not only as my friend, but sort of as a mentor, I guess you could say. He saw things in Kevin that I didn't, told me Kevin was an asshole and he thought Kevin couldn't be trusted. I was blinded by this ridiculous infatuation that I had with Kevin. Neil thought Kevin only wanted to have sex with me, like he had some weird obsession with being the first guy that I'd slept with. Neil made me promise not to have sex with Kevin until he proved that he could be trusted. I thought it was ridiculous, but it was the only way to get Neil to shut up, so I went along with it…and I knew that Neil was only trying to look out for me."

"Did Kevin tell you that he was in love with you?"

"He said he was. Well, his "I loves yous" always came at a time when I had my hands in his pants or my mouth on his, um…head, not the one on his shoulders."

"I get it, and I agree with Neil, the guy sounds like an asshole. I hate him already."

"I didn't see it at the time. Guess I didn't want to see it, but turns out he really was…an asshole. One night I had just gotten tired of Neil telling me what to do in regards to Kevin. I just didn't want to hear it anymore. I decided to ignore my brain and listen to my hormones. Kevin and I had been together for three months and I decided it was time. I felt like I had waited a long time for this moment and I was tired of waiting. I wanted to know what I was missing out on. But, like I said, Neil was right, and when I got to Kevin's dorm room unannounced, he had another guy in his bed. I guess he decided it was time, too, with someone else. Kevin told me that he was tired of waiting for me and if I would have just had sex with him, he wouldn't have had to turn to someone else."

"I wanna punch his face in right now."

"I wanted to punch his face in, too," Will said, "But I didn't. I was so pissed, though. I left and went straight to Gabi's apartment. I felt like such a damn idiot and couldn't face Neil, but I needed to talk to somebody. Even after all that Gabi and I had been through with our break-up, we were still close. She was having an equally bad night and we ended up comforting each other…between the sheets. I guess we both just needed to feel wanted."

"And nine months later…" Sonny whispered.

"Yea, and nine months later, we have Elizabeth."

"Wow."

"Yea, wow."

"So, there haven't been any other boyfriends since Kevin?"

"No, but I have dated. The guys that I have been out with haven't really stuck around too long after they've found out about Elizabeth, or that she's on the way. That little girl is my life and I would never keep her in the shadows just to be with some guy who is uncomfortable with her. So…I just kind of quit trying and, "Will snickered, "the ol' magic wand hasn't had a lot of action lately."

"No?"

"No." Will admitted.

"Well, I am looking forward to changing that."

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"Even after everything I told you tonight?"

"Will, you could tell me you're an alien sent from one of your faraway constellations and I would still want to be with you."

"I'm not an alien," Will teased, "just a lonely wizard."

"There you go killing me with those puppy-dog eyes again." Sonny feigned annoyance. "Wanna know something about you that really draws me in?"

"Besides my manly good looks, my ripped chest, and my tight ass?"

"Besides all that, Studly."

"Yea, tell me."

"Your honesty. I have never been with someone that puts everything out on the table, so to speak, like you do. It's nice, really nice for a change. You don't hold anything back. I like that."

"Well, it wasn't easy telling you all of that. I really like you, Sonny, and I was a freakin' nervous wreck earlier today. Neil came over to talk some sense into me…calm me down a bit. This has been the best, and most stressful, date I've ever had. I was even spazzing out over what to wear."

"You could wear a brown paper bag over your head and still look good."

Will scrunched his face at that remark.

"If it makes you feel any better, Will, I was nervous, too."

"Really?"

"Yea, Will, really. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I guess because you ooze confidence."

"Ooze? That's kinda gross."

"Well," Will said. "You're the one oozing."

Sonny laughed. "That's another thing I like about you."

"What?"

"You make me laugh."

They laid there quietly for a few minutes, enjoying each other and the moment.

Sonny finally broke the silence. "When I saw you in the coffee shop the other say," he said quietly. "You damn near took my breath away. I don't know what it is about you, Will, still can't put my finger on it. I mean, we have this amazing chemistry, but somehow it's more than that. Even after Lorna and I had caught up on all the orders, I waited there, hoping you would come up to the counter. I was going to give you another five minutes, then I was going to come to you. When I saw you stand up and make your way toward the counter, my heart started pounding and I thought for sure you could hear it. And when I asked you for your order and you accidentally said 'yes, you can get me' I wanted to jump over the counter and do just that."

They both snickered at the memory.

"I suddenly had to know everything about you," Sonny continued. "And I remember thinking you must think I am an idiot for asking you all these questions."

"I was too busy hoping _you_ wouldn't think _I_ was an idiot."

"I thought you were adorably hot," Sonny admitted. "Everything about you, Will…and that mouth." Sonny moved a hand to Will's chin and ran a finger across Will's bottom lip. "I wanted to attack it right then and there with mine."

Will reached his hand up to Sonny's hair and wrapped the silky strands around his fingers. "I wanted to attack your hair right then and there."

"Yea?" asked Sonny, his voice husky again.

"Mmm-hmm."

Sonny moved his mouth towards Will's, barely touching Will's lips with his own, before moving to Will's forehead, his nose, and then back to barely touching his lips again.

Will wanted more and he pressed his lips fully against Sonny's in an attempt to deepen their kiss. His lips parted, his tongue gently probed and Sonny couldn't resist. Before too long they were heading straight for another gentle kiss turned passionate.

Sonny pulled back and sighed, his breath ragged for the second time since being wrapped up so tightly with Will, in Will, because of Will. "Slow," he said. "We said slow, Will."

"I know we did, Sonny," said Will, "but there's slow..."

"And then there's slowww," Sonny finished Will's sentence for him.

"I prefer the former over the latter, Sonny. We don't need to take this too slow, okay?"

"Okay," Sonny nodded.

"You promise?"

"Yea, Will, I promise."

It was getting a little too cold for Will and a little too late for Sonny, and as much as they hated to, they decided to call it a night. They had parked on opposite sides of the restaurant, so they stood on the edge of the boardwalk and argued over which one got to walk the other to their vehicle. After five minutes, Will's toes were going numb, so he gave in.

Once they made the short walk to Will's Jeep, Sonny gently, but firmly, pushed Will up against the metal door. Sonny moved his mouth in slowly toward Will's, his eyes honing in on his target, turning Will's knees instantly to jello. Sonny paused, his mouth so close to Will's that Will could feel Sonny's warm breath on his skin. As Will moved forward to close the short distance between them, he heard Sonny say his name.

"Hmmm? Sonny?"

"You might want to remember to breathe." Sonny then gave Will a quick, loud smack of a kiss on the cheek before walking away, leaving Will to try and suck oxygen into his lungs...and stand upright with his own two gelatinous legs.

"You are a tease, Kiriakis!"

Sonny laughed over his shoulder. He turned to face Will, but kept walking, backwards now. "Hey, Will."

"Yea?"

"This was the best date I have ever had."

"Me, too."

"Oh, and Will."

"Yea, Sonny?"

"Thanks for sharing your number one with me. I can't wait to meet her." And with that Sonny disappeared around the corner of the building.

Will stood there for just a moment, unable to move, forgetting about the cold seeping into his bones for a second, and said a little prayer of thanks.

_Finally, my lucky stars are all lining up, right where I want them._

…to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Will sat at a round table in the unusually-noisy-for-a-Wednesday-night food court at the local mall with Grandma Marlena and Neil; Elizabeth was perched on Will's lap gumming her fist, her daddy's arm wrapped snuggly around her belly, holding her close. Both Grandma Marlena and Neil wanted to meet up so they could see Elizabeth for a little while.

"I can't believe it is so busy here tonight," Will told them, then shoved about half of a slice of pepperoni pizza in his mouth. Will actually hated the mall, but he had agreed to meet Gabi and Nick here tonight, instead of him going all the way to Gabi's house to drop off Elizabeth…since Gabi had some shopping to do and this was a good halfway point for all of them.

Will felt a tiny, wet puddle plop on his arm. "I am telling you guys, she is cutting a tooth. She just had a bottle, like, five minutes ago. I know she's not hungry."

Will wiped the drool from Elizabeth's chin with his thumb, then wiped his wet thumb and his wet arm on his jeans before taking another huge bite of his pizza. He looked up to find his grandma and his best friend staring blankly at him.

_Wow, two Patrick Starfish for the price of one_.

"Wha?" Will said, his mouthful of cheese and pepperoni. "Jus baby dwool."

"We are waiting for an answer," said Neil. "But, man, you are gross. You are slobbering more than Elizabeth."

"Funny," said Will, before stuffing his face again.

"Good Lord, take a breath, Hoover, and give us an answer." said Neil, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table.

"To my question, Will," added Grandma Marlena, smiling. "We would love an answer to my question."

"Huh?"

"Will, don't play dumb!" Neil said. "We want to know about your date with Sonny."

"They never put enough ice in the lemonade here," Will said, rattling his cup, which made Elizabeth kick excitedly and reach for it. She seized the plastic cup, pulling it (rather strongly) toward her mouth. "Oh, no, Elizabeth. That's dirty."

Grandma Marlena offered Elizabeth a rubber teething ring instead, which she grabbed and promptly started gnawing on. "I think you might be right about her teething, Will. Look at her go to town on that ring. You cut your first tooth just before you were four months old, too."

"Ahem! Your date with Sonny," Neil reminded Will.

"It was fine," Will said. "Good, yea, it was good."

In fact, it was nothing short of great. Sonny was great, perfect actually, and Sonny was all Will had been thinking about all week, and dreaming about. It was ridiculous really; if he woke up from another wet dream, he was going to just start sleeping in the bathtub. _Damn, that's embarrassing. _Because of their busy schedules, the only time they had been able to spend together since Saturday night was on Monday afternoon, when Will went to hang out at Common Grounds for a couple of hours between school and work at the pub. Every chance they got, they would sneak back to the storage room to steal a few quiet moments and a few steamy kisses. Chad had caught them twice. The second time, Will had Sonny backed up against a tall stack of boxes labeled vanilla creamer; they were making out like a couple of high school freshman beneath the bleachers at a Friday night football game ‒ hands twisted in hair, heavy breathing, bodies grinding. "Seriously!" Chad had said. "You guys are hornier than two jackrabbits in the height of mating season. Remind me to never come back here again when Will is here…ever." Chad eyed the boxes of creamer they were leaning against. "And remind me from now on to never use vanilla creamer again." His eyes darted to the large stack of hazelnut creamers beside them. "Actually, any creamer. From now on, I want my coffee black."

A high-pitched squeal from Elizabeth brought Will back to the present. It bounced off the high dome ceiling of the food court and flew straight into Will's ears, making them buzz. "My girls got some lungs."

"That's all?" Grandma Marlena asked. "Fine? Good? That's all you're going to give us?"

"Hmmm? Give you what? Momentary hearing loss here." Will wiggled a finger of his free hand in his ears.

"Will, your date with Sonny…How was your date with Sonny?" Neil asked, clearly getting impatient. Although Neil was over-protective of Will, he was being unusually pushy tonight, like he was on edge or something.

"Can you believe this, Elizabeth?" Will asked his daughter in a sing-song voice, turning her around to face him. He bounced her bottom gently on his knee. "Grandma Marlena and Neil acted like they wanted to meet us here to spend some quality time together, but all they want to do is interrogate your daddy about his new friend."

Elizabeth smiled at her daddy as she chewed on the ring.

"Oh, that is not true, Will," Grandma Marlena said, "and let me hold my baby girl." She reached over and plucked Elizabeth right off of Will's lap.

"Well," Neil said, "It's true for me. It's exactly why I'm here." Neil turned toward Elizabeth, "Oh, and to see my Ellie, of course." Neil squeezed Elizabeth's socked foot and made a silly face at her.

"You're gonna scare her with that goofy face," Will said.

"Nuh-uh, she loves it. Now spill. Tell us about the date, William Robert."

Will had to snicker at Neil's suddenly serious tone. "What do you want to know?" Will asked before shoving another huge bite of pizza in his mouth, stringy mozzarella dangling from his chin.

"Where are your manners, young man?" Grandma Marlena asked.

"That is disgusting," said Neil at this same time, his face twisting to prove his point.

Will washed the bite down with a huge gulp of lemonade. "Sorry, I'm starving. Geesh. All I've had to eat all day is a ham sandwich between classes." Will grabbed a napkin and wiped the cheese off of his chin in an attempt to please his grandma.

"Will," said Grandma Marlena, "a sandwich is not enough to keep a growing boy like you―"

"Grandma, I think I am done growing."

Neil sighed heavily, getting the other two's attention.

"What is up with you tonight?" asked Will.

"Back to Sonny," said Neil. "For starters, why isn't he here tonight?"

"Um, because he owns a business and he closes on Wednesday nights. Besides I think it might be too soon for him to meet Elizabeth."

"Smart move," said Neil. "When can Grandma Marlena and I meet him?"

"I've already sort of met him," said Grandma Marlena. "Well, I didn't actually meet him, but I was at the coffee shop with Will when he met Sonny."

"What's he like?" asked Neil. "Will was about to have a heart attack over him the other night before their date. Think he's a good guy?"

Will glanced up at his friend. "Put your imaginary badge away, Detective Neil. You are taking this investigation a little too seriously."

Neil just waved him off.

"He is the cutest thing," Grandma Marlena said." and he couldn't keep his adorable brown eyes off of our Will."

"Most guys can't," said Neil, dryly. "Poor Will, cursed with the Horton good looks."

"Stop being a dork, Neil." said Will.

"Neil, you are a handsome young man, too, you know. With your height and that pretty blonde hair, I bet you have boys lined up all around the block," said Grandma Marlena.

"Who's blushing now?" teased Will. "All the way to the roots of his pretty blonde hair?" Neil had the same tendency to turn ten different shades of red as Will.

"Can we get back to Sonny?" Neil asked.

"Of course, sorry to embarrass you," said Grandma Marlena. "Where was I?"

"Sonny couldn't keep his eyes off of Will."

"Oh, yes…and Will's eyes just about popped right out of his head when he saw Sonny."

"Was he really that obvious?" asked Neil, shaking his head. "The boy wears his heart on his sleeve. Needs learn to be a little more subtle...like me."

'It was really quite sweet," said Grandma Marlena, grinning at Neil. "You should have seen the sparks fly between those two. That whole coffee house could have easily gone up in flames with the hot stares they were throwing at each other."

"Um…hello? Hi guys, it's Will. Yea, I am here, can you stop talking about me like I'm not?"

"We are just happy for you," said Grandma Marlena, placing a yawning Elizabeth on her shoulder and rubbing her tiny back.

"I'm not sure how happy I am about this," snorted Neil. "I need to meet this guy before I decide if I am happy about him."

"Oh, really?" asked Will, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yea really, Will. I have two words for you… Kevin."

"That's one word you dumba―"

"Baby ears," Grandma Marlena said.

"Sorry, Grandma," Will said before turning back to Neil. "Sonny is nothing like Kevin."

"Don't be too sure about that," said Neil.

"Neil, why are you being such a jack… um," Will glanced over at his grandma and his daughter. "Why are you being not-so-nice about this?"

"Because, you're my best friend, Will, and I have been out a lot longer than you, right? Plus, you are young, and cute, and way too damn, I mean darn, innocent for your own good. One overly horny guy is all it will take to ruin the likes of you."

"Ruin me?! Oh my gosh, Neil," Will said, his eyes taking the shape of two large saucers. "You are killing me with your weirdness tonight. Did you try another new exotic fruit today? Remember when you ate that horned melon and you had nightmares for a week? Something is messing with your mind again."

Neil shrugged his shoulders, "They were having a buy-one-get-one-half-off at the stand downtown. You know I can't resist a good sale. Anyway, Will," Neil continued, not giving any more thought to his exotic fruit bargain. "I have told you before what a lot of guys are after, and you still have that, you know, that one thing that a lot of guys want."

"Neil, are you really going there right now?"

"Well, I certainly think we should, Will," Neil said, with a nod. "This is serious business. Does Sonny know you are a virgin?"

"I have a daughter, Neil, so I'm not a…" Will stole a peek at his grandma from the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe they were having this conversation in front of her. "I'm not a virgin."

'You are a virgin _where it counts_, if you know what I mean… and I know you do. You've never let a guy―"

"Um, Neil, Grandma alert!" Will said, as if Neil had forgotten she was sitting there.

"Oh, don't mind me," said Grandma Marlena. "I think that is wonderful, Will, that you are saving yourself for a special guy."

Will groaned. "I am not saving myself. It has just kinda happened this way."

"You know, Will, your Grandpa Roman and I were 21 when we got married and we both waited until our wedding night to―"

"Lalalalala," Neil said, his hands moving up to cover his ears.

"Grandma, please. Please, just stop there. You know baby ears and all." Will nodded toward Neil.

"Is it safe?" Neil asked, a little too loudly.

"Yes, Neil," answered Will, "could you put your hands down and stop yelling?"

"Marlena, even though Will is not waiting to fall deeply in love or for marriage, our boy here," he waved a finger at Will, "is somewhat of a romantic. He does want to be in a relationship with a guy that he trusts. Trust is important to Will, especially after Kevin."

Will rolled his eyes. "Thank you so much for speaking for me, all knowing one."

Neil continued, unphased. "Will has had plenty of opportunities to have sex, and I mean plenty. The boy could get a di―"

"Neil!" interrupted Will again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at this point.

"But," Neil continued. 'He is not into one night stands."

Will ran his fingers through his hair with an exasperated sigh. "Are you done?"

"I am just trying to fill your grandma in, Will, after all she is a doctor."

"Since when do I need a doctor?"

"I am just saying, you have been 20 for over a month now, out of the closet for over a year, and still haven't had full on sex with a guy. Not that I think there is anything wrong with that, you know I don't, but I know that it bothers you. I have given you the basic facts; you know, use lots of lube...I had to use, like, 3/4 of a bottle my first time―"

"Neil, the wacky fruit is talking!" said Will. "You really need to―"

"I need to finish, Will, that is what I need to do. It is important to me that your first time be good for you."

"Neil, are you serious right now?" And there comes the familiar warmth, burning his cheeks red.

"As a heart attack. Now… go slow. Actually, since Sonny is the experienced one, he will probably be the one doing the penetrating."

"Just shoot me now," Will said burying his head in his hands.

"So, make sure that _he_ goes slow, and always, I mean always, use protection. Wrap it before you slap it. Did I mention lube? You don't want to tear up your―"

"Neil," said Grandma Marlena. "You did mention it, and I think Will may have the idea now."

"Thank you, Grandma." said Will. Finally someone with some sense joins the conversation again.

"Well, I hope so," said Neil. "I have told him enough times. Oh, and…Grandma Marlena can probably help you with the psychological part of it."

"I don't need psychological help, Neil. I think you might, though, and I-I don't think this is a good topic of conversation over dinner." Will's voice rose a little louder than he intended.

"But, your done eating," Neil pointed out.

"Will," Grandma Marlena said, "if you ever do need help, you know you can ask me anything you want."

"Really you two? You're like-like two little mother hens. Can we stop talking about my sex life, please?"

"Or the lack thereof," said Neil.

"This conversation is going to scar my daughter for life."

"Elizabeth is asleep, Will. Do you think I would allow sex talk in front of my granddaughter?"

In all of his attempts to get Neil to shut up, Will hadn't even noticed Elizabeth falling asleep.

_Great, now I get to hear from Nick how Elizabeth is off of her schedule. All hail the day planner. _

"I think we are making Will nervous," said Neil.

"What? Why do you think you are making me nervous?"

"Because you are stammering," said Neil, "and twirling your jackets strings. You do that when you are nervous."

"And annoyed," Will said, dropping his strings. "I-I do that when I am annoyed."

"I'm sorry if we've have upset you." Grandma Marlena said.

Will sighed. "No, it's okay, Grandma. I know if there is anyone in my corner, it is you two."

'And don't you forget that, Will…ever," said Grandma Marlena.

"She's a doctor, Will. You have to listen to her." Neil said rocking back and forth in his chair like a five year old. He grabbed the table suddenly to keep from flying backwards.

_I am best friends with the village idiot._

"And you, young man," she said turning to Neil, "lay off the exotic fruits. I think you might be allergic."

"What?" Neil said, innocently. "I just had a handful of miracle berries. The little, old lady said they were good for endurance, if you know what I mean." Neil wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

'At your age you shouldn't be having problems with endurance," said Will, "if you know what I mean. Maybe you're the one the one that needs a doctor, hmmm? Did you and your miracle berries ever think of that?"

Marlena joined in on the Neil lecture. Will just sat back and watched Neil squirm under Grandma Marlena's glare. "It looks like one handful of these so-called miracle berries is one handful too many for you, Neil. What have I told you about buying from that lady?"

"Sorry," Neil said, trying to look all innocent.

"And don't give me that puppy-dog look. That only works for my grandson."

"Thank you, Grandma." Will said again. He wanted to stick his tongue out at Neil, but he resisted the urge.

"I just wanted to know how the date went," said Neil, pouting now.

Will started feeling sorry for Neil. That pitiful look was working on him, if not his grandma. "Okay, just for the record, you two, my date with Sonny was the best date I've have ever had."

"I knew it," Grandma Marlena said, smiling from ear to ear.

'Yea, it was perfect."

"Dreamy much?" scoffed Neil.

Will darted a glare at Neil, intent on a clever comeback, when Neil's actions rendered him speechless.

"My mouth feels kinda funny. I think I've lost my lips," said Neil, pushing his lips out real far as if he was trying to find them.

"Will," said Grandma Marlena, handing Will her purse. "Get two Benadryl out of the side pocket and give them to Neil. I am driving you home, Neil," she said as she laid Elizabeth in her stroller. "You can have someone bring you back here tomorrow to get your car. When we get to your apartment, I am flushing all of your miracle berries down the toilet."

"But, I'm fine," Neil whined.

"She's a doctor, Neil. You have to listen to her." Will got immense joy from throwing that line back in Neil's face.

"Let's get you home, Neil," Grandma Marlena standing up.

Neil slurped down the last bit of Will's lemonade with his Benadryl. "Yummy," he said.

"Is he going to be okay, Grandma?"

"He will be fine, and I will stay with him for a while just to make sure. You know the boy has weird reactions to a lot of stuff."

"Maybe that is because he _is_ weird," said Will, watching Neil poke his lips out again, his eyes crossing in an attempt to find them. He was clearly high as a kite now.

"Maybe," said Grandma Marlena, smiling. "But he loves you, and he takes watching after you very seriously."

"I have to pee," Neil announced and stomped off toward the restroom, as if he was the leader in a marching band.

"I know, Grandma." Will said. "He is really an awesome best friend, and he gets two minutes in the bathroom before I go in after him."

She leaned over and kissed Will on the forehead. "I love you, Will." She said. "Have I told you that lately?"

"Not since yesterday," Will said, smiling at her. "I love you, too, Grandma," Will stood up and gave his grandma a hug, "more than you know."

"Oh, I know," she said, squeezing him tightly. "I know."

She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "Will, you know if you ever do need anyone to talk to, I am always here for you."

"Of course, Grandma, Yes, I know that. You more than anyone else I know."

"I'm back," said Neil. "What did I miss?"

"What are you? Some kind of speed pee-er?" Will asked.

"How about I fill you in on the way home?" Grandma Marlena leaned down into Elizabeth's stroller and planted a kiss on her rosy cheek. She grabbed her purse, said, "Bye, my handsome boy," to Will before she took Neil by the arm and guided him toward the exit.

Will heard Neil ask, "Can we stop for ice cream?"

Will snickered as he sat back down.

_Whatever is working on Neil is starting to work fast. Hope those two will be all right._

"Grandma!" Will called out, suddenly worried. "Call me!"

She just threw Will a smile over her shoulder and gave him a reassuring thumbs up.

Will pulled Elizabeth's stroller closer to him and covered her with a blanket. It was 7:50; he had another few minutes before Nick and Gabi showed up to take Elizabeth home.

He took out his phone to text Sonny when he noticed he had a missed text from Gabi.

_"Having a hard time finding a dress that fits my big butt. We are on the other side of the mall. You okay to wait or should I send Nick for E?"_

_"We are just fine. Take your time."_

_"Okay. Thanks."_

Will yawned, apparently rather loudly; a little girl giggled at him as she walked by. Will was so sleepy, he would have crawled into the stroller and snuggled up to Elizabeth if he could. Will didn't care how tired he was, though, he was determined to have his talk with Nick and Gabi tonight about having more time with Elizabeth.

Will felt a little chill and zipped up his coat. His thoughts, once again, turned to Sonny. He wanted to hear Sonny's voice, but he thought it might be best just to text him since Sonny might be busy. Even though, they hadn't been able to see each other this week as much as they'd hoped, they had been able to text and talk on the phone quite a bit. Will typed into his phone…..

_"How are things at CG tonight?"_

_"Hey sexy. Crazy busy here tonight. How's your visit with Elizabeth?"_

_"Great. She is asleep now. Waiting for her mom. Think you'll get off early tonight?"_

It was a couple minutes before Sonny texted him back.

_"Not likely. Midnight or after before I am through."_

_"Damn"_

_"Yea, miss you."_

_"Miss you too."_

Another few minutes passed. Will just stared at his phone 'til it lit up again. _You've got it bad, Horton._

_"Wish you were here right now," was_ the text from Sonny.

Will smiled. _"Would love to have you pinned against the creamer boxes."_

_"Would love to lick some creamer off of you."_

Will felt the blood literally race to his crotch and pool there with that last text.

"Hey, Will," said Gabi, coming up behind Will and throwing her arms around his neck.

Will jumped a foot and dropped his phone.

"You scared me, Gabi."

Gabi giggled, "You should see the look on your face. You look like you just got caught stealing candy from a kid."

"Nice text," Nick said. He handed Will his phone, smiling. Or was it more of a smirk? "New boyfriend?"

Will ignored the comment, took his phone, and slipped it into his jacket pocket.

"I see the little munchkin is taking a late nap again," said Nick, as he and Gabi sat in the seats across from Will.

"Um, yea, sorry about that."

"It's okay," said Gabi. "I thought Grandma Marlena and Neil were with you tonight."

"Oh, Neil was here?" asked Nick.

_Thank God Grandma Marlena volunteered to take Exotic Fruit Boy home._

Will cleared his throat. "Yea, you just missed them."

"Will," said Gabi, smiling. Even after everything they had been through, seeing Gabi was like a breath of fresh air for Will. "You had something you wanted to talk to us about, right?"

"Oh, yea," Will said, sitting up and leaning in.

"We have a little something we want to run by you, too." said Nick.

"Sure, go ahead. You can go first."

"Okay," said Gabi. "Well, Nick's mom is going to be in Chicago this weekend and she has never met Elizabeth. We know it's your weekend and everything, but we were hoping if―"

"You were hoping that I would switch weekends?"

"Actually, Will," said Nick. "We really didn't want to switch weekends. We were just wondering if you would give us your weekend. Not so much a switch, you know, for the sake of keeping the baby on her schedule."

"But it is my weekend to have her. Wouldn't that mess up her schedule, Nick?"

_While you are contemplating that, why don't you bend over so I can stick your day planner up your―_

"But it wouldn't need to be all weekend," Gabi said. "We would be back late Saturday night. You could still have Elizabeth on Sunday."

"You know what," said Will. _It's now or never._ "I kinda feel like I don't get her enough as it is."

"Oh, sorry," said Gabi. "We wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"I know you wouldn't, Gabi." Will sighed. "Um, okay. Yea, okay."

Gabi beamed, clearly happy. "Thank you, Will, I knew you wouldn't mind." She threw an I-told-you-so look at Nick.

_Now let's see if you mind what I am about to ask you, Gabi._

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to us about, Will?" asked Nick.

"Like I said a few minutes ago. I really don't feel like I get enough time with my daughter."

"But you agreed to the arrangement," said Nick.

"Yea, I know, but…"

"What did you have in mind?" asked Gabi.

"Well, maybe I could have one more evening during the week or something?"

"You already have every other weekend and every Wednesday," Nick pointed out.

"Yea, but I only have her for four hours on Wednesdays. I just thought that maybe you could agree to a little more time."

"I-I'm not so sure that's a good idea," said Nick.

"Why not?" asked Will.

"Nick," said Gabi. "I am sure we can figure something out here."

"I just don't see why it's necessary."

"It is necessary because I want more time with my daughter." Will could feel himself getting a little annoyed at that comment. "Even when I have her on the weekends, I only have her from Saturday morning to Sunday evening. She only spends the night with me, like, twice a month."

"But, do you think that is a good idea for her to spend the night more than that?" asked said. "I mean, you are young and single. Probably dating quite a bit, which is perfectly normal," he quickly added. "You probably have guys over quite a bit. What about Creamer Boy? That sounded promising."

"Nick, are you serious right now? Whether I am dating someone or not is none of your business, and I have never once brought a guy around Elizabeth. But when I do it will be my decision, not yours." Will could feel some of the tension he had towards Nick build up and start to bubble over now, but he really had no idea he was harboring this much anger towards Nick.

_Reel it in, Will. This man is a good husband to Gabi and he is helping take of your daughter._

"Nick," said Gabi. "Where is this coming from? You know Will wouldn't just bring random guys around Elizabeth."

"I am not saying there is anything wrong with Will having boyfriends. Not at all. I just don't think he should have them in and out of Elizabeth's life. There is no stability there."

"Are you kidding me, Nick? You really think I would do that?"

"Will, please, sit down," Nick said.

Will hadn't even realized that he stood up. He quickly sat back down in his seat when he noticed he had the attention of a little, nosy audience now.

"Nick," Gabi said, her fiery Latino temper now ignited, but her voice low. "Will would never do that and you know it. Why would you even suggest that?"

Thankfully, Nick got the hint to back off. "You're right, Gabi. I'm-I'm sorry Will. I am just tired. Your grandma Kate worked my ass off today."

_Your ass is lucky my grandma has given you a job._

"Look," Gabi said, "I think Will is right. He should have more time. We can add another evening in…or maybe she could just spend the night with you on Wednesday nights, Will, and you could bring her home on Thursday mornings."

"That would probably be

the least upsetting to her schedule," Nick agreed.

Will fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Doesn't Rafe's wife watch her on Thursday mornings?" asked Will.

"Yes," Gabi said. "Aunt Nicole has her every Thursday morning."

"Okay," Will said. "They just live a couple blocks from the university, so I could drop Elizabeth off there on my way to class."

"Perfect," said Gabi. "What do you think, Nick?"

"If that makes you happy, Gabi, then I am good with it."

Will knew Nick was speaking the truth there. His main goal in life seemed to be to make Gabi happy.

"Well, that settles it then," said Gabi.

"Guess it's the least we can do, since you are being so accommodating about letting us take her to Chicago to see my mom this weekend. And come by anytime Sunday morning, Will, to pick Elizabeth up."

Even though Nick seemed all cheerful and agreeable now, Will was still fuming on this inside from Nick's ignorant remarks.

Nick stood up. "Well, shall we go, Babe?" He moved toward the stroller. "I assume you are okay with starting the Wednesday all-nighters next week, Will?"

"Sure, Nick, next week." _Assume away._

Nick pushed the stroller with one hand and held Gabi's arm with the other.

"Wait," Will said. He bent down in the stroller and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "See you soon, Elizabeth. Sweet dreams."

"Bye, Will," said Gabi. "Thanks so much. See you Sunday."

Will slumped down in his chair and watched the three of them walk away.

_What in the hell just happened with Nick Fallon?_

Will got what he wanted, but he still didn't feel right. That whole conversation just wasn't sitting well with him. He looked up and noticed Nick jogging back toward him.

"Hey, Will," Nick said smiling, and patting Will on the back. "I really am sorry about that. Nothing personal, man. Like I said, just been a long day. I know you have Elizabeth's best interest at heart, and I was outta line. Are we good?" He extended his hand to Will.

"Uh, yea. Sure, Nick," Will said, shaking Nick's hand and hoping his smile looked more real than it was.

"Good, then. See you Sunday." And with that he was gone again.

_Gabi must have chewed Nick's ass out for him to come back over here with his tail between his legs like that. Somebody's whipped_.

He took his phone from his pocket. Just seeing a text from Sonny made him feel better, more centered.

_"Didn't mean to scare you away."_

Will started to text about the creamer, but changed his mind. Nick's whole Creamer Boy comment ruined that fantasy for Will. So instead he typed…..

_"Not a chance. Friday night can't get here fast enough."_

_"Dying to see you."_

_"Me, too. Talk tomorrow."_

_"You okay, Will?"_

_"Yea, but I'll be much better when I see you."_

_"Me too. Can't wait."_

Will slipped his phone in his pocket and headed out of the food court. Friday couldn't get there fast enough for Will.

...to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Will looked around his not-so-spacious apartment, making sure everything was in perfect order. It wasn't much but it was his, for now anyway, and he had spent the last three hours cleaning it from top to bottom.

_It damn near sparkles in here. Good job, Horton._

Will was forever grateful to Grandmother Caroline for letting him live in the studio apartment above the pub, rent free. He always felt guilty about it, but she would never accept payment from him. So, he tried to make up for it by doing small repairs at the pub and helping maintain her car as best he could. He was pretty handy with a toolbox (thanks to his Uncle Austin) and could manage an oil change pretty easily, even rotate a tire or two. He had painted the whole downstairs and replaced the sun-rotted sills in the front windows for her last summer. She was right there with him both times, filling up his paint bucket or handing him a nail when he needed it. Anything more than the basics, though, was over his head. When she had to pay over $500 a couple months just to replace a few strands of electrical wiring, Will made a mental note to learn something about the trade of an electrician himself; he just hadn't had the time yet. So, he continued to do the little things that he could and he always secretly left a good amount of his tip money in the glass jug that his grandmother kept on the bar.

He knew how fortunate he was to have Grandmother Caroline and this place. He was close to school and could pull an extra shift at the pub easily or help out when his grandmother needed him to. With the purchase of his Jeep (he had totaled his last car or he'd still be driving it) and the arrival of his daughter, he gladly pulled as many extra shifts as his grandmother requested. The only thing he lacked was space. But, for now, this was just right for his needs. When Elizabeth got older she would probably want (and need) her own room. As it was now, Will had her crib pushed against the wall behind the kitchen, not 10 feet from his own bed. This set-up worked for the two of them. There was a bathroom against the far wall on the other side of the bed, beside a door that led straight down to the pub. Will usually used the front entrance by his kitchen, though, unless he was coming up from work.

Instead of a traditional dining table (his little kitchen couldn't accommodate one anyway) he had a low coffee table set up just off the kitchen where he sat and ate while watching TV or listening to music. A small sofa recliner (that his dad had bought for him) separated the kitchen from his little makeshift living room and added the finishing touches to his humble abode. When you leaned back in the recliner, you could almost touch the foot of his bed.

_Hope Sonny isn't expecting anything too lavish._

Although they hadn't talked about their backgrounds in great length, some of the information they had shared kinda clued Will in on the fact that Sonny came from a long line of money. Will did not. His family had worked tooth and nail for everything they had. Sonny was down-to-earth, though, and didn't have the privileged air about him that most rich people do. Will knew that Sonny lived in his own apartment and paid his own bills, and had already paid his parents back the money they had lent him and Chad to start up Common Grounds. In fact, Will had never met someone who, at age 22, had it all pulled together the way that Sonny did. With his early-earned business degree and a successful coffee house under his belt, heck, he could even give Nick Fallon a run for his money.

Kevin had money, too, lots of it, and he loved to flash it in Will's face. He loved to talk about the family ski trips to Aspen, the vacations in Australia, the fast cars, the trust funds; but he was never really interested in anything Will had to say. Money talked with Kevin; and since Will didn't have any, Kevin spent a lot of time bragging about his. Will looks back now and wonders why he was ever so impressed with the guy. He remembers Kevin telling him one time to "Just sit there and look pretty. I'll take of everything else, Babe." It annoyed Will at the time, but now it thoroughly pissed him off that he would put up with Kevin's crap.

_What in the hell was I thinking?_

Will shook his head to clear his thoughts. He opened the oven door one more time to check on the dinner that he had been warming.

_What's it gonna do? Spring back to life and run away?_

When Will told Grandmother Caroline of his plans to get take-out from the pub for tonight, she insisted instead on making him and Sonny a home-cooked meal. "You and your gentleman caller need something more than burgers and greasy fries," she'd said. "I'll make you a pot roast, with all the fixings." After fifteen minutes of trying to convince her that she need not go to the trouble, Will gave in and accepted. His grandmother was as stubborn as the day is long and not likely to take no for an answer. Now sitting here smelling the hearty meal she had prepared, he was extra thankful that he did accept her offer.

Will's stomach started to growl; he wasn't used to eating this late. Sonny had texted him a few minutes earlier saying he was running late. He had forgotten a change of clothes that morning and wanted to go home and get out of his coffee house clothes and into something more impressive for Will. But Will insisted that he did not need to change and that Sonny should come to his apartment as is. The only way Sonny would do that is if Will would agree to "dress down" too. So, in order to get Sonny's butt over to his apartment in a jiffy, Will had agreed to change into sweats and a t-shirt. Will picked out his nicest, newest ones, but he still didn't see how this was fair, considering Sonny always dressed really nice for work. Sonny said it was work wear, not "date wear" and that's what counted.

There was a knock at the door, actually a quirky little drum cadence.

"Impressive," said Will, opening the door and letting Sonny in. "And I thought you didn't play any instruments."

"Well," Sonny said, leaning in to give Will a kiss, "door knocking is about as good as it gets…and something smells amazing in here. I'm starving."

Will laughed, "Me too." he said closing the door behind Sonny and leaning in for one more kiss, this time lingering for a moment.

"Here is the dessert that I promised," Sonny said holding up a round platter with a clear, glass dome.

Will placed it on the counter and peered over it, eyeing the bundt. "Does that happen to be a lemon glaze on the top?"

"Yep," said Sonny, wrapping his arms around Will from behind and burying his face in his hair, tickling the back of Will's neck with his 5 o'clock shadow.

Will leaned back into Sonny. "Mmm, cinnamon."

"No, lemon," Sonny said.

"I mean cinnamon…as in flavor of the week," clarified Will, the sexual tension already so thick and palpable in the tiny kitchen that Will thought for sure he could reach out into the air around them and grab ahold of it.

"Oh, yea, it is the flavor of the week." Sonny leaned over Will's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek before backing up a so that Will could remove the foil-covered roasting pan from the oven.

"Wow, looks like you cooked enough to feed the entire U.S. army."

"Actually, I didn't cook it," admitted Will, "my grandmother did. As a matter of fact, I can't cook for shit. If it wasn't for her, you would be getting take-out from the pub."

Sonny laughed, "That's okay and, hey, that is something I can teach you."

"Really? You made the cake, actually baked it yourself?"

"Yep, I did, from scratch. Baked it today at work."

Will gave Sonny a sure-you-did look.

"What? I'm not joking. I spent time in the kitchen with Higgins when I was little."

"Higgins?"

"He was our cook when I was growing up," Sonny explained.

"When you were home…"

"When I was home, yes."

"And not off at some fancy boarding school or on a cruise around the world." Will felt old insecurities creeping in.

"Yea…Will, did I say something wrong?" Sonny settled his hands on Will's shoulder.

"No," Will said, sighing. "No, you didn't say anything wrong."

"Then, can you look at me?"

Will met Sonny's eyes and wondered how we would explain his sudden un-called for attitude.

_Where in the hell is this coming from? I left these demons in the dust with Kevin a long time ago_.

"It's just that I don't come from money like you do."

"And?"

"And…and nothing, Sonny." Will said. "This is just me being stupid."

"Will, you know none of that matters to me, right? The money thing," Sonny moved a hand up to Will's cheek. Will loved it when Sonny did that.

"Yea, I do know that Sonny."

"And, you're not stupid, Will. You are actually one of the smartest guys I know."

Will nodded, smiling, but feeling ridiculous for his pouty-pants moment.

Sonny grinned. "Now, can we eat? I'm so hungry I could eat a horse?"

"Gross."

"Hey, in some countries, it's considered a delicacy."

They fixed their plates – Sonny's with extra carrots, Will's with no carrots at all – grabbed their drinks and sat at the round coffee table, a few stacked throw pillows under their butts.

Will picked up the remote and turned on the TV. "What do you want to watch?"

"You," said Sonny, "and that damn sexy blush you've got goin' on."

Sonny laughed when his comment only intensified the warmth in Will's cheeks. Will picked up one of Elizabeth's plush animals off the couch. It squeaked when it hit Sonny right upside the head. It was Will's turn to laugh.

"I have been bludgeoned by a squeaky giraffe," Sonny said.

Will settled on The Game Show Channel. Wheel of Fortune was on and he thought for sure he was about to get reminded of his dweebiness when Sonny opened his mouth to speak, but instead, Will was surprised when Sonny said, "Oh, oh, keep it here. I like this. These people always suck; I could so win this game."

Sonny took a bite of his dinner, but his eyes were glued on the TV. Will watched him in amazement. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Sonny had gotten into Neil's miracle berries. Sonny was sitting on the edge of his pillows, practically bouncing up and down, his fork pointed at the screen. He suddenly yelled, "To be or not to be, that is the question!" He smacked his hand on the table causing their drinks to rattle, the ice quivering in the cups as if it was scared of Sonny's outburst. "Booyah, bitches! Didn't I tell you, Will? I should go on this show. I'd kick all their…What' so funny, Will?"

"You, ya freak. Booyah, bitches?"

"Whatever, don't be mad just because I guessed it before you." said Sonny taking another bite of his dinner, seemingly now distracted by what he was tasting. "This is so good. Your grandmother could probably teach Higgins a thing or two."

"Oh yea? Higgins still work for your parents?"

"Well, technically he's retired," said Sonny between bites, "and his grandson is our head cook now, but Higgins still lives at the mansion and still likes to help out when he can, you know, just for fun."

_The mansion?_

"He still lives with your parents? Even though he's retired?"

"Yea, Higgins is like family. He's like a grandfather to me. Like the grandfather I never had. So is my Uncle Vic. I mean, he's my uncle but he's always been more like a grandfather to me, too."

"Sounds nice. Your family sounds nice." Will said spearing a potato with his fork.

"Yea, they are. They're great actually. Well," Sonny said, "it's obvious you have the best grandmothers in the world. What about the rest of your family? I mean, I know your parents are divorced and you have little siblings, but we haven't really talked about it much more than that."

"Oh, yea…my parents have been divorced for years. I kinda went back and forth between the two of them when I was little. Guess you could say I was the rope in their tug of war. Anyway, my Grandma Marlena stepped in a few years ago and convinced them that it would be good for me to spend some time in Switzerland with my Uncle Austin and my Aunt Carrie."

"Was it? Good for you? Switzerland, I mean."

"Yea, it was great. I ended up spending two, no three, summers with them and a couple of Christmas breaks, too. But it just got too expensive to send me when my others siblings started coming into the picture. My mom couldn't afford her half of the travel fees anymore."

"Your mom and dad get along now, right?"

Will nodded. "They get along great. My mom has been remarried for a while now. They were just so young when they had me; my mom was sixteen. They just had a lot of growing up to do, both of them. But even in their dysfunction, I always knew that they loved me.

"I'm really sorry that you had to go through that."

"Gosh, no, don't be. You live and learn, right?" Will flashed a smile at Sonny to show him that he was being sincere. "I just know now what _not_ to do with Elizabeth…and that is why I try so hard to get along with Nick."

"Nick is Gabi's husband, right?"

"Yep." Will wasn't really in the mood to talk about Nick now. Especially when he was still annoyed with him for the other night. "You finished?" Will stood up with his empty plate and reached for Sonny's.

"Yea, but I can get this." Sonny said. He grabbed his equally empty plate and followed Will into the kitchen.

They both stacked their plates in the dishwasher.

"You know, my apartment is set up almost exactly like this. Well, except for the back entrance to the pub…and the crib," Sonny picked up a yellow rubber duck out of the sink," and duckies."

"Really? No duckies? Well, I can get you one if you want," Will said, laughing. "I really want some of this cake. You?" he asked Sonny, as he reached up into the cabinet to grab a saucer.

"I'm kinda full. Think I'll just get a refill on my tea and go kick some Jeopardy ass." Sonny said as he reached in the refrigerator to grab the pitcher.

Will cut a big slice and plopped it on his plate, then shoved a forkful in his mouth. "Oh my gosh! This is the best thing I have ever had in my mouth."

He immediately regretted those words when he heard Sonny snicker. He kept his eyes on the bundt, acting like he'd never said it.

"Hurry and join me," Sonny said. "Maybe we can change that for ya." He walked toward the couch, smartly pinching Will's butt cheek as he strolled by.

Will dropped his fork, and it bounced off the saucer with a loud, shrill clang.

Sonny was acting like that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Again Will kept his eye in his dessert, acting like nothing had happened.

Just that brief moment of Sonny's hands on Will's ass made Will's sweat pants instantly tighter in the front. Will stood there for a minute wondering how long it would take for his magic wand to behave.

_Maybe if I eat my cake really slowly._ He glanced down. _Really, really slowly._


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: This chapter contains mature M/M content.

* * *

Will took one slow, tiny bite after another, rinsed his plate and put it in the dishwasher, rearranged the bowls in the cabinet, the silverware in the drawer…all with his back toward Sonny and all with a nice, stiff, tent protruding from the front of his sweats.

_Nice thinking with the sweats, dummy. At least an old pair of jeans would have held it down a little._

"Will, you gonna join? Or are you gonna clean out the fridge and mop the floors, too?"

"I'll be right there, Sonny," Will said over his shoulder. "Just finishing up in here." Will wiped down the sink, again. He picked up the rubber ducky and thought she needed a scrubbing, too.

"Well I am feeling kinda lonely," Sonny whispered in Will's ear.

Will jumped and squeezed the ducky, squirting the water from within its rubber belly all over the kitchen, a large amounts of the water sprinkles landed on Will's shirt, soaking it.

"Holy shit! You have gotta quit doing that to me, Sonny. You're gonna give me a damn heart attack."

"Sorry, Potty Mouth," Sonny said, "I thought you heard me coming."

_Just great. Perfect choice of words. At this rate I will be standing at the sink all night...me and my campsite for raging hormones._

"Let's get you out of that wet shirt," Sonny said.

"I've got it!" Will practically shouted, making swift work of pulling it up and over his head and slinging it on the floor. "There."

Sonny pulled on Will's shoulders, "Will? What the heck, would you turn around and look at me? How can I kiss you with your face against the cabinet?"

"I can't kiss you right now, Sonny. Nuh-uh," said Will, shaking his head.

"What? Why can't you kiss me right now, Will."

"I-I just can't. I don't know if I think it's a good idea."

"You don't know if you think...okay, kinda weird. Can you at least turn around?"

"Nope, can't do that either," Will was starting to fidget now, he grasped the edges of the counter to try and make himself stop.

"Do you have to pee or something?" Will could tell by the sound of Sonny's voice that he was clearly confused.

_Aha! An out! Why didn't I think of that?_

"Yep, that's it, gotta pee! Really bad. So if you will just excuse me and back up just a bit, or you could go look out the window or something—"

"Wait a minute, Will…" Sonny said. Sonny just had a light bulb moment and will could actually hear the click as it turned on. "Will, is your flag flying half-staff?" He didn't have to see Sonny's face to know he was grinning.

Will looked down. "No, I would say we are at full-staff at the moment."

"Will," Sonny said, he moved his arms around Will and placed his hands on top of Will's, which were now desperately clutching the counter. "I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this."

_Um, because I am wound up tighter than a guitar string and I'm about to come undone and explode in my pants. That might be embarrassing._

Sonny started skating his fingers lightly over Will's arms, from his hands, to the bend in his elbow, and back down to his hands again. "Tell me why, Will."

"Just because Sonny," Will whispered. "And you might want to stop that."

Sonny didn't seem to think there was any need to stop, "Because why, Will? We were both having the same problem on the dock the other night. And, news flash, I kinda felt it when you were grinding it against me the other day in the storage room."

"Yea, but…"

"But, what?"

"But, um, both of those times we were doing something to, you know, make that happen. Tonight I am just standing in the kitchen with you and I get a raging boner that has a mind of its own. It's kind of embarrassing. I-I'm pretty sure I should have grown out of random hard-ons by now."

_Oh, and, by the way, I have been having wet dreams about you every night since the first time I laid eyes on you._

"You wanna know something?" Sonny said as he continued his feather-light exploration of Will's arms.

"Yea."

"I like it."

"Huh?"

"You wanna know why? Well, besides the obvious."

"Yea."

"Because it shows me just how much you really want me," Sonny whispered in Will's ear. "And, sometimes, Will…your eyes, your body, the way your skin flushes – it all reveals your truths, the core of who you are, even when your words forget to or when you're not sure how to; and like right now…when you are trying to hide from me, your body gives you away."

Will felt his knees go all wobbly. Sonny must have felt it, too. "Will, hold onto to the counter. Don't let go, okay?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't let go of the counter, okay?"

"Okay."

Will felt one of Sonny's hands travel up and over his shoulder, fingertips tracing the distance to his hip, skirting along the way as if he was following a winding road map, determined to take the longest, slowest route to his destination. Sonny twisted his thumb tightly into the waistband of his Will's sweats and tugged Will back against him. The naked skin of Will's back connected with the soft fabric of Sonny's shirt, the slight friction made Will sway on his feet...and want more.

"Take your shirt off, Sonny."

"Hmm?"

"Your shirt, Sonny, take it off."

"Okay, don't let go," Sonny reminded Will.

"Okay," Will gripped onto the counter's edge harder, causing his knuckles to whiten and tingle.

It wasn't long before Sonny's thumb found its place wrapped back in the warmth of Will's waistband. Their now fully exposed upper-bodies molded firmly together again – bare back hauled up against bare chest with a gentle force that caused Will's head to spin, making him almost forget about his hold on the counter, almost.

Sonny's other hand moved up to snake around Will's neck, as if Sonny was trying to hold Will in place. Will felt Sonny's warm breath float across his skin just below his ear. Then Sonny's lips softly grazed him, his open mouth barely humming across Will's skin, just before his tongue darted out to taste the sweet, smooth flesh there. He unhooked his thumb from Will's waistband, sliding his hand forward and caressing the velvety skin just above Will's belly button, making the hard abdominal muscles underneath quiver. Sonny's mouth clamped down ever-so-lightly on Will's earlobe, gently pulling at the soft skin with his teeth, causing Will's aching erection to twitch and then strain with even more determination to escape from the restraints of his boxers.

"Will, you taste so damn good; those little helpless sounds you are making are driving me insane," Sonny said on a strained whisper.

"Sonny?"

"Yea?"

"Just don't stop that thing…"

"What thing?"

"That thing you are doing with your mouth," It's more of a desperate demand than a request.

"This thing?" Sonny asked, as he breathed into Will's ear. He flicked Will's sensitive skin with his wet tongue, then nibbled and pulled at the lobe again, before drawing it into his mouth and sucking eagerly on it.

"Oh, God," Will said as his legs buckled and he sank to the kitchen floor, landing with a thump on his knees.

"You let go," Sonny said as he went down with Will, trying to break Will's fall.

"Sonny," Will moaned as he turned to face him, both of them kneeling before each other now. Will's hands went straight to Sonny's hair and held tightly as Will pulled Sonny's open mouth against his; swirling tongues battled briefly for dominance before falling into a perfect rhythm that they'd rehearsed many times before (with each other now) and had mastered.

Sonny's hands skimmed down Will's back, swiftly slipped under Will's boxers and cupped his soft, smooth ass...their mouths never once giving up the greedy connection. Sonny grasped the perfectly rounded globes and thrust their hips together, eliciting a carnal groan from both of them. They were both fully hard now, throbbing and pulsing against each other through the fabric of their pants, until Will couldn't tell where one of them ended and the other began.

Will felt like he was under a deep pool of water, struggling to breathe. He dragged his mouth from Sonny's in an attempt to suck air into his lungs. "Touch me," Will heard himself say. Or was it more of a plea?

Sonny removed one hand from Will's boxers – keeping the other firmly planted there against Will's supple ass – and brought it around to Will's abdomen again, gently drawing circles around Will's belly button with his thumb, every so often dipping into the indentation.

"Will."

"Yea?" said Will, eyelashes flutter open, eyes meet.

Will heard the sharp intake of Sonny's breath, the thick swallow that followed. "My God, Will, you're beautiful."

"Please, Sonny," Will said, his voice raspy. "Touch me. I need you to touch me."

"Where, Will? Tell me where. I need to hear you say it."

"Here," answered Will. He untangled one of his now-trembling hands from Sonny's hair and placed it over the warm hand that Sonny had resting on his belly. "Here," he said again, eyes still holding as he guided Sonny's hand down between them, to the front of his sweats. Sonny rubbed Will through the thin, cotton material, grasping him, exploring his length, making Will groan rather loudly.

"Like that, Will?"

Will thrust himself into Sonny's hand. "Yea, like that…um, Sonny?"

"Yea?" Sonny said, brown eyes still locked onto blue ones, searching for any hesitation.

"I'm not gonna last long."

"It's okay."

"Okay, then," Will whispered, with a nod.

Foreheads together now, two young, eager lovers shared the same oxygen. Sonny pulled Will's sweats and his boxers down; Will's erection finally released, bobbed up and down between them.

Will reached down and slowly unbuckled Sonny belt, metal clinking against metal ringing in his ears, he unzipped Sonny's jeans even slower…

"Hurry, Will, please," Sonny requested on a whimper, making Will smile.

Will slid his hands into the sides Sonny's boxers and pushed them down along with Sonny's jeans, finally springing Sonny from the confines of the unwanted fabric.

Sonny's hand moved down to cup Will's balls, pulling, and squeezing gently. Will returned the favor to Sonny, in the exact same way. Both of them watching, both of them panting, both of them yearning for more.

Sonny moved his hand up, ran his fingers along Will's hard length, before softly grasping, pulling, stroking. Will made a move to wrap his hand around Sonny, but Sonny just shooed him gently away and instead took both of their cocks in his hand, pressing their erections firmly, but tenderly, together from head to base. Sonny slid his hand up and down slowly, eliciting a quiet cry from Will. Sonny's left hand joined his right one, fingers laced and locked around both shafts, lightly squeezing and pumping.

"Mmm, Sonny," Will moaned, throwing his head back and moving his hands back up to Sonny's hair. He dug into the strands and held on.

Sonny's mouth latched onto Will's neck, licking, mouthing, sucking tiny bruises into Will's skin, as he continued to ruthlessly and thoroughly work them both.

Will's head swirled back under water again. He could hear himself call out to Sonny over and over again, but barely recognized the muffled sounds of his own voice.

"Oh God, Sonny. Already so close," Will slumped back against the hard cabinet, unable to hold himself upright anymore, causing Sonny's head to slip down Will's chest ever-so-slightly. Sonny let go of his own erection so that he could fully wrap his hand around Will's throbbing shaft.

"I wanna see you come, Will," Sonny said, head down, watching. He swiped his thumb over the head of Will's erection, collecting the pre-come that had gathered there on the tip before sliding down and back up Will's shaft again. Sonny's other hand fondled Will's balls, then moved a little lower, coaxing the sensitive area just beneath in an attempt to draw out Will's orgasm.

Will couldn't help but thrust himself aggressively into Sonny's fist, the cabinet door banging loudly behind him as he frantically sought and then found his release; forcing ribbon after ribbon warm of fluid from his body and onto his stomach and into Sonny's hand.

"Oh, God…oh, God...oh, God," he heard himself say as wave after wave consumed him and pulled him under, before washing over him. Sonny stayed right there with him, holding him through it, quietly calming him as Will came back into his senses. Will collapsed like a rag doll onto Sonny's strong shoulder, chest heaving, fighting back tears, confused as to why they were even there. He had never had an orgasm quite that powerful before, that mind-blowing. Not with Kevin, not with any other guy…not even with himself.

Will finally found the strength and the courage to open his eyes; he looked down at the sticky mess he'd just made between them and saw Sonny fondling his own erection. He shooed Sonny's hand away just as Sonny had done to him a few minutes before.

Will wrapped his fingers around Sonny and stroked him, twisting down and sliding back up again, determined to give back to Sonny what he had just been given. He rubbed his thumb just under the head of Sonny's erection, then swiped up and over, smearing the pre-come before stroking down the length of Sonny's shaft again, and again.

"That feels good, Will. More of that, please." So, Will did as Sonny asked, he played just underneath the head with his thumb before rubbing over the top, then pumping up and down the shaft again.

Sonny's hands latched securely onto Will's shoulders, nails clawing at skin, but somehow never breaking through. Sonny sucked his breath in sharply and let it out on a slow hiss, dropping his forehead to where his nails had just been digging.

Will's left hand massaged Sonny's balls, kneading and gently pulling on them, while the right one continued to work Sonny's cock with an unwavering persistency.

Sonny's head wobbled slightly back and forth on Will's shoulder. "Don't stop, Will." Then on the next breath. "Kiss me, Will."

Sonny's mouth searched for and found Will's. There kisses sloppy now, without rhythm, Sonny moaning brokenly into Will's mouth.

"I'm gonna come, Will," Sonny whispered against Will's mouth.

"Yea, Sonny, come for me."

Sonny's body rocked almost violently as he emptied himself into Will's fist and onto his stomach. Will continued to stroke and kiss Sonny through the intensity of his orgasm, slipping his tongue deep into Sonny's gasping mouth, lapping at and catching all of his breathy groans.

They collapsed heavily onto the wood slats of the kitchen floor together, Sonny's body still trembling from the aftershocks of his climax.

"That's cold!" said Will, arching his back off the floor.

"Come 'ere," said Sonny, pulling Will off the cold floor and to his chest, their sticky bodies smooshing together, but neither one of them seemed to care.

Will lazily played with the few sparse hairs sprinkled across Sonny's chest while he listened to the strong, slowing rhythm of Sonny's heartbeat. Sonny drew little heart designs on Will's back with his fingertips, both of them trying to get their ragged breathing under control.

"Will?"

"Yea, Sonny?"

"You okay?"

"I am more than okay, you?"

"Yea, more than okay…Hey, Will?"

"Yea?"

"That was amazing."

"Yea, Sonny, it was…more than amazing."

"I think I might have just had an out-of-body experience," said Sonny, teasing.

Will played along. "Pretty sure I saw the white light."

Will noticed a few black buttons scattered across the floor.

"Sonny? Did you rip your shirt?"

"Yea," he said, "When you asked me to take it off, I couldn't get the damn thing off fast enough."

They both chuckled, followed by their hums of contentment.

After their breathing returned to normal, Will reached for his still-wet t-shirt and wiped as much of the sticky off of them as he could. "Let me get a washcloth," Will said as he stood and made his way to the bathroom, "and you a shirt."

"That's okay, I have my undershirt."

"You sure?" Will called from the bathroom. "You won't be cold?"

"I'm sure, unlike you, I have the ability to thermoregulate."

"Smartass."

Will washed himself off in the bathroom and when he came out, Sonny was sitting on the couch.

Will grabbed himself a clean shirt before he sat beside Sonny. Will washed Sonny's hands and stomach with the warm washcloth until he was clean again.

"Thanks," he said, touching his lips to Will's.

After they slipped into their shirts, Will said, "Check out these skills." He flung the washcloth toward the bathroom (yea, his apartment is that small) and from their position on the couch they could see that it landed right smack dab in the potted plant on the countertop.

"Nice shot, LeBron." teased Sonny. "You only missed the hamper by a mile."

"I meant to do that," Will said, shoving a throw pillow at Sonny, "now lay down."

"Bossy little thing, aren't you? Now that you've gotten what you wanted," Sonny said, winking. "But I have to pee first."

"I just did," said Will. "You know where the potty is."

_You know where the potty is? I am a man, damnit, gonna have to think of something manly to call it. Sonny does call me Potty Mouth. I will just blame this one on him._

Sonny ran out of the bathroom and took a flying leap onto the couch, just about catapulting Will across the room. He swung his legs behind Will and scooted his back against the couch, pulling Will against his chest.

"The perfect spoon," Will said.

"I agree," Sonny said, pulling Will closer and wrapping his arm tightly around him. "Family Feud!" Sonny shouted suddenly, making Will's ears ring. "I love this show."

"We seriously need to reexamine the dweeb guidelines, because I believe you meet the criteria better than I do, Kiriakis."

Will was rewarded with a swift poke in the ribs. "Shhh, I've seen this one. It's a good one." Sonny planted a kiss into Will's hair as if to unsharpen his command.

They watched the rest of Family Fued, and made it to the final showcase round on Price is Right when Will's eyelids started getting heavy, and Sonny was yawning obnoxiously loud.

"Was that my phone or yours?" asked Sonny.

"Hmmm? I didn't hear anything," answered Will, sleepily.

"God, you're even sexier when you're half asleep. How is that possible?" Sonny took his phone out of his pocket. "Oh man, I just missed a call from my mom. It's 12:30 and I told her that I'd be at the mansion by midnight. I volunteered to help my cousin move in and Mom wants to get a ridiculously early start, and so I went along with her idea of spending the night. She'll find any excuse she can for me to stay there, keeps clothes and everything for me."

"I didn't realize it was getting so late. By the way, don't rich people use moving companies for this kind of stuff?" Will teased.

Sonny slipped out from behind Will, searching for his keys. "Not rich people who aren't spoiled and like to do things for themselves. That was one goal of my parents when I was growing up, instill a strong work ethic in their kids."

"Your keys are under the coffee table," Will said, yawning, as he started to get up.

"You don't have to get up," Sonny said, kneeling down in front of Will.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Will said. "I'm free most of the day tomorrow. I'm just going to work a shift in the morning, but if you get done moving your cousin at a decent time, maybe we can do something."

"You don't have Elizabeth tomorrow?"

"No, long story."

"Oh, okay, maybe we can go rock climbing. There is a new wall—"

"Um, maybe not," said Will. "We don't have to stay in like two old people again, but definitely no rock climbing."

"Okay, Horton," Sonny said, smiling, and pressing his lips to Will's, "you call me tomorrow with whatever wussy plans you come up with. We can save rock climbimg for another time."

Will chose to implement his selective hearing skills at that last comment. He reached up and brushed a strand of silky hair off of Sonny's forehead, noticing how most of the thick mass was standing straight up on end. 'You have the most amazing hair, but I really did a number on it."

"And I enjoyed every minute of it." Sonny pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and tucked it in snuggly around Will.

"Are you putting me to bed? Awww, that's so sweet."

"When I decide to put you to bed," Sonny said, pressing their lips together again, "or you decide to let me, you'll know it…and it will be more than sweet."

"Promise?" Will breathed

"Promise," Sonny said as his phone buzzed again.

Will smiled. "I think your mom might be like Grandma Marlena."

Sonny ruffled Will's hair and walked toward the door. "I'd better go before she calls the FBI. Don't think she got the memo that I am 22 years old."

"Sonny?" Will said as Sonny turned the door knob.

"Yea?"

"I lied to you the other night."

"Huh?"

"When I said my date with you at Schiappa's was the best date I've ever had…"

"Oh, yea?" Sonny said, standing in the threshold.

"Yea, this was."

"For me too, Will, for me too," Sonny said as he shut the door behind him.

_And I have a feeling it's only going to get better._

_...to be continued._


	12. Chapter 12

It was right at 3:20 when Will finally made it up the back stairwell to his apartment. It had been a busy morning and an even busier afternoon. There was a Fall Festival (one he'd planned on taking Elizabeth to) at the church just around the corner. With the sudden drops in the mid-November temperatures, festivity-goers were taking breaks from their hayrides and from bobbing for apples in order to seek warmth inside the pub ‒ and in the form of a steamy mug of hot chocolate, coffee, or cider. After a hectic, yet profitable, few hours, Will was able to sneak a pretty sizable amount of cash into his grandmother's tip jar. The afternoon shift (all of which were running late) showed up ready to take over; and so Will was finally able to call it a day.

Will flopped down on his couch, exhausted. His stomach growled rather loudly and incessantly, reminding him that he hadn't had anything to eat since the fried egg sandwich his grandmother had made him early that morning.

Will reluctantly got up from his comfy spot on the couch and fussed with a whiny grumble that matched the one in his belly. He scooped himself a good-size helping of leftovers from last night, popped it in the microwave, and practically inhaled a lemony slice of Sonny's bundt cake while his food warmed.

_Mmm, Sonny._

Just the sound of his name, the thought of him, sent little tingles up and down Will's spine, made his insides practically melt. Will sighed longingly. Then he rolled his eyes at himself.

_He was just here last night. Get a grip, Horton. Not like it's been weeks since you've seen him._

Will grabbed his food from the microwave and made his way to the coffee table. He plopped down on the floor only to elicit a loud squeaky protest from the yellow, plushy giraffe. He pulled it from underneath his butt and tossed it across the room, bringing back the memory of flinging it upside Sonny's head. Sonny'd had another Patrick Starfish moment just before he accused Will of bludgeoning him with the soft, stuffed animal. The image of Sonny's comical reaction made Will giggle, choking him briefly on a large bite of green beans.

Will had been ridiculously distracted by racy day dreams of Sonny all day long and by the vision of what had transpired between them in his kitchen last night. It totally consumed his thoughts, hell, it consumed his actions. Early this morning when one of his grandmother's regular customers ordered eggs, bacon, and toast, Will had intended to ask the older lady if she would like honey or butter with her toast. Instead he'd asked, "Would you like horny buttered toast?"

He didn't realize he'd made the slip up until she impishly replied, "Well, if that's how you're serving it up around here nowadays, guess I'll take it. A little horny butter never hurt nobody." Will was too embarrassed to correct himself – as if the lady could see him and Sonny frantically jerking each other off against the kitchen cabinets – so he just ended up serving her both…honey and butter.

Will took a loud slurp of his extra-icy lemonade and turned the TV on, not really watching anything; but more for the company of the noise that filled the empty spaces in the apartment. He wondered if Sonny had been thinking about him today, too. All this joking around about Will being a wizard, and Will was actually starting to feel like Sonny was the real wizard of the two ‒ some kooky kind of a magician who's enchanted spell was holding Will captive, fully and completely. And after last night, it was more than clear to Will that Sonny's wand was just as, well, magical as Will had bragged about his being. Just the thought of it sent blood pulsing straight to the middle of Will's legs. He shifted a little on the floor and stabbed aggressively at the roast beef on his plate.

Sonny had admitted to Will on the dock last weekend that he was scared of what was happening between them so quickly. Will felt that way, too, and he was baffled by the tears that had threatened to spill from his eyes last night after he'd found his release in Sonny's arms. He damn near came apart right then and there on the cold kitchen floor, was dangerously close to becoming a sobbing mess; and that, more than anything, scared the hell out of Will – especially when he had no earthly idea where the emotions came from.

Will had checked his phone more than a dozen times today in hopes of getting a text from Sonny; he never got one. He knew Sonny was busy helping his cousin, but Will couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed anyway. But, then again, Will hadn't made an attempt to contact Sonny all day either.

He had gotten quite a few texts from Neil, though, telling Will repeatedly that he wants to meet Sonny. Neil was having a little get-together at his parent's house tonight where he was house/dog sitting for the weekend. He knew that Will wouldn't have Elizabeth until tomorrow, and was hoping Will and Sonny could join them for a bonfire. So, if Sonny was up for it, they would hang out with Neil tonight; and with Will's quick feelings of romance and infatuation towards Sonny, it would be nice to get his best friends take on things. He could use Neil's voice of reason right now.

Will picked up his phone again to check for messages. Still nothing. The more time that passed, the more Will became anxious. He and Sonny both had agreed to take things slow, and Will found himself worrying now that their uncontrolled lust for each other last night may have caused them to move too fast for Sonny. Were Will's eager demands for Sonny to take off his shirt, for Sonny to touch Will in the most private of places, too bold now in the light of day, making Sonny have second thoughts about their relationship?

_Well, sitting here worrying about it is not helping, and I refuse to play the "who's gonna text who first" game._

Will's first text to Sonny was short and to the point. Yea, he played it safe.

_"Hey you."_

After about five minutes of impatiently waiting for a response, Will felt ridiculous sitting there like a love-sick puppy staring at his phone, willing it to buzz.

_I really need to stop doing this before it becomes a habit._

Will got up and busied himself in the kitchen, washing his just-dirtied dishes and emptying the dishwasher from last night. After a few seemingly long minutes of trying not to look at his phone, he gave into the overwhelming urge. He had a text from Sonny.

_"Hey, Sexy. Just finished the moving project. Missed you today."_

Will sighed, relieved, his lips curling into a crooked smile.

_"Missed you, too. Really want to see you tonight."_

_"Did you come up with something extra sissified? Needlepoint? Candy Land? Build-A-Bear?"_

_"You are so unfunny, Kiriakis."_

_"I try :)"_

_"Neil is having a bonfire in Mt. Vernon. Wanna go?"_

_"Sure, that's on my way back from Benton Heights. Meet you there?"_

_"Sounds great. Can't wait."_

_"Just can't stay real late. Have to open in the morning and my ass is already dragging."_

_"I have E in the morning, so no problem."_

_"I will have my cousin, Megan, with me. Is that Ok?"_

_"Yep" _

_"Text me time and address."_

_"Sure thing."_

_"Oh…and Will?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"I couldn't stop thinking about you today."_

_"You have no idea :)"_

_"See you soon :)"_

_"Soon can't get here fast enough."_

Will bounced over the back of the couch and jumped up and down on the cushions, squealing like an excited pre-teen at a One Direction concert. The throw pillows went flying into the air before landing in soft thumps all over the floor.

_I don't know what you're doing to me, Sonny Kiriakis, but if it's wrong, I don't wanna be right….ever again._

With a renewed sense of confidence and an added burst of energy, Will was ready in no time ‒ cleanly showered and closely shaved and looking his absolute best for Sonny. So much so that he had to stop and admire himself in the full-length mirror in his bathroom.

"Lookin' good, Horton. Lookin' good," Will said in his best cheesy voice, pointing his index fingers at his reflection. "You are a beast, my man," he said, popping his collar, "if I do say so myself."

Will purposely chose this particular pair of jeans. He'd worn them the day that he'd first met Sonny at Common Grounds, and Sonny had practically burned a hole in Will's butt with the intensity of his hot glare.

Will swung around and poked his rear end toward the mirror. He smacked his cheek soundly with a THWACK. "Oh yea, even stunning from this angle." He wiggled his hips in the mirror as he sang, "Bow chica wow wow, chica wow―"

Will's humorous adoration of his own reflection was short-lived by an annoyingly loud and persistent knock at the front entrance. Will jogged the few steps to the door and swung it widely open, expecting to see Neil, or his mom, or his dad there…anyone but who was actually there.

Kevin Fitzgerald was boldly standing on Will's doorstep, looking all Chace Crawford-esque and looking exactly the way he did the last time Will saw him ‒ like he just walked off the cover of GQ Magazine.

Will stood there for a moment (under the scrutiny of piercing green eyes) numbness taking over, rendering Will speechless _–_ almost instantly all of the rage, the confusion, the heart-ache he'd felt in Kevin's dorm room that night came flooding back full force. Will rapidly blinked his eyes, thinking he was imagining Kevin in front of him. But no matter how many times Will's eyelashes fluttered, the unwelcome vision standing so proudly before him would not go away.

Kevin was the first to break the awkward silence. "You look amazing, Will." He eyed Will up and down approvingly.

The sound of his name coming from Kevin's mouth, made Will inwardly cringe. He cleared his throat before saying, "What are you doing here, Kevin?"

"I'm here to see you, Will. Can I come in?" Kevin didn't wait for an answer; he just strolled in uninvited through the door and into Will's home.

Shocked, Will shut the door before turning around and leaning his back on it, as if he wanted to stay close to the nearest exit.

"Um, how did you even know I was living here now?"

"I came into the pub yesterday to try and find you, and I saw you going up the back stairwell. I put two and two together," Kevin explained, shrugging, "and figured you were living up here in the studio apartment. I came back last night intent on seeing you, when I saw some other guy had beat me to it."

_Sonny._

"Why were you here last night? Why are you here now?"

"Because I want to see you, Will, that's why," Kevin said, with an all-too-familiar entitled air.

"Why do you want to see me?"

"Because," Kevin took a deep breath and a step toward Will. Will shook his head "no" causing Kevin to stop where he was. "Because I miss you, Will."

"What?" Will's voice echoed his suspicion and confusion. "All of a sudden you miss me?"

"It's not all of a sudden. I have missed you all along," Kevin moved forward again, reaching out for Will; causing Will to move away from the door and to the other side of the couch. He needed some sort of barrier between them.

"Funny, Kevin, I haven't heard a word from you in over year now, and you expect me to believe that…and don't touch me." Will's last words were sharp and unwavering.

"Fine, but it's true, Will," Kevin sighed. "I fucked up big time. I get that now…and I tried to contact you, but you don't have the same number."

"So, what kept you from showing up at my door sooner if you miss me so much?" Will asked, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

"I've been in Tokyo….and then London. My dad wanted me to experience—"

"Oh, God." Will said, rolling his eyes. "I really don't have time to listen to you brag about your extensive travels. Can you just leave now?" Will motioned toward the door.

"No. Not until I say what it is I came here to tell you."

_You are in my apartment telling me no. Still doing whatever you want, without regard to anyone else._

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

"Five minutes, Will, that's all I ask."

Will looked down at his watch, seemingly bored, but on the inside his heart was racing, practically pounding out of his chest. "I really have somewhere I need to be."

"Will," Kevin said, running his fingers impatiently though his light brown hair.

_Doesn't even hold a candle to Sonny's...not a single one._

"I called Neil several times to get your number. I tried so hard to get in touch with you, bur Neil was no help at all. You're not on facebook anymore, all new email accounts—"

"I don't believe you," said Will, not even trying to hide his annoyance now.

"Well, call Neil then," Kevin said, his voice rising slightly. "Call Neil and ask him if I tried to get ahold of you, Will, because I did."

"Neil would have told me if you'd tried to reach me, Kevin." _Wouldn't he?_

"Apparently, he didn't! And that control freak that you call a best friend just wants to keep you under lock and key." Kevin had a bad temper, and Will could tell he was trying hard not to lose it now. Neil had always been a sore subject between them; So much that, in the past, they avoided any and all discussions regarding Neil.

"Are you serious right now? Why don't you leave Neil out of this, Kevin? You're just pissed because he could see right through your idiotic games all along…all your lies."

"Are you fucking blind, Will? Neil has wanted you for himself since day one! I've seen the way he looks at you, and it's not the look of friendship. The guy wants you bad," Kevin started to advance around the couch, but stopped abruptly when Will put his arm out, in an attempt to keep Kevin at arm's length.

"That's absurd! God, you're such an asshole, and you wouldn't know the truth if it slapped you across your face."

"Whatever...call your dad then. I left several messages with him, too, and I'm not lying!" Neil snatched Will's phone from the back of the couch and thrust it forcefully at Will's chest, causing him to stumble backwards over the throw pillows and into the coffee table.

"Ow, shit!" He exclaimed as the back of his head slapped against the hard wood.

_Damn, that's gonna hurt tomorrow._

"Will, are you okay?" Kevin said, now leaning beside Will. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to."

Will stood up, pushing Kevin away in the process.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kevin?" Will spat, the sharp pain in the back of his head making him even more irritated than he already was. "Why are you acting like you care now? Acting like you miss me?"

"Because," said Kevin. "Because I do. I knew the minute you ran from my dorm room that night that I'd made a huge mistake... Damn, will you just look at me?"

"Well, the words 'if you would have had sex with me, Will, I wouldn't have had to get it from somebody else' don't really make you sound like someone who's feeling regretful. A guy has needs, remember?"

Kevin groaned. "This isn't going how I'd planned. I'm sorry, Will, I really am. I was an asshole, and I realize that now."

"I'm not sure what it is you want from me."

"I want another chance. Will…I still love you."

Will's head was starting to spin and he wasn't sure how much more of Kevin's crap he could take before the food he ate this afternoon erupted from his insides and spewed all over the wood floor. "Kevin, you didn't love me then and you sure as hell don't love me now. I don't know what this game is that you're playing or why you're playing it. God, we were only together for three months, anyway."

"Those three months were the best months of my life."

"Oh my gosh!" Will explained. "Why are you even doing this? What are you trying to pull?!"

"Look, Will, it may have only been three months, but we knew each other before we dated. I wanted you even when you were with Gabi and you know it." To Will's surprise, Kevin actually sounded desperate now. "I am the reason you broke up with her, and I am the reason you came out of the closet. You came out to be with me, Will!"

"You are delusional," said Will, brows furrowed, voice laced with disbelief. "I came out for me, no one else."

"You loved me, you said so yourself, and people just don't up and forget about their first love. Will, dammit, I wish you would you just look at me."

Will granted Kevin's wish this time, met his sea green eyes and said with conviction, "None of that matters now, Kevin…_none of it_. It's over, and I got over you."

"Will, that's not true. I know it's not. If you are so over me then why is your skin flushed right now?" Kevin asked, his voice softening, but he didn't make another move to get close to Will. "It's giving you away, Will, like it has a dozen times before."

"Trust me, Kevin, it's not because I want you, it's because I am so freakin' annoyed that you won't leave!" Will could literally feel his blood pressure rising, making the ache in his head pound evn more fiercely.

"I don't believe you, Will, and I've always liked it when you blush like that. Did I ever tell you that?"

_Those are Sonny's words for me, not Kevin's!_

Hearing it come out of Kevin's mouth, made Will's skin crawl, made it sound dirty. "Are you not listening to me, Kevin? I really don't give a care if you like it or not," Will said, swiping up his keys and his phone from where they laid on the floor. He headed toward the door. "I am leaving."

"Are you going to see that guy from last?" Kevin practically yelled.

"That's none of your business!" Will said, swinging the door open wildly, causing it to smack loudly against the refrigerator. "Actually, yea, I am going to see him, Kevin, and I'm gonna let him screw me into next week… just like he did last night! And that, Kevin, is going to do more than make me blush."

Kevin's eyes narrowed a bit and the little vein on his forehead suddenly twitched like it always did when he was trying to control his emotions.. "No," he simply said.

"No?" Will echoed back. "Leave, Kevin. Would you just get out of here? Now!"

"Fine, Will. I'll leave, but I'll be back. I don't care who you're fucking, you're mine and you know it. I'm not giving up on us." Kevin declared, before he walked back over the threshold and down the steps two at a time.

"There is no us!" Will yelled, just before slamming the door.

_What the hell? You're mine and you know it? Freak!_

Will slumped down on the floor, knees pulled to his chest and only then did he realize he'd been crying, and that just made him feel even worse. Will wiped angrily at his face with shaky hands.

_What was that about? What does Kevin want from me?_

Will suddenly wished he had time for jog; running on the river front always cleared his mind helped him feel more centered.

This time loud music and fast driving would have to suffice…really loud and really fast.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure you're okay, Will? Nothing's bothering you?" asked Neil.

The two best friends stood, staring absent-mindedly into the bonfire. Will was trying desperately to soak up some if its fiery heat.

"Yea, I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me that?" Will didn't mean to sound so annoyed. He was still feeling the residual effects of seeing Kevin. The 20 minute ride to Mt. Vernon (that usually took him 30 minutes) didn't help like he thought it would and, to top that, his ears were still ringing from the Metallica that so fiercely shook the Jeep's speakers on the way.

"Well…because you've been picking splinters off that log for a while now, and before long you are going to have enough toothpicks to furnish a whole toothpick factory."

Neil gave Will a sympathetic I-know-something's-bothering you-look before walking around the fire and sitting in the lawn chair beside his boyfriend, Dustin. Will had decided not to question Neil about Kevin…or tell him about Kevin's visit at all. He really didn't care at this point if Kevin had tried to get ahold of him or not. It just didn't matter anymore. Kevin was part of Will's past, and he was planning on keeping it that way.

Will tossed the now-skinny log onto the fire and watched the angry embers twirl up until they disappeared into the night sky, gray smoke chasing up after them. Will sat back down in the large wood swing and zipped his heavy coat all the way up. It covered half his face until he was barely peeking over the thick collar.

"Whose ridiculous idea was it to have a bonfire in 46 degree weather?" Will grumbled softly to himself.

He looked up at his four best friends ‒ Neil, Dustin, Tyler, and Kenzie ‒ all staring back at him, the flames dancing excited shadows across their faces.

"What?" Will asked.

"Grumpy much?" asked Tyler, lightly bouncing a fat, red dodge ball in the grass, between his knees.

"Are you just nervous about us meeting your hot, new boyfriend?" teased Dustin, trying to lighten Will's mood.

"No."

"You have a boyfriend, Will?" asked Kenzie, perking right up. "Why didn't I know about this?" Kenzie was like a nosy news reporter ‒ all knowing all the time ‒ and she acted like her very existence depended on the amount of incoming information she received. Then, she had to make sure everyone else within a 90 mile radius knew all the latest gossip, too.

"Take it down a notch, CNN," said Will, shaking his head. "No news flash here. We are not quite at the boyfriend stage just yet." _Or are we?_

"Will just really likes this guy, Kenzie," said Dustin. "A lot." He seemed proud to know more than she did, as if knowing the details of Will's love life was some fierce competition with a grand prize at the end. Of course, he had gotten all of his information from CNN junior ‒ Neil.

"Yea, I can tell," said Kenzie, smiling. "He's got dreamy written all over his face."

"Well, this just sucks butt!" said Tyler, dramatically. "Am I going to be the only here tonight without a man? The only not getting some?"

"That does suck for you," said Dustin, smiling and agreeing.

"Did somebody say sucks butt?" Neil chimed in, suddenly interested. "I vote yes."

'Yuck," said Kenzie, flipping her long, brown hair. "Look on the bright side, Tyler. You get to spend some quality time with your favorite twin sister."

"Um…Hello? You are my _only _twin sister."

"And you love me so much," she Kenzie, patting Tyler on the knee.

"Sorry, but I'd rather have some hot guy's hand in my boxers stroking my shlong than the one you've got baby-patting my knee."

"Shlong?" said Kenzie, rolling her eyes and pulling her hand back as if Tyler's knee had suddenly morphed into a hot stove burner. "I am_ so_ the smart twin. You are 20 and still call your, um, thingy a shlong."

"Thingy?" Tyler mocked in a shrill, high voice, which sounded, amazingly, a lot like Kenzie's. "Ewww, you said thingy."

"Neil calls his Sloan," Dustin interjected. They all waited patiently for the goofy Dustin-made punch line that they knew for sure was coming. "Sloan the love bone!"

"Yea, baby!" exclaimed Neil, laughing. He grabbed Dustin's collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Nuh-uh," said Tyler. "None of that…unless you plan on sharing." Everybody knew that Tyler had a little crush on Neil, including Dustin, so he took the opportunity to rub it in.

"No way," said Dustin. "This is all mine." He yanked Neil onto his lap, causing him to yelp ‒ making a high-pitched sound that reminded Will of Elizabeth's squeaky giraffe.

Tyler feigned disgust. "Get a room, Horn Dogs."

"You people are so weird," grumbled Will, but smiling at the same time.

"That's why you fit right in," said Tyler.

"Back to the good stuff," said Kenzie, sitting on the edge of her seat. "Will's love life. So… did McDreamy steal your gay virginity yet? Hmmm?"

"Wow, you get right to the point," said Neil.

"What? Steal…" Will shook his head. "First off, none of your business. Second…seriously, how do you know there is something to be, um, stolen?"

"I didn't say a word," said Neil, placing an X across his chest. "Cross my heart."

Dustin chuckled at his boyfriend's drama.

"Oh, I have my ways," said Kenzie. "And you didn't answer the question." She was looking at him as if he was Santa Clause, about to tell her if she was on the nice or naughty list.

"And I'm not gonna."

"Awww…" she slumped back in her chair like a deflated balloon. "Why?"

"Because," Will said, smirking. "Telephone, telegram, tele…

"Kenzie," the rest of them helped Will fill in the blank.

They all laughed, except for Kenzie. She was too busy acting offended.

"TeleKenzie! Stop calling me that," she said. "The next time any of you losers want juicy information," she pointed her finger at each of them for emphasis, "don't come to me."

Tyler reached over and yanked on her finger, cracking her knuckles in the process with a loud pop.

"Ow! What was that about, moron?"

"I thought we were playing the pull my finger game. You lose."

"So disgusting," Kenzie said. She stabbed a puffy marshmallow with a sharp stick and stuck it over the flames.

Will snickered at their nonsensical dramatics.

_Sonny is right, I am a dweeb. You are the company you keep, right?_

They were an interesting bunch, to say the least, but Will really did enjoy spending time with each of them. He smiled at their playful, silly banter. Will always felt like he could be himself, no inhibitions around this small group; no holding back necessary. He was fully accepted by all of them, and vice versa. Just being around them was starting to lift his spirits, and Will found himself almost forgetting about his nerve-wrecking encounter with what's-his-face with each passing moment.

_Now If Sonny would just hurry up and get here, everything would be perfect. _

Will slid down in the swing just a bit more and wrapped his arms around himself tightly. He pushed his heels slightly into the cold ground causing the swing to rock back and forth gently, making the rusty springs creak in protest.

"Will," said Kenzie, licking sticky marshmallow from her fingers. "When is Sonny, AKA Prince Charming, going to get here? I need someone intelligent to talk to. You buffoons aren't much for intellectual conversation."

Kenzie always had a hoity-toity air about her, but the girl had a heart of gold and would do anything for just about anyone. Will could see past her haughty facade and loved her like he would his own sister, annoying tendencies and all. Not to mention she had the singing voice of and angel; she really did. Will loved to play when Kenzie sang for him, and she loved to sing while he played.

Will's phone buzzed. "Speaking of Sonny," he said, standing up, feeling suddenly giddy. He swore if he looked up high enough he would see cupid flying around in the stars aiming a big ol' arrow at his butt. "He's here. Oh, and if I forgot to mention to some of you…he's bringing his cousin. I'm gonna meet them at the gate."

"Maybe he is a hot cousin," Tyler hoped; followed by, "Damn, I burnt my marshmallow."

"Wishful thinking. _He'_s a girl," said Neil. "And I like the burnt ones. Give it to me."

"A girl? Great," said Tyler, "Just great." Will had to snicker at the defeated look on Tyler's face.

"What are you waiting for? Go get your man, Hot Stuff!" teased Kenzie, laughing.

Will had to laugh out loud. He seriously loved this crazy, one-of-a-kind bunch.

"You are such a dork, Kenz," Will said as he started up the gentle slope toward the side of the house. It took everything in him not to take off running up the hill to meet Sonny. He resisted the urge, knowing his friends would never let him live it down.

"Shake that fine ass!" He heard Kenzie yell. "Work it, Horton!"

Will couldn't unlock the iron latches on the overly-tall privacy gate fast enough.

_Geesh! It's like Fort Knox around here! _

He swung the heavy, solid door open to let Sonny and Megan in. Sonny bounded through the opening and immediately wrapped will up in a big, tight bear hug ‒ grunting loudly in the process. He pressed his lips firmly to Will's ‒ once, twice, three times, lingering on the last one. After the day's emotionally draining events, Will couldn't get quite close enough. He fisted his hands securely into Sonny's jacket and inhaled Sonny's musky scent - reveled in the intoxicating taste that was unique only to Sonny - and was comforted by the now-familiar sweetness of it. It calmed Will, centered him; all was right again in the world. Any of the tension that was left in Will's body from Kevin's unexpected - equally unwanted - visit, quickly melted from him the minute Sonny eagerly pulled Will into his arms.

Sonny moved his mouth to Will's ear and whispered softly, "I have wanted to do that all day." He kissed Will gingerly on the cheek, before burying his face in Will's neck, breathing him in. "You smell amazing, by the way. Mmm…" Sonny moaned digging his nose into Wills's hairline. "I love the way you smell."

"I'm glad," said Will, dazed, their cheeks now rubbing softly together. "I mean, I'm glad you did…did that. I'm glad you kissed me. Actually…I have no idea what I mean."

Sonny snickered at Will's adorable stammering. He put his warm nose to Will's icy cold one. "Damn, you're colder than the hair on a fat polar bear's ass."

Will smiled widely. They swayed slightly as if moving to a tune that was solely their own, a slow rhythm that only they knew the steps to. "And just how would you know how cold that is, Mr. Kiriakis?"

"Educated guess," Sonny said, smiling back. "You look like an Eskimo all bundled up in your heavy coat… a freakin' hot Eskimo."

"It's 46 degrees," Will pointed out, before adding. "First, I am a polar bear's ass and then I'm an Eskimo? Your romantic words overwhelm me, Sonny…make my heart go pitter-patter."

Sonny laughed. "I said the_ hair_ on a polar bear's ass and not just a regular old Eskimo, not that there's anything wrong with that, but a_ freakin' hot_ one. See? That is romantic."

"Isn't that kind of ironic?" Will heard Megan ask. "A freakin' hot Eskimo?"

"You might have a point there, Meg," agreed Sonny, turning to face his cousin but staying close to Will.

Quick introductions were made and even in the soft light from the street lamps, Will could tell that Sonny and Megan were like night and day, at least in regards to outside appearance. Where Sonny had dark hair, brown eyes and olive skin, Megan had platinum blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her fair-skinned nose.

One thing that they obviously had in common ‒ they were both gorgeous.

"You were right, Sonny," she said. "Will is a hottie."

_And another thing they apparently have in common - neither of them is shy and they say exactly whatever's on their mind._

"Oh, I almost forgot," Sonny said suddenly. He pulled one arm from around Will's waist and proudly held up a shiny, silver thermos.

"What's this?" Will asked, taking the thermos from Sonny.

"Coffee…extra steamy. I bragged about being able to take care of number two on your list the first night we met, remember?"

"Number two? That's kinda gross," said Megan.

Sonny and Will were too caught up in their private moment to respond to Megan's jest.

"Thank you, Sonny," Will said, nudging his hips into Sonny's. _Why do I feel like I need to do the ugly cry right now?_ "And, of course, I remember. You've been doing it ever since."

"Well, you said it was a deal breaker, and I'm not about to let you go."

"Sorry to interrupt, but this is worse than watching a sappy soap opera," Megan said. "You two are so syrupy, you're practically dripping. Can you say got it bad?"

"Got it bad," they both said in unison.

"Hmm," said Megan. "I think you may have found someone who can keep up with you and your smartassness."

"That's not even a word, brat."

The three of them laughed as if they were sharing a secret joke that no one else had the privilege of being privy to.

They descended the gentle slope toward the bonfire, Sonny and Will hand-in-hand; and Sonny kissing Will all the way down - the back of his hand, his cheek, his mouth. It didn't seem to matter to Sonny as long as he kept a constant connection to Will. One would think they'd spent months apart, but it was just the thrill that came with being in an exciting new relationship…and the anticipation of the adventures that were yet to come that was keeping them glued so tightly together.

"Sonny, as much as I am enjoying your lips all over me, and I really am, I'm not sure if Megan is interested in our PDA."

"Oh, I'm good," she said. "That boy has been itchin' to get his hands on you all day."

"Yea?" Will asked Sonny.

"Oh, yea," Sonny whispered. "And there has been a little kitchen scenario playing out in my mind all day."

"Mine, too," admitted Will. "Over and over again."

They shared a knowing smile, and Will's heart skipped a beat.

The group of four stood up as Sonny, Will, and Megan approached the bonfire. Everyone shook hands and introduced themselves before settling down into their chairs. Megan took the empty chair just to the right of the swing, with Kenzie on her other side. Will and Sonny took their places in the swing. Will grabbed Sonny's left hand and pulled it onto his lap.

"Wanna beer?" Neil asked Megan and Sonny, reaching into the red, Igloo cooler beside him.

"No, thanks," said Megan.

"Sounds good," said Sonny, taking a bottle from Neil. "Thanks."

Neil nodded and smiled.

Will twisted the lid off of the thermos and took a loud slurp of his coffee. He closed his eyes, savoring the hot liquid as it travelled all the way down to his belly. "Mmm…so, so good," he thought out loud.

"Will?" said Tyler.

"Huh?" said Will, eyelashes fluttering open.

"Do you want us to give you some privacy there with your thermos?"

"Sounds like he needs it," said Neil, laughing.

"My thermos and I are just fine," said Will, pulling it to his chest. "Leave us alone."

Sonny gave Will's hand a squeeze. "Want some?" Will asked him.

"I'm good," Sonny said before taking a swig of his beer.

"You have a problem with drinking after me, Kiriakis?"

"Oh, no," Sonny said quietly, smiling. "As a matter of fact, this mouth has plans in the future to put its lips, and its tongue, in more places than just the rim of your coffee thermos."

Will half-swallowed his too-big gulp of coffee all at once, spitting and sputtering in the process. The fire sizzled when Will's coffee-made rain sprinkled across it.

"You, okay?" Sonny asked, innocently while patting Will on the back.

"No," said Will, clearing his throat, dabbing at his watery eyes. "Yes…I don't know.

Will noticed the rest of the group eyeing both him and Sonny rather curiously.

Kenzie lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Care to share?"

"Sure, I was telling Will that one day I want to give him a r―"

"No," said Will. "We don't want to share. I mean, there's nothing to share. Nope, nothing at all."

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Neil.

"The fire," explained Will. "It's kinda warm."

"I don't believe that for one second," said Kenzie, crossing her arms.

"Me neither," said Tyler. "You could have icicles hanging from your balls in 100 degree weather."

"Can we change the subject?" Will asked, thankful when they let it go.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare," suggested Kenzie.

"No," came a resounding negative from the crowd.

"I love truth or dare," said Megan.

"That is just Kenzie's perverted way of getting information about our sex lives," explained Neil.

"I'm in," said Tyler.

"We could all just choose a dare," Sonny suggested. "And keep all of our perverted secrets to ourselves."

"You don't want to choose a dare in this group," said Will, shaking his head.

"You're likely to give or receive the most painful titty-twister you've had in your life." said Neil, rubbing his chest as if trying to brush away a bad memory.

"Or eat some nasty shit," added Tyler. "Remember that time you guys dared me to eat canned dog good with hot sauce and tuna fish?"

"Yea," said Dustin. "And we all puked just from watching you gag it down."

"Disgusting," agreed Will, wrinkling his nose and shuddering, reliving the barfy scene in his head. "That _was_ nasty."

"I won, though, didn't I?"

"And I thought I was competitive," Sonny whispered to Will. "No way I would have eaten that mess."

"No?" said Will. "Well, this isn't your usual powder puff game of truth or dare." That didn't make much sense, but Will loved it when he could throw Sonny's words back in his face. "Looks like you might be doing naked jumping jacks tonight, Kiriakis, and I, for one, am looking forward to it."

"Naked jumping jacks?"

"Yea, loser always does naked jumping jacks. Be prepared to let the boys flap freely in the cold breeze."

"We'll see about that," Sonny said, laughing and leaning in to press his lips against Will's.

"None of that," joked Neil. "The kids are watching." He pointed to the twins.

"Neil's got jokes!" Kenzie said, smartly. "Too bad they're not funny."

Sonny and Will smiled against each other's mouth before pulling back.

"Hey, let's add a twist," said Tyler, bouncing the big, red ball on his knee. "You have to catch the ball when it is thrown to you, indicating your turn. If you miss the ball, you have to take off an article of clothing. If you refuse the truth or dare challenge, it's two articles of clothing."

"Geesh," said Will. "You always make up some crazy ass rules. Only you would come up with strip truth or dare. Well, I have a rule myself, no pegging. I don't feel like freezing my ass off tonight when I can't catch your one of your wild throws."

"Fair enough." said Tyler.

They all unanimously decided to go for it.

Tyler slung the ball at Dustin. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" shouted Dustin, grasping at the ball.

"Okay. Truthfully… is Neil good in bed?" This question wasn't a surprise to Will, given Tyler's little infatuation.

"Oh, yea…amazing. He's the best I've ever had. Phenomenal."

"I knew it," said Tyler, under his breath.

Will was trying to pay attention to the game and his friends, but was distracted by the way Sonny was smoothly rubbing his thumb against Will's palm. The soft touch tickled his skin, and he was suddenly wishing Sonny would tickle something else.

"What's so funny?" asked Sonny, both of them oblivious to their surroundings.

"I was just thinking how I would like―"

"Kenzie!" yelled Dustin, loudly. "Heads up!" He slung the ball wildly in her direction and knocked the roasted marshmallow right out of her hand that she was about to shove in her mouth. The marshmallow went flying onto Tyler's lap and the ball onto Sonny's.

"You ass!" Kenzie screeched, giving him an I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that glare.

"Nasty, man," said Tyler, attempting to wipe the gooey mess off of his jeans.

Kenzie handed here brother a napkin. "Here Ty," she said, her eyes continuing to throw daggers at Dustin.

"What?" said Dustin. "It was an accident. Truth or dare?"

"I'll get you back for that one, Dustin, and I choose dare," she said catching the ball when Sonny tossed it lightly to her. "I am feeling kinda brave tonight." She removed a shoe for missing the ball when Dustin practically beamed it at her.

"I dare you to lick that marshmallow off your brother's crotch."

"Oh, hell to the no," said Tyler.

"That's just gross," she said, pulling off her other shoe and the scarf around her neck, all bravery out the window. "I would rather do naked jumping jacks than that any day of the week, you sicko." She looked around the bonfire as if trying to decide who to toss the ball to. Will already knew where the ball was going. "Will," Kenzie said, throwing the ball as hard as she could. "Truth or dare?"

Will easily caught the ball and said, "Truth. There is no telling what you would dare me to do."

"Well," she said, standing up to pace around the bonfire. "We all know you've never had full on sex with a guy…at least I'm assuming you still haven't."

"Well, if we all didn't, we do now," he grumbled.

"So, I don't want to waste my question on that. I know who your first gay kiss was."

"That would be Neil," said Tyler, sighing.

"I can't help it if Will threw me up against the wall and tried to have his carnal way with me."

"Hey!" said Will, in an attempt to defend himself. "I was drunk."

_Shit. Should I have already told Sonny that story?_

Will glanced at Sonny who seemed to be fully entertained by Kenzie's theatrics, chocolate eyes fixed on her as she continued her pacing. Sonny caught Will's stare and flashed him a smile. Will melted...again.

"Hmmm…" continued Kenzie. "What would be the next best thing?"

"Here we go," said Will, Sonny snickering beside him. "And I still don't know where you get your information, Kenzie."

"But, truthfully,' she continued, Will envisioned her brain wheels turning. "Have you ever been fingered? You know, up the butt?"

"Seriously, Kenzie?" said Will. Sonny was laughing so hard now that the swing was tremoring beneath them, the chains rattled as if they were amused, too.

"Did you get into the beer cooler again?" asked Neil.

"I did not," she said defending herself. "And I'm almost positive that I am not the only one that wants to know this."

"I wanna know," said Tyler, unashamed.

"You are a such a perv, Kenzie," said Will. He stole another glance at Sonny, who was clearly unsuccessfully trying to contain his enthusiasm, and clearly unoffended by Kenzie's shenanigans.

"Spill, Will," she said, holding her hand out. "Or give me two articles of clothing. Your choice."

"I hate this game," Will said, twisting Sonny's stringy bracelet a little tighter around his pinky. "And I think you did sneak into the cooler, didn't you?"

"Umm, I believe you are the one answering the questions right now."

"CNN strikes again," Will muttered. "I thought you were craving intellectual conversation."

"I'm waiting," she said, tapping her foot now.

"We're all waiting," said Dustin, yawning. "Before I turn old and gray, please."

"The answer is no," admitted Will.

"I knew it!" she said, jumping up and down as if she'd won a prize. "Sonny, you've got your work cut out for you with this one. Yep, you do. I am proud of my boy for holding out for someone special."

_This conversation is starting to sound strangely like the conversation at the mall the other day when Neil was high on miracle berries._

"Damn, you are missing out, Will," Tyler said. "Time to throw away those fairy tale slippers you've been wearing."

"True," said Kenzie, nodding "Plus, I think your Prince Charming is sitting right beside you."

He ignored both Kenzie and Tyler and quickly tried to change the subject by tossing the ball to Megan. "Truth or dare?" he asked as she caught the ball.

"Truth," she seemed to be following Will's cue of wanting to move on.

"Truthfully, what is your most embarrassing moment?"

_I think I might have just had mine._

"That's a wussy move," said Sonny, "if I ever saw one. Give her something harder. She can take it."

"Yea," said Tyler, as he burned another marshmallow. "Ask her if she's ever had fingers up her butt."

Kenzie promptly smacked Tyler on the arm. "Don't be disrespectful."

"Excuse me," Will said interrupting their juvenile behavior. "This was my question, and I like it."

"This is actually an easy one." said Megan. "I face-planted at my college graduation and took down two potted cheery trees with me…and broke my nose in two places."

There was a collective ouch from around the bonfire, followed by a few giggles when they imagined the visual.

"You should have seen her grasping at the twiggy branches," Sonny said, laughing. "Her graduation gown billowing around her like a puffy navy blue cloud of smoke."

"Go ahead, laugh it up," she said. "Why don't we share your most embarrassing moment, hmmm?"

Sonny backed off as if he seemed to get the hint. "No way, this is your question and no repeats."

"Fine," she said. "No repeats." She threw the ball at Sonny. After he caught it, she asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said, and then reminded her. "No repeats."

She was laughing out loud before she got her question out, "Truthfully, do you want to stick your fingers up Will's butt?"

"Well, this is going downhill fast." muttered Will.

"I'm just kidding," she said, giggling. "Sorry, Will, I couldn't resist. I actually have another question."

"Oh, no!" Kenzie piped up. "No take-backs."

"Since when?" asked Neil.

"She's right," said Tyler. "Original rule. It stands. Answer the question, Sonny."

"Oh my gosh," said Will. "Didn't I ask you guys to behave tonight? For once."

"We are behaving," said Dustin. "This was Megan's question."

"Sorry," she said again to Will.

"Sonny," said Kenzie, all serious. "Answer the question or take off two articles of clothing."

Sonny acted like he was trying to recall the question. "Do I want to stick my fingers up―"

"Seriously, Sonny?" said Will, hovering on the edge of mortified.

"Truthfully," Sonny said. "Yes, but only if he's willing," He spun the ball on his fingertip as if he was talking about taking Will on a trip to Disney World. He winked at Will before adding, "That among other things."

Suddenly Will was feeling more aroused and less humiliated. He cleared his throat and tugged his coat further down to cover any evidence that might give him away.

"Oh, there's no hiding that magic wand," Sonny whispered, no breathed, into Will's ear.

"I heard that," said Megan.

"Why do I suddenly feel violated?" said Kenzie .

"I think it's sweet," said Dustin.

"You would," said Neil.

"I think it's hot," said Tyler, "and I want an update, boys, when all this unfolds."

"Good idea, Tyler," said Kenzie.

Sonny snickered. "Your turn, Tyler," he said, throwing the ball so hard it whistled softly as it sailed through the air.

"Dammit," said Tyler, scrambling to get the ball, unable to grab it. He took off his jacket. "You know what? It was getting hot anyway…and I'll take a truth." Tyler, like Sonny, didn't like for anyone to get the best of him. He caught the ball when Megan tossed it to him, and stood with his feet apart, firmly planted into the ground, as if bracing himself for battle. "Ready," he announced, his marshmallow crotch making him a lot less fierce that he realized.

"What a dork," Dustin said, shaking his head.

"Okay," said Sonny. "Let me think…truthfully, when do you plan to stop taking bubble baths with your sister?"

"Unfunny," said Tyler.

"That is wrong on so many levels," said Kenzie. "I don't know if I like this guy, Will."

In the meantime everyone else was trying to get their laughter under control. "I think he fits right in," said Neil.

"Answer the question, Tyler," said Dustin, "Or take off two articles of clothing."

"Okay," said Tyler, eyeing Sonny who was clearly not intimidated.

Will had to snicker at the ridiculous scene unfolding before him.

"Sonny," said Tyler. "I will probably stop around the same time you stop playing doctor with your cousin here."

"Well, you'll be taking twin bubbles baths for a long time," Sonny teased. "That's one of mine and Meg's favorite games, right Meg?"

"Only when I get to be the doctor," she said.

"You people are sick," said Tyler. "And you know what? I have a dare for all of you."

"Oh, shit," said Neil slowly getting up out of his chair. Dustin was doing the same thing right along with him. Kenzie had already taken off into the darkness, pulling Megan with her.

"You might want to run," Will told a thoroughly confused Sonny.

"Huh?"

"Dodge ball!" Tyler yelled as loud as he could.

"Hell, yea!" exclaimed Sonny, before dashing up the hill toward the house, clearly he'd played this type of barbaric dodge ball before…and enjoyed it.

"I dare your ass to take this, Horton!" Will heard Tyler shout just before the ball pegged him right in the butt, bouncing off his cheek and rolling further down the hill. With just the moonlight and the constellations as his guide, he had a hard time finding the darn thing. He eventually spotted it behind the shed, its fat roundness peaking between the spikes of a pitchfork.

He also spotted two females hunkered down against the metal wall and whispering. They obviously had no clue he was there. "Should we try to get to the house?" he heard Megan ask Kenzie.

Will smacked the side of the shed, waking up the night quietness with a ridiculously loud clang. "You might wanna do exactly that, girls!" he obnoxiously yelled. They squealed so loud he thought for sure he would go deaf. If the dead weren't awake with Will's banging of the shed, they damn sure were now with the the shrilly screams of Megan and Kenzie.

_Elizabeth has nothing on these two._

Megan disappeared around the corner before you could say dodge ball, leaving Kenzie in the dust to fend for herself.

"Now, Will," she said slowly backing up, knocking over a shovel in the process. "We both know that I am not the twin you want right now."

Will moved in, and Kenzie slowly backed up some more.

"As far as twins go," he said, "You'll do just fine." He raised the ball.

"Wait!" she said…"and could you get that evil smirk off your face? I'm freaked out."

"As well you should be," he said, taking another slow step forward. "You've been kinda hard on me tonight. You know the whole up-the-butt talk and all."

He loved watching her squirm. "Will, you are one of my best friends, right?"

He nodded.

"So, you know it was all in good fun, right?"

He nodded again.

"Shit, you are creeping me out. Look…you know I love you, right?"

"Yea, what's with all the questions? We are in the middle of a dodge ball dare right now, not a truth challenge."

She pretended like she didn't hear him. "And…and you love me, too," she was sounding a little too desperate now.

"Like a sister," he said. "That's why I put up with all your nonsense, and that's why I'm going to give you a 5 second head start."

"No, but―"

"5."

"I will help you find Tyler," she offered, sounding hopeful.

"4."

"William!" she practically shrieked.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that. Now why are you trying to aggravate me on purpose? And you might wanna run now, Kenz." She finally got the hint and bolted around the corner, her long, brown hair swinging behind her.

Will made good on his promise and finished counting. "3, 2, 1…" He was surprised that Kenzie hadn't made it further away from the shed than just a few feet.

With a couple long strides, he caught up with her. "You made this too easy," he said, before tossing the ball at her legs and sending her rolling to the ground. Will had never seen someone fall so ungracefully in his life. She looked like a dying duck, wings flailing wildly before collapsing in a dramatic heap on the ground. He was surprised she didn't quack.

"You are so mean!" she tried to sound mad, but Will could hear her musical laughter as it chased after him up the slope. Kenzie was tiny, but she was tough and he knew she could take it. Heck, she had to be tough around this group and, truthfully, being one of the guys was probably one of the reasons why she was so darn feisty.

_Now, to find Sonny…._

Will wouldn't mind a little groping and making out in the privacy of the Viburnum bushes.


	14. Chapter 14

_Love hurts because we are human beings and nothing can ever prepare us for the intensity of it; it just comes out naturally, without invitation. It takes us by surprise and overwhelms us, engulfs us, consumes us…sometimes leaving us vulnerable and scared, especially in the beginning._

* * *

Will jogged up the hill toward the house, using the back porch light as his guide, trying to figure out which way Sonny might have gone. He saw the white of what he assumed to be Tyler's long sleeve t-shirt dart to the left, so Will headed to the right. He dashed past the dim light of the back porch and dove for the darkness under the large hickory tree. Its still-full canopy shaded him from the surrounding light, casting him into almost complete darkness. He leaned against the rough trunk and wrapped his arms around himself. He blinked his eyes a few times trying to adjust to the darkness.

"Dammit!" he heard Neil yell, followed by Kenzie's musical laughter. He stood there for a minute listening to the antics around him. His friends were about as quite as a herd of elephants playing in a field of bubble wrap. Somebody was obviously tangled in the wind chimes on the other side of the house while another one of his buddies just plowed into the metal garbage cans by the privacy gate.

"Pssst," Will heard from the other side of the fat trunk.

The hair on the back of Will's neck immediately stood at attention, and he didn't know if he should freeze on the spot or bolt. He was about to choose '_get the hell out of here'_ when he heard Sonny's voice.

"Will," he softly whispered. "Is that you?"

"Sonny?" Will reached out into the darkness, groping at the cold air. "I can't see a damn thing."

"I know," Sonny said quietly, grabbing Will's hands. "Come 'ere," he said as he pulled Will gently forward. "It's taking my eyes some time to adjust, too." Sonny's breath was warm and soothing against Will's cheek. He placed Will's hands on his shoulders before twisting his thumbs into the stiff belt loops of Will's jeans, using his grip on them as leverage to drag Will a bit more forcefully to him. "But, I don't really need to see you for what I wanna do to you."

_Holy hell! Yes!_

"Oh yea?" Will asked, now anxiously anticipating the groping and kissing that he'd hope for. They weren't in the viburnum, but this spot would surely do just fine.

"Yea," confirmed Sonny, his voice all kinds of sexy. "Most definitely…yea."

Sonny pressed his lips to Will's and licked at Will's full lower lip, asking for entrance. Will moved his hands to the nape of Sonny's neck. He slid his splayed fingers upward into the silky fullness of Sonny's hair and opened his mouth, welcoming the other man's eager tongue ‒ wanting nothing more than to be wrapped up warmly underneath the hickory tree with this gorgeous guy.

Their tongues mingled in contended, lazy swirls, mixing thoroughly the bitter-sweet flavor of coffee with the intoxicating, smooth taste of beer, wreaking havoc on Will's already dulling senses. As Will's mind continued to numb, his body became electrified and, before too long, Will forgot where he was ‒ lost his place in the universe.

"More," Will almost didn't recognize his own breathless version of the simple command.

Sonny's hands moved slowly, but purposefully from Will's belt loops to his taut ass. Grasping the jean-covered cheeks firmly, Sonny angled Will's hips slightly upward. Their needy bodies molded fully together now, from head to toe; only intensifying Will's lust for Sonny. Their half-hard erections grew stiffer and larger against each other with each passing moment, with each swipe of their ardent tongues.

"Mmmm," Will moaned loudly against Sonny's mouth.

"Shhh…" Sonny pulled back, pressing his fingers to Will's bottom lip, running it lightly across his now-swollen pout.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"God, don't ever apologize for that, and don't ever, ever try to help it. I love the sounds you make. I just don't wanna be found…not right now," said Sonny.

As Will's eyes adjusted to their shadowed sanctuary, he saw a now-familiar pained expression on Sonny's face, the same one that darkened his features that night on the dock of Lake Carlyle.

"Sonny?" Will breathed on a raspy whisper, their faces mere inches apart.

"Hmmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yea, Will. I'm okay." Sonny rocked his hips slowly into Will's and began kneading his ass. "I just really like you…a lot."

For a moment, alarm bells went off in Will's head as he remembered Kevin's romantic declarations always came at passionate times like these. Will found himself hoping that the needy demands of Sonny's body weren't clouding the usually-clear judgments of his mind, making Sonny feel something temporary that would only last through the passionate moments of fulfilling his body's desires.

Almost immediately, Will brushed those thoughts aside, not wanting to give Kevin the power to ruin this intimate moment with Sonny….and realizing the emotional connection that he already shared with Sonny in just a few short weeks far outweighed any connection that he thought he'd had with Kevin. There was no comparing the two relationships, or the two men.

"And I don't mean just this," continued Sonny. "Not just the chemistry part of it, not the fact that I can't seem to keep my hands off of you. I like everything about you, Will." Sonny chewed absent-mindedly on his bottom lip, a gesture that made Will wish his mouth was nibbling there instead. "And sometimes…I don't know why, but sometimes it damn-near hurts. And, I know that sounds crazy, but I am exploring unfamiliar ground here and…" Sonny shook his head and quieted, seeming to be at a loss for words. "I thought I knew what it was like to feel connected to someone, to really care about someone, a man, but…" Sonny paused again; and after a few moments of silence, Will thought he'd continue for him.

He pressed their cheeks together, practically melted into Sonny's warmth and whispered in his ear, "I like you, too, Sonny, a lot…everything about you. _Everything." _Will let out a heavy breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding and remembered how he wanted to cry last night in the kitchen, and when Sonny gave him the thermos earlier…how his heart painfully, and literally, burned inside of his chest for reasons he was unsure of. "And call me crazy, too, because…yea, this hurts like hell for some reason. But more than that it's exciting and exhilarating, and…I-I don't want it to stop._"_

Sonny's mouth sought and found Will's again and he, unknowingly, proceeded to kiss Will with an intensity that Will had never experienced before. Will felt devoured and exposed, vulnerable and helpless, yet overwhelmingly protected, comforted, and valued at the same time – as if everything he'd been searching for had just exploded madly into this one kiss from Sonny. For the first time in Will's life, he truly felt…cherished. Not the same kind of sweet feelings that you get from being adored by your friends or family, but the kind you feel when you've found the one person that you want to be with…no, the person that you're _supposed_ to be with. Will had no idea that he could be so damn scared and so deliriously happy at the same time. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't contain the goofy, lopsided grin that curved his lips against Sonny's mouth. To his surprise, Sonny responded just the same.

"I am really happy right now," Will pulled back just enough to see Sonny's face.

The look of concern that suddenly furrowed Sonny's brow and dilated his pupils did not match the smile that Will had just read from Sonny's lips.

"Will?" Sonny mouthed more than said.

"Sonny?"

"Um…" Sonny managed to squeak. "Both of your hands are in my hair, right?"

"You know they are," Will answered, thoroughly confused. He wiggled his fingers slightly against Sonny's scalp for confirmation.

"Oh, no…oh, no…oh, no," Sonny said, with each "no" getting louder and louder. Sonny's expression changed from one of concern to pure, unadulterated fear. And then…he flat-out panicked. "Help me, Will!" came Sonny's frantic cry. He took off running, arms floundering and grabbing at his jacket before Will could even begin to understand why he so desperately needed his help.

Sonny ran for the backyard and came to an abrupt stop when he got in the light that was being cast over the lawn from the back porch. By the time Will caught up with him, Sonny had already slung his jacket violently onto the thick grass and was now impatiently trying to work his shirt up and over his head. "I'm stuck! Help me! Get it off, Will!" Sonny yelled while doing some kind of crazy I-need-to-pee-pee dance.

Will yanked Sonny's shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

Sonny urgently wiped at his arms and his stomach. He smacked wildly at his back. "Ohhh, God! Is It gone, Will?"

"What, Sonny? What is it?" Will wanted to help, but he had no idea how. He brushed his hands across Sonny's back, trying to find the source of Sonny's obvious distress. "There is nothing here."

"Are you sure, Will? Are you sure?" Sonny clutched frantically onto Will's arms, his brown eyes wide fright. "Is the spider gone?"

Normally Will would burst out laughing at this kind of theatrical show over a spider; but Sonny seemed genuinely distraught and Will couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He knew Sonny was feeling vulnerable at the moment and he didn't want to take advantage of this open ‒ really, really wide open ‒ opportunity to razz him…maybe later.

"Awe," Will said, pulling Sonny into his arms and caressing his back. He could feel Sonny's heartbeat furiously racing against his own. "It's gone."

"Are you sure?" Sonny clutched tightly onto Will's shoulders, hung onto him as if his life depended on it.

"It's okay, Sonny. Let's go inside. I will make sure it's gone in better lighting, okay?"

"Yea, good idea," Sonny said nodding; and before Will could pick up and thoroughly shake out Sonny's jacket and shirt, Sonny had already hurried through the back porch and passed through the sliding glass doors that would lead him to a brightly lit living room. "Hurry, Will!"

Will chased after him, Sonny's spider-free clothes in his hand. Will shut the heavy sliding door behind him and shuddered off the cold with a, "Brrr."

"You promise there's not a spider in those?!" Sonny asked, pointing accusingly at the clothes in Will's hand as if they'd grown horns and a tail and transformed into Satan himself.

"Promise."

"And you promise there's nothing on me?" Sonny turned his back to Will for inspection. "Check my back. Please."

"Promise." Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's naked torso, drawing him into his chest, and touching his lips to the cool skin of Sonny's left shoulder. "Would I kiss you here if there was a spider on your back?" Will moved his lips to Sonny's right shoulder. "Or here?"

"No," said Sonny, followed by, "That feels really good, Will."

Sonny's quiet declaration encouraged Will to pepper little kisses and love-bites up Sonny's broad muscular shoulder, using the barely-there trail of freckles that dotted Sonny's smooth skin as a guide to the back of his neck and just under his ear. Will ran his palms over the smooth tightness of Sonny's abdomen, letting his fingertips dip and rest just underneath the tippy-top of Sonny's waistband. As Will's hands bravely moved lower, his mouth moved higher to trace the supple lobe of Sonny's ear lightly with his tongue. He was rewarded with a quiet half-grunt, half-whimper from Sonny. "Uhhhn…"

Will heard the sliding glass door as it quietly screeched open behind him. Sonny must have, too. "Damn," he muttered.

Will dropped his head onto Sonny's shoulder, banging it softly a couple of times in frustration. "Perfect timing… not."

He didn't have to wait long to find out who was providing the unwelcome interruption. "Sorry," drawled Tyler as he circled around in front of them. "But, I see all fingers and shlongs are accounted for, so I figure it's safe to come in."

_Looks like all fingers and shlongs are going to stay accounted for._

"I am going to raid the kitchen," explained Tyler, walking toward the hallway that would lead him to his food destination. "Can you have all your body parts calmed down by the time I get back? It's really kinda rude. And, Sonny, get some clothes on…as much as I am trying to resist, I am only human."

Will shooed Tyler further down the hallway, "Take your time while you're in there."

Sonny reached to scoop up his clothes and shook his shirt out once more; prancing in the process…in the event a man-eating tarantula should fall out. He gave the shirt a little coast-is-clear nod before shrugging into it.

Will couldn't help but snicker now. "So the big, bad, fearless mountain climber is afraid of an itzy-bitzy spider."

"Hey, don't make fun of me," said Sonny, as they flopped down together onto the couch. "I'm really sensitive."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Will said.

Sonny leaned in to press his lips lightly to Will's. "Thanks for saving me, babe."

_Babe? Hell, yea!_

A tingling sensation rushed through Will's veins, making his whole body practically vibrate. "What did you just call me?"

"What do you mean?" Sonny was a horrible actor, really, and Will could tell the confused look on his face was as fake as the day is long.

"You know exactly what I mean," Will persisted. He knew he had to have the goofiest expression on his face, but he couldn't help it…even if he tried.

"Well, is it something that you like being called? You know, in case I get my memory back?"

"By you, yes," answered Will.

"Then it really sucks that I don't remember," Sonny stretched, ending with his hands clasped behind his ears and his elbows bent beside his head. "Maybe you should give me a hint."

"Okay," Will played along, positioning himself to sit on the soles of his gray Converse sneakers, his knees pressing into the couch. _Wait, do I look like a dog begging for a treat?_ Will decided he could care less if he did. "It starts with a B."

"Buford?" asked Sonny, smiling.

"No," Will said twisting and un-twisting Sonny's shirt-tail around his pinky.

"Bartholomew?"

"Nope."

"Bruce?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Billy-bob?" Each time Sonny made a guess, his smile got brighter, shooting Cupid's little arrows towards Will's heart, aiming true every time.

"Try again," Will said, moving to straddle Sonny's lap.

"Barney?"

"You get one more try," said Will, clasping Sonny's hips firmly with his knees, "and then you're gonna pay."

"Pshhh," Sonny teased. "You're about as scary as a cotton-tailed, fluffy bunny with a pastel basket full of Easter toys."

"Oh, yea?

"Yea."

"Try me," said Will, his baby-blues full of I-dare-you.

Now in competitive mode, Sonny's eyes narrowed as he stare-challenged Will with the intensity of a reckless gunslinger in the days of the Wild West. Will swore if he looked down, he would see a big ball of dusty tumbleweed rolling across the living room floor…and Doc Holiday standing behind him.

Time seemed to stand still while Sonny made his decision. He finally said with a smirk, "Beetle Juice."

"Wrong choice, Kiriakis." Will dug his fingers aggressively into Sonny's sides and quickly commenced to giving his ribs the tickling of their life.

Sonny immediately howled and tried his hardest to buck Will off, "Oh, God! Stop, Will!"

Will poked and prodded, and somehow managed to hold on, all through Sonny's frenzied thrashing. "That little garden spider has nothing on me!" Will moved his clawing fingers up to the soft flesh of Sonny's armpits. "Do you give?" he asked, sinking his fingers in.

"Hell, no!" Sonny half-screamed, half-laughed as he continued his futile attempts to wriggle from beneath a determined Will. Will was beginning to feel like he'd left the Wild West behind in the dust and was now in some crazy bull-riding contest.

"How 'bout now?" Will pulled back just enough to move his tickle assault down to Sonny's sensitive belly.

"Ahhhhh! Never!" yelled Sonny, his abdominal muscles dancing nervously beneath Will's fingertips.

Will locked his knees tighter to Sonny's hips when Sonny's attempts to push him off were almost successful. He started realizing that he might be in jeopardy of losing this battle to the feisty bull writhing beneath him. He was spending more time holding on then tickling at this point.

They were both laughing and crying hysterically, their breathing beyond out of control. "You win," they said at the same time.

Sonny flopped his head back on the couch. "Can't breathe."

Will collapsed onto Sonny, and rested his cheek against Sonny's heaving chest in an attempt to pull air into his own empty lungs, surprised that he was still somehow half-way sitting on the other man's lap. Will righted himself to a full straddle, wrapped his arms around Sonny's middle and sighed when Sonny kissed the very top of his now-sweaty head. "Mmm…salty," Sonny said. Will could hear the smile on Sonny's voice.

Any response Will had to Sonny's salty comment was cut off by Tyler's, once again, horrible timing.

"Oh, man. Did I just miss some serious dry humping? You two were making enough noise to rattle the rafters."

Will lifted his head and turned to see Tyler as he stretched out in the recliner with a soda in one hand and a big, green bowl in the other. "Popcorn?" he asked wiggling the bowl toward Will and spilling some of his snack over the sides.

"Think I'll pass," Will said.

"Come back, babe," Sonny said, still breathless, gentle pulling Will's head back to his chest.

Will popped up to look Sonny in the eye. "You said it."

Sonny smiled, "Yea, I said it."

Will smiled back, wiggled his eyebrows. "I like it."

"Yea?"

"Yea." Will nodded.

"Me too…babe." Sonny put extra emphasis on that last word.

"Well, damn," grumbled Tyler.

Sonny peaked around Will. "What the hell is he doing?"

Tyler was pointing the TV remote control at them, pushing down on the buttons as hard as he could. "I am trying to get back to the porn. I think I must have butt-changed the channel to some sappy shit. You guys are about to make me puke with your babe this and babe that."

Will laughed. "You're just jealous."

"True, but that doesn't make it any easier to watch."

"We need to find Tyler a boyfriend," said Sonny.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," said Tyler. "I like you Sonny. Will, you finally found someone who makes some sense." He shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"You're gonna have to learn to control your piggish ways first," said Will.

"Hey, I know when to behave," Tyler defended himself. "You know that, Will."

"Only when he has to," said Kenzie, strutting across the carpet, still-shoeless feet and all. Megan followed her into the living room.

"Where's Neil?" asked Tyler.

"Let's just say we saw nothing but elbows and asses in the viburnum bushes," said Kenzie.

"So we decided to go the other way," added Megan. She and Kenzie shared the over-sized chair across from Will and Sonny. They were both so tiny it seemed to swallow them whole.

"No wonder I couldn't find him," Tyler grumbled.

"So glad I found you under the hickory," Sonny told Will as he lifted himself off of his lap.

"Awe, I liked you right here just fine," said Sonny, but letting go of his hold on Will.

"When am I going to get to see that sweet baby girl of yours, Will?" said Kenzie.

Unless Will was mistaken, he thought he saw Megan flash Sonny a look that Will could only describe as a one of concern. He wasn't positive that he'd seen it, so decided it was best to just let it go.

"I wanna see her, too," said Tyler. "That baby is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Can't wait to get my hands on those chubby cheeks again." In all of Tyler's macho-ness, he did have a soft spot for Elizabeth that could span a mile wide.

"I still have her every other weekend. Oh, and I have her Wednesday nights, all night now. As soon as the new playground is completely constructed at Lincoln Memorial Park, I wanna take her there."

"I love the way your eyes light up when you talk about her," Sonny whispered. He wrapped Will's hand in his. Will responded with a squeeze of the hand and a lopsided grin.

"Count me in," Kenzie said. "They have a nature trail now, too. We could do that."

"We'll go to," said Neil, walking into the room with Dustin.

Dustin plopped down onto the couch next to Will. Neil sat on the floor between Dustin's legs, with his arms draped across Dustin's knees.

"You guy's smell funny," Kenzie said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yea," said Tyler, laughing. "They smell like they both just shot a load of―"

"Viburnum," Dustin said. "It's the smell of viburnum, Tyler, nothing more than viburnum."

"Well, excuse me, I had no idea they made cum-scented viburnum."

"Gross!" exclaimed Kenzie, rolling her eyes. "Sorry I brought it up."

"Um, it's really just viburnum," Neil said.

"Let's change the subject," suggested Kenzie as she turned to Megan. "Megan told me that she just got hired at Benton Heights Memorial as a nurse."

"Yep, but I don't start for another week, so I will be helping Sonny out at the coffee shop for the next few days."

"Coffee shop?" asked Dustin.

"Yea," said Will. "Sonny owns Common Grounds. It's downtown, not too far south of the square, where Cheatin' Hearts used to be."

"Oh, yea," said Dustin. "I think Neil did mention that. How did you land that spot?"

"Actually my buddy and co-owner, Chad, came across it and we were lucky enough to snag it up before someone else did."

"Are you guys from around Salem then?" asked Neil. "Usually you have to know somebody to get that close to the square."

"We grew up a little over an hour from Salem. Been best friends since kindergarten."

Will was hoping Neil wouldn't ask any more questions. He knew if Sonny mentioned his family was from Benton Heights, Neil would automatically connect him to a long line of money…which would naturally lead him to compare Sonny to Kevin Fitzgerald.

_I should know; I have already unfairly done that._

"Tyler, Kenzie, and I grew up together. We've been friends since they moved to Salem in the third grade," said Will, trying to refocus the conversation. "We met Dustin about three years ago and then Neil at a party a little over two years ago."

"Yep," agreed Tyler, "and in middle school Will beat the crap out of half the baseball team for bullying me when I came out."

"Will Horton?" said Sonny, feigning shock. "This Will Horton? He doesn't have a violent bone in his body. Wouldn't hurt a flee."

"He's gentle as a lamb, until you mess with someone he cares about," explained Tyler, emphasizing his statement with a nod.

"But Tyler signed up for a martial arts class that summer," said Kenzie, proudly, "and he's been kicking butt and taking numbers ever since."

"Taking names, Kenz," corrected Tyler. "The expression is kicking ass and taking_ names_."

"Whatever." she said, shrugging. "The point is we are all one big, happy family. Oh, and Neil kinda took Will under his wing when they met. You know, with him hanging on for dear life to his closet and all. Tyler, Dustin, and I just sat back and watched as Neil kinda just yanked him out!"

"It wasn't that bad," said Will.

"Yes it was," the four misfits agreed. Will just kept his mouth closed. He knew better than to go up against the four of them…especially when they were right.

"So, Sonny," said Neil. "You never told us where you're from."

"Benton Heights," Sonny said.

Neil flashed Will an unsubtle look of warning; but if Sonny noticed, he wasn't showing any outward signs indicating that he did.

Will threw Neil a look that clearly said, "_Drop it_."

"Do have any plans on expanding your business?" asked Kenzie.

"I do," answered Sonny. "There is a space that will be available in a few weeks that I want to look at in Chicago."

"Oh, I love Chicago," said Kenzie.

"Yea, it's great," agreed Sonny. "You've been, right Will? To see the Cubs play?"

"Mm-hm," said Will, thanking Kenzie on the inside for the topic change. "And when I was real little, Grandma Marlena and I used to make the drive the weekend after Thanksgiving. She would hit the sales, we'd see Santa Clause (which was my favorite part), go ice skating, and live off of pizza for two days."

"You should fly out with me in a few weeks," suggested Sonny, rubbing Will's knee, then up to his inner thigh and back.

"Will doesn't fly, Sonny. He's afraid of heights," said Neil. He looked as if he was trying to mentally slap Sonny's hand off Will's leg.

"He flies just fine when he takes his wack-a-doo meds," said Tyler.

"But he doesn't like for people to see him acting all wack-a-doo when he's on them," countered Neil.

"My family owns a private jet," said Sonny, shrugging his shoulders. "I would be the only one seeing him."

"Humph," scoffed Neil. "Go figure."

_Overprotective Neil has arrived and is at your service._

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Sonny.

"No, you didn't," said Will. He stood up. "Neil, let's go get something to drink in the kitchen."

"I'm not thirsty," said, Neil.

"Oh, I think you are," said Dustin, nudging his boyfriend.

"Fine." Neil got up and followed Will into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Will when they were out of ear-reach from the others.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Will."

"Yes, you do, Neil. You were fine and dandy with Sonny, dare I say you liked him, before he mentioned Benton Heights."

"He's another, Kevin, Will."

"No, he's not!" yelled Will, a little louder than he meant to. He lowered his voice and added. "Don't you dare go there, Neil. I want to be happy with someone, too. I won't let you ruin this for me."

Will wished he could take back the words as soon as he said them. Even if Neil was being a jerk right now, he didn't want to hurt his best friend's feelings; and he could tell by the distraught look on Neil's face that he had.

"You think I would purposely try to keep you from being happy?"

Will took a deep breath. "No, I know you wouldn't do it on purpose. Look, Neil, I know I screwed up when I thought you were wrong about Kevin, and you let me cry and whine like a baby on your shoulder for months―"

"And I'd do it again, Will, if you needed me to. It's not about whose right or wrong. I've said it before and I'll say it again. You've been there for me just as much as you say I've been there for you. I lost all my friends when I came out and when I met you that changed. You accepted me for who I was…and you weren't even out yet. And after two years of feeling ostracized, even my parents didn't know how to help me. You helped me without realizing you were even doing it…just by being you. You're like a freakin' ray of sunshine, and asking you to play beer pong that day was the best decision I ever made." They both chuckled at that before Neil continued. "I know that you know all this…"

"I do know, Neil…I do."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. You are just so nice and so trusting, and I don't want to see you get taken advantage of ever again. That just pisses me off."

"I get where you're coming from, Neil, I really do, but Sonny wouldn't do that."

"I hope you're right…and I think you are," Neil admitted, sighing, and leaning back against the island cabinet. "I just got a little freaked out over the money thing."

"I know," said Will. "I did, too…at first. But, Sonny hasn't given me any reason not to trust him and I really like him, Neil."

"Yea, I can tell." Neil was suddenly fascinated with the white swish on his black Nike's. "Sorry, Will."

Will smiled and reached out to his best friend. "Come here," he said, all dweeb-like. "Give your best friend a hug."

They wrapped their arms tightly around each other. "I know I overdo it," said Neil. "I promise I'll back off."

"I believe you," said Will, patting Neil soundly on the back. Will noticed a slight movement in the doorway and looked up to see Sonny standing there, grinning. Will waved him in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," said Sonny.

"Oh," said Neil, pulling back from Will. "Just will putting his asshole friend in place. Sorry about the attitude. Will's like a little brother to me and sometimes I get way too overprotective."

"It's okay," said Sonny. "But just so you know, you don't have to protect him from me."

Neil nodded and turned to get a beer from the refrigerator. "Want one, Sonny?" he asked turning back. Before Sonny could answer, Neil exclaimed, "Holy hell, Will! What's up with your head?"

"Huh?" Will patted the top of his head.

"The back of your head," Neil clarified. "It looks like you have dry blood caked all in it."

Sonny moved around so he could see. "Holy shit, Will. When did that happen?"

Will moved his hands around to the back of his head and stopped when he came to a stiff patch of hair about the size of a baseball. Will had forgotten all about his little run-in with the coffee table until now. "Stop freaking out, you two. I tripped at home. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"If you tripped at home why are we just now noticing?" Neil eyed him curiously.

"Ummm, because it is dark outside and that is where we've spent most the night, bright one. Please don't make a big deal out of this."

"This looks pretty bad," said Sonny. "How do you trip and hit the back of your head?"

"I just did, no big reason," Will turned his back to the cabinet in an attempt to keep Sonny and Neil from ogling the back of his head. "I tripped and hit my head on the coffee table."

"You're coffee table is round," Neil pointed out.

"And?"

"No sharp edges. How the hell did you get a gash like that with no sharp edges?"

"Well, I hit it hard. Damn, drop it," Will knew he was being a butt-head, but there was no way he wanted Neil to find out about Kevin's visit. He would set up 24 hour surveillance and Will had already handled the situation. He just wanted the whole thing to go away. The sooner, the better.

"Let us see," Sonny said.

"No."

"Yes," Neil and Sonny said in unison.

"No need. It's fine. Really."

"At least come into the bathroom and let us get the blood cleaned off," suggested Neil. "That way we can take a better look at it."

"I will get Megan," offered Sonny.

"Don't," said Will.

"Will doesn't like bringing a lot of attention to himself," explained Neil as if Will wan't standing right there beside him.

"I'll leave," warned Will, wondering if he sounded as childish as he felt.

"He will," Neil told Sonny. "He is a runner, literally and figuratively."

Will groaned loudly. "Look, I just don't want this to be made into a big deal. I had already forgotten all about it."

"So, you are saying," said Sonny, "that your were just walking along, um, backwards and you tripped into the coffee table?"

"Yep, that's it."

"You're lying," accused Neil, almost sounding proud of himself.

"I'm not."

"Uh-huh. See his right eye twitching, Sonny? That is a never-fail indicator that Will is telling a lie."

"Fine," said Will defeated, and rubbing his eye. "Are you two nursemaids gonna just stand there or are you gonna help me wash this out of my hair?" He stomped passed them toward the bathroom, with Sonny and Neil hot on his heels.

"Sit there," Neil said, pointing to the edge of the bathtub. He filled the sink with warm water.

Will sat where bossy pants ordered him to. He propped his elbows on his knees and placed his forehead in his hands; and concentrated on the beige and white swirls in the ceramic tile bordering his shoes.

"Use cold water," Will heard Megan from the doorway. "Warm might make it bleed more."

_Great. Little Miss CNN will be in here next, reporting for duty._

"Will you do it, Megan?" asked Neil. "I'm already feeling woozy just from the site of the dried blood. I just might pass out with fresh." He gagged to prove it.

"Only if Will agrees," she said.

"I am really fine," Will grumbled, eyes still on the tile. He knew he was being grumpy, but he couldn't seem to make himself stop. "I will just wash it out in the shower when I get home."

"I'll do it," offered Sonny, seeming to sense Will's distress of having an audience. Sonny knelt in front of Will and placed his hands on the sides of Will's face, trying to encourage the other man to look up at him.

Will dropped his hands from his forehead and obliged Sonny's unspoken request. He looked up into Sonny's soothing brown eyes and was calmed almost instantly.

"Is that okay, babe?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, you can talk me into anything if you keep calling me that."

"Yea?"

"Definitely…yea."

"Awkward," said Neil, squeezing out the cool water-logged washcloth.

"Alrighty then," said Megan. "Just let me see it when you're done. I'm sure it's fine, though. The head is very vascular so even the tiniest of scratches can cause a lot of bleeding."

"Oh, this is not a tiny scratch," said Will, teasing, trying to make up for his grouchiness; and he thought he was pretty much free and clear of the how-it-happened questions. "This is the mother of all scratches, a rather gargantuan, super-manly gouge.

Sonny laughed at Will as he stood up. He took the washcloth that Neil offered him and began to gently work the dried blood out of Will's hair. "Does that hurt?"

Will resumed his head in hands position. "Not at all," Will said, sighing. "It actually feels good."

Neil didn't give Will very much time to enjoy the gentle scalp massage that Sonny was giving him. "So spill it, Will, the truth."

_Dammit! I thought we were passed the interrogation._

"I truthfully smacked my head on the coffee table, Neil. End of story."

"You know what?" asked Neil, his voice suddenly rising in pitch and volume. "Shit, why didn't I think of this before? This has Kevin Fitzgerald written all over it. He came by my apartment the other day demanding to know where you'd moved to and I told that asshole to go fuck himself!"

_How in the hell does Neil figure this stuff out? Some kind of best friend intuition?_

"Will," said Neil. "Did Kevin do this? Holy hell, I knew there was something wrong with you when you first got here! What did he do to you?"

"He did this to you?!" asked Sonny.

"No. Nobody did this to me. Kevin is not a violent person, Neil, and you know it. Ow!" Will yelped.

"Oh, God. Sorry, Will," said Sonny. "Just the thought of this Kevin guy hurting you is getting me fired up!"

Will groaned with frustration and rubbed his face with his hands before standing up. "That's good enough, Sonny," he said. "Thank you."

Both Sonny and Neil were looking at Will expectantly.

"Guys, I tripped into the coffee table," Will said as calmly as he could. "You are both making a mountain out of a mole hill. This is nothing that I cannot handle myself."

"You don't have to handle it by yourself," said Neil. "Please tell us, Will."

Will sighed. "Kevin did come by the apartment today."

"I'll kick his ass," they both said.

"Nobody needs to kick anybody's ass! I took care of it and, really, I backed away from Kevin and tripped over the throw pillows that were scattered all over the floor. That's when I smacked my head on the table. I had no idea it was even bleeding."

"What in the hell were the throw pillows doing all over the floor?" asked Sonny, as if he was accusing Will of screwing around with Kevin on a bed of little square pillows.

"If you must know, I got so damn excited when I heard from you that I jumped over the back of the couch and they went flying everywhere. Geesh!

"Why were you backing away from Kevin?" asked Neil.

"Um, because I didn't want him touching me."

"He was touching you?" asked Sonny, incredulous.

"No! I backed away!"

"What did he want?" asked Neil.

"I really don't even know what he wanted," admitted Will, shaking his head.

"What did he say he wanted?" Neil was on a role.

"My God, it doesn't really matter! I told him to leave and that I never wanted to see him again. I don't suspect he'll be back. Now, stop with all the damn questions. You are making my head pound!"

Tyler showed up in the doorway. "Really guys? Quit badgering my boy. He is a grown man and capable of taking care of himself. He will ask for help when he needs it. Can you give it a rest?"

"Thank you, Tyler," said Will.

"Yea," said Sonny as he took hold of Will's hands. "Sorry."

"This doesn't feel right," said Neil.

"Well, it's not going to get solved tonight," said Sonny, "and I think we are all just getting tired."

"Yea, my ass is tired," agreed Tyler, gracing them with an obnoxious yawn that made his whole face disappear to prove it. "Whew! That's better. Oh, Kenzie and I are heading out. We brought in everyone's keys and stuff, and your thermos, Sonny."

"Oh, it's Will's," Sonny said.

They all told Tyler thanks. Will showed Sonny his appreciation in the form of a kiss for the thermos as they filed out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Megan inspected Will's noggin and said," Just as I thought, a teeny-tiny scratch. You are clear for discharge, Mr. Horton."

"Thanks, Nurse Megan," Will smiled, even though he was now physically and emotionally drained.

Will grabbed his keys and his thermos and quickly gave his round of hugs and goodbyes. He then tugged on Sonny's hand, "Walk me to the Jeep?"

"Of course," Sonny said, following Will to the door. "Give us just a sec, Meg?"

She smiled and nodded her yes.

Once at Will's Jeep, they wrapped their arms around each other and embraced.

"I'm sorry, Will," Sonny apologized again.

"It's okay, Sonny," Will said, resting his head against Sonny's.

"This Kevin guy? Is he going to a problem for you? Really?"

Will shook his head; it wobbled against Sonny's. "I really don't think I will be seeing him again. I made it pretty clear that I didn't want anything to do with him."

Sonny sighed, "Okay then."

Will heard the beep-beep of a car door being summoned to unlock and he saw the flash of lights on the silver Challenger parked a few feet behind them. Megan was crawling into the passenger seat.

"You're gonna have to take me for a ride in that car someday," Will said.

"Anytime, babe."

"Thanks, babe."

"Mmm, I like the way that sounds going both ways," said Sonny as he pressed his lips to Will's smiling ones for a goodnight kiss. "Text me when you get home and your safe inside," said Sonny when he finally pulled back.

"Yes, Dad." Will climbed behind the wheel of his Jeep and yawned loudly.

"Be safe." Sonny leaned in for one more kiss, before shutting the door and walking to his car. Will watched Sonny in the rear-view mirror, the painful burning sensation rising in his chest again.

Will pulled his Jeep fully out onto the street, Sonny's Challenger not for behind him.

Neither one of them noticed the Corvette parked in the cul-de-sac a few houses down. Nor did they notice the man sitting in it, intently watching them, his temper rising with each passing moment.


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING - This chapter contains adult M/M situations. Thank you, Squalus 122, for your input on this chapter. :)

* * *

Will and Tyler jogged along Ridgewood Avenue, in an attempt to get back into their weekly routine of Friday morning runs. They headed north on Gulley Drive, breathing the cold, crisp air deeply into their lungs, and jogged along the riverfront. Their path lead them straight into Salem…and directly to Common Grounds. Will's plan was to surprise Sonny with a little, impromptu visit.

"Dang, Will, slow down," gasped Tyler, stopping to rest his hands on his knees, his chest heaving. "My lungs are on freakin' fire. I can't believe you wanted to follow this route on our first day back at it. It took weeks for us to build up to this the first time we tried it."

"Sorry," said a breathless Will as he continued to lightly jog in place, unzipping his cobalt blue running jacket just a bit. "I haven't seen Sonny in six days. Kinda excited to see him."

"I can see that you are, Loverboy, but you guys text each, like, every five seconds; and, besides, I thought you saw him on Tuesday."

"That doesn't count. Nurse Ratchet," they both laughed at Will's secret nickname for Megan, "would not let me through the damn door."

Sonny and Will had made plans to spend most of Tuesday together, that is until Sonny had come down with some kind of weird (and gross) 24 hour stomach bug. Will went to Sonny's apartment Tuesday afternoon to check on him and, admittedly, thinking he could get some serious snuggle time in; but Megan stood at the door, refusing to let Will cross the thresh hold. When Will tried to maneuver around her, she held up the fork in her hand like some crazed killer and said, "Don't make me do it, Horton."

"Geesh, can't I just see him for a minute?" Will had looked over at Sonny who was sitting up in his bed; fluffy comforter pulled up and clustered under his chin. He'd looked rather green (but still sexy as hell) as he waved sheepishly at Will from across the room. Will had also noticed that Sonny was right when he said their apartments were set up almost exactly alike; even from the doorway, Will saw the uncanny similarities.

"Megan, let him in for just a minute, _please_," Sonny had whined, very much like a preschooler would. "I _need_ to see him."

"I will not! You can _see_ him from right where he is. It is my duty as a nurse to ensure that this virus your body is entertaining does not spread to others. We could cause an epidemic if that happens!"

Will was none-too-happy when Megan was finally able to shoo him away ‒ all the while trying to convince him it was for his (and Elizabeth's) own good ‒ when all he wanted to do was bound through the door and cuddle under those toasty-looking covers with a pitiful-looking Sonny. He'd called out to Sonny, "I'll text you, Son," before telling Megan she was acting very un-Florence Nightingale-like. Will then proceeded to stomp and pout all the way to his Jeep, that painful burning sensation creeping into his chest yet again.

"Hello! Earth to space cadet Will," Tyler practically yelled, shaking his head. "Let's get goin', man."

They continued north and quickly picked up the pace again, their rhythmic pounding of the pavement leaving a little cadence trialing behind them.

"Both of your_ babies_ were sick this week, weren't they?"

"Yea, but you know what, I was right about Elizabeth, about her teething, I mean. She was so darn fussy on Sunday that I just knew a tooth would be cuttin' through at any time. No one believed me and guess what I saw Wednesday night?" Before Tyler could even guess, Will answered for him. "Yep, you guessed it. I was rubbing her gums for her and I felt this sharp little scrape across my finger, and there it was, the corner of a perfect, little toothy peeking at me."

"A little toothy?"

"Well, it sure wasn't a big too―."

"Woahhh, look at that car." Tyler nodded toward a red Corvette with (what had to be illegal) dark, tinted windows. Will had noticed that this particular Corvette had already passed by twice and figured whoever was driving it must be lost. Will also knew that if it was a man, he wouldn't be stopping anytime soon to ask for directions. He sure wouldn't.

"I'm gonna have one of those one day," Tyler said. "I'll even take you for a ride if you're lucky."

"Hey, like Coach Downing used to always say…

"Go big or go home," they finished Will's sentence together.

They both laughed at the memory of their unusually over-enthusiastic gym coach as they jogged through the congested part of town square, dodging a few people in the process. A couple minutes later, and 50 total minutes into their run, they made it to their destination of Common Grounds. Will couldn't help but pick up his speed those last few feet.

"Oh my gosh," Tyler said, chasing after Will. "You're worse than a kid on his first trip to a candy shop."

"Oh, suck it up, man."

Chad was behind the counter when the two boys walked in. He looked up at Will and said, "Sonny is in his office," without missing a single beat.

"Hello to you, too, Chad." Will snickered and introduced Chad to Tyler.

As the two guys shook hands, Will headed through the double doors that would lead him to Sonny's office.

"Geesh," Will mumbled to himself when he noticed Sonny's office door was almost closed and he heard the quiet voices of at least two people inside. Thinking Sonny must be in a meeting, Will leaned against the wall by the door, figuring he'd wait for Sonny to come out.

Before two long he recognized Megan's voice and she was saying something about how some guy named Nate had hurt Sonny. Will knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but Lord help him, he scooted a little closer to the tiny crack that was barely separating the door from the jamb.

"Megan," Will heard Sonny say on a heavy sigh. "This is not the same thing. Will is out. He is openly gay, and I like him a lot."

"I know you do, Sonny, and that is why this scares me."

"What in the hell is so scary about it?" Will could tell by the sound of Sonny's voice that he was getting frustrated.

"Look, Sonny, I like Will, too. He is a really nice guy, but this whole baby thing has thrown me off a bit."

_This whole baby thing? Her name is Elizabeth._

"Yes, Will has a baby. He has a daughter named Elizabeth. Why is that such a problem?"

"You know why, Sonny, and the fact that Will has a daughter is not really the problem. You know that where there's a daughter, there's a mother. There lies the real problem. Are you sure things are over between them?"

"Will and I have talked about this, and Will assured me that they are just friends."

"Well, I seem to remember Nate saying the same thing to you about his ex-girlfriend. Guess who is engaged to their ex-girlfriend now because his parents couldn't stomach the fact that he wants to be with guys?"

"The situations are totally different, Meg. Will is out and his family and friends all support him. He is not trying to hide the fact that he is gay from anyone. He doesn't think of Gabi as a girlfriend anymore. He has moved on from that part of his life...and so has she."

"Tell me one thing then, Sonny, and I'll drop it."

Will thought Sonny must have nodded, because Megan continued.

"Are you willing to risk getting hurt so badly again If Will hasn't truly and fully moved on from that part of his life?"

"Not gonna happen, Meg. He's moved on. I know he has."

"Answer the question, please."

Sonny cleared his throat. "Yes, I am. For Will, I would risk it. He is worth it…more than worth it."

_I feel the same way about you too, Sonny. You are more than worth the risk of getting heart-broken again_.

"Okay, Sonny," Megan relented. "I just know how hurt you were by Nate promising you every other day that he was leaving Addison to be with you. He strung you along for months. Seeing you go through that was so damn hard to watch. In fact, it was nothing short of painful. I love you, Sonny, and I just want what's best for you."

"And it was hard to go through. And I understand where you are coming from, Megan, I really do. When Will told me he had a daughter, I wondered the same thing. What about the mother…"

Will figured he'd eavesdropped long enough. He slowly walked back out to the front, not really sure of how he felt about the conversation he'd just overheard. He didn't blame Megan for being concerned for Sonny, not at all. Hadn't Neil done the same thing for Will? And because of what Sonny had dealt with in the past, he could see where Megan would be worried. What really bothered Will was that Sonny must have been pretty heart-broken over this Nate guy. Will didn't want Sonny to ever feel sadness, and he found himself disliking Nate (very much) because of it. Will knew what it was like to go through a bad break-up and the thought of Sonny going through one just as bad, made his stomach ache and twist on knots. They had talked before about Sonny's past boyfriends, but never in depth really; and he now found himself wondering the specifics of Sonny and Nate's relationship.

"What's got you lookin' all frazzled?" asked Tyler. "You need to turn that frown upside down, clown."

"Huh? What?"

Tyler pulled out the bar stool next to him. "Sit down, man. Chad, could you get Will here a bottle of water or something?"

"Yea, of course. Dang, Will, you sure do look like you need one." Chad observed, sliding a cold water bottle to Will.

Will chugged the whole bottle of water down in about five seconds. "Thanks, man," he said, wiping his watery upper lip on his sleeve.

"Did you find Sonny? I could have sworn he said he'd be in his office."

"Oh yea," answered Will, nodding. "He, um, the door was shut and I thought he might be in a meeting or someth―"

"Oh my gosh, you were right Chad!" exclaimed Tyler, his hands wrapped firmly around a tall mug with pillows of whip cream piled on top. "This is amazing."

"Dude," Will said, "you have almost as much cream sucked up our nose as you do in that cup."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've had cream up my nose, if you know what I mean." He gave Chad a wink and a nod.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," said Chad, shaking his head as if he was trying to rattle away the visual.

Well, just so you know, if you start whining about a belly ache on the way back, I am not about to carry your piggy ass home."

"Awe, you know you would, blondie."

"Will!" Sonny jogged through the double doors toward Will, brown eyes bright and smile beaming.

_That man could easily make loads of money in toothpaste commercials…or shampoo commercials._

Will opened his arms to embrace Sonny, the pain subsiding in his gut just a little.

"Hey, Sonny," Will sighed the words more than said them. He wrapped his arms fully around Sonny and hugged him tight. When Sonny attempted to pull back, Will was reluctant to let him go.

When Chad said, "Get a room," Will finally loosened his hold.

"Is everything okay?" Sonny asked Will, searching Wills eyes.

"Yea," Will smiled, reaching up to straighten the collar on Sonny' s charcoal gray button-up shirt. "Everything's great. This color looks amazing on you, by the way."

"Thanks," said Sonny, planting a kiss on the end of Will's nose. "When you said you were running with Tyler this morning you failed to mention you were running to Common Grounds."

"I wanted to surprise you," Will said as he absentmindedly twisted the ties on Sonny's apron.

"And what a nice surprise it is. Hey," Sonny cupped Will's hand in his chin. "You sure you're okay?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Come 'ere." Sonny grabbed Will's hand and practically dragged him toward his office.

"Use lube," he heard Tyler whisper.

Once they were inside, Sonny kicked the office door with his foot, closing it soundly. Without turning around he reached behind and locked it with a swift flick of his wrist. He walked Will backwards; and with the little space the small office provided, it wasn't too long before the back of Will's knees hit the big, wooden desk in the center of the room. Sonny gave Will a little push causing him to fall back until he was sitting on the very edge.

Sonny made easy work of nudging Will's knees apart with his thighs before he swiftly moved in to fill the irresistible gap between them. Sonny placed his palms on the desk, one on each side of Will's hips and closed in on Will's personal space, causing Will to wiggle back on the desk just a bit, his legs now danging freely over the side. "You know my mind turns to mush when your that close to me, Sonny."

"Now," he said, looking directly into Will's wide eyes. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Sonny." Will couldn't seem to keep his gaze from dropping down to stare at Sonny's mouth, that sweet bottom lip that he kept flicking at with his tongue. Will couldn't help but wish, yet again, that he was the one licking it. He wanted to grasp its fullness between his teeth and suck it into his mouth….

"Then what was up with that pretend smile you were giving me? And your right eye is twitching again." Sonny pointed out.

Will wrapped his hand around Sonny's neck in an attempt to gain the upper hand. He pulled the other man's head down a bit more, drawing him even closer. Letting out a breath of warm air against Sonny's lips he whispered, "Kiss me and then I'll tell you."

_God, how can this one man create such a need in me?_

"No."

"No?" Will's brows disappeared into his hairline.

"Yea…I, um, no. If I start kissing you, I won't stop and then I will never figure out what's wrong with you."

Will ran a his thumb slowly over Sonny's wet lower lip. "Would that really be so bad?"

"No…maybe. I really can't think when you look at me like that."

"Sonny?"

"Yea?"

"You talk way too much." Will slid his hands up, grabbing a fistful of dark brown hair. He angled his face and moved his open mouth swiftly toward Sonny's, swallowing Sonny's surprised gasp before he could fully squeak it out. Will was already too aroused at this point to even attempt a slow start. Their tongues met eagerly somewhere in the middle and then…it was on.

Their kisses were wet and uncontrolled. Their movements were frantic and becoming increasingly clumsy; their breathing already ragged, each struggling to take in a breath without breaking their connection. Sonny swiped the papers on his desk wildly out of his way sending them dancing into the air before floating down again like butterflies around them. He shoved Will as gently as he could until Will's back was fully resting on the desk, and pulled at Will's hips to move his butt back to the edge. Sonny leaned over Will, molding their needy bodies firmly together. Sonny cradled Will's head in his hands, kneading at his scalp as Will pulled his knees up and wrapped his legs around Sonny's waist tightly.

Sonny finally came up for air. "Oh, God…Will, you feel so damn good, babe." He licked and sucked a winding path from Will's throat to his chin, aggressively tasting him along the way. "Mmm, I love it when you taste like this…all salty and musky from your sweat." Sonny continued his path along the smooth skin that lead to Will's ear before sucking and nibbling on the sensitive lobe that he now easily recognized as one of Will's sweet spots. "You have no idea what you do to me, Will. No idea."

"Oh my God, Sonny," Will growled out, his voice ragged and deep with want. "Then show me…now!"

Their bodies moved anxiously together; Sonny's grinding down forcefully; Will's thrusting up greedily. The little wooden legs on the desk sprang to life and began to creak softly beneath them.

Their erections rubbed together through the fabric of their pants, almost painfully; their impatient tongues found each other again and mimicked in unison the circular motions of their hips. With each thrust from Sonny, Will felt himself slide a little further across the desk; he moved his hands from the Sonny's hair to grasp at the round wooden edges of the desk, holding on in attempt to keep them from flying across the room or plummeting to the floor. Sonny moaned deeply into Will's mouth, sending little vibrations of pleasure all the way down Will's throat, causing his hips to jerk, breaking their rhythm momentarily before setting into a quicker, more desperate, pace.

"Sonny," Will whimpered against Sonny's mouth, somewhat panicked. "If we don't stop, I'm gonna come in my sweats right her, right now."

"Mmm….me, too." Sonny lifted quickly off of Will and lowered himself to the floor. "Knees, babe…please." He told Will, tapping impatiently on Will's calf. "Hurry, I am so close."

Will couldn't slide to the floor fast enough. They knelt in front of each other much like they did the other night in Will's kitchen. Except this time there was no taking turns. They were both desperate to find their release, one just as much as the other.

Will quickly untied the strings on Sonny's apron, pulled it up and over his head and flung it out of the way. "Oh God… faster, Will."

Will unbuttoned and unzipped Sonny's jeans, fumbling just a bit, before pushing them down along with his boxers. Sonny had Will's sweats and boxers shoved down to a puddle around Will's knees at just about the same time.

Now with nothing in the way, no unwanted barriers, Will thrust his erection greedily into Sonny's hand. "Do it, babe, please!"

"Kiss me, Will." Will obliged Sonny's urgent request as his hand moved to wrap around Sonny's throbbing erection. Sonny did the same for Will and they both began stroking each other with determination, neither of them able to keep their hips from jerking forward.

"That feels so good, Sonny. Don't stop."

They continued to rub each other, pumping all the way down the other's shaft and then back up, swiping at the pre-cum that was gathering on the heads.

"Uhhhhhn," Will groaned when Sonny picked up the pace. He bit down hard on the knuckles of his free hand in an effort to quiet the broken cries that he could not help from making.

Their gazes met and held through hooded lids; Will was in awe of the amber rings that hovered around the edges of Sonny's eyes, shining there full of want and desire.

"Pull your jacket out of the way, Will. I wanna come on your stomach." Will pulled his shirt and jacket up to his chin and aimed Sonny's hard cock at the sprinkle of hair just below his belly-button.

"Sonny," Will cried out. "Get your shirt out of the way…fast."

Sonny barely lifted his shirt up and out of the way before Will exploded, with a moan, onto his stomach; less than a second later, Sonny found his own release, shooting warm liquid all over the cold skin of Will's belly.

Sonny fastened his mouths to Will's, muffling their pleasured sounds in an attempt to contain their cries in this tiny room, lest they escape and travel into the ears of the patrons in the coffee shop.

They continued to stroke each other until they were both completely drained and fully spent. After their breathing had calmed and returned to normal, they sat back on their heels, resting their bottoms on the pant legs that were gathered there.

"Wow, "said Sonny, smiling. "That was for sure the best surprise I have ever had. I mean ever, as in my entire life."

They both still had their shirts pulled up and bunched under their chins.

"Yea, this little visit has _more_ than met my expectations," agreed Will, winking at Sonny. "Now what do we do about this?" He looked down at his stomach.

Sonny chuckled and thought for a moment. "Oh…Can you reach back under the desk? There is a diaper bag under there with those baby wipe thingies in it?"

Will's face showed his confusion. "There's a _what_ under there with those _what_ it in?"

"Lorna has an 18 month old son that she has to bring to work on occasion. She's got, like, a diaper bag full of goodies under there or something."

Will shrugged. "Makes sense." He reached under the desk, felt around into what he assumed was a diaper bag, and pulled out a small box of wipies. He held up his prize as if were a gold digger who'd just hit the mother-load of all the California Gold Rush jackpots.

"Perfect," Sonny said, giving Will a nod, smiling at him proudly.

They had just finished cleaning each other up and were situating their clothes when heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Will," Tyler said from the other side. "You will never guess who is here?"

"Oh, yea…who?" asked Will as he swung the door open.

Tyler crinkled up his nose much like Kenzie did the other night. "It smells a whole hell of a lot like―"

"Viburnum in here?" Sonny finished for him.

"Looks like that's what we're calling it these days," drawled Tyler.

"Tyler, stop being a doofus. It doesn't smell like anything in here. Now can you tell me who is here?"

"The Gabster and Elizabeth."

"Yea?" Will's eyes lit up at the sound of his daughter's name.

"Oh, man!" said Sonny.

Will turned to see Sonny nervously pacing the room as Tyler said, "I believe that is my cue to exit stage left."

"Is that a problem for you, Sonny?" Will asked.

"Hell yea, that's a problem for me," Sonny answered, abruptly stopping in front of Will, panic written plain as day across his face.

Will's heart dropped down into his stomach, his throat suddenly dry. "What? Why?" The scuff on the tip of his black Nike's suddenly became the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. He could feel the tears starting to pool in his lower lids.

_Please don't cry. Please don't cry…._

Sonny was too busy pacing again to notice Will's distress. "Because," Sonny started to explain, hovering awfully close to wailing. "I can't meet your daughter when we just," he did a little jerking motion with his hand, "all over the," he nodded at the floor.

Somewhat relieved, Will stepped in front of Sonny causing Sonny to smack into him. When Sonny stumbled, Will reached out to steady him.

"She is a baby. She is not going to have any idea what we've been doing in here."

"But…what if we really smell like―"

"Don't start! We don't smell like anything except for Will and Sonny. Plus, we just spent like 10 minutes cleaning each other off with wipies. If anything, we smell like baby butt."

"Yea," Sonny said, snickering. "I guess you're right. The cleaning up part was almost as fun as the getting dirty part, ya know."

"Nuh-uh," Will teased. "Not by a long shot."

Sonny had already moved back to his anxiety about meeting Elizabeth. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"She will like you, Sonny."

"How do you know?"

"Because she is exactly like her daddy, and I like you."

Sonny grinned, a little sheepishly. "Maybe we should wash our hands? Shouldn't we be sterile when we are around babies? Especially your baby?"

Will laughed. "I think you mean clean, Sonny, not sterile. At least I hope you're not planning on boiling your hands or soaking them in bleach."

"That's really just gross, Will, and yes, I meant clean. Now let's go wash our hands so we can meet that baby," Sonny declared, suddenly excited.

"We will wash our hands if you say so." Will took Sonny's hand and started walking toward the restroom that was located just beside Sonny's office.

"Wait!" Sonny gave Will's hand a little tug.

"Oh my gosh, what is it now, you goofball?"

"I just wanted to say thank you…for… you know. I have been holding that in since our little romp in your kitchen last week."

"You're welcome, Sonny," Will pressed their lips together. "But you don't ever have to thank me for that. Ever."

_It was my pleasure; believe me._

_..to be continued._


	16. Chapter 16

"Come on already. Geesh, Sonny."

Sonny straightened his already perfectly placed hair and situated his apron once again. "How do I look?"

"For the tenth time, you look amazing…perfect…fabulous."

Will thought for sure he was going to have to literally drag Sonny back out to the coffee shop – caveman style. They had just spent more time in the bathroom washing up than an anxious teenager getting ready for her first high school prom. Will swore if Sonny could fit in the sink, he would have climbed right into the porcelain covered-bowl and taken a full-on bath, scrubbing everything from his head to his toes and all the cracks and crevices in between…until he squeaked.

"I just want to be presentable," Sonny defended himself as he turned to straighten Will's running jacket.

"Well, what you're being is weird. Now let's go, dweeb."

"Wait…one more thing," said Sonny, stopping Will once again in his tracks.

"Yea?"

"What do I say to her?"

Will really didn't understand where Sonny's anxiety was coming from, but he was beginning to wonder if he was asking too much of him. "Sonny, you can say whatever you want to her." He took Sonny's face in his hands. "Or say nothing at all, and she will still think you hung the moon and the stars just like I do."

"Okay," Sonny said, nodding. "Say whatever I want or say nothing at all."

"Um, Sonny the other night at Schiappa's, you said you couldn't wait to meet Elizabeth." Will played absent-mindedly with Sonny's ear lobes, gently twisting and pulling at the soft skin. "Did you mean it?"

"Oh, yea…I meant it, Will. I really did. It's just that, well, I don't think babies like me. I want to meet her, but maybe she doesn't want to meet me."

_Aha, and there it is…the true heart of the matter. Now we are getting somewhere._

"Why do you think that babies don't like you?"

"Because when they get around me they cry, like…all the time."

"That's what babies do, Sonny. They cry sometimes," Will explained, grinning. "How many babies have you been around?"

"Two, and let me reiterate they cry _all the time _around me."

"Well, you are about to be around your third baby and trust me this one is gonna like you. She will not even curl her cute, little bottom lip at you, much less cry."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay," Sonny said, somewhat sheepishly. "Will…um, you really think I hung the moon and stars, huh?"

"Yea."

Sonny flashed a bright smile that could light up even the darkest of nights. He quirked an eyebrow at Will. "Kiss for good luck then?"

"Definitely yea," Will said before leaning into Sonny for a kiss. "I have never seen you like this before. I kinda like it. It's rather sexy."

Sonny smacked Will on the butt with a quiet pop. "Yea, well, don't get used to it, Horton. Babies are my weakness._ My only weakness._"

"And spiders."

"Spiders and babies. Those are my only weaknesses. Now, let's do this."

Will snickered as Sonny followed him out into the busy coffee shop. He spotted Gabi and Tyler sitting at a large booth on the other side of the room. Tyler was holding a sleeping Elizabeth curled peacefully to his chest. She had the outfit on that Grandma Marlena had bought her a couple of weeks ago – a yellow long-sleeve onesie with matching yellow pants that had pink butterflies on the bottom.

Gabi looked up and waved Will over.

"Darn, the baby's asleep," said Sonny as they made their way through the maze of mostly occupied tables.

Will chuckled. "You sound so relieved."

Sonny ignored the comment. "Tyler is all sweaty. Should he be holding her?"

"You may have point there," Will teased.

"I know," agreed Sonny. Will's jest went right over his head. "That doesn't seem too sanitary."

Will slid into the booth next to Gabi and Sonny sat across from him next to Tyler and Elizabeth.

"What have you guys been doing back that there for the past hour?" asked Tyler.

Sonny didn't hesitate; it was as if he had an answer already prepared for that particular question. "Will was helping me with ejaculatory."

Will laughed out loud, actually it was more of a bark, the goofy sound he makes when he is suddenly caught off guard by something strangely funny. "Inventory… I think Sonny means inventory."

"Yup," Sonny nodded, looking down at Elizabeth and never realizing he made the slip-up. "That's what I said, inventory."

"Alrighty then," Gabi mouthed to Will.

"She's got the same rosy cheeks as you, Will." Sonny observed, his eyes solely focused on the baby before him.

Will's heart tightened in his chest when he noticed the look of genuine and utter fascination on Sonny's face as he gazed down at Elizabeth, admiration apparent in his expression. "I didn't know babies could be this cute."

"I know, right," agreed Tyler. "Most babies are weird-looking with their giganta-saurus heads…and they smell bad. But this one smells good." He sniffed her to prove his point. "Oh, and she never cries…and I think she actually enjoys getting her chubby cheeks pinched."

Gabi bumped her shoulder against Will's arm. "Care to introduce us?"

"Oh, yea…sorry," said Will. Sonny looked up at the sound of Will's voice and flashed him another bright smile. Will's head spun for just a moment. "Sonny, this is my good friend and, um, Elizabeth's mom, Gabi. Gabi this is Sonny, my…"

"Boyfriend," Sonny filled in the blank when Will hesitated to search for the right word.

_Excuse me for a moment while I receive some life-sustaining defibrillation. Clear!_

"Nice to meet you, Sonny," said Gabi, nudging Will with her foot, which he clearly read as, _"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!"_

"You look really familiar," Sonny told Gabi as he reached across the table to shake her hand.

"Yea, my husband, Nick, and I come in about once a week, usually Wednesday evenings. I think you have been behind the counter once or twice when we've been here."

Sonny nodded. "I remember now. Nick is a tall, skinny guy, right?"

"Like a string bean," said Tyler, followed by, "Ow! Will, she-devil kicked me. Control your woman."

Gabi being Will's woman, as Tyler put it, was so far from the truth that Will and Gabi burst out laughing….and the fact that she could be controlled by anyone, much less Will, was even more hilarious.

"I don't see what's so funny," grumbled Tyler. "That's gonna bruise for sure." Elizabeth squirmed in Tyler's arms. "I don't think Elizabeth is too fond of her mother's actions, either. Are you, baby girl?"

"I don't think she can hear you," Sonny whispered, his brow wrinkling as he looked at Elizabeth now like she was one of those kooky science experiments that will was always doing for micro. "Or can she?"

"Not sure, but why are we whispering?" asked Tyler and they, too, started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Will.

Tyler looked up to answer Will, or rather reward him with a smart-tail comment, when something caught his attention near the entrance, causing him to suck his breath in and his eyes to protrude. Will thought for sure they were going to pop right out of Tyler's ogling head. "In the name of all things holy, who is that tall glass of beefcake that just walked through the door?"

"You realize that makes no sense," said Gabi, dryly.

Gabi's insult didn't seem to bother Tyler in the least. His bulging eyes were glued, trance-like, to Mr. Beefcake of the hour. He smacked impatiently at Sonny's thigh with the back of his hand. "Let me up, Sonny. Please…go, man."

Sonny scooted out of the booth. "Are you talking about the guy that just came through the front door? That's Tanner."

"Oh, you know him? Call him over. Call him over," Tyler urged as he stood up.

"Sure," Sonny waved in the direction of Tanner.

"Hang on! Not yet. I have to get situated just right." Tyler was clearly thinking of his next move. He nodded toward the seat. "Um, you get in first."

Sonny agreed to go along with whatever Tyler had up his sleeve and slid back into the booth. Before he knew what was happening, Tyler was transferring the sweet, but oddly still sleeping, bundle of joy from his arms and directly into Sonny's.

"Oh, wait!" Sonny panicked, but Tyler was advancing pretty quickly with Elizabeth, his attention solely on Tanner now. Sonny had no choice but to cradle his arms and accept the baby so eagerly being given to him. "Oh, gosh…oh, gosh…oh, gosh…" Sonny pulled Elizabeth to his chest and rubbed his hand lightly across her curl-covered head as if she was already crying and needed soothing. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. Everything's gonna be allll-right."

Tyler sat up straight and tall, his back as stiff as an ironing board. He clasped his hands together tightly and gingerly placed them on the table in front of him. He plastered a smile on his face that was just wide enough to make his adorable dimples show. "Okay, now I'm ready."

Will and Gabi just sat back comfortably and watched the comical show going on across the table from them in silence. It was like a bad movie that you watch all the way through just because you have invested too much of your time not to see the ending – kinda like you owe it to yourself to see it through.

_Nothing like front row seats. _

"Come on, Sonny," Tyler said, clearly attempting to stay as still as possible…as if the slightest movement would mess up his I-just-went-jogging-hair and his million-dollar smile. "You owe me a boyfriend. You said so yourself."

Sonny seemed to have forgotten that Tyler was even in the room, much less sitting next to him. He was staring down at Elizabeth, jaw open and eyes wide. "Will? What should I do? You know, about the baby?" He seemed to have the same non-moving disease that was currently afflicting Tyler.

"What do you want to do?" Will asked.

"I don't know, um, is this okay? Am I okay?"

Will was amazed that one of the most confident, borderline cocky, guys that he had ever met in his life was stressing this much over a helpless, equally harmless, baby girl. The same guy who stood in this very coffee shop just a few short weeks ago and caused Will to blush all kinds of red that he didn't even know he was capable of.

"Will, am I okay?!" Sonny repeated nervously, his voice slightly rising.

"You_ look_ okay, babe. Actually you look really good to me right now. Do you feel okay?"

"I, um, I…let me think. Yea," he said, finally looking up." I guess I'm okay. I mean she's okay. Yea, we're okay."

"Well," said Gabi with a nod. "Glad we have that all worked out."

"You probably don't have to bounce her like that. Unless, you know, unless you just want to." Will said.

Sonny immediately went back to a frozen statue. "I should probably be still."

"Psst," Tyler said out of the corner of his mouth. "Big, hot guy. Over here. Now. Please."

Chad was walking by with two mugs filled with what looked like the same rich, creamy concoction that he'd whipped up for Tyler. "Come on, Tyler," he said as he passed by. "I'll introduce you to the beefcake."

Tyler chased after him, almost face-planting on the wood floor in the process, and giving Will the opportunity to slip into the booth next to Sonny.

"You alright, babe?" Will asked Sonny.

"I think so."

"I am going to visit the little girls' room," said Gabi. "Oh, and do you mind if I step outside to make a call, Will?"

"Of course not. Take your time." Will looked up and noticed Megan watching them like a hawk from across the room. "Nurse Ratchet has her eyes on me," he teased. "I'm not sure whose more protective, her or Neil."

"I think it may be a tie," Sonny snickered, looking back down at Elizabeth.

"She's cute, huh?" asked Will, all proud-like.

"Like her daddy," said Sonny, pressing his lips to Will's briefly. "Oh, and Tyler was right; this one smells good."

Will chuckled. "Like her daddy?"

"Yea, like her daddy."

Sitting here like this with Sonny and Elizabeth made Will want to bounce up and down with pure joy in the seat and clap his hands, but he refrained. He didn't want to embarrass Sonny in his own coffee shop.

"Um, Will was it okay what I said before? You know, me saying that I'm your boyfriend?"

"Oh, yea," Will said. "It was more than okay."

That seemed to be all the encouragement Sonny needed and without batting an eye, he added, "Because that's how I think of you, as my boyfriend. I don't want to see, or date, anybody else but you. All I want is you."

Even though they were sitting in a crowded coffee shop and Sonny was holding Elisabeth in his arms, Will felt like he and Sonny were truly all alone in this moment ‒ a special place in time reserved for just the two of them.

"I just wanna be with you, too." said Will.

Sonny grinned. "So…we're exclusive then?"

"Yea, we are."

"You're blushing happy," said Sonny, "and it's really cute."

"Huh? Blushing happy?"

"Uh-huh, when you are happy, your cheeks turn this light rosy shade of pink." Sonny reached up and rubbed his thumb lightly along Will's jaw line. "When you are embarrassed, bright red; frustrated (like you were the other night with Neil and me) is kind of purplish-red, and then there's my personal favorite…"

"Oh, great, there's more. I can't wait to hear this." Will's face flushed to a bright red, making a liar right out of him.

Sonny lowered his voice and moved his mouth close to Will's ear," And when you're horny, you turn this deep shade of red with tiny splotches just a shade lighter."

"Well, that just must be sexy as hell," Will muttered.

"Oh, God…yes, yes it is." Sonny seemed to suddenly remember that he was holding Elizabeth. "Now stop talking like that in front of the baby. I am pretty sure it's not appropriate. Even if she is asleep I think she can still―"

"Um, Sonny."

"Yea?"

"She's not asleep. She has been staring at you for the last five minutes."

"Oh, okay." Sonny's whole body stiffened against Will. "Um. Nobody panic, and just tell me what I should do." Sonny locked his wide eyes onto Will's, licked nervously at his bottom lip and waited for direction.

"Maybe you could just look at her," Will suggested, throwing his arm around Sonny's shoulder and scooting in closer, "and smile. You could smile if you want to."

"Yea, okay. That sounds like a good idea." Sonny dipped his gaze down to the baby cradled in his arms, who just happened to be looking up expectantly at him with her big, Will-colored, blue eyes. As soon as they made eye contact, she puffed out her round cheeks and promptly blew a raspberry at him.

"What does that mean?" Sonny asked, leaning further into Will.

"Well, that means that she likes you and she wants you to say something to her…or blow a raspberry back."

"Maybe I should introduce myself."

"You should. You definitely should."

Sonny took a deep breath. "Hi there, little bab―"

"Elizabeth," Will reminded gently.

Sonny started over. "Hi there, Elizabeth. My name is Sonny."

She kicked and blew some more sputtering bubbles, half of them sliding down her chin this time. Will caught them with his thumb and wiped them on his sweats.

"That was kinda different," Sonny said, "but, hey, I think you are right. I think she really likes me. She is blowing bubbles like nobody's business."

"I told you she would like you."

"Guess what, Elizabeth," Sonny said bravely. "I am your daddy's boyfriend. So you and I will probably get to know each other a lot better."

Elizabeth shrieked one of her high-pitched squeals, arms and legs flailing all the while.

Sonny visibly held her tighter as if she was going to fly right out of his arms as a look of terror flashed across his face. "I take it she approves?" He asked followed by and unsure half-laugh.

"Yep, she approves for sure," Will said, chuckling.

"Is there ever a warning before she does that? I might want to cover my ears next time. They are still ringing."

Gabi plopped down into the booth across from them, her dark hair swinging behind her. "I could hear her all the way outside. She must really like you, Sonny."

"She does," Sonny nodded matter-of-factly. "Will said so."

Gabi giggled. "Somebody's got it bad," she said under her breath.

That was the second time this observation had accurately been directed toward Sonny and Will and the second time they both whole-heartedly agreed.

"Does Elizabeth need something, Will?" She had her fists twisted tightly into Sonny's shirt and she kept lifting her head up off of Sonny's arm. "Don't tell me you've already got her doing sit-ups."

Will laughed. "No, but she does want to actually sit up."

At about that time Elizabeth managed a tight enough hold on Sonny's shirt to pull herself upright. She got this look on her face that seemed to say, _"There, I got it. Thanks for the help, new dude."_

"Now, just put your arm around her," Will told Sonny. "She is really good at balancing herself, but you never know when a baby is going to try to make a freaky move."

"Oh, okay, that does sound dangerous."

"I hate to break this up, guys, but Nick just called me and his flight got in early, so Elizabeth and I need to get to the airport."

"Awe, she just woke up," said Will, always reluctant to let his baby go. "She probably needs to be changed, and she might get hungry soon."

"I will change her in the car," Gabi said, glancing down at her watch, "and she shouldn't want to eat for another half hour or so. We will be at the airport by then." She gave Will an apologetic look. "I haven't seen Nick it two days. I really want to see him."

_I get it. Thirty minutes without Sonny and I am already in severe withdrawal._

"Yea, okay. Well…I guess I will walk you girls out then," Will said as he stood up.

"I guess you should just take her out of my arms," Sonny said when Will turned toward him with his hands out. "I am not really sure how to hand her to you."

Sonny didn't have to do anything; Elizabeth practically dove into Will's waiting arms. In one swift swoop, Will lifted his daughter effortlessly onto his hip, placing one arm under her bottom and a hand at her waist.

She immediately grabbed her daddy's face with her chubby, little hands and pulled herself in to slobber all over his cheek.

"Um…Will, why is she eating your face? Is it the teething thing?"

"She's not eating my face," Will laughed. "She's giving me kisses."

"Hmmm…" was the only response from Sonny. Will could tell he was trying very hard, but not succeeding, to contain the fact that he was grossed out.

"And might I add, Sonny, that these are _by far_ the best kisses I have had all day."

Sonny rewarded Will with a swift pinch on the butt.

Will yelped so loud that Gabi dropped the over-stuffed diaper bag she had just slung over her shoulder. Elizabeth jumped and giggled at her daddy. Everybody else in the coffee shop stopped what they were doing to look at Will – a whole room full of Patrick Starfishes suddenly appeared.

"Uh-oh, purplish-red. Somebody's not happy," Sonny said, watching the color quickly flood Will's fair skin. "Good thing it is time for me to get back to work. Nice to meet both of you girls. Oh, and Gabi, come back soon." And with that, Sonny quickly scurried away.

"What was that about?" Gabi asked Will as she shoved a diaper and a bib back down into the bag.

"Oh, noth-nothing. Let's go."

Will hurried toward the exit and away from prying eyes, rushed through the door and into the cold air; the contrast against the warmth inside Common Grounds caused his lungs to burn. "Whew! I think the temperature dropped ten degrees while we were in there. Gabi, give me a blanket to throw over Elizabeth."

"I think she is fine," Gabi said, but she gave Will a blanket anyway, knowing full well that once Will Horton wanted something for his daughter, he would not stop until he got it.

Will hung the yellow blanket lightly over Elizabeth's head and let it drape down her body. She snuggled in closer to her daddy.

"So," Gabi said as they walked toward the parking lot. "I really like this Sonny guy."

Will smiled at the sound of his name, making him go all soft and forget that he was annoyed at Sonny for causing him to scream like a girl just a few short minutes ago. "Me, too."

"I can tell," she giggled.

"Why are you so giggly about it?"

"Because it is adorable."

"Adorable? Nuh-uh. We're men, Gabi." Will deepened his voice. "More like sexy, hot, manly…and irresistible. Save your adorable for kids and puppies."

Gabi laughed. "You are so full of yourself, Will."

Will laid Elizabeth in the back seat of Gabi's Camry and, while he changed her, she kept him smiling with her "oohs" and "aahs" until he was finished. He placed his daughter in her car seat and buckled her up tight, tucking the blanket in around her. "It's cold in here. Got another blanket?"

"I will turn the heat on," Gabi muttered from behind the wheel. "You know she is not cold-natured like you. "

"I'm waiting," said Will, "patiently."

Gabi threw him another blanket. "Thank you very much for your eager cooperation, Gabriella."

She stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his out, too.

"Perfect," Will said, admiring his work. "Snug as a bug wrapped in a warm rug." Will kissed Elizabeth on the forehead, looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you so much, Elizabeth." Although she could not say it back yet, he knew in his heart that the feeling was mutual. "I will see you next Wednesday."

He climbed out, butt first, and shut the door.

"Will," Gabi said when he moved to close her door, too.

"Yea?"

"You seem really happy and…I am glad you are so happy. I can't think of anyone who deserves it more than you."

"Thanks, Gabi, and I am…really happy, that is. Now, buckle up."

"One more thing."

"Yea, Gabi?" Ten minutes away from Sonny and Will was already itching to get back inside.

"Thanks so much for being a great dad. I don't know if I have ever said that before."

"You have," he said, smiling. "And this is the part where I usually tell you that you are a good mom."

"We make a good team, don't we, Will?"

"Heck, yea, we do." Gabi still hesitated to let Will shut the car door. She had that familiar look on her face that said, _"Hug me please."_

"You need a hug, don't you?"

"Yea, you know, since we are having a moment and all." Will reached in and put his arms around Gabi. He inhaled her light scent of fruity shampoo and flowery perfume; and although it was nice and he had always found it be pleasant it was nothing compared to the smell of Sonny's spicy, earthy masculinity.

_I can't think of anything that compares to that, not one thing._

"Gabi?" Will pulled back a bit when he heard her quiet sniffle.

She pulled a hand from Will to wipe away a plump tear that was sliding down her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "I really am happy for you, Will. I really am," she stressed. "I just…I just feel like I am losing you."

"What do you mean, Gab?"

"Oh, God," she said rolling her eyes at herself. "I know this is silly, but I just don't feel like we are as close as we used to be. There was a time, not too long ago, when we told each other everything and now…I, Will, I didn't even know you had a boyfriend. I don't want to lose you. You are the best person I know."

With that statement, Gabi's quiet sniffles turned into snorts and her tears were flowing freely. Will knew Gabi enough to know that she was on the brink of full-on wailing and about to lose it right here in this parking lot. "Hey, Gabi, come on," Will said, reassuring her with a couple pats on the back. "First of all, Sonny and I haven't even known each other for that long really. We just already really like each other…a lot."

"I can see that you two have this really solid connection. He gives you these looks that I thought only existed in love stories. You know, in movies."

Will's heart skipped a beat because this is something he noticed about Sonny, too.

"And then you give him all kinds of dreamy looks. It's really sweet and I want this for you…so much. I just, I guess I am just being greedy. Like I said before, I don't want to lose you. Ever."

"You're not gonna lose me. We will always be friends. I am here for you and I always will be. You know that, right? Come on, Gabi, you know that."

"I know. I know," she said, nodding. "But you have to promise me, Will."

"I promise."

"You do?" Gabi asked with a hiccup.

"Yea, of course."

"Then I know it's true, because you always keep your promises to me…to everybody."

"And I am gonna keep this one." Will couldn't help but snicker at the mascara streaked all over Gabi's cheeks. "I think you need a tissue. You, Gabi Fallon, are one hot mess."

She pulled a tissue from the glove compartment and dabbed at her face. "I'm a mess alright."

"I don't know why you need all that junk on your face anyway. You look just as pretty without it."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks, Will…you know I love you, right?"

"Yea, I know."

"You, big dope," she said slapping him on the shoulder. "This is the part where you usually tell me that you love me, too."

Will smiled, "I love you, too, Gab…and you will never lose me as a friend."

"Never ever?"

"Never ever. Now…start this car up, turn that heat on, and go get your man!"

She giggled. "Okay, thanks, Will."

"Yep." Will gave Gabi a squeeze before pulling back and finally shutting the door. "Be careful," he said loud enough for her to hear through the glass.

_Geesh, it's cold out here!_

Will sprinted back to toward Common Grounds. He spotted a red Corvette just out of the corner of his eye that looked exactly like the one he and Tyler kept seeing earlier this morning, but he didn't think much of it; other than the fact that whoever was in it must have found what they were looking for.

He entered the coffee shop and approached his group of friends that were huddled at the counter. "You're back," Sonny said, smiling and throwing an arm over Will's shoulder. "We were all just making plans for this weekend. You are free, Saturday, right?"

"Yea, but what about tonight?"

"Well, I have to close and Chad and Megan are going out." Sonny flashed Chad a hands-off look of warning.

Chad threw up his arms. "Really? Like I need a warning with your cousin?"

"I think you do," Sonny said.

"That just hurts, man. " Chad twisted an imaginary knife into his chest.

"And," Tyler added, "Tanner and I are going out, too."

Will flashed Tanner his very own hands-off look of warning and they all laughed, seeing how Tyler practically had Tanner pinned to the counter, his chest squished inappropriately to Tanner's back.

"Geesh, Tyler, give the man some room to breathe. Aren't you the guy who's always saying I shouldn't wear my heart on my sleeve?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure this isn't about his heart," laughed Tanner.

"Oops, sorry about that," said Tyler. "I didn't know you could feel that." He backed up just a bit, having the grace to look at least a little embarrassed.

"I could practically feel it over here," said Chad.

"Oh my gosh, Tyler, I can't take you anywhere."

"Take _me _anywhere? Don't think that I didn't hear what you and Sonny were doing back there in that office earlier. All that moaning and groaning…sounded like a couple of dying sea-lions."

"Sure did," added Chad.

Sonny was laughing so hard that his eyes were watering.

"I think it's time for us to go," Will muttered. "Tyler has been out of his cage long enough."

"No way am I jogging back," said Tyler. "I will puke. As a matter of fact, I'm not feeling so good right now." He rubbed his belly to prove his point. "I had another one of Chad's mocha, sloppy, floppy drinks."

"That makes absolutely no sense," said Chad.

"That's twice I've heard that today, and right now, I don't really care what you bitc―"

"Kids in the coffee shop," reminded Will.

"You do look kind of green," said Tanner.

"When you said you had one more, how many did you really have?" asked Will.

"Just one."

"And most of mine," added Tanner. "I don't mind driving you guys back. I have to head out to the university anyway. Tyler said you lived not too far from there."

"Well, Will probably still wants to jog," said Tyler. His head bobbing in a nod that apparently he thought would make that statement true.

_You dirty rat, Tyler. You would make yourself sick just to get Tanner alone. Well, let me make it worth your while…not!_

"Actually, Tanner, I think I will take you up on your offer. Um, Tyler, you might want to pick that pouty lip up off the floor before somebody steps on it."

"Come 'ere," Sonny said, grabbing Will's hand and pulling him through the double doors.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Nothing," Sonny said, gently pushing Will against the storage room wall. "I just wanted to give my boyfriend a proper goodbye."

"Oh, God, I really like the sound of that." Will moved his hands up to twirl the dark tendrils resting on the nape of Sonny's neck. They curled effortlessly around his long fingers as if they'd been eagerly waiting for his return.

Sonny moved in, but just before their lips met, he paused and pulled back a bit.

"Something wrong?" Will asked.

"No nothing's wrong; everything is right, so right. I'm really glad that I got to meet Elizabeth today, and the way you are with her makes me only like you even more. You are such a great dad, Will."

"Thank you, Sonny. That really means a lot to me."

"It's weird that we have only known each other for a short time. I feel like I have known you…forever."

"I know. Not to scare you away, but for the first time in my life…I feel like I am where I'm supposed to be. It's like all the stars have lined up perfectly for me now and in all the moments that I am lucky enough to share with you.

_I think I'm falling in love with you!_

"You couldn't scare me away even if you tried, Will. I think...I think we are both exactly where we belong."

"Well isn't that just sweet," said Tyler, fake-crying from the door. "My little boy is all grown up. Now let's have a group hu―"

A thick hand attached to an even thicker arm reached through the door and yanked Tyler by the shirt back into the coffee shop.

"Thank you, Tanner," said Sonny. "Has Tyler always been that annoying?"

"Ah, no…actually he's gotten better. Now forget about Tanner and Tyler and everybody else and give me those lips."

Sonny snickered at Will's eager request before leaning in to kiss him. Just like all the ones before, this kiss made Will's head spin, his world tilt sideways on its axis. Sonny moved his hands to palm Will's hips, fingers settling just under the waist band of his sweats. Their bodies slowly began rocking gently together. Sonny easily parted Will's lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss, prompting Will to pull his boyfriend's sweet tongue further into his mouth with his own. The sound of their wet kisses invaded and filled Will's ears, numbing his whole body.

_God, I love that sound_.

Their bodies continued to softly sway as their tongues found each other over and over again. Will moaned when Sonny pressed the length of his half-hard erection against his.

"Dying sea-lion alert!" Tyler yelled from the other side of the door.

Sonny's mouth broke away from Will's only to plant quick kisses across Will's cheek and toward his ear. He moved his hands up Will's back and wrapped him firmly in his arms, just holding Will there with their bodies molded together – from head to toe.

"Mm, you are so sweet, Will." Will didn't think it was possible for Sonny to hold him any closer, but he did, wrapping him even tighter in his arms. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go, but my unbelievably amazing boyfriend has a busy coffee shop to run."

"Chad can do it."

"I think Chad gets off at two, and I also think Chad has a hot date tonight."

Sonny pulled back. "It better not be hot."

"I'm just kidding, babe. Look, I will get all my studying done tonight and that will leave me free for tomorrow. I can come up here and hang out with you before we all go wherever it is we decide to go. That reminds me, if you and Chad both go tomorrow night, who will close?"

"Lorna and Josh agreed to do it together."

Tyler once again peeked inside the door, looking even greener than he did a few minutes ago.

"What is it with you and your friends and your chameleon-like skin?" Sonny asked.

"Guys," Tyler said. "I hate to be a butt―"

"Too late," Will said.

"Come on, man. I really do feel sick. I need to get to your house before I barf in front of Tanner, or even worse I think I might have to blow up your toi―"

"We are just about to cross the TMI line there, Tyler," said Sonny.

"Yea, and it serves you right, Tyler, for bailing on our jog back."

"Geesh, Horton, I will wash your damn Grandpa underwear for a week! Let's go!" He practically yanked Will's arm off in an attempt to pull him away from Sonny and get him out the door.

"Take it easy. I'm coming." Will yanked his arm back out of Tyler's hold. "I need to go, babe," he said kissing Sonny on the cheek, "before this one explodes."

"And it's not the good kind of explode." Tyler said.

"Okay, call me later, Will, and I'll see you tomorrow." Sonny smacked him on the butt cheek that he had pinched earlier.

_Dang! That still stings. Somebody will be paying for that one._

It took less than ten minutes for Tanner to drive to Will's apartment, but Will still had plenty of time to give Tyler the "_why in the world would you do that to your body when you know it's not used to it"_ speech. Will let up when he realized how truly miserable Tyler really way. Poor boy was sweating up a storm in the back seat. When they pulled up to Will's apartment, Tyler jumped out of Tanner's truck and yelled, "See you tonight!" He was up the steps out of sight before Will could even open his door.

Will shook his head, "He can't get in. Thanks for the ride, Tanner, but I'd better go." He climbed out of the truck to chase after Tyler. He heard Tanner say, "Any time," just before he shut the door.

"Hurry, man!" Tyler screamed as if he was possessed by an angry demon.

Will unlocked the door as quickly as he could; he knew that Tyler was more than close to busting it down…or at least attempting to.

Tyler ran across the room yelling vulgar profanities that Will had never even heard of before. After a couple of minutes of hearing Tyler puke up his guts off and on, Will heard him nosily banging around.

"Are you building a toilet or using it?" he yelled, snickering at his own joke.

_I'll be lucky if I have a bathroom left when he gets done in there._

Will decided he would clean up the apartment while he waiting for Tyler to finish doing whatever it was that he was doing. He had the dishwasher unloaded, one load of laundry started and one put away when he got a text from Sonny.

"_I forgot to mention, don't listen to anybody that says you shouldn't wear your heart on your sleeve. I like my boyfriend just the way he is_…_perfect."_

Will couldn't help the big, ol' goofy grin that was spreading across his face, and he was about to respond when Tyler finally strolled through the bathroom door.

"I am a new man," he declared before plopping down tummy first into Will's bed.

"Um, I am not sure if I want you on my bed after what you just did in my bathroom."

"I only puked, but man, do I feel so much better."

"Only?"

"Yea, and you need some more mouthwash."

"There was, like, half a bottle in there."

"Not anymore."

Will flopped down on his back causing the bed to bounce and the springs to squeak, his head at the opposite end of Tyler's.

"Sonny heard that yet?" Tyler asked.

"What?"

"The squeaky springs."

Will laughed. "Like I would tell you. You would tell your sister and she would tell the whole world."

"True that," agreed Tyler. He rolled over and turned until his head was by Will's, causing the bed to loudly protest again.

"You really like him, don't you, Will?"

"Yea, I really do."

"Then you should probably tell him about this." Tyler handed Will a white piece of paper with a hand-written note on it.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was taped to your front door."

"And you read it?"

Tyler shrugged. "I had to have something to do between bouts of barfing my brains out."

Will held his arms up over his head and read the note out loud.

"Will,

It has been almost a week since I have been here at your apartment, but that is only because I had to leave town with my dad on a business trip. Believe me when I say that I would rather have spent that time with you. Now that I am back, that is exactly what I plan on doing. The next time I track you down, could we please exchange numbers? You know I can find out what yours is anyway, so please, let's just make this easy for both of us by you giving it to me. I was disappointed to find that you were not home (or in the pub) this morning when I came by. Meet me tomorrow at 11am at our favorite restaurant, the one I always took you to when we were together. I know that a lot has changed for you this past year, and I now know that you have been intimate with other men – at least one for sure. I forgive you for that, Will. Please let me show you how much you mean to me. Looking forward to tomorrow. One more thing, your new boyfriend is no good for you, and I am hoping that you have the sense to realize that now, sooner than later.

Love always,

Kevin"

Will felt the blood drain from his body as he read the note, and as much as he hated to, he was going to meet Kevin tomorrow. He had to because of that last line. The last thing he needed was Kevin trying to break up what he had with Sonny. He couldn't do it, but he didn't want him even trying.

"What was your favorite restaurant with that asshole, Will?"

"Why?" Will asked, sitting up.

"Cause I'm going there to put Kevin in his place before this gets out of hand."

"Tyler, you just told Neil and Sonny last week to let me handle this and that I would ask for help when I needed it."

"I know, man, but that note was all kinds of weird, especially after you told him last week that you didn't want anything to do with him. I just have a funny feeling about this."

"Why? He's just being a pompous jackass. It's not like he's a serial killer or anything."

"Holy, shit!" Tyler yelled, bolting upright. "Don't even joke like that, Will!"

Will plopped back down on his back. "I am just kidding, Tyler. I don't know why everyone is acting like Kevin is a violent psychopath. I am not scared of him, just annoyed."

"Will, I never did like the guy and I think you may be in over your head and just not know it."

"You don't think I can handle Kevin?" Will didn't mean to yell.

"It's not that I don't think you can handle him, it's just that I think you are too trusting and you're just so innocent."

"Dammit," Will muttered, standing up and pacing the small room now. "I am sick of you and Neil saying that crap."

"Look. All that I am saying is that last week I didn't think it was that big of a deal because you said yourself that you tripped and fell and that jerk wad didn't push you." Tyler was pacing now, too. "Yea, I listened to some of the conversation you had with Sonny and Neil, and you made it very clear to Kevin that you didn't want to see him again. It should have been over then, but, no, he shows up at your door today, which he would have done earlier in the week if he could have; and when you're not here, he leaves you a note that clearly says he won't let this go. So…tell me where this restaurant is so I can meet him there and smash his face in. Will? Are you listening to a word I am saying!?"

"I-I'm sorry, Tyler, but if he knows about Sonny, maybe he knows about Elizabeth. "

"Exactly. So, where's that restaurant again?"

"I can and will handle this, Tyler."

"I know you can, and I am going to help you."

"No."

"Damn, Will, why are you being so stubborn?"

"I just don't see any reason why anyone else needs to be a part of this. This is my problem and I've got it under control. I am not a child. Why in the hell does everybody always feel like they need to take care of me?"

"Will, you have a lot of friends that care about you. We may be a goofy bunch, but we would do anything for you and you for us."

"I know, Tyler, I know, and if I need help with this, you will be the first person I ask."

"Okay, Will, fine…but when you meet up with that freak tomorrow, make sure you stay inside the restaurant. Don't go anywhere alone with him."

_All this babying is really starting to piss me off._

"I got it. Look, Tyler, I really need to get a shower and study so that I can get together with you guys tomorrow evening."

"Alright, man, I can tell that I am starting to piss you off, but I am only doing this because I care."

Will sighed. "I know, Tyler. I just want to think about something else right now, anything else, other than Kevin Fitzgerald_."_

_The name even leaves a bad taste in my mouth._

"I understand," Tyler walked the few short steps to the door. "Call me if you need me," he said as twisted the lock on the door behind his back.

"Okay, have a good time tonight."

"Ohhhh, yea!" Tyler said as he humped the air in front of him before he shut the door.

_And there's he Tyler we all know and love._

Will sat down on the edge of his bed. He crinkled the note and slung it across the room. He assumed that Kevin didn't know about Elizabeth or surely he would have said so in the note, and there was no way that he was going to let Kevin get in the way of what he has with Sonny.

_No way in hell._


	17. Chapter 17

Will slammed his Jeep into park at MoonFish. His stomach was all tangled up in knots and he felt like he was going to upchuck the little bit of breakfast that he managed to stuff down his throat this morning. Everything about this felt wrong, but what bothered him the most is that he was meeting his ex-boyfriend behind Sonny's back. He kept telling himself that it was for a good reason. He wasn't here to _be with_ Kevin; he was here to get Kevin out of his life once and for all.

Tyler had texted him early this morning, before the sun was barely peeking through the curtains,_ "Please do not meet up with Kevin_." Will replied that he'd think about out, and he did. Coming here was the final decision he'd made on the matter. He ignored the rest of Tyler's texts.

Although will had always enjoyed MoonFish, it was never really Kevin _and Will's_ favorite place to eat, just Kevin's. The food was exceptionally prepared and the service outshined any other that Will had ever experienced, but he really could care less that they flew in over a dozen varieties of fresh fish daily or that they had an extensive wine list. He was fine with a cheeseburger and lemonade – extra ice.

Will squeezed his hands in an attempt to stop them from trembling. When that only made matters worse, he smacked the steering wheel soundly in annoyance, honking the horn on accident. The shrill beep caused him to jump and he would have laughed out loud at himself if he wasn't so freaked out right now – a big twisted bundle of nerves, tightly coiled and threatening to snap. This wasn't the first time Kevin had made him feel this way, like he could spontaneously combust at any moment; and Will knew that he was teetering dangerously close to the edge of losing it. That had only happened one time before – the night he found Kevin in bed with another guy. Will had totally and completely unraveled, crossed a clearly defined line and jumped right into Gabi's bed, looking for any kind of comfort to make the hurt that seemed to be literally eating him alive go away.

_Shit, I don't want to do this! What the hell am I doing here?_

Will was about to shift into reverse and get the hell out of there when he remembered the last line of Kevin's note about Sonny.

_I have to do this. I have to put a stop to this. It's now or never._

Will adjusted his heather gray sports coat – he wore this particular one because he knew Kevin didn't like the color. He'd once said it looked cheap and so he one day proudly presented Will with a coat that was (in Kevin's words) a_ richer_ shade of gray. He'd called it slate. When Will stubbornly refused to change, Kevin whined that Will never appreciated anything he did for him. Will remorsefully slipped out of the heather and into the slate so that they could move on with their dinner plans involving the Fitzgerald clan, every stinkin' rich last one of them.

Will took a deep breath and climbed out of his Jeep. He headed not-so-bravely, but with determination, toward the entrance of MoonFish. He pushed his glasses further up on his nose. Kevin hated those, too, and that is exactly why Will's contacts were still floating in their case this morning.

_Be a man, Will. Be a man_. He could hear his dad's voice over and over again. _Get back up when you fall, brush it off and keep on going. Stand tall and never depend on anybody but yourself. That's what a real man does._

He'd heard this often as a child – when he fell off his bike or his skateboard, when his Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin first moved to Switzerland, when his baseball team lost the Little League championship game, when he was brave enough to climb a tree but then froze with fear and got stuck…anytime that Will was even close to shedding a tear his dad would give him the _be a man_ speech. As much as he heard it growing up, it seemed he heard it a lot more often since he had bravely announced to his family that he was gay Actually there was nothing brave about him that day - he was scared shitless. He knew his dad loved him, but he couldn't help but feel like his father thought of him as a lesser man now because of his still somewhat-newly revealed sexuality. Will had never brought this up to his dad, had never acknowledged these feelings in the slightest. Just thinking about it now in this already raw moment hurt Will so much that it almost sent him to his knees. Instead he forced himself to stand up tall and breathe air slowly into his lungs. He blinked away the tears that were forming in his lower lids. _I am being a man, Dad…fighting my own battles_. _Standing tall._

Will was greeted at the door, "Welcome to MoonFish where we serve the freshest seafood from the oceans of planet earth – from the unusual to the exotic." Will had always wanted to ask where else in the universe they would find the ocean's freshest seafood and if it would still be fresh by the time they space shuttled it here, but instead he gave a slight nod and, like always, politely said, "Thank you."

Will stepped inside the two-story restaurant and the once-forgotten smells hit him now like a sharp slap across the face. He re-familiarized himself with his surroundings. A balcony area made up the second floor dining area and a huge silver chandelier dangled down into the center of the room. Memories of the many evenings he and Kevin had shared inside this enormous room came flooding back to Will, causing his chest to tighten.

As a matter of fact, they'd had their first date here. Will had always thought the chandelier lights shined much like the brightest of all stars in the sky on the darkest of nights. When Will told Kevin this, he paid the manager to let them stay late. They shared their first kiss underneath the "brightest of all stars" with all the other MoonFish lights dimmed low. Thinking back now on that first kiss with Kevin, Will realized that it didn't compare (in the least) to the magical first kiss Sonny had given him underneath a _real_ night sky full of the brightest and most magnificent stars Will had ever seen. Will couldn't help but smile widely at the sweet memory.

Kevin and Will had always sat in a cozy corner table by the back wall, next to the fireplace and somewhat tucked away from everyone else. Kevin loved to hear Will play softly on the piano that was placed near their private little sanctuary. He would quietly sip on his expensive glass of wine while Will got lost in the music that he was playing. Every once in a while Will would look up and see a little girl or boy beaming over the balcony rail at him.

Will shook his head, frustrated now that he had allowed his mind to so easily go there. The memories that once warmed his heart, only disgusted him now. He took a few deep, steady breaths as the contents in his belly threatened to rise again.

_Let's get this the hell over with._

"Your name, please, sir?" asked the maître d'.

"Will Horton."

"Ah, yes," the stuffy man said, "Mr. Fitzgerald is waiting for you. Right this way, William."

"It's Will,"he muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, nothing," Will said as he was escorted to his seat.

_Imagine that, the same corner table_.

Will almost refused to sit there, but he didn't want to give Kevin the immense satisfaction of knowing how much this was affecting him. Will admitted to himself that he also wanted to remain at this table because it was situated by the huge brick fire place, which now had a large fire roaring perfectly and warmly inside of its belly; and Will was freezing.

Kevin stood as Will approached. He had the audacity to move in for a hug, but before he could get close enough, Will slipped down into his seat.

"I am so glad you came, Will."

"Did I have a choice?" Will said, dryly.

"We all have choices."

"Don't start."

"Okay, then," Kevin said, smiling as he sat back down across from Will. "You look amazing as usual."

Without thinking, Will said. "No, I don't."

Kevin snickered, "You always make me laugh. That's one of the things I adore about you."

_Adore?!_ Will shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "What's this about, Kevin?" He hadn't been brave enough to meet the other man's eyes just yet. He concentrated on the dimple in Kevin's chin instead.

"It's about us, about reconnecting and getting back what we had."

"Um, I don't want to get back what we had. I told you that last week." Will dropped the white table cloth when he realized he was twisting the fringed edges around his fingers.

"Then we will have something better this time around, love."

Will's blue eyes shot up to meet Kevin's green ones. "Don't call me that, Kevin!"

"Okay, okay…calm down. Please, relax, Will." Kevin cleared his throat and sat up a little taller in his seat.

Will did the same, stretching his height out as much as he could, his back ramrod straight.

The waitress showed up in a starched white shirt and black tie, her strawberry-blonde hair pulled back in a pony-tail so tight that her eyes stretched at the corners. "Your lemonade," she said placing a tall glass in front him.

"Thank you," Will said.

"Your food should be out momentarily," she said before strolling away.

"Our food?" Will asked Kevin.

"I took the liberty of ordering for us," Kevin said. "I remember your favorite, Chilean Sea Bass."

"That's your favorite," Will scoffed, "and I'm not hungry."

"Will!" Kevin took a visibly large breath. He motioned toward the glass in front of Will. "Well, I got something right…and with extra ice." He flashed Will a smile.

"Since when do they serve lemonade here? Suddenly new on the menu?"

"They made it just for you, Will. I asked them to, because I know you love it."

Will was actually shocked that Kevin remembered this. He never really cared what Will had loved before.

_My God, I was so blind!_

"Kevin, I am not here to eat fancy fish with you or drink lemonade. I am just here to find out what it is that you want from me."

Kevin's eyes darkened to an emerald green. "Why are you being so difficult? I already told you what I wanted."

"And I already told you no. It's not going to happen."

Kevin shrugged and took a sip from his wine glass. "Sure it is. It may take some time, but it will happen."

Will leaned forward over the table and spoke slowly. "It will never happen. I have moved on and I am with someone else."

In turn, Kevin leaned over his side of the table. "Then break up with him."

"I have no intentions of breaking up with Sonny. I care―"

"That's his name?" Kevin spat. "What kind of fucking name is that?"

Will stood up to leave, but Kevin reached across the table, his hands darting outing like two snakes, grabbing and wrapping around Will's long fingers tightly, sheer panic instantly replacing the smug look on his face.

Will sat back down reluctantly. "Let go of me," he said through clenched teeth, jerking at his hands.

Kevin held on tighter, crunching Will's fingers even more. "Promise me you will stay, and I will let go."

"Kevin…" Will warned, which only caused Kevin to squeeze Will's hands in a tighter death grip."Ouch! Damn, I promise."

Kevin promptly released his painful hold on Will's hands. "I'm sorry, Will. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that you are making this so hard. I wanted everything to be perfect."

Will waggled his hands furiously in the air that hovered around him, attempting to reduce the throbbing and return blood flow to normal.

"Kevin, this," he motioned a finger back and forth between the two of them, "will never be perfect. It never was perfect."

It was Kevin's turn to talk through clenched teeth. "This, Will, is the most perfect thing I have ever had. Don't you are dare deny me that."

Will sighed. _This is not going so well._

"Kevin, I need you to understand that we can never be more than friends…ever again."

"Yes, we can. You just need to stop being so stubborn. You were always so stubborn." His tone raised just a little, like it always did when he was extra whiny. "I don't understand why you just can't forgive me, Will!"

"It's not about forgiving you, Kevin. I am not the same person that I was back then. So much has changed. We would never make a good match now."

Kevin persisted. "Will don't you remember what it was like when we were together? My God, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. We we're so in love." Kevin rudely pushed farther. "Don't you remember what it felt like to have my hands all over your amazing body, my dick in that beautiful mouth? You loved it every minute of it."

"Stop," Will said louder than he intended, fully disgusted now. He twisted a button 'til it popped off of his coat. "I don't want to hear that shit!"

"Fine, Will, fine. Then have you forgotten that we were friends before we ever dated? Great friends. Even when you were still with Gabi, we would take long walks, listen to music, and stay up half the night talking on the phone."

"Yes, I do remember that, Kevin." Will grumbled. "But everything changed when we started dating. You became a real jerk, much like how you are being right now. You started throwing your money around and―"

"I was trying to impress you, Will."

"After we started dating, you never asked me anymore about how I was feeling or what I wanted to do, it was always about what you wanted to do―"

"Again, I was trying to impress you."

"You treated me like I was some kind of trophy."

"I was proud to have you by my side."

"Why in the hell am I discussing this?! Rehashing our past is not why I am here." Will shook his head, but he couldn't stop himself from continuing "You know what? I'm not gonna lie; it hurt so damn much when I showed up at your dorm room that night." Will's chest still tightened when he thought of that betrayal. He lowered his voice to an almost whisper. "It fucking screwed me up for a long time, but now I am glad it happened. I am glad that I saw what I did that night."

"What? Why?"

"Because I went there with the intentions of sleeping with you, Kevin."

"Oh my God. You did!"

"Yea," Will thought he'd rub the imaginary salt in the wound. "I was gonna let you do whatever you wanted to me for however long you wanted to do it."

A look of regret with a hint of pain, or was it nausea, flashed across Kevin's face and Will thought for sure he was about to vomit all over the pristine, white tablecloth. "My, God," he choked, "I-I was so close. Please, Will, I―"

"If that had happened I probably would have let your ridiculous behaviors go on and on. That is why I'm so glad I showed up that night. So I could see the truth! I was blinded by my ridiculous infatuation with you, Kevin, but I'm not anymore."

"But, Will ―"

Will braved on. "I wouldn't put up with that now, Kevin. No way in hell would I put up with that."

"You…you wouldn't put up with it?" Apparently Will just struck a nerve.

"No, I wouldn't. I deserve better than to be treated like that."

"Oh, I see," Kevin said, seething. "So, just because you've had a couple dicks stuck up your ass now you're, what, too good for me? You wanna be the big man now, huh, Will?"

"You've lost your mind " Will slumped down in his chair and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He was getting nowhere and Kevin was really pissing him off. "You are really being an ass right now, Kevin."

"Look, Will," Kevin said, running his hands through already tousled hair. "It doesn't matter to me how many times you've been fucked, you will always be sweet and innocent to me. That is just who you are as person. Your heart is pure and that will never change."

"This is just too much," Will mumbled, his hands shaking again. "I can't take this anymore. It's over Kevin. Move on!" He got up quickly before Kevin could reply, dodged a waiter with a tray piled high of dirty dishes, and hurried away from the table.

"Will!" He heard Kevin practically yell his name across the restaurant, just seconds before he heard the deafening clang of dishes crashing loudly to the marble floor. A collective, "Ohhh," echoed through the building.

_You have got to be kidding me._

Will picked up his pace and was jogging by the time he exited the building. He didn't break his stride as he hurriedly crossed the parking lot. With his Jeep in his sights, he broke into a full run. He barely saw the flash of cherry red out of the corner of his eye and heard the dull roar of a car's engine just before being thrown face-first and hard to the unforgiving ground, knocking the air completely from his body. Will was thankful that he at least landed in a landscaped grassy area to somewhat cushion his fall.

Kevin was sprawled out on top of him. "Please, get off of me, Kevin. I-I can't breathe." Bright stars were suddenly dancing all around Will.

Kevin immediately rolled away. Will sucked big gulps of air into his empty lungs, somewhat frightened by the stridor he was producing. He propped himself up on his elbows in an attempt to breathe more fully in, the ground beneath him a blurry green mess through the hot tears that fell from his eyes.

"My God, Will! Didn't you see that Corvette?! What the fuck were you thinking? When a moving vehicle is coming straight at you, you should at least try to dodge it! Dammit!" Kevin screamed wildly, hitting the cold grass furiously with his tightly balled fists. "That scared the shit out of me!"

Will flopped onto his back, still gasping for air, his head spinning from the fall and his mind racing when the gravity of what had just happened began to sink it. He smacked blindly at the ground around him, hoping to eventually land on his glasses. He finally did and put them on his face, blinking as his world began to clear. Will glanced at Kevin and watched him swipe at the crocodile tears streaming down his face.

"Th-thank you for pushing me out of the way, Kevin. I-I'm sorry. I didn't see it."

"Shit, Will," Kevin continued to cry. "It was almost as if he was coming after you!"

"No, it was my fault. Nobody was coming after me. I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to get…"

"You we're trying to get away from me."

Will raised his eyes to meet Kevin's and saw in their green depths something he had never witnessed there before – sadness, vulnerability…fear. He was fully unguarded – exposed, as if he was lying naked here in the parking lot for the entire world to see the true core of who he really is as a person.

"Oh, Will," he sobbed. "I am so sorry."

"Kev―"

"Please," he sniffled. "Please, let me finish."

Kevin did just save Will from becoming a possibly permanent parking lot decoration. Will gave him a quick nod, giving Kevin permission to continue with whatever it is he had to say. This was a man who clearly needed to get something off of his chest. Maybe this will be the closure they both so desperately need. With both of them still lying on their backs, Kevin began again. Will turned his head to look up at the puffy clouds as they floated by in an effort to reduce the intimacy between Kevin and himself.

"I am sorry for what I did. It was so stupid. I was so angry when you wouldn't go to that party with me. I wanted to show you off to my friends, had bragged about you coming, and was embarrassed when you didn't show up. I was drinking pretty heavily and…and doing other stuff. I got really wasted and Brian offered to walk me back to my dorm."

"Brian is the guy I found you with?"

Kevin quietly sobbed. Will had never seen this side of Kevin before. Not even when they were just friends.

"Yes, but I promise on my mother's grave that it was only him. Neil was always brain-washing you with that shit about me cheating on you. I wasn't. It was just Brian. I swear!"

"And you slept with him because I wasn't ready to have sex with you?"

"No! I should never have said that to you, Will. It wasn't the truth. I was just so mad, and I wanted to hurt you as much as I was hurting. I had sex with Brian because I was angry, but mostly because I was wasted, not because I was looking to get some because you wouldn't put out. I regretted that the moment I said it. I was so stupid that night, Will."

Will felt Kevin's hand brush against his. "No," Will said softly, and pulled his hand away.

Kevin sighed, but continued, he had calmed down now to just hiccups and sniffles. "After you left, I started freaking out. I know you turn your phone off when you're mad, so I got in my car and started looking for you."

"You said you were wasted," Will pointed out, still watching the fluffy patterns above him swirl.

"I was. I totaled my Mustang and my dad was so pissed when he found out what was in my system that he shipped me off to my uncle's."

_How can convenient for you that your daddy's money talks._

"You have an uncle in Japan?"

"No, but I have two in Miami." Kevin smiled sheepishly.

"So all that stuff about you being in another country for the last year was lie?"

"Yes, I was embarrassed about what had happened so I made that up, but I didn't make up the part about trying to get in touch with you through your dad and Neil…emails and facebook."

"I don't even know what to believe, Kevin, but…but it doesn't really matter anymore."

"Will," Kevin said, scooting in closer. "When I was in Miami I couldn't stop thinking about you. When my dad finally allowed me to come home, the first thing I did was go to your dorm room so that we could start over."

Will looked at Kevin now. "Kevin, did you seriously think that I had just been sitting around pining away for you?"

"Yes."

"Well, you were wrong."

"I see that now. When I finally figured out where you were living, I had this whole plan to surprise you by showing up at your door. I wanted it to be perfect." Kevin smiled, attempting to turn on the charm. "I brought two dozen red roses, because I know they are your favorite flow―"

"They're not."

Kevin ignored the interruption. "But when I got there, I saw that guy knocking on your door. You opened the door and I saw, I saw, the look you gave him...and that was the look that I had been waiting to see for months. When he leaned in to kiss you, you actually kissed him back and I got so pissed. I thought I was going to lose it right then and there." Kevin's voice got louder as he spoke and Will could tell his temper was rising now. "But…but, like I said in the note, I forgive you for that."

"I don't need your forgiveness for anything, Kevin, because I didn't do anything wrong; and Kevin...this has to stop."

"What the fuck, Will!" Kevin wailed. "I am pouring out my heart to you! Why can't you forgive me and give me another chance?"

"I forgive you. Please move on."

"Don't' you miss me at all?"

Will chose his words carefully. "I only miss our friendship."

"I don't believe, you, Will. I know that somewhere deep down inside of you―"

"Kevin, you treated me like I was your property when we were together, like I was just another one of your possessions. I see that now."

"That's because you're mine." Kevin said, matter-of-factly.

Now Will was about to get pissed again. "No. I'm. not." How could he make it any clearer?

"But I love you, Will," Kevin sounded desperate again.

"Kevin, it's not gonna happen. You have to find a way to let this go. My God, please!"

"I can't, Will." Kevin said, shaking his head. "I won't give up on us."

"You will have to find a way. I did."

"I always get what I want."

Will lost his patience. "Kevin, you are a grown man. Stop acting like a damn spoiled brat!"

Suddenly, Kevin rolled over until he was on top of Will, pinning Will's hands above his head. He smashed his mouth to Will's and groaned loudly against his lips. Will easily bucked him off and sat up. "What the hell was that?!"

Kevin shrugged. "I want you so bad, Will. Don't you know what that's like?"

Will thought of Sonny. "Yea, I do know what that's like, but you can't always have whatever you want, Kevin, and you can't just take whatever you want."

Kevin rubbed his temples and moaned. "How did this get so messed up?"

"Kevin. I have to go." Will stood up. So did Kevin.

"No!" Kevin shouted. He softened his voice. "Please, Will."

"I can't stay here anymore. Not after that stunt you just pulled."

Will wished he hadn't taken the time to take one last look at Kevin. The hurtful tears he saw pooling again in Kevin's green eyes would haunt him for a long time. Will hated to cause anyone pain, even spoiled brats like Kevin. To make matters worse, Will knew that, in Kevin's own weird way, he was doing what he thought was the right thing to win Will back. But Will's heart belonged to someone else now, and it would never be Kevin Fitzgerald's again.

"I can offer you friendship, nothing more."

Kevin shook his head. "No, Will."

"I am sorry, Kevin." Will said as he backed away.

"Please don't go, Will."

"I have to. Please don't waste your time waiting for me, Kevin. You might miss out on something good, someone better for you than me." Will said before he finally turned and walked away. Will climbed in his Jeep and looked in the mirror, his face was streaked with dirt and his tears were still falling. He laughed awkwardly when he realized that he looked like Gabi did yesterday with mascara smeared all over her face.

_Good look, Horton, Good look._

He slipped out of the sports coat, untucked his black shirt and used it to wipe the smudges from his glasses.

There was only one thing that could make Will feel better in this horrible moment. He backed out of parking space and made his way to the main road. He saw Kevin slouching down in the front seat of his dad's silver Jaguar, or maybe it was his now. Kevin's hands covered his face and Will could tell by the slight movement of his shoulders that he was still crying.

Will pulled out of the MoonFish parking lot and pointed his Jeep in the direction of Sonny Kiriakis, openly sobbing all the way there.

_Damn, it's been a rough morning._

...to be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Will took a calming breath and walked into Common Grounds feeling a hell of a lot better than he did when he left MoonFish about one-half hour ago. The closer he'd gotten to Sonny, the more his nerves had slowly untangled and he started to feel like himself again. He rode all the way with the windows down and the heater on high, desperately needing to feel the sunshine on his face, but at the same time not wanting to freeze to death. For some reason, that always made him feel better – the warmth of the sun's rays shining down on his skin.

Before he'd gotten out of the Jeep, he'd used Elizabeth's wipies that he kept in the console to clean the rest of the dirt off of his face. No reason for Sonny to know he'd been rolling around in the grass with Kevin. He was going to tell Sonny what had happened this morning, but thought it best if he left out that minor detail.

The coffee shop was booming, busier than Will had ever seen it; Will assumed it was because people we're getting desperate to stay warm. It was getting later in November, Thanksgiving was next week, and the Illinois temperatures were continuing to drop. The high today was 49 and Will didn't think they'd reached that temp just yet.

Sonny had his back turned to the entrance and was refilling mugs on the opposite side of the room – steam floating out of the spout of the thermos he carried. It was almost exactly like the one Sonny had given Will. The only seat that was available in the coffee shop was up against the front wall by the entrance door, but Will figured it was just as good a place as any to catch up on his reading.

_Microbiology or World Religion?_

Will chose the latter because he figured that he had his micro exam in the bag at this point – science being his dweeb thing and all.

Will's phone vibrated softly in his pocket.

_Dang, I have missed six texts? _

Four were from Tyler, and two were from Sonny. He smiled when he saw the current one was from Sonny.

"_Hey, sexy. Coffee on the house?"_

Will grinned his goofy, lopsided grin._ "I'm not sure if my boyfriend would like me accepting free coffee from a sexy barista like you."_

Will looked up to find Sonny behind the counter, merriment in his expression, mischievous grin on his handsome face; that is, until their eyes met. Sonny wiped his hands on his apron and hurried over to Will, smile now totally vanished and replaced with a tight-lipped frown, concern apparent by the furrowed brows displayed on his face.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" Will asked as Sonny sat down in the chair across from him.

"I think I should be asking you that question, babe."

"What? Why?"

"Your eyes always sparkle when you smile, Will. I didn't see that this time, so I know something is bothering you."

"My eyes sparkle?" Will snickered. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yea, dead serious, Will." Sonny answered. "That's one thing I love about your eyes. When you smile, they light up. I noticed right away that they didn't."

Will thought of how one of Sonny's bright smiles could light up a room, and he totally got where Sonny was coming from. "Oh, okay… yea, it's probably just my glasses or something. You know, the way they reflect the light."

Sonny leaned in, elbows on the table."No, it's not. Something's wrong. I can tell."

Will shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting to take Sonny away from his customers...his paying customers that is. "Nothing's wrong. Plus, you're busy. We can talk later."

"Your eye is twitching, Will. Please tell me."

"Actually," Will said matter-of-factly, propping his elbows on the table, too, "everything is fine now, Sonny. Now that I'm here with you."

Sonny gave Will a skeptical look. "Nice try. Horton. I can see that I'm going to have to drag it out of you. Literally!" Sonny grabbed Will with the intentions of pulling him to the storage room where they would have more privacy, but as soon as he wrapped his hand around Will's wrist, Will yelped. "Ow!"

Sonny dropped Will's hand quickly, as if he'd picked up a hot plate. "I'm sorry," Sonny said, obviously mortified that he'd caused Will real pain. "I'm really sorry, Will."

"It's okay, Sonny. It's not your fault." Will pulled up the sleeve on his black shirt to reveal a small gash on his wrist, covered in dried blood and just starting to bruise. He hadn't even noticed it before, but it was throbbing now and starting to seep fresh blood.

Will looked up and noticed the distressed look on Sonny's face. "I didn't even know that was there, Sonny. It's okay. It's just a little cut."

"Okay," Sonny said, nodding his head as if he was trying to convince himself that yanking on Will's arm like that was truly okay. "Alright, can we go in the back and clean it up? Maybe put a Band-Aid on it or something?"

"Yea, babe, "Will said, nodding. "We can do that if you want to."

"I want to." Sonny picked Will's book up off the table and stuffed it into his backpack for him. He slung the heavy pack over his shoulder and reached his hand out to Will. With a smile, Will placed his hand into Sonny's and they walked toward the double doors that would take them to the storage room. Once through the doors, Sonny paused only for a moment to toss Will's backpack into his office before continuing to lead him to the employee restroom.

When they reached the sink, Sonny turned Will's wrist over for further inspection. "I shouldn't have yanked on you like that, Will." His voice was full of remorse.

"Sonny? Come on. It's just a little cut. Really."

"If you say so," Sonny said, sighing. "Do you think you need stiches?"

"No. I definitely don't need stitches, but I could use some of that TLC that my hot boyfriend was offering up just a few minutes ago?"

Sonny finally smiled again, a genuine beautiful smile; and, yea, it lit up the entire room. "Did you really just say that you could use some TLC?"

"Yea," Will snickered, wiggling his eyebrows, "from my PYT."

Sonny laughed out loud now. "I really am dating a dweeb!"

_Thank God he is happy again._

"Rinse your arm, babe," he said, still grinning, "while I find a Band-Aid." Sonny opened the small closet situated by the door and stood on his tippy-toes to reach way back on the top shelf. "Aha!" he said, as he pulled down a small bag that reminded Will of a shaving kit. He pulled out some gauze, Neosporin, and a box of Band-Aids.

"Look at you," Will said, turning off the water. "There is more than one Nurse Ratchet in your family."

Sonny smiled as he opened a package of gauze and used it to gently dab the little bit of blood that was still trickling from Will's wrist. He applied three very precise dots of Neosporin to Will's broken skin, and covered it with three Band-Aids. He stepped back to admire his handiwork as if it were a magnificent, and rare, piece of art. "Not too bad if I do say so myself."

"Captain America?" Will said, eyeing his superhero bandage.

"Hey," Sonny said leaning in for a quick kiss, and then a second one, "it'll do the trick and, plus, they were out of Powerpuff Girls."

"Dang, my favorite." Will snickered and crooked his index finger, wiggling it at Sonny as if to say _come here. _"Give me another one of those."

"Another Band-Aid?" Sonny teased.

"Those lips. I_ want_ those Kiriakis lips," said Will, pronouncing the "r" in Kiriakis to sound like a "d."

Sonny leaned back in to press his mouth to Will's. "Mmm," Will quietly moaned against Sonny's mouth, reaching his hands around his boyfriend to lace them in his silky hair. "Pumpkin spice."

Sonny pulled back, smiling. "Right again," he said, leaning in for one more quick peck. He dropped his hands from Will's waist.

"Hey, come back, Sonny. I want more." Will tugged at Sonny's neck.

"I want more, too," said Sonny. "But right now I want to talk about what you did to your arm and about what's bothering you." Sonny twisted out of Will's grasp and strolled out of the bathroom.

"Awe! You're no fun," Will whined as he begrudgingly followed Sonny out the bathroom and into the office.

Sonny sat on the edge of the desk, crossing his legs at his ankles and nibbling on his bottom lip. Will sat in the chair that was placed against the wall by the door, elbows on his knees. He had the sudden urge to crawl under the desk and hide.

_Why do I feel like I have been sent to the principal's office?_

Sonny spoke first, breaking the silence in the small room. "Tell me what's wrong. Please, Will, and don't say it's nothing. I wasn't us to be able to share everything with one another."

Will sighed. "I want that, too, Sonny. I just don't know where to start and this might take a while. Are you sure you have time―"

"I'll make time for you, Will. Always for you."

Will's eyes shot up. "Thank you, Sonny. I really believe that you would do that for me."

"I would." Sonny said, with a nod. "Wouldn't you do the same for me?"

"Yes," said Will. "Yes, I would, Sonny. Of course, I would."

Will was struggling on how to begin this conversation and he wasn't sure why this was so hard for him. He cared about Sonny so much, more than he had ever cared for any other man, and he didn't want to screw this up. Sonny must have sensed Will's inner turmoil over where to begin; he calmly offered Will a suggestion.

"Why don't you start by telling me how you cut your wrist?"

"Oh…okay, yea. I fell in the parking lot."

"What parking lot?"

"Um, the one at MoonFish."

Sonny twisted his face in befuddlement. "What were you doing in the parking lot at MoonFish?"

"Running."

"Why were you running?"

Will didn't mind the questions that Sonny was firing at him. He knew the intentions behind them and Will also knew that Sonny had his best interest at heart. Plus, right now, Will preferred that Sonny guide the conversation this way. "To get to my Jeep."

"Why were you running to get to your Jeep?"

"So, I could get here to you." Will looked down at Sonny's black Converse sneakers, his eyes suddenly filling with tears as he remembered the emotional confrontation that he'd had with Kevin and the painful memories that it brought to the surface.

_Shit! What the hell is wrong with me? I am a man, dammit!_

Somehow all that cursing in his head made Will feel manlier, but it didn't stop the moisture that was invading his eyes. Will sniffled and swiped angrily up under his glasses before Sonny could notice the tears pooling in them. He got up and started pacing the room, much like Sonny did yesterday before meeting Elizabeth.

"Will? Why did you need to get to me? I don't understand."

Will was afraid that if he tried to talk he would lose it and become a big blubbery mess, so he shrugged and continued to pace.

Sonny stepped in front of Will and Will stopped abruptly, but found and locked his gaze on Sonny's sneakers once again. "Please talk to me, Will. It's killing me knowing that I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"No…no, Sonny, don't feel bad," Will finally looked up, more concerned with Sonny's feelings now than hiding his tears. "You have nothing to feel bad about. I just-I just needed to see you, that's all."

"Will?" Sonny wiped at the moisture under Will's eyes with his thumbs, his voice laced with concern. "Please tell me why you are so upset…why you needed to see me."

"Okay," Will took a deep breath, he picked a piece of lint from Sonny's navy blue shirt and watched it sink to the floor. "I will start from the beginning. Yea, um, that's a good place to start. Yesterday when Tanner dropped Tyler and me off, Tyler found a note on my door."

"A note?"

"Yea…a note from Kevin."

"Damn, I knew it!" Will could see the anger as it instantly flashed in the depths of his boyfriend's brown eyes. Sonny held up Will's hand; the sleeve of Will's shirt dipped down to reveal his bandaged wrist. "He did this to you, didn't he?"

"Yes," said Will. Sonny looked appalled. "I mean no! Let me explain."

Sonny was fuming and he was now the one pacing the floor. He was moving so fast that he was practically bouncing off the walls - like a ping pong ball. "Sonny, you are making my head spin, please stop."

Sonny backed up until his thighs hit his desk. He slid down and landed with a thud on the floor, crossed his legs in front of him, leaned over and propped his elbows on his knees, his chin on his fists. Will sat down in front of Sonny and assumed the same position, resting his forehead against Sonny's.

"Let me get this straight, Will," Sonny said quietly, eyes closed as if it helped him concentrate. "Kevin left a note on your door last night and you fell today in the parking lot at MoonFish. So, you were with Kevin at MoonFish?"

_Shit!_ "Yes, I was with Kevin and MoonFish."

Sonny sighed and leaned back against the desk while Will waited patiently for Sonny to gather his thoughts, thinking silence was best in this moment. He finally looked at Will, but Will couldn't read Sonny's guarded expression. "Why? Why were you at MoonFish of all places with your ex-boyfriend? I wanted to take you there someday."

Will's heart broke at the hurt he heard in Sonny's voice. "I went there to end it once and for all."

"I thought it had already ended."

"It had for me."

Sonny took a death, pulled his knees up and flattened his feet on the floor. Will felt like Sonny was trying to create a barrier between them and that thought made fresh tears sting is eyes again.

Sonny reached up and, once again, gently thumbed the wetness away. "Go on, please," he said.

Will nodded. "I, um, so I got the note from Kevin asking me to meet him at MoonFish."

"And Tyler knew about this?"

"Yes, but Tyler didn't know I was going to do it. It's not his fault." Will didn't think Sonny was the type to play the blame game, but just in case, he thought he'd get Tyler covered.

"Why did you, Will? Why did you go?"

"Because in the note, he basically told me that I shouldn't be with you―"

"Asshole," Sonny muttered, the hurt on his face now turning to annoyance.

"I thought about ignoring him, but I knew he wouldn't stop. I didn't want him doing anything to come between us."

"So you confronted him on your own?"

"Yes, I can handle, Kevin. He's an idiotic snake, but he's not violent or anything like that."

"Then what happened to your wrist?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, um, I met Kevin in the restaurant thinking that I could talk some sense into him, but he was being a total douche and wasn't listening to a word I was saying."

Sonny cleared his throat and nibbled nervously on his bottom lip. "Did you have lunch with him?"

"No, I didn't have anything with him. Not even a glass of water, Sonny."

Sonny nodded, a look of relief flooding his features. "Okay."

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes, I do. I believe you, Will."

Will let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "So, I was getting nowhere with him and had reached a point where I couldn't take it anymore. I-I just had to get out of there. He followed me out of the building and I started jogging. Once I hit the parking lot, I started running. I saw my Jeep and I just wanted to get to it as fast as I could…so I could then get to you. I-I just really needed to see you in that moment. I knew that if I could share with you what I was feeling, you could help me make sense of it all and, um, and help me make it go away."

Sonny's eyes shot to Will's. "I'm here now," Sonny said softly. He reached for Will's hands and wrapped them in the warmth of his own.

Will nodded and continued. "I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and I ran right out in front of a car."

"What?! My God, Will."

"It's-it's okay, Sonny. Kevin, um, Kevin was right behind me and he pushed me out of the way."

"He did?" Sonny asked, really chewing on his bottom lip now.

"Yea."

"And that's how you hurt your wrist?"

"Yea, it must have been. I didn't even know I was hurt until…" _Dangit! Way to state the obvious, Horton_.

"Until I grabbed it," Sonny finished Will's sentence for him.

Will unlaced a hand from Sonny's, reached up and pulled Sonny's bottom lip from between his teeth. "There's not gonna be anything left there for me to kiss if you don't stop doing that." Will said, rubbing his thumb smoothly over Sonny's wet bottom lip.

Sonny wrapped Will's hand back in his own and kissed it gently.

"I wish you would have let me go with you, Will."

"I needed to handle this on my own. I was meeting Kevin, not some serial killer."

"Gosh, don't say that, Will!" Sonny shook his head. "Geesh…I understand, but I don't like it."

Will nodded.

"So, you were upset because you almost got ran over?" Sonny asked, still somewhat bewildered by this whole conversation.

"Not really. We were in a parking lot. I think getting hit by the car would have been less painful then getting taken down by Kevin. Evan's got nothing on him in the tackle department."

Will meant it as a jest, but realized he'd gone too far when Sonny grimaced.

"Are you hurt, Will? I mean, more than your wrist?"

"No, I'm okay. Well, I am now. I guess it was just that, um, Kevin is a part of my life that I left behind a year ago, over a year ago, and I thought I had all those feelings worked out."

Sonny sucked in a breath and visibly flinched. "Did you realize today that you still have feelings for Kevin?"

"No, no, I don't at all…God, no, not _those kinds_ of feelings."

_How could I have feelings for Kevin when I am in love with you?_ This realization hit Will like a ton of bricks – smacked him right upside the head as if to say, "_Hey, dummy. This is the real deal here. This gorgeous man sitting in front of you has your heart, wholly and completely. Wake up and smell the coffee."_ Will knew it was happening, but how in the hell did it happen so fast!? And in that moment, Will suddenly realized what it was like to be hopelessly and truly in love with another man. _Oh my gosh! I am in love with Sonny Kiriakis…totally and completely in love with him!_ Will didn't know if he wanted to cry or laugh but he suddenly became nervous as hell for some reason – as if Sonny could read his mind.

"Will?"

"Yea?" Will actually jumped.

Sonny smiled a little awkwardly. "I'll admit that I'm still kinda confused here."

"Huh? What?"

"Your kinda giving me," Sonny through up air quotes, "_a look_ right now."

"Hmm? What? A look? What look? Who's giving you a look?" Will felt like his heart was literally going to beat right out of the confines of his chest and bounce right out of the office.

Sonny giggled. "Well you just instantly lost all color; there's not an ounce of rosiness to your cheeks. You're pretty much white as a ghost."

_That is because my blood is now pooling on the floor._

"You're getting all sweaty, and you look like you might wanna barf."

_If I told you what I just discovered myself, would you freak out on me? Sonny, I realize that I haven't known you for very long but I am already hopelessly, head over heels in love with you! And, by the way, I want to spend every waking moment beside you and every sleeping moment underneath your warm body._

"Hey," Sonny said, trying to get Will's attention. "My gosh, where did you go, babe?"

"Oh, I, uh…what was I saying?"

Sonny chuckled, "I think you were telling me about your feelings."

"No! No, I wasn't," Will said on a nervous half-laugh, shaking his head.

"Yes, you were, you goofball."

"I was?"

"Yes…you're feelings for Kevin."

"Kevin?"

"What has gotten into you all of a sudden, Will?"

_Apparently Cupid's arrow_ .

"Will, are you okay? We seem to have something totally different going on with you now, and I have never had this much trouble reading you."

"I-I'm sorry. I just need to focus. Okay, um, Kevin. Yea, it's like when he…Sonny?"

"Mm-hm?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Sure it does."

"No, it really kinda doesn't."

"It really kinda does to me."

"I-I have it all worked out now."

"Can you at least tell me what you have worked out? Will, you're killing me here, and I'm not gonna let this go."

"Okay, I'll try."

Sonny snickered, "Please do."

"Can I have a kiss first? You know for good luck like the one I gave you yesterday?"

"You're stalling, Horton." Sonny said just before he licked his lips and pressed them against Will's once, then twice, before pulling."

"I like the way you do that."

"Do what?"

"When you kiss me, you always finish it with a little peck."

"I do?"

"Yea, I like it."

"Well, then I'll keep doing it," and Sonny did it again just to prove his point. "Okay, now back to the story."

"Oh, okay," Will said, shaking his head as if to put his thoughts back into their correct positions. "I…when I saw Kevin last week and at MoonFish today, it was like I was suddenly transported back to that night in his dorm room, and I felt the pain of that night again."

"That is what you meant when you said you thought you had worked out all those feelings."

"Uh-huh, yea," Will was clearly distracted. "Can I have another kiss?"

"I tell you what," Sonny snickered, clearly amused by Will. "Why don't you finish telling me about this morning and then you can have all the kisses you want."

Will nodded, "Sounds good." He forced his eyes off of Sonny's lips so he could continue. "I suddenly felt as stupid―"

"You're not stupid."

"Naive, I felt as naive and gullible as I did that night." Will sighed. "This is so hard to explain."

"I understand, Will. I have been though a bad break up before, too." Will remembered the conversation he'd overheard between Sonny and Megan the other day.

"I hate that. I hate that you've been hurt before Sonny."

"It's okay, now," Sonny said, "now that I have you. Ahh, now there's the blush that I've been waiting for."

Will giggled like a 12 year old boy who'd just received a love note from his middle school crush.

_I check YES!_

"Uh, I think I've lost you again. Will?"

"Hm?"

"I think you were about to get to the part about the car."

"Didn't we already talk about the car?"

"A little bit, but can you tell me more?"

"Okay, sure. So, while we were inside, he just kept talking about getting back together and he kept referring back to when we were dating…and it just felt so wrong. I almost felt like I was betraying you by being there, and it just became too much. I wanted to think about_ our_ relationship (yours and mine) not my past. I finally got so frustrated that I just got up and kinda ran. Then when we dodged that car he sort of opened up and I saw a side of him that I'd never seen before."

"Go on," Sonny urged when Will paused.

"He was crying and that really confused me. I felt sorry for him and I didn't know why because he is really such an asshole. But I felt bad because I was causing him all this pain."

"You weren't."

"I know… and I know what he did to me was wrong but in that moment I just felt so mixed up, and I don't like to see anyone in pain…so, I thought I would at least hear him out. Thought it might give us both some closure. But he…I, uh, that was a mistake."

"He what?"

"Noth-nothing."

"What did he do, Will. Spill it. Please."

"He tried to kiss me."

"He what?!"

"But, I shoved him right off of me."

"Off of you?"

"Yea, we were kinda still lying on the ground."

"Damn," Sonny muttered, he stood up and ran his fingers roughly through his hair.

"Then I got really pissed again." Will wanted to make sure he pointed that out. "Sonny, are you mad at me?"

Sonny sighed. "No, I'm not mad you, Will. I'm freakin' pissed at Kevin, but I'm not mad at you. I understand why you gave him the benefit of the doubt. You just had so many emotions going on inside of you at one time, it was overwhelming. That's happened to me plenty of times."

"Yea, it was just too much. I guess that was why I was such a wreck."

"Come 'ere, Will, please." Will stood up and Sonny wrapped him in a hug. Will rested his head on Sonny's strong shoulder. Sonny followed suit, placing his head on Will's.

Sonny laughed softly when Will nuzzled his neck with his cold nose. "Your nose is like an ice cube," he scrunched his shoulders, "and that tickles."

"Sorry, babe. I'm just trying to get closer."

"Will?"

"Yea, Sonny?"

"I just want you to know that you don't have to go through anything like that by yourself ever again. I have exes. I know what it's like to get hurt by someone you love."

"I didn't love him. I know that now."

"Okay, just promise if you ever meet up with him again, you will let me go with you."

"But, I'm never meting up with him again."

"Will…just promise me."

"I promise, Sonny."

Chad peeked his head around the door jamb, and Will wanted to kick him for the interruption. He hadn't gotten all the kisses he wanted yet.

"Hey, Lovebirds, you know there are other people out here that might want to take a lunch."

"Let me guess," Sonny said releasing Will. "That would be you wanting to take Meg to lunch."

Chad grinned. "That would be correct."

"I take it things went well last night?" asked Will.

"That would be correct," Chad said again, snickering.

"The same rules apply for this lunch date," said Sonny.

"Yea, well, this lunch date isn't gonna happen if you two saps don't get your asses out here."

Sonny grumbled. "We're coming."

"I didn't ask for all the details," Chad said with a wink. "Now, come on,_ please_."

Will grabbed his backpack and they followed Chad back out into the coffee shop.

There was an open seat at the bar; Will sat there so he could be close to Sonny. As Sonny quickly got back to work, Will tried to concentrate on his world religion studies; but really all he could think about was his amazing boyfriend - the man he was in love with. Every time Sonny walked behind Will, Will's hands burned as if they were on fire. He wanted to reach out and grab that perfect ass so bad, but he didn't think the little, old lady sipping her coffee very demurely (with pinky up) next to him would appreciate it very much.

Will looked up just in time to see Sonny catch a little girl by the arm to keep her from falling to the floor. "Woah! There you go, little lady," he said to her, smiling.

"Thank you," she said before skipping off again.

_God, I am so in love with that man. Now for my next move…how do I tell him? When do I tell him? Do I have the balls to tell him? Will he think it's too soon?_

Will groaned.

"What's too soon?" Sonny asked. Will hadn't realized that Sonny was back across the counter from him.

_Holy crap, was I talking out loud? If so, the elderly woman next to me has definitely gotten an ear full_.

"Too soon? What's too soon?" Will asked, playing dumb.

"This boy has been talking to himself since he sat down," the lady said.

Will eyes widened. "Sorry," he said.

"That's okay. It was keeping me company. I'd go for it if I was you. Grow some balls," she said, just before getting up and shuffling away.

"Thanks for coming," Sonny said to her. "That was kinda weird to say the least." He slid a mug across the counter to Will. "Black, just like you like it."

"Awe, thanks," Will said, taking a sip and thankful that Sonny didn't seem to be given the lady's comments another thought. "Yum, so good."

"You're very welcome." Sonny replied, wiping down the counter with a wet, soapy rag. "Hey, did you see that little girl. She was so cute, wasn't she?"

"She was," Will agreed. "And you didn't run away in terror."

"Will's got jokes," Sonny retorted.

Will chuckled and a little dribble of coffee ran down his chin. He wiped it with his sleeve.

"I am dating a pig," Sonny said, trying to look appalled.

"Hey, you like this pig."

"Yea, I do." Sonny tossed the rag in the bucket under the counter. "Anyway, I was thinking, it will be neat one day when Elizabeth is running through here with her braids flying behind her."

"That's so sweet," Will said, his heart melting. "I can't wait."

Sonny smiled as he took an order from the couple that just walked up. "What can I get you?"

Will thought they had a better response than he did when he first saw Sonny. _"Yea, you can get me." _He smiled at the thought. _How did I convince this guy to date me, really?_

Will remembered the texts he had received from Tyler and took a few minutes to send him a reply. He also had one from Grandmother Caroline asking if he'd finish putting up the Thanksgiving decorations in the pub tomorrow. He immediately answered with a yes, and then felt guilty for not getting to the decorations sooner. He still had a huge autumn-colored wheat wreath to haul up out of the basement and hang on the door and he needed to bring up the pilgrim tablecloths that his grandmother had made a few years ago, too. He had already brought up the Indian placemats and the cornucopia center pieces. She used to put a huge Mayflower out front that Grandpa Shawn had made years ago, but since his grandfather's passing it had stayed in the basement collecting dust. Grandmother Caroline didn't want to take the chance of it getting broken now.

"Anything important?" Sonny nodded at the phone in Will's hand.

"Oh, no…just texting Tyler and my grandmother back."

"Did he tell you what we're doing tonight?"

"No, I was just wondering that."

"Tanner's uncle built that new outdoor ice skating rink at Lincoln Memorial Park."

"Oh, yea? I didn't even know there was one going up."

"Yep, it doesn't even open 'til next week, but he's going to let us try it out tonight. It will be like our own little private party."

'That sounds fun."

"Yea, I don't know who all's coming, but Tanner said he would see if T wanted to join us and Kenzie wants to go so she can meet Tanner."

"Oh, Lord."

Sonny laughed. "Tanner is bringing a cooler with beer and water, and I offered to bring the hot chocolate."

"Should I bring something?"

"Just my gorgeous boyfriend…and that beautiful shade of red he's wearing right now."

"Oh, okay," Will said, smiling. "I have to warn you, though. I kinda suck at skating."

"I thought you went ice skating all the time when you were little with your grandma?"

"I did. I usually held on to her coat tails and she pulled me around."

"Well, I guess you will have to hang onto my coat tails."

"Or just your tail." Will said.

"That, too."

Will smiled. "I don't even know if my skates fit. I'll check and see when I go home to change."

"Text me if they don't and I will bring you and extra pair when I pick you up. I think we have pretty close to the same size feet."

"Among other things," Will said.

Sonny laughed "Are you flirting with me, Horton?"

"I'm trying to, Kiriakis."

"Well, you're doing a damn good job."

"Ahem," a short man with an overly long beard standing beside Will (that neither Will nor Sonny noticed) cleared his throat rather loudly.

Will turned a brighter shade of red; Sonny laughed.

"I'm so sorry. Can I help you, sir?" asked Sonny as he got back to work.

While sitting there watching his boyfriend move busily behind the counter and around the room, Will made the decision to tell Sonny tonight that he had already fallen in love with him. He needed to get it out of his system or it would drive him batty. He also decided that he would need some alcohol in his system when he made his little, love confession – not a lot, just a little. Will rarely drank, in fact, he hadn't consumed much alcohol, if any, since the day he smooshed his face to Neil's; he just needed something to take the edge off of his nerves tonight. Yep, he would definitely be getting into the beer cooler tonight, and with Sonny driving, he wouldn't have to worry about getting behind the wheel. Will smiled at his ingenious plan.

_Nothing wrong with a little beer to make you brave. _

It made him horny instead.

…to be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

I just want to take a second and say thanks for all the support that y'all have given me. I receive many messages in between chapters full of very sweet and encouraging words. This is just so fun for me and I appreciate you all. Thank you so much. :)

* * *

"Come on, Will, you can do it. One little bitty baby step at a time."

"Suck it, Kiriakis," Will said, his warm breath visibly floating into the frosty air around him. Will was more interested in the current problem at hand – not busting his butt on the ice – than forming an intelligent comeback to his boyfriend's goading.

_Suck it will have to suffice this time._

The few sips he'd stolen from Sonny's beer earlier weren't doing much in the way of helping him in the bravery department, not just yet. He made a mental note to chug down some more later. He wanted to confess his love for Sonny tonight, so if it took more beer for him to grow some love-confessing balls, so be it.

Sonny laughed. "Okay, okay…sorry." He stepped out onto the edge of the ice, positioning himself in front of Will, and extending his gloved hands to his hesitant boyfriend. "Come on, babe, I gotcha, just let go of the fence."

"This is embarrassing," Will grumbled, not yell willing to give up his death grip. "Whose dumb idea was this anyway?"

"Let's go, Horton," yelled Tyler as he practically flew by, Tanner hot on his heels. "Get your scaredy-cat princess ass out here!"

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "You gonna let him show you up like that?"

"Is everybody a freakin' Olympian?" Will asked, as Chad, Megan, T, and Kenzie skated by, seemingly floating on the ice.

"You can do it, Will!" Kenzie encouraged as they passed. "Just push off!"

Will took a deep breath, released his tight hold on the wide slat of the wooden fence and cautiously placed his gloved hands into Sonny's. He started to take a courageous step and suddenly stopped, clearly stalling. He glanced up at the ancient trees towering around and over the rink, the slight wind blowing through them, causing their barely-hanging-on leaves to scatter and swirl in the night air. Many of the old oaks had already lost quite a few leaves, but Will still thought they looked magnificent. There was something about old trees that fascinated Will. They had so much history hidden between their layers and Will knew that if they could talk, they'd have a lot of interesting and insightful stories to tell. Will found himself truly wishing they could.

"It's really pretty the way they put those little, white lights in all the trees, isn't it Sonny?"

Will glanced at Sonny who was staring at him intently, as if he was trying to remember this moment – taking a mental picture and storing it in his brain for future reference. Sonny shook his head slightly. "Pretty?"

"Yes," Will said, _"pretty_, it looks like―"

"Stars?"

"Yea, stars."

_The man is finishing my sentences. Isn't that s sign of true love or something? Must be._

"I love that," said Sonny.

"Hmm? What? Love what?"

"I love the way _you love_ the little things, you know, the simple things in life…the stars, your coffee black, lemonade, bonfires, these old trees…hand jobs."

Will's pants got a little tighter in the front just to prove Sonny's last observation true. "Hmm. Are you flirting with me, Kiriakis?"

"I'm trying."

"Well, you're doing a damn good job."

"Yea?" Sonny smiled, "How's that?"

"Well, other than the obvious hand job comment, which I am gonna need one of those later by the way, you already know all that other stuff about me, and we've only known each other for about a month. You must really like me," Will said, grinning.

"Oh, I do, I really like you a lot." Sonny confirmed with a little mischievous twinkle lighting in his eyes.

_There's that L word again._

Will noticed that Sonny was smiling a little too big for the level of innocent flirting they were exchanging. As a matter of fact, he looked like he was going to bust out laughing any second. "Why do you have that big, goofy grin on your face? You look like you're up to something and it's making me kinda nervous."

"Nervous? Why would you be nervous? Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I do trust you."

"You know that I would never let you get hurt, right?"

"Uh, yea, nor I you, but what does that have to do with…" It was at that particular moment when Will noticed he and Sonny were in the middle of the rink, their blades gliding smoothly over the ice. Sonny was skating slowly backwards and tugging Will along with him. For some reason that Will couldn't quite put his finger on, his love suddenly intensified for the man standing in front of him. His head was spinning and he felt utterly giddy. It was all he could do to contain the giggle fit he felt surfacing.

_How in the world did Sonny Kiriakis get me out here on this ice without me even knowing? His wizard-like powers are emerging again._

"I thought you might be upset that I tricked you, but, dare I say, you look ridiculously excited right now."

"I am excited, definitely, but for more reasons than one," Will beamed. He looked down and marveled at his skates, the blades sliding effortlessly over the thick ice beneath them. Sure Sonny was doing all the work, but Will was remaining upright. "I'm doing it!"

"You sure are," said Sonny. "Like a pro."

"Just don't let go!" Will said, his blue eyes widening suddenly. "Okay?"

"Never," Sonny said, his playful tone suddenly serious. "I am never letting go, Will."

_Is this really happening right now?_

Will almost screamed his "I love you" right then and there, but instead he quietly said, "I-I don't want you too, Sonny…ever, let me go that is."

"Good," Sonny was smiling again. "Wanna go faster?"

_You have no idea how fast I wanna go!_

"Sure." Sonny picked up the speed and Will swayed just a little. "Whoa!"

Sonny snickered and tightened his hold on Will. "I gotcha."

"Look at you," Kenzie said, coming up behind Will, skating like a graceful ballerina. T was not too far behind her. "You are doing great. Usually, he's all wobbly-legged like a newborn Bambi deer, and he never, ever, comes to the center like this. He likes to stay close to the edge, you know, like a lifeline." She smiled at him like a proud momma. "You are being so brave, William."

"I hate it when you guys call me that," Will mumbled.

Kenzie twirled gracefully around him and moved closer to pat him on his heavy coat-covered back.

"Hey! Back it up!" he yelled, and then a little quitter added, "Please."

"Simmer down, sparky," she quipped before moving on, T chasing after her.

"Maybe we should go back to the edge," Will told Sonny, his voice now laced with uneasiness.

"Why would you want to go back to the edge? The ice is just as hard on the edge as it is here in the middle."

"Well, that's encouraging," he said dryly.

Sonny chuckled. "I'm going to let go of one of your hands―"

"No! Sonny, don't."

"Will, you just told me five minutes ago that you trust me."

"I do trust you. It's that dang hard ice," Will glared at the thick slat of frozen water beneath his skates, "that I'm leery of. I fell once when I was a kid, bruised the hell out of my ass and couldn't walk for two days or pitch for a week." Will knew he was being dramatic, but didn't care. "That shit hurt."

"Well, your ass is safe with me, babe."

Will's lifted his eyes to Sonny's. Smiling, he asked, "You promise?"

"Yea, I promise."

_Good, and I hope you mean that in more ways than one._

"Now," Sonny said, "I am going to let go of your left hand and then I'm going to turn so that I am right beside you. I won't be pulling you, so you will have to push off some yourself."

"Yea, okay," Will said, determined now. "I can do this."

"Alright then, here we go," Sonny released Will's left hand, just like he said he would and in one swift fluid motion, he and Will were skating side by side.

"I'm doing it!" Will exclaimed again, pushing one foot forward and then the other. "Oh my gosh, I'm freaking awesome."

Sonny laughed. "You are that." He squeezed Will's hand as much as he could through the thick gloves they were wearing – Will's being "extra" thick.

Tyler skated by them, arms "raising the roof" as he always called it, not paying much attention to Will and Sonny. "All I do is win, win, win, no matter what! Got money on my mind, I can't ever get enough; and every time I step up in the building everybody's hands go up…and they stay there…"

"What the hell was that?" Sonny asked, his face twisted in true bafflement.

"Oh, Tyler thinks he's a rapper and he channels T-Pain, or so he says, when he really wants to impress a guy."

"I'm not sure how T-Pain would feel about that. My guess is not so great."

"Probably not," Will said, laughing. "Suppose I'm just used to it."

"And this works for him?"

"I'd say so," said Will, nodding in Tyler's direction. "Tanner looks pretty darn impressed."

Tanner now had Tyler's hips pressed up against the wooden fence, his tongue practically shoved down the other mans throat.

"Or either he might just want to shut him up," Sonny pointed out.

Kenzie was making a beeline across the ice straight for Tyler and Tanner, determination apparent on her face.

Will chuckled, "Tanner might wanna run now."

"Boys!" Will heard Kenzie shriek in her mother hen-like voice, as he and Sonny skated past the trio. "I don't think that is appropriate behavior for the rink. Um, hello," she said poking Tanner in the ribs. "Could you please get your paws off my brother?" Will knew if she had her purse with her, she'd be beating Tanner over the back with it right about now. Kenzie may be tiny, but she packed a mighty punch; and she is intimidated by no one. She would go up against the abominable snowman if she thought it was necessary to protect her brother.

Sonny whipped around until he was in front of Will again. "Put your arms around my neck, Will, okay?"

"I'm not sure if I can."

"You can."

Will tentatively placed his left hand on Sonny's shoulder before bringing his right hand up to Sonny's other one. Finding courage, he slowly moved his hands boldly over and up until he had his Under Armour-covered fingers intertwined and locked behind Sonny head.

"See, I knew you could do it," Sonny said. He reached up underneath Will's coat to rest his hands on Will's waist. "Just keep doing what you're doing with your feet and you'll be fine."

Sonny inched his fingers under the waistband of Will's pants. The soft leather of Sonny's gloves brushed against the sensitive skin of Will's hip bone, tickling his now awakened flesh and sending a warm sensation spreading throughout Will's entire body. Sonny eased his hands back up a bit and twisted his thumbs into the belt loops of Will's jeans. He hauled Will's body up against him.

"God, I love it when you do that." Will was even surprised at how breathless and full of want his voice sounded.

Sony grinned. "I know you do."

"Oh, you do, do you? And just how do you know that, huh?"

"Well," Sonny snickered, "Is that your magic wand, or are you just happy to see me?"

Will barked a laugh. "You have been dying to use that again, haven't you?"

"Maybe," Sonny smiled into the kiss that Will was now pressing sweetly to his lips.

Will put his nose to Sonny's and rubbed gently before pressing their cheeks together. Sonny's stubbly jaw tickled Will's freshly shaven one, sending yet again an excited shiver through Will. If Sonny wasn't holding his boyfriend so tightly and steadily, Will may have slid across the ice on his jello-ed knees right then and there. The fact that he was still standing, that Sonny was helping him stay upright, sent a sudden (and surprising) amount of courage surging through his veins.

"Sonny," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"Hmm?" Sonny answered on a contended sigh.

"I think I need to tell you something."

"Okay, babe." Sonny said, nuzzling his warm nose against Will's cheek.

"I am not sure how to…or if I should."

"You definitely should," Sonny gave Will's hips a reassuring squeeze before pulling back in search of the Will's eyes.

Looking into Sonny's intense, somewhat concerned gaze, made Will's moment of unexpected courage decline slightly – just enough for him to need a few more sips of bravery-inducing alcohol.

_Damn!_

"I think I need a beer."

"You think you need a beer?"

"Mm-hm, yea. I just thought I should tell you," Will replied, floundering. "Um, since you, you know, since you are driving and all."

_Since you are driving and all? Well, that makes a heck of a lot of sense, Horton. I have had Sonny's very magical wand in my hand more than once, his tongue fully in my mouth and his hand groping my naked ass. He has sent me to my weakened knees on more than one occasion now, and somehow the three little words of "I love you" seem more intimate and intimidating than any of those occasions – more revealing than being pressed up against my kitchen cabinet or pushed onto his desk with my legs wrapped tightly around his strong back begging for him to hurry._

"Well, I don't think that is what you need to tell me," Sonny said with a wry smile. "And I think whatever it is, it's causing you, my incredibly hot boyfriend, to need some liquid courage."

"Yea," Will admitted, brushing a lock of hair off of Sonny's forehead. "I kinda do, for some reason."

"Can you give me at least a heads-up, like, if it's something bad, Will?"

Will gave it some thought. "Well, I happen to think it is something good…something very good. I am just not sure if you will think so, too."

"Okay," Sonny said, leading them closer to the edge. "If you think it is something good, I will, too."

"I'm not so sure about that," Will mumbled.

"I am," Sonny said with complete confidence, making Will wish that he could just bottle some of_ that up_ and drink it.

Sonny pressed Will's backside up against the wooden fence much like Tanner did Tyler, minus the tongue down throat move.

"You're shivering, babe," Sonny whispered into Will's ear. He rubbed his hands briskly up and down his Will's back.

"Mmm, this feels so good," Will said, sinking into Sonny's warmth as much as he could.

"What feels so good? Me rubbing your back?"

"Yea and just…this, all of this," Will said into Sonny's neck. "Being here with you, with our friends…skating under the stars and not busting my ass. Just being wrapped up so tightly and warmly in you like this."

"Yea," agreed Sonny. "This does feel good. Really good. It's perfect."

Kenzie huffed past them and off the ice. "Will, may I have a word with you, please? All this testosterone is killing me tonight."

"Uh-oh," said Sonny, pulling back and smiling at Will. "Sounds like somebody's not happy." Sonny pulled up on the collar of Will's jacket, wrapping it more snuggly around his neck.

Tyler suddenly crashed into the fence beside them. His flailing arms grabbed onto Will's coat sleeve.

"Sonny," Will barely squeaked when his skates started sliding out from underneath him.

Sonny held onto Will tightly to keep all three of them from slamming down into the ice. Tyler quickly gained his footing and leaned casually against the fence with an innocent I-meant-to-do-that look on his face. "Looks like somebody was about to get some right up the―"

"Are you kidding me right now, Ty?" Will asked, wrapping himself back up in his boyfriend, right where he was before Tyler's rude interruption.

Sonny laughed. "You really are a perv, Tyler."

"Me? You two are the ones practically melting the ice with all that hot groping and pawing and '_Ohhhh, Sonny, I like it when you do that, magic wand, put your arms around me, I can't, yes you can_' junk."

"I forgot you have the ears of an owl and can hear a mouse scurrying from a mile away."

Tyler was undeterred, determined to stick to the subject at hand. "Plus, Horton, Kenzie wants to lecture you, not me. Looks like I am off the hook this time."

"Don't try to turn your sister's grumpy, little attitude on me, T-Pain. No way. You were the one getting mauled against the fence, not me."

"And just what would you call what you two were doing here a few minutes ago?"

"I would call it leaning, wouldn't you, Will?" Sonny asked.

"Yea," agreed Will, shrugging. "I have no idea what else you would call it."

"I call it porn on ice starring two horn dogs," stated Tyler.

"William!" Kenzie shrieked. "Now please."

"This is your fault," Will accused Tyler before reluctantly leaving Sonny's embrace to join Kenzie.

Will grabbed a beer from the cooler and sat down next to Kenzie. He twisted the top off his bottle, but just before it touched his lips, Kenzie jerked it from his grasp.

"You don't drink," she snorted.

"Hey! Give that back," Will said stealing it back from her hand and taking a long, slow drink.

She watched Will down half the bottle in a few long swigs. "I do not like the behaviors I am seeing here tonight. Very rude displays of PDA, underage drinking―"

"Kenzie, quit acting like a snot. Nobody's pants are off and it's not like there are a bunch of little kids around. It's just a group of friends having some fun. And, we both know you have had alcohol before, on more than one occasion."

"Yea, but the last time I drank, I didn't try to screw my best friend up against the freakin' wall!"

When Kenzie started using words like screw and freakin' and her voice got that high-pitched shrill, well higher than usual, Will knew she was headed straight for a one-of-a-kind temper tantrum.

"First," Will said, "Neil was not my best friend at the time. Second, I didn't try to screw anyone and, third, you need to tell me exactly what's bothering you…and take a deep breath while you're at it."

Kenzie took Will's advice and sucked a large amount of air in though her nose and blew it out though her mouth as if she was blowing out a huge candle. She intertwined her arms around one of Will's and laid her head against his rock-hard bicep. "Taking care of you boys was so much easier when we were little."

Will chuckled. "Always the mother hen."

"It's not funny, Will." Kenzie sighed.

"Okay," he said. He knew better than to try and joke with Kenzie when she was on edge like this.

"What the hell are they doing now?" Kenzie asked.

Will glanced up at the group of five guys and one girl. "Looks like they are playing hockey. Tanner said something about having sticks in his truck earlier."

"Barbarian," Kenzie grumbled.

"Um, you like hockey, Kenz."

"Yea, but, he's no good for Tyler, Will."

"Aha, now were getting somewhere."

"He is just after Tyler for one thing."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Have you not seen him chasing after Tyler half the night?"

"Yes, and I have seen Tyler chasing after Tanner the other half."

"Well, did you see what he was doing to Tyler up against the fence? At least you and Sonny have some restraint. I think all Tanner wants is sex from Tyler."

"Maybe that is all Tyler wants."

Kenzie sat upright, her back stiff with indignation. "It is not! What is wrong with you, Will? Tyler is not a, a…slut. He doesn't have sex just for the sake of having sex. He talks a big game but―"

"Kenzie," Will said, putting his arm around Kenzie and pulling her back against him. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's just that Tyler and Tanner are two adults and what they do is kinda none of our business."

"How could you say that, Will? Of course it's our business." Kenzie sounded genuinely hurt, but she still wrapped her arms around the waist of her good friend. "We have always had each other's backs."

"And we always will, Kenz." Will gave her a little her squeeze and finished off his beer.

"Aren't you afraid he is going to get his heart broken?"

"Of course, I don't want him to get his heart broken. But, by the looks of them, their hearts aren't in it quite just yet."

Tanner had just juked left around Tyler, easily passing the puck to Chad. But before Tanner could advance far enough to have the puck passed back to him, Tyler tackled him to the ice. Tyler landed conveniently between Tanner's legs.

Kenzie sighed. "I just think they are moving way too fast."

"Kenz, no matter how fast they move, you know Tyler is going to play it safe, right?"

"Yea, but what if Tanner doesn't always play it safe?"

"Then he won't be getting any from Tyler. Come on, Kenz, we both know that," Will reassured her.

"Yea, I suppose you're right."

Will was starting to feel a little loopy, he twisted off the top of another beer thinking one more would do the trick – provide him the boldness that he so desperately needed tonight.

"So, why all the beer tonight, William?"

Will knew for sure he was buzzing because for one, he didn't really care if Kenzie called him William and, two, he actually almost confided in Kenzie the truth about why he was drinking, but instead he offered. "I'm really thirsty." He took a big gulp of the cold, bitter liquid.

"I'm not buying it. I saw Sonny put lemonade in that cooler for you and you are choosing beer."

Will watched Sonny glide over the ice, stick in hand. For some reason he wanted to cheer his boyfriend on even though this was not a real game and there wasn't a real goal. He resisted the urge, but the image of him shouting like an excited cheerleader made him giggle like one. "I just have something that I need to tell him tonight, something important."

"And beer equals bravery." Kenzie lifted her head and smiled. "If anybody knows that, it's me. You've got that dreamy look in your eyes again."

Suddenly serious, Will rubbed his chest. "I get this weird ache sometimes when I am around him, Kenz."

_Oh shit! Zip it, Horton, or Sonny will know your secret from Telekenzie before you even have a chance to tell him._

"I, um, I think I have heart burn or something."

"No, you don't. I know your secret, Will. Somebody's in love." Kenzie giggled with delight, her child-like laughter filling the air around them.

"Nuh-uh," said Will, blinking his eyes at the two Kenzie's that suddenly appeared in front of him. "That's not my secret."

"Uh-huh, is too."

"Is not."

"Is too. Will, I think you might want to stop with the drinking. You are drunk."

"Am not."

"Are too."

_Damn, here comes Sonny and Tyler!_

"Kenzie!" said Will, panicking. "Please don't say anything. It's not that! It's not the L word."

"Okay, okay. Geesh, I wouldn't do that."

"Do what?" asked Sonny as he sat on the bench next to Will.

"Shave her legs!" Will blurted out. "She is banning it all together, legs, pits, and, uh, uh, unmentionables, too."

"Huh?" said Sonny.

"My sister the Sasquatch," said Tyler proudly. "Way to go against the grain, sis."

"Kenzie, I think you need to go skate some more." Will practically shoved her off the bench.

"Holy shit!" Tyler exclaimed. "It's drunk, Will. Hell yea! It's about to get all kinds of real up in here."

"I am not drunk and you, Tyler, by the way, are not a rapper."

"Your eyes are a tad bit glossy, Will, and your words are a little slurred," Sonny pointed out.

"They are?"

"They are," Sonny confirmed.

"But, but I only had two beers," Will pointed out.

Tyler patted Will on the back. "You're a lightweight, Horton. I can't believe you got away with one beer, much less two, with Kenzie here." He grabbed a beer and a water bottle out of the cooler and headed back toward the ice. "Be careful, Sonny," he called over his shoulder, "horny Will and drunk Will are one in the same. He'll have you nailed to that bench in no time if you let him."

"Gross," Kenzie said, holding up her mug of hot chocolate, a tall marshmallow mountain on top. "Well, I should give you two some privacy. I know you have a lot to talk about. Wink, wink."

"Kenzie, could you quit yelling. We are right here?"

Sonny chuckled as Kenzie rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I think you are the one yelling, babe." Sonny said, throwing an arm over Will's shoulder.

"Sonny," Will said, turning just a bit to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "I, uh, my…gosh, my chest really hurts right now."

"You okay, Will?"

"Yea…oh, yea." Will grabbed Sonny by the shoulders. "Could you just be still? Please?"

"Okay, Will, but I haven't moved."

Sonny snickered. Will laughed.

"I think I might be beyond buzzed now. Maybe a little drunk."

"Maybe a little," Sonny said with a nod.

"Aha! You moved!" Will accused, smiling. "I saw that. I know you moved this time."

"I did. You are right, sweetie. I will try not to do it again."

"Awe. You called me sweetie," Will said hugging Sonny.

"That's because you are."

"I am?" Will asked, pulling back and searching for Sonny's eyes again.

"Yes," Sonny said, running his thumb over Will's bottom lip. "So very sweet."

"You know what else I am?"

"What else?"

"Horny," Will said. He unlaced his skates in record time and kicked them off. Just as quickly, he moved to Sonny's lap, his knees pressing down into the bench, one on each side of Sonny's butt.

"I see that you are," said Sonny, his eyes darkening.

"Yea," Will said, grinding himself down onto Sonny. "Really horny."

"Okay," Sonny said, stilling Will's hips with his hands. "But first we have something to talk about."

"Oh, I-I am so sorry, Sonny. I am being so rude. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, _you_ had something to tell _me_. Remember? That is why you wanted a beer. You said you needed―"

"Oh, yea," Will said rubbing his head. Will knew there was something he needed to tell Sonny, but his mind was a mushy fuzzball right now and he couldn't remember exactly what it was. "What did I need to tell you?"

Sonny snickered. "That's what I want to know. You are too much, Horton."

"Sonny, you are so hot. Can you, can you just kiss me? Maybe I will remember then."

Will didn't give Sonny a chance to answer before he pressed their mouths together. "Mmm," Will moaned when Sonny opened his mouth to let Will's probing tongue in. Sonny eagerly met him halfway, stroke for stroke.

Will didn't know if it was Sonny's thorough kisses or the alcohol that was making him float weightlessly on the air. He didn't care; either way he didn't want it to stop. He groaned his annoyance when, after a few moments, Sonny pulled back and said on a ragged breath. "Holy shit, Will, we have to stop. I only have so much willpower."

"I don't want to stop. This is what I want. I want, I want, to…to do it. And I know you do, too. I can feel it, Sonny. I can feel it against me." Will said, kissing and licking at Sonny's neck. "You taste so good, Sonny." His fingers moved to unzip Sonny's pants, but the thickness of his gloves kept getting in his way.

Sonny threw his head back. "Oh my God, Will, stop moving your hips like that."

Will tried, but he couldn't. "I can't, Sonny. I can't stop," Will whispered against Sonny's neck desperately. "They seem to have a mind of their own and I can't get your damn zipper down. It's stuck!"

"Okay," Sonny said, grabbing Will's hands. "Can you stand up? I need to get you home and into bed before you have us both naked out here in the open. Think it would do you some good to sleep this off."

"Home? Bed? Naked?" Will nodded standing up. "Okay. I can do that. Let's go home and get naked in bed."

Will started to walk away and Sonny gently pulled him back to the bench. He handed Will his shoes. "Don't forget to put these on," said Sonny. He unlaced his own skates, slipped them off and slipped into his shoes.

"Let me just walk over and tell them we're calling it a night."

Will stood up to follow Sonny. "I should go with you. That would be the polite thing to do," Will said on a hiccup. "But, wait, I still have a boner."

Sonny looked down and chuckled. "That you do. Okay, um. Just stand behind me."

"Brilliant! Let's go!"

Once at the fence, Sonny called their friends over. Will stood behind Sonny peeking goofily around his shoulder.

"Bye, friends!" Will said. "Sonny is taking me home, but I don't have a boner and we are not getting naked and we are not getting into bed."

"Well, that's good to know," said Chad.

"Well, I think that just about says it all," replied Sonny. "Good job, babe."

"You are welcome, my sexy boyfriend," Will snaked his hands around Sonny's waist and grabbed him right in the crotch. "Now take me home, Kiriakis!"

"Woah! Alrighty then," Sonny, grabbing Will's hands and holding them in his own.

"Will, you need to behave," said Kenzie, tsk-ing her tongue disapprovingly. "I told him not to drink all that beer," she told Megan, "but he never listens to me."

"They never do," Megan shook her head.

"Let's go, Sonny," Will whined.

"Okay, okay. Bye, guys. Let's do it again sometime."

Will snickered. "Sonny said do it. Get it? Do it?"

"Wow," said T. "You have got your work cut out for you tonight, Sonny."

Sonny turned to walk away and Will stayed right behind him.

"Will, our backs are to them now. You don't have to stay behind me anymore."

"Oh, yea," Will slipped his hand into Sonny's as they headed toward the Challenger.

"Hey, Sonny!" Tyler said, running up in front of him.

"Whoops!" Will said, his hands immediately covering the front of his pants. "No hard-on here."

"It's alright, buddy," said Tyler, slugging Will lightly on the arm. "I had one earlier."

"Okay," Will said and dropped his hands.

Tyler's eyes widened. "Impressive, Horton," he said laughing. "Very impressive."

"Um, did you have something you wanted to talk about, Tyler?" asked Sonny. "You know, besides my boyfriend's penis?"

"Awkward," said Will.

"Actually, I did, Sonny. I hope I can trust you to do the right thing here and not take advantage of the situation."

"We have us a situation!" Will yelled, laughing hysterically at himself.

"Will is obviously not thinking clearly and I don't think I have ever seen him quite like this."

"Tyler," Sonny said "you have my word. I would never take advantage of Will."

"Okay, I believe you," Tyler nodded. "I just needed to make sure."

"I understand, man. Will is a lucky guy to have so many people that care about him. I am one of those people now."

Will cupped Sonny's cheeks. "How can I kiss that beautiful face if you don't stop talking to Tyler?"

"Point made," Sonny said, ruffling Will's hair. "Come on, let's go."

Will was snoring and asleep before Sonny had him buckled. He didn't wake up until Sonny had him unbuckled.

"Sonny? Are we going to get naked and get into bed now? I really wanna do that. I mean really bad. You know because of the h word and all."

"Yea," said Sonny, putting his arm around Will's waist. He slammed the car door shut with his foot. "Let's get you in bed."

"Woah!" said Will as they ascended the steps to Will's front door. "Who made these stairs all wobbly tonight?"

"Remind me to never let you drink again."

"What? I would die of thirst if I never drank again, Sonny. You big dummy."

Sonny chuckled. "Where are your keys, babe?"

"In my, uh, in my boxers," Will said, grinning wickedly. "Right beside…right beside my boner. No! Underneath my boner. Yea, they're underneath my boner."

Sonny was laughing so hard he was sure he'd wake Will's neighbors if he had any. "Well, lucky me. I found them right here in your jacket pocket. Imagine that." Sonny said opening the door and still laughing.

"You did? That is funny. I always put my keys in my boxers underneath my boner."

"That does sound like a good place, sweetie."

"Oh my gosh! It is freezing in here. Sonny, could you turn up the heater while I go pee?"

"Yea, and I will put on some coffee for us."

Will made quick work of taking care of what he needed to in the bathroom, bur he had a hard time with the zipper and the buttons on his jacket until he realized that it was okay to take his gloves off now. He even brushed his teeth and put extra deodorant on.

"You okay in there? I've almost got this coffee done."

"Uh-huh," Will shouted. His head was still spinning quite a bit and he felt like he was going to burst out laughing at any moment. For the life of him, he couldn't remember why he'd gotten drunk in the first place. He splashed some water on his face, hoping to clear his mind.

_I wanted to tell Sonny something, but…oh, yea, I wanted to tell Sonny that I want to have sex with him. Oh my gosh and I am so ready! Yes, that alcohol really did the trick. I am freakin' brilliant. _

It was all Will could do to keep from finishing himself off right then and there. Will tiptoed out of the bathroom, stood at the end of his bed and waited for Sonny to see him.

Sonny finished with pouring their coffee and turned to leave the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Holy shit, Will!" Sonny exclaimed as he eyed his boyfriend with approving eyes up and down his body, the mugs of coffee almost slipping from his hands.

Will was standing eagerly at the foot of his bed, naked from head to toe, magic wand fully and proudly erect. It was obvious that Will had a magnificent body, but Sonny had never seen it quite like this before, so open and in all its glorious entirety.

"Lord, give me strength,' Sonny said. He placed the steamy mugs on the counter, all but forgotten now, and moved toward his beautiful, wide-eyed boyfriend.

...to be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

Warning: Do NOT read if you are offended by M/M adult situations. Intended for adult readers only. Yea, I am as red-faced as my favorite Horton.

* * *

"Will," Sonny said, moving toward the magnificent man standing just a few feet away from him. "You are so beautiful. You take my breath away."

"I do?"

"Yea, you do. You most definitely do. But, um, maybe you should, you know, put some clothes on." Sonny grabbed the Cubs blanket off the back of the couch.

Will's heart fell into his stomach. "Clothes? Why would I want clothes on? Wouldn't they just get in the way?"

"I just feel like, dammit I can't breathe, I just feel like clothes would be the best thing right now."

"Oh, I-I think I get it. You want to take them off of me. I should have known you would want to do that." In his fuzziness, Will was starting to feel inadequate and vulnerable.

_What the hell was I thinking?! Sonny is way out of my league in this department._

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I really, I-I really am. I didn't know. I have some experience, but I've never really―"

"I know, Will, and you have nothing to be sorry for. Don't apologize. You haven't done anything wrong, babe."

"I haven't?"

"Nuh-uh."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then it's okay if I didn't wait for you to get naked? That I am the only one without clothes right now?" Will was sounding hopeful again.

Sonny groaned. "I just, geesh, this is hard…no pun intended. I just don't know if tonight is the best night for you to stand in front, oh my God, to stand in front of me naked like that." Sonny eyed Will appreciatively one more time before wrapping him in the blanket. "There. That's better."

Will shook his head in confusion and glared at the blanket suspiciously. "It is? That's better? You, you don't want to have sex with me, Sonny?"

"No, I mean yes. Of course I want you, Will. I want to have sex with you...more than you know."

"Then we don't need this," Will shrugged out of the blanket and it slipped heavily down to the floor, revealing his fully exposed, painfully flawless body once again.

"Oh, but we do." Sonny reached down, his face in agonizing proximity to Will's erection. "Oh, shit. We definitely do."

"Oh my gosh, and just what are you doing down there?" Will asked, snickering and pushing himself into Sonny.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that." Sonny quickly stood and frantically pulled the blanket up and around Will again.

"Sonny, be still. You are making my head spin." Will reached up and ran his finger over Sonny's bottom lip, swollen and deliciously wet now from the nervous nibbling that Sonny had just been forcing upon it.

"Mmm. I love that little habit of yours, Sonny. Have I ever told you that? It makes your lips even…juicier, yea juicier. I want them." Will removed his finger from Sonny's lip and replaced it with his tongue, tracing the edges lightly before pulling its sweet fullness between his own lips and sucking on it, eliciting a deep groan from Sonny. Will continued to suck and lick until Sonny's quick pants were so forceful that they tickled Will's upper lip. Will pulled back, giggling, the blanket slipping off of his shoulders yet again. "Oops." This time, Sonny let it stay there.

"I want more." Will said raggedly, his deep desire apparent in his eyes and in the rawness of his voice. He slipped his hand swiftly and boldly into the waistband of Sonny's pants, palming Sonny's erection.

"Oh!" Sonny jumped. "Hang on," Sonny pulled Will's hands back to neutral territory. "Will, I'm not so sure―"

"It's okay, Sonny. I'll be gentle," Will encouraged, circling his thumbs, tenderly rubbing the palms of Sonny's hands.

"You'll be gentle?" Sonny smiled at Will's sincerity. "I know you'll be gentle, babe. I, um…"

One of Will's hands escaped Sonny's hold and he skated a finger lightly across Sonny's neck, down under his shirt, just grazing the soft flesh over Sonny's collar-bone.

"I-I can't think when you do that, W-Will," stuttered Sonny.

"You okay, Sonny? You're sweating an awful lot…and your breathing kinda funny. How can I make it better for you?"

"It's just that, air in the lungs would be good, I, um, I don't think we should have sex tonight." Sonny was barely able to squeak the words out at this point.

"Yes, you do," Will hiccuped, covered his mouth and laughed at himself.

"Yes, I do what?" Sonny asked, chasing after Will's persistent, busy hands again.

"Yes you do think we should have sex. I felt your boner when my hand was in your pants. You can't hide that thing, Sonny. Yep, I know you are hard, too. Hard as a big ol' rock."

"Yes, I do, I am...hard, but I still don't think we should have sex tonight."

"You don't?" disappointment laced Will's voice.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for tonight, but, but just for tonight."

Will sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes filling with hot tears. "You, you really don't want me." Embarrassed now, Will covered his face with his hands. Suddenly nothing was funny anymore, not at all, but everything was sad and all he wanted to do was cry. He'd made a complete fool of himself tonight. Will stood, intending to bolt to the bathroom, but Sonny grabbed him and pushed him gently back down. Will was unsteady on his feet and practically fell back onto the bed without any assistance from Sonny. "I'm such an idiot," he cried, his hands still covering his face.

"Hey, come on, Will. You're not an idiot not by a long shot." Sonny sat next to Will and put a comforting arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.

Will felt Sonny tugging on his hands, trying to pull them away from his face. "I am."

"You're not. Please, Will, please look at me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I am hornier than I have ever been in my whole life and you won't do anything about it. I am really embarrassed and miserable right now." Will snorted loudly on a sob.

"Geesh, babe, you're breaking my heart."

"You!" Will wailed, finally moving his hands to look at Sonny. "You are not sitting naked in front of your freakin' hot boyfriend, wanting him more than you have ever wanted anything...asking him to make love to you for the first time, the, the_ whole thing_, and getting rejected. I'm, I'm a reject!"

"You are nowhere near a reject, Will. I―"

"You know what." Will said, swiping at his tears and frustrated now. "I will just go take care of it myself."

"Take care of it yourself?"

"Yes!" Will said pointing at his aching erection. "It's starting to freakin' hurt!" Will had calmed down to a few sniffles and hiccups now. "And you don't want to do anything about it. I can't force you. Oh," Will was now suddenly remorseful. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I would never force you."

"I know you wouldn't." Sonny rubbed the smooth bare skin of Will's back.

"I, I just thought that when you saw me, you know naked, you would want me as much as I want you."

"I do want you, Will. You have no idea."

"Then why won't you help me?" In Will's drunken haze, he didn't realize how truly pathetic he sounded.

Sonny looked up into the air. "I'm not a saint," he told the heavens above. "How 'bout a little help here for crying out loud."

Will looked up at the ceiling. "Sonny, are you drunk, too? Cause there's nobody there. You're talking to nobody."

"Will, look at me."

Will lowered his eyes from Sonny's imaginary ceiling friends. "Okay."

"I am not drunk, but you are, and I don't want to take advantage―"

"Don't worry, Sonny. You would never, ever take advantage of me. Never ever. I know you wouldn't." Will's blue eyes radiated his trust in Sonny.

"I don't want to do anything that you will regret tomorrow when you are sober."

"The only thing I will regret is if you don't make love to me right now. Oh," Will said as an afterthought, "and I have everything we need. I have condoms and lube, like three bottles because Neil told me that it might hurt like hell the first time. But since you are experienced in the ways of, you know, in the ways of the butt and all, I'm not worried. I have it all there in the drawer, all my sex supplies." He whispered those last couple of words.

"You do? You're so sweet."

"Yea, I got that after our first date. I have wanted you inside me since that night you kissed me on the dock."

"Oh, God, don't say stuff like that right now, Will." Sonny shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

Will noticed. "It hurts, doesn't it? I mean wanting and not having."

"Yes, so much."

"We can fix that, Sonny." Will scooted toward the head of the bed, the springs quietly squeaking. He laid down fully, put his feet flat on the mattress and spread his legs, revealing his most secret and intimate places to Sonny.

"Jesus, Will," Sonny groaned rather loudly.

"It's okay, Sonny." Will stretched his hands out to Sonny. "Come 'ere. Make love to me, I'm ready."

Sonny took a deep breath and crawled up the bed toward Will. Will started giggling, halting Sonny. "What is it?"

"I know you are the experienced one in this department, but I am pretty sure you have to take your clothes off, too."

"I thought maybe I would leave them on just for now. I just, I like to take it really slow."

"Tell me something I don't know, Kir, um...Kiri... Okay, Sonny. We'll go slow, but can we at least get started? I'm dying here."

"Yea, me too."

Sonny continued his ascent toward the head of the squeaky bed, and when Will noticed that he was crawling beside him and not in between his legs like Will had intended, he put stop to that right away. "You, sneak, you!" Will yelled, shifting with lightning speed, well lightning speed for a drunk Will. He wrapped his strong legs around Sonny's hips and pulled his boyfriend in right where he wanted him – between his legs and fully flush against his needy body.

Will grunted loudly at the contact. Sonny sobbed brokenly.

"Do you want to sleep yet, Will?" Sonny peeped. "You look kinda tired," he lied.

"You big dummy, how can I feel you inside of me if I am asleep?"

"Oh, help me," Sonny whined.

"I'm trying, babe! You're not being very cooperative." Will wrapped his legs tighter around Sonny's hips, crossed his ankles and thrust upward. "Do it, Sonny. Do it now, please. I don't want to wait any longer. I want you now."

"Oh, Jesus," Sonny said on a whimper before Will captured his mouth with a sloppy and open, yet exquisitely passionate, kiss. Will practically devoured Sonny's mouth while Sonny held on to Will's pillow for dear life and growled his satisfaction.

When Sonny finally found the strength to tear his mouth away, he quickly jumped off the bed, his whole body trembling. Will was right there with him in an excited flash.

"You wanna start here?" asked a breathless Will. "Okay, Sonny, whatever you want. I trust you know what you're doing." And with that Will ripped open the front of Sonny's shirt, sending tiny black buttons flying across the room. They sprinkled rhythmically across the wood floor, making Will giggle. Will suddenly dropped to his knees and, surprisingly in his present state of mind, had no problem working the buckle undone on Sonny's belt. He was tearing at the snap when Sonny grabbed his hands.

"Will, one second please," Sonny requested on a ragged breath.

"But I want it so bad."

"I know. Believe me, I know. Just one second, please. I, I need to catch my breath…and a heart rate within normal range would be helpful, too."

Will stopped and looked up at Sonny, lustful eyes meeting frantic ones. In Will's current state, he misread what he saw in their brown depths as hunger, not desperation. Yea, Will thought Sonny looked hungry – ravenous.

"Sonny," Will whispered, all wide-eyed and drunken innocence. "You look like you wanna eat me alive."

"That's because I do, Will," Sonny said on a broken whimper. "I really do…and you, you don't look tired at all Will. I am not sure how much longer I can hold out."

"It's okay, Sonny," Will said, his eyes still peering into Sonny's, full of trust. "You don't have to hold out any longer."

"Awww, hell," Sonny growled, pulling Will up. "What would be the harm in me wearing you out just a little bit, huh? Just a little?"

"Please," Will begged, as he sat hard back on the bed, the springs coming to life again. "Yes, please, wear me out, Sonny!"

Before he could scoot farther back on the mattress, Sonny gently ordered him to, "Stay right there, Will."

"This is where you want me?"

"Yes, that's exactly where I want you." Sonny dropped to his knees.

"Sonny?"

"Yea, Will?"

"Now you _sound _like you wanna eat me alive. Your voice is all husky. You don't sound scared anymore."

"Mmm…Oh, I am not scared, Will," Sonny shook his head, his eyes fully trained on the enticing erection standing tall and proud in front of him. Sonny spread Will's knees and moved in as close as he could without touching Will just yet.

"Ohhh, I can feel your breath on my, on my…dick. It's so warm."

"You like that, Will?" Sonny asked moving even closer.

"So, so much. Yes." Will grabbed desperately at the thick comforter.

Sonny wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's long shaft, gripping the hardness firmly but tenderly; making Will jump. "Sorry. S-sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, baby. I wanna taste you, Will. It that okay?"

"I'll die if you don't."

Will watched as Sonny's tongue snaked out from between his lips to lick at the salty fluid pooled on the slit of Will's sensitive tip. "Mmm, so good." He put the head of Will's erection into his mouth and sucked gently.

"More, please," Will begged, his breath releasing in a slow hiss.. He twisted his hands into Sonny's hair.

"Will, baby, I need you to lie back on the bed and if you need to hold onto something, just hold onto the comforter, okay?"

Will didn't he have to be told twice. He plopped his back down on the bed with a thump and twisted his hands in the comforter. "Ready!"

"Me too," Sonny said. "Me too. I'm gonna suck you now, Will." Sonny didn't waste any time and took Will fully into his mouth in one swift swoop, sucking down the shaft and then back up.

"Oh, yes!" Will half-groaned, half-yelled, slapping at the bed.

Sonny pulled off of Will with a loud, slurpy pop. "You taste so damn good, Will."

"Ohhhh, do that again, Sonny. I love that sound. I love the sound of you sucking me."

"I'll do it again, Will, but you have to be still, okay? You are squirming so much I can barely keep ahold of you."

"I'll try. I'll try!" Will yelled on a frantic, ragged breath. He lifted himself up on his elbows and watched as Sonny took his erection back into his mouth, practically swallowing him whole. He flopped back down on the bed and cried out words he didn't even recognize when he felt himself hit the back of Sonny's throat.

Sonny lifted Will's feet and placed them flat on the edge of the bed, his willing mouth never leaving Will's throbbing erection. The sounds of Sonny sucking and lapping, the loud protests of the bed, flooded Will's ears, intensifying his pleasure. No matter how hard Will tried, for the life of him, he couldn't keep his body still. "I love this," Will whimpered, not realizing he was biting down on his bottom lip until he tasted the metallic flavor of his own blood on his tongue. He replaced his lip with his knuckles and bit down even harder.

Sonny cupped Will's balls gently with one hand and rubbed a spit-slick thumb around Will's hole, but never once going in, just lazily swirling around it and lightly skimming over it.

"Uhhhhn, put it in, Sonny," Will said, lifting his hips off the bed slightly, in an attempt to slip himself onto Sonny's teasing thumb.

"Not this time, Will. Just relax, babe."

Will realized he was weeping, openly sobbing in fact. Mortified, he grabbed his pillow and covered his face to hide his embarrassment. The pleasure that Sonny was giving him was almost too much, overwhelming him, more sensual than anything he had ever experienced. The raw intensity of it consumed him wholly.

Sonny slung the pillow on the floor. "Please don't hide from me, Will. Not this. Not when your like this."

"Sonny, it just, Oh God, it just feels so damn good." Sonny planted his nose into the dark blond curls at the base of Will's shaft. "Oh, I think it feels too good! I don't know if I can take it."

Sonny moved his mouth off of Will only to replace it with his hand, continuing the motion and momentum that was close to pushing Will over the edge. "Do you want me to stop? Just say the word and I will stop." Sonny choked out on a strained whisper.

"Don't stop. Don't stop!"

Sonny dotted little kisses on Will's balls before drawing each one into his mouth while his thumb continued its lazy ministrations just below and his hand continued to thoroughly pump him just above.

Sonny licked slowly up Will's shaft, tasting all along the way, before eagerly taking him in again. Will's hips jerked violently off the bed. "I-I'm sorry. I can't help it," he said looking up at Sonny's head as it continued to bob up and down, his rhythm unbroken. Sonny finally placed his hands on Will's hips, holding him down firmly to the bed to keep Will from gagging him.

Will moved his hands to cup Sonny's jaw, feeling his hardness in Sonny's mouth. "I'm gonna come, Sonny. I, oh God, I wanna come on your chest. I wanna see it," he whispered weakly, not giving Sonny much of a warning.

Sonny had barely pulled his mouth off of Will and had his boyfriend's cock aimed at his chest before Will's world splintered into a thousand pieces. He was floating on air, his whole body trembling as he spilled himself, hard and broken, onto Sonny. Will clutched at the sheets for dear life as his body descended again, quivering from the aftershocks of his release, crying out for Sonny over and over until he was calm and settled again.

"Oh my gosh," Will barely whispered, his mind now foggy from both the alcohol and the mind-blowing orgasm Sonny had just given him. "You made me see stars. That was…Sonny?"

"I'm right here, Will," Sonny answered, kissing his boyfriend's sweaty brow.

"You did wear me out. Just a little, though." Completely drained, emotionally and physically, Will struggled to hold his eyes open as his long lashed fluttered shut against his flushed cheeks. They popped back open when he felt Sonny leaving the bed. "Your turn," he said, sleepily. "We haven't even gotten the lube out yet."

Sonny leaned over Will and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'm not leaving. Just gonna get something to clean us up. You got it all over both of us."

"Sorry."

"Never be sorry for that," he kissed Will again, once then twice. "Ever. Be right back."

"Promise?" Will asked though hooded eyes.

"Promise."

Sonny practically ran into the bathroom and finished himself off in less than five seconds. After he cleaned himself, he did the same for Will, being extra careful not to arouse his boyfriend again. "Thank you," Will said, yawning. "You are always so sweet to me, Sonny." Hot tears pooled in Will's eyes again before sliding down his cheeks. "This is so embarrassing. I don't know what they hell is wrong with me."

"It's the alcohol," Sonny assured Will, hugging him tightly. "Will, can you turn, baby, scoot up and put your head on the pillow?"

With a little effort, Will was on the pillow and Sonny had him covered up. Sonny picked up the pillow he had thrown on the floor and placed it beside Will.

"Sonny," Will whispered, eyes closed. "Get our sex stuff out of the drawer, okay?"

"Shhh," Sonny pressed a kiss to each of Will's closed eyelids, the long, still-damp lashes tickling his lips. He turned out the bathroom and the kitchen lights. He expected the little apartment to be thrown into complete darkness, except for the little bit of light from the streetlamp, but instead four night lights slowly flickered on, illuminating the darkness like fireflies.

Sonny chuckled at that, "Only my sweet boyfriend." He stripped down to his boxer briefs and noticed a small square package and a bottle of lube on the pillow next to his now snoring boyfriend. "That's what I call determined," he said softly as he quietly picked them up and placed them safely back in the drawer. "Some other time," he whispered.

Sonny slipped into the bed behind Will and spooned his boyfriend's still naked body, wrapping his warm arm around Will's waist and pulling him in tightly. He buried his nose into the back of Will's hair, breathing in his boyfriends scent and kissed the nape of his neck. "I hope you don't hate me tomorrow for the liberties I took tonight," Sonny whispered into the quietness. "Because I am head over heels in love with you, Will Horton. So much. You have stolen my heart."

...to be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! If you review as a guest, I cannot respond, so I just want to put it out there that I appreciate you all. :) Sorry about the typos in advance. In a hurry as usual :)

* * *

Will turned over in his bed and grumbled at the sun peeking ever-so-rudely through the curtains. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. His head was literally pounding, his mouth cottony dry, his body…_naked?_

Confused, Will's eyes fluttered open only to squint against the unwanted, pain-inducing light. _Damn, I feel like I have been run over by a truck…a really big truck! A freakin' semi._ Through his long lashes Will spotted a water bottle, Tylenol, and what looked like his cell phone on the bedside table.

Will moaned; he felt like a heavy metal band was drumming, no pounding out, a raging beat on his overly sensitive meninges. He tried to gently scoot toward the table, but even the slightest squeak of the mattress was sensory overload at the moment.

_Squeak of the mattress…Oh my gosh!_ Memories of the night before suddenly came flooding back to Will. He bolted upright in bed, then was immediately forced to sink back down by the loud demands of his screaming headache.

_It wasn't a dream! I really did make an ass of myself last night…a horny ass. I stripped totally naked and begged Sonny to have sex with me, begged him to "wear me out." Holy hell! Sonny held me to the bed so I wouldn't shove my erection down his throat! Asked me to hold onto the comforter so I wouldn't rip his beautiful hair out of his head. Sonny really did suck me dry last night and I did absolutely nothing in return for him. Shit! He freakin 'made me see stars, made fireworks explode in my head and shoot from my body, and all I did was rudely leave him hangin'. _

Will felt the warmth completely invade his cheeks as he remembered all of his jr high boner talk last night. _OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH!_ His face twisted into a grimace as he recalled begging Sonny to put his thumb up his ass and then desperately trying to slip himself on it.

_Are you kidding me right now, Horton?_

Will was completely mortified; he just wanted to pull the covers over his head and hide from the images that were aggressively assaulting and taking over his thoughts…and cry like a baby. Yea, he needed to pitch a full-on fit. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times he scrunched up his face, he didn't have enough fluids in his body to form and squeeze out even one single solitary tear. Will growled out his frustration instead.

He wondered what Sonny must be thinking of him and felt another surge of blood rush to every helpless pore of his body. _What was I thinking?_

Will blindly reached for his phone, smacking around on the table until he found it – 10:50-something.

_Damn, I can't see._ Will smacked around again, each slap sounding like a gong rattling loudly in his ears and vibrating ruthlessly through his brain, until he finally connected with his glasses. Sliding the black rims on helped, but his foggy post beer-goggles were still giving him a fit as he narrowed his eyes in an attempt to read a missed text message from Sonny.

_Shit! Shit and more shit! Do I really want to read this? _He grumpily tossed the phone onto the bed, too humiliated to look.

_The last thing I remember was Sonny tucking me in. Does he think I am a freakin' loser since I didn't return his oral favor? Since I pretty much just rolled over and selfishly fell asleep? The next time I decide to tell the man of my dreams that I am in love him, it will definitely NOT involve alcohol – not even one ounce! Operation Love Confession – EPIC FAIL! Even if my boyfriend gives amazing hea―_

His phone buzzed from an incoming message. It was from his grandmother.

"_Don't worry about pulling the decorations up from the basement. Roman did it last night. I know you are a busy boy. I love you, sweetheart."_

_Dammit!_ Will's day was only getting better by the minute. Will immediately and appropriately felt like an even bigger ass. With all the recent unwanted and unplanned Kevin drama, he had forgotten about that little commitment he'd made to his grandmother. Will made a mental note to pull extra shifts this week and put extra cash in the tip jar for her. He would go downstairs as soon as he could put one foot in front of the other and make it up to her.

Will sent her a quick text of his sincere apology and slowly sat up in the bed, wincing at the throbbing protests of his unforgiving headache. He leaned back against his headboard, popped a couple of pills in his mouth and took a few sips from the water bottle to wash them down. The cool liquid soothed his stiff, parched throat, like a much-needed rain quenching a dry, dusty desert. He would have to remember to thank Sonny for that kind gesture.

_What an amazing, thoughtful man_._ I damn sure hope I didn't blow it last night._ Will almost snickered at the irony of that thought – almost – but his still-persisting aches and overwhelming embarrassment easily kept him from finding any true joy at the moment. Will heaved in a deep breath, shoved his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, and not-so-bravely read the message from Sonny that was sent at 9:00 am.

"_Call me when you get up, babe."_

_Short and to the point. He did call me babe. That is a good sign, right?_

Will rubbed his achy temples with his palms, pressing down hard and trying to clear his mind and lessen the incessant pain. It seemed to help a bit, so he did it again, pressing even harder this time. After a few minutes Will decided it was time to quit being a wimp and stop avoiding the inevitable. He took a few more slow swigs from the water bottle and pushed send to dial Sonny's number. _Here goes nothing._

"Will," Sonny answered half way through the first ring.

"Sonny," Will barely croaked. He cleared his throat, took another drink of water, and tried again. "Sonny, hey."

"It's so good to hear your voice. How do you feel this morning?"

"Not so great. Um, you at Common Grounds? Sounds kinda like you're in your car."

"Yea, I am…in my car, I mean. I just left the hospital."

Will's heart skipped a beat. "The hospital? Sonny, are you okay?"

"Oh, yea. I'm okay. Higgins and his grandson were on their way back to the mansion last night―"

"His grandson the head cook?"

"Um, yea…that's the one. They were heading back after visiting family in St. Louis and were run off the road by a guy who fell asleep at the wheel. They flipped and landed in a ditch and the other car hit a tree."

"Sonny, I I'm so sorry. Are they okay?"

"They are, yea. Their car was totaled...it has to be a miracle for them to only have the injuries that they do. Higgins' grandson walked away with a few scratches and a bloody nose, but Higgins wasn't so lucky. He will be okay, though, so that's good. His biggest problem is that he's a cantankerous old man," Sonny chuckled. "He is mostly upset because he can't bake for Thanksgiving. He has sixteen stitches to a gash on his forehead, and a broken arm and hand that will require some therapy. He lost quite a bit of blood so he will be in the hospital for at least a couple of days."

"Man, I hate that, but I'm glad he's going to be okay."

"Yea, it was touch and go when I first got the call this morning...because they couldn't get the bleeding to stop right away. Something about blood thinners."

_And my drunk ass was no support to you. _"I'm so sorry...that I wasn't there for you, Sonny."

"Oh…no, Will, it's okay. You were still snoring away when I got the call at 4:00 this morning. I didn't even try to wake you. In fact, I slipped out as quietly as I could."

"You stayed with me last night?"

"Yea, um, is that okay?"

"It is. Yea, it is more than okay. I-I'm surprised you wanted to stay with me after the way that I acted." Will pulled the sheet up and over his head as if he was trying to hide from the blush-inducing memories.

"What do you mean? You were drunk, Will. People say and do things that they normally wouldn't when they are drunk."

Will moaned. "Yea, and act like a damn idiot? I, um, I…geesh! You helped me out, you know, in a big way, and I didn't return the favor." Will's cheeks were on fire.

He heard Sonny slowly exhale, sounding like he had been holding that particularly huge breath for a long while. "Will, I was so worried that you would be mad at me for that."

"Why? For what?"

"I thought you might be pissed that I took advantage or something."

"Advantage? I was the one acting like a complete moron. Why would I be mad at you, Sonny?"

"Because, babe, you were so damn hard to resist. I couldn't resist, you know, helping you out, as you put it. No matter how hard I tried."

"As I recall, Sonny, I was begging quite adamantly," Will groaned miserably at the thought, scooting down a little further in his sheet tent.

"Yea, you were pretty persistent," Will could hear a smile in his boyfriend's voice.

"I'm sorry," Will squeaked. "Sonny…I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Will. I'm not complaining."

"You are being so understanding, but, honestly, I am really, really embarrassed. I think…I think I could die of it in fact." Will whispered, flicking a tiny ball of lint from his knee.

"Seriously? Look, Will. I plan on us being together for a really long time and so there are going to be plenty of embarrassing moments for the both of us."

_A really long time? Okay, and sign me up for forever while you're at it. _

"I was worried that maybe I'd scared you away."

Sonny chuckled. "It's gonna take a lot more than you begging me for sex to scare me away. That just might ensure that I never leave," he teased. "And, Will..I love the way you react to me, the way _your body_ reacts to me, drunk or not. If I could, I would still be there with you right now, snuggling the hell out of that perfect, sweet ass of yours." Sonny softly growled to prove it.

Even through all the aches and pains, Will's body still managed to respond to that comment. "Just snuggling?"

Sonny's voice deepened, all humor now completely pushed aside. "No, Will. Not just snuggling. Next time I won't be able to stop. Consider yourself warned."

Will swallowed loudly as every nerve ending in his body came alive. "You could always come back," he said in the sexiest hung-over voice he could muster.

"There is nothing more I would like than to come back there right now, Will, and wrap my mouth around your hardness again, press fully into your…Will? Hello? Will?"

"Yea, um, yea," Will answered, his voice trembling. "Sonny I am here. I- I dropped the damn phone. You're killin' me here."

Sonny laughed, even though he was clearly serious about his very intimate declarations. "Will, I can't wait to try out all your so-called sex stuff―"

"_Our_ sex stuff," Will corrected, still crouching in his sheet.

"Yea, I like that. Can't wait to try out all _our_ sex stuff that you have in the drawer, since, you know," Sonny snickered. "Since I am an expert in the ways of the butt and all."

"Oh man, I really did say all that, didn't I?" Will twisted and untwisted the sheet around his finger.

"Yea, you really did, among other things."

"Oh shit."

"So, you have wanted to break out the lube since that night on the dock, huh?"

It was too late to deny that now. "Yea, that's the truth, Kiriakis. You have no idea. So, um, so when can you be here?"

Sonny sighed. "I could be there in about an hour and a half if I leave now, but that's another reason I wanted to talk to you. My mom is pretty shaken up about the accident. The other driver was a guy around our age, a college student going home for break. He didn't make it. My mom is just having a hard time with the whole thing, you know, from a maternal point of view."

Will thought of his own mom and then Elizabeth. He cringed. "Yea, I can understand why. It's really horrible."

"My dad will be out of town until late Wednesday night on business. I was coming home on Wednesday night, along with my brothers, for Thanksgiving anyway; so my mom asked if I would just go ahead and stay through the holiday. Chad is okay with it. Between him and Lorna, they will have Common Grounds under control. As much as I wanna be there with you right now, and oh my God I can't think of anything I want more, I need to stay here. I can help get Higgins settled when he's stable enough to come home and take turns with my mom and his grandson at the hospital until then. Meg starts this week at the hospital, but she's on another unit."

Will was disappointed about not being able to see Sonny for a few ways, but he understood. "Oh," was all he could muster. _Oh?_ _Idiot._

"Only thing is...I will miss you like crazy. I already do."

Will sighed. "Yea, me too, Sonny. I miss you, too. I mean, I understand, I really do, but I really want you here with me." The all-too-familiar burn invaded Will's chest and he wanted so badly to tell Sonny his true feelings. _There is no way in hell I am going to tell Sonny that I love him for the first time over the phone. He deserves better than that._

"Hearing your voice helps," Sonny said quietly, "but it's not enough."

"Not nearly enough." Will agreed, shaking his head, feeling almost overwhelmed that he could have such strong feelings for another man. He just wanted to wrap Sonny up in his arms, tell him how much he has grown to love him, and never let him go. The ache from not doing so was almost unbearable.

_Is love supposed to hurt like hell!?_

"So…I was wondering if you might want to come up for Thanksgiving. I mean, I know you are probably planning something with Elizabeth and your family, but I thought maybe we could work something out. Maybe you could at least come up for a little while."

"You want me to come to the mansion for Thanksgiving?"

"Yea, I, um, is that okay? Too much?"

"Yes, I mean no. It's not too much. I would love to spend Thanksgiving with you, babe." Just knowing that Sonny wasn't, in the least, holding last night against him made Will feel a hell of a lot better. "I have Elizabeth Wednesday night and then we are having Thanksgiving with the family at the pub around noon. I could drive up after that, maybe?"

"Sounds perfect!"

"I wish you could come to the pub with me."

"Me, too. Christmas is just around the corner," Sonny suggested.

"Yea," Will smiled for the first time that morning, a genuine, true smile that Sonny would surely describe as one that made Will's blue eyes sparkle.

"Okay...So we are having dinner around 4:30. My cousins and aunts and uncles are coming, too. There will be a huge Kiriakis crowd. They are gonna love you. Guaranteed."

_Oh my gosh! What did I just agree to? I am dining at a freakin' mansion with a bunch of people that sweat butt loads of money every hour on the hour._

Will took a few deep breaths, in and out, in and out... trying to calm the metal band suddenly back on stage in his brain...beating out their hateful rhythm. _No, not just a bunch of people. This is Sonny… and Sonny's family_. _Surely they are just as wonderful as he is. They have to be. This is not the snobby Fitzgerald clan._

"Will? Will, you okay?"

"Yea…oh, yea, I'm okay. I-I'm just really happy. You make me really happy, Sonny."

"You make me happy, too, Will…but, um, you don't sound too happy."

"I…it's just this damn headache. Oh, that reminds me. Thank you so much for the water and the Tylenol."

"Yea, you need to take two now and drink lots of water, more than I left on the table. Get some rest, too…a warm shower might help."

Will giggled. "You sound like you might have some experience in this department."

Sonny chuckled. "I might have a little. But you can bet your sweet, tight ass that it took me more than two little baby beers to get as staggering and as horny drunk as you were last night."

Will barked out a laugh. _Ouch, dammit! "_Rub it in, Kiriakis…Sonny? Is someone in the car with you?"

"Yea, Nathaniel and his girlfriend."

"Nathaniel? Is that Higgins' grandson?"

"Yup."

"Sonny we've kinda been talking about, um, personal things…AKA my sweet, tight ass."

Sonny snickered. "They didn't hear me. They just woke up." He lowered his voice and mumbled, "Don't forget horny ass."

Will laughed. "No, _you_ don't forget horny ass."

"Mmm…never. You, my hot boyfriend, wear it so well."

Will could hear the chatter in Sonny's car getting louder. "I guess I will let you go then?"

Sonny whined. "I miss you, babe."

"I miss you, too…so much," Will whispered into the phone as if the other occupants of Sonny's car could hear him.

Sonny chuckled. "What am I gonna do with you, Will Horton?"

"I can think of a few things."

"Mh-hm. Me too."

"When?"

"Soon, Will, soon."

"Promise?"

"Yea, I promise."

"We've gone slow enough. I'm ready, Sonny. I want you, all of you."

Sonny groaned into the phone. "Me too, Will. Me too. Just as much. Believe me."

"See you Thursday, Sonny."

"Thursday can't get here fast enough."

"Yea, I know. Bye, Sonny." Will wasn't really sure why he was still whispering.

"Bye…my sexy Will."

_My sexy Will? Yes, Sonny, yes. I am yours. Now have your carnal way with me, dammit._

It took Will less than two minutes to fall back asleep - three bottles of lube, two horny assess, and one hot Kiriakis dancing in his head.

…to be continued.


	22. Chapter 22

Will slowed his Jeep as he rolled into the impressively perfect city of Benton Heights, feeling slightly intimidated by the regal-ness of it all.

_This is a far cry from the apartment complexes I bounced around in when I was growing up._

He continued following his GPS Northwest on Hwy 27 to the entrance of Sonny's neighborhood – Stoneybrook South.

_You've got to be kidding me._

Will stared up at the stately stone pillars that framed the impressively huge wrought iron gate. He gave his name to the snooty-looking gate guard, who eyed him curiously, before finally granting him entrance.

The gates began to slowly swing open only to reveal a majestic fairytale land straight from a child's book. Perfectly manicured lawns greeted Will on both sides. There wasn't a hedge left uncut, a flower left unbloomed, or a fountain left unflowing.

Will followed a winding brick path bordered on both sides by black iron fences, the ornate designs matching exactly the huge gate at the front, right down to the very last intricate detail. He passed several driveways, each one dotted with an extravagant mailbox, complete with last names and street numbers in a fancy font that screamed prosperity. Will found himself wondering why there wasn't an assortment of colorful diamond-winged butterflies leading his way.

_Sonny, what the hell have you gotten me into?_

He was beginning to second guess coming here.

_Maybe I should just turn around and go back to the pub. Surely my mom and grandmothers are still there cleaning up. I could help Grandpa Roman take all the Thanksgiving stuff back down to the basement and haul up the Christmas decorations. I don't get to see my siblings much anymore. I could spend some more time with them._

Johnny had cried when Will left. Will made a promise to spend more time with him and that was a promise he intended to keep to his little brother. He loved that kid, and his sisters, too.

_Maybe even Elizabeth is still there. I could load them all up and take them to my house for a sleepover. Yea, like Nick would allow the upset in her schedule. Douchebag._

Will smiled as he remembered how she'd rolled over from her tummy to her back last night. It had startled her that she could do that little trick. Will had laughed at the expression on her cute little face and then Elizabeth had commenced to laughing at her daddy – a big ol' joyful belly laugh that Will had no idea could come from such a tiny girl. It was a wonderful night of firsts.

1989 Berkshire Lane. Kiriakis was boldly and proudly displayed on the mailbox. Will reluctantly pulled in. The only thing that gave him the courage to keep going was the fact that he missed Sonny so damn much. So much, in fact, it physically hurt. If spending a few hours with the "The Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous" was what it took to see him, then so be it. Will punched the number in the key pad that Sonny had given him and a smaller version of the gigantar gates out front creaked open for him. For some reason, it annoyed Will that the fancy entrance needed oiling and he found himself wishing he had a can of WD40. He'd fix that pesky squeak right up.

Will followed the circular driveway to the front, genuinely admiring the street lanterns and iron benches that skirted the drive along the way. He wondered if these benches were ever put to use or of they were just there to make the driveway look pretty.

Will wasn't sure where to go, so he just pulled up behind a row of cars already parked in front of the house, er, castle, his Jeep looking out of place amongst the assortment of Mercedes and Jaguars and…whatever the hell the rest of these luxury cars were. Will didn't even recognize the make, let alone the model, of half of them. He did see Sonny's Challenger, though. It seemed to be peeking out at him, welcoming him there, and suddenly Will was calm again, centered.

Sonny was just on the other side of those burgundy entrance doors and that was Will's main objective – to get to Sonny. He straightened his blue tie; he wasn't really sure if he was supposed to be wearing a tie, but he was anyway. It was always mandatory for dinners at Kevin's home.

_Dangit! Kevin's house doesn't even compare to this one. Maybe I was supposed to wear a suit?! Surely Sonny would have mentioned it._

Will looked down at his jeans; they were the nicest pair he owned. He grumbled, his stomach aching as he was getting more nervous again by the minute.

_Sonny, I just need Sonny._

Will climbed out of his Jeep and walked his way up the rest of the driveway to the entrance. He paused at the steps.

_Dammit, Horton! Grow some freakin' balls already and go get your man!_

Will climbed the steps and pushed the lavishly designed doorbell. The house was really quite beautiful. It looked to be three stories high, tumbled Charleston brick with black shutters framing several large ovaled windows and a porch (at least that's what Will called it) that wrapped around each level.

Will scanned the flawlessly landscaped lawn and noticed a huge lone oak tree in the distance with a rope swing hanging from one of its thick branches. Will wondered if Sonny swung on it as a kid. He pictured a miniature version of his cute boyfriend swinging his legs to go higher and found himself smiling at the image.

There was a batting cage (_seriously, a batting cage?)_ and a basketball court just beyond that.

"May I help you sir?" asked a very regal looking man (but not quite as snobby-looking as the gate guard), dressed in a deep purple and black, standing in the now open doorway.

"Uh, yes," Will said, nodding. "Yes, you can. I am here to see Sonny Kirikias."

"Will Horton?"

"Yes. Uh, yes sir."

He stepped back and motioned his hand as if to imply that Will was welcome to enter. The stuffy older man said, "Right this way," as he led Will into a large room off of the foyer.

"Master Jackson will be right with you," he explained before turning and leaving Will all to himself.

_Master Jackson?_ Will tried hard to stifle his laughter. _More like Master Blowjob. _Will giggled._ Oh my gosh, I cannot have a nervous giggle fit right now._

Will tried to concentrate on the extensive variety of books that filled the tall shelves surrounding the entire room. That seemed to help.

Some of them had names hand-written in black ink on the spine, a few with Sonny's initials. _Columbus in the Americas, The Louisiana Purchase, Theodore Roosevelt and the Rough Riders, Orphan Train: Placing Out in America._

Will tried to picture Sonny reading through these history books as a boy, sprawled out on the leather sofa right here in this study. He picked up _Flags of our Fathers: Heroes of Iwo Jima _and flipped though the yellowed pages.

"Fancy meeting you here," said a voice in his ear.

Will dropped the book and just about peed his pants.

"Holy shit! Sonny Kiri-freakin-akis, what have I told you about that? You scared the shit out of me!" Will whispered hotly.

The fact that Sonny was doubled over laughing only infuriated Will even more.

"That was some dumb shit! Why the mother freakin' hell do you keep doing that?"

Cussing was not helping in the least, but Will thought he'd try again. "Dammit, I should beat your ass!"

Sonny stood up tall and took a deep breath, his face red from the lack of oxygen. "I love it when you talk dirty to me like that, babe," he said just before capturing Will's sarcastic, potty-mouth comeback in a searing open-mouth kiss.

Will melted when Sonny parted his lips with his own, moaned when he tasted the tangy lemon on his boyfriend's tongue, making him forget about the fact that he was mad.

"Mmm," Will sighed, pulling back, his hands still clutching Sonny's shirt. "Lemon."

"Yea," said Sonny smiling, "I have a surprise for you later." He moved his eager mouth back towards Will's, but Will slipped out of his grasp and moved to the other side of the mahogany desk.

"Where are you going? Come back here, Horton."

"No way," Will whispered, glancing at the door.

"Why no way? And why are you whispering?"

"Sonny, we happen to be in your family's home."

"And?"

"You can't kiss me like that here!"

"Why not?"

"Hello, bright one! We might get caught."

"Trust me," said Sonny. "My parents raised boys in this house….and we got caught doing a lot more than kissing and on more than one occasion."

Sonny moved around the desk. So did Will, in the opposite direction.

"Stop it right there, Sonny." Will held up his finger. "I'm serious. I am going to respect you parents' home."

Sonny was obviously not good at following directions. "Oh, hell no. After the way you have been talking to me on the phone all week…"

They had talked about Will's sex drawer and what they wanted to do with its contents, specifically the lube, every night this week. "Yea…yea, I get it, Sonny, but…my gosh, this isn't the time or place. What do you want to do? Throw me up against the book shelves? Have your way with me between the fiction and nonfiction?"

"I was thinking the desk," said Sonny, "or maybe the couch. Yea, the couch will do just fine – soft, but supportive."

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"You know, like you wanna…like you wanna eat me."

"Oh, but I do."

"No, no you don't, Sonny, not here." Will glanced frantically at the door as he and Sonny continued to circle the desk.

"Yea, I do!" Sonny declared, moving toward Will a little faster.

"Sonny! I know I owe you one and I plan on paying up in full, believe me, but―"

"This is not about you owing me one. This is about me wanting to work that sweet a―"

"Oh my gosh!" Will said as he picked up the pace, too. "This is not funny." His stifled giggle contradicted his statement.

"Okay," said Sonny, slowing down just a bit, but not stopping. "I will agree to no penetration, but we are at least gonna make out…and some fondling might be involved. No, fondling _will_ be involved, definitely."

"Have you been drinking?"

"No. I'm just horny."

"Shhh! Sonny, my gosh, just…can you just hang on for a second? I want you so bad, but you need to be reasonable right now."

"What? What was that?"

"I said you need to be reasonable."

"No, before that. What did you say right before that?"

"Sonny…" Will warned.

Will's tone didn't faze Sonny in the least. "What did you say right before that, Will?" It was more of a command than a question.

"Geesh, Sonny I said that I was want you so bad, I really do―"

"You really do?"

Will was getting a little annoyed. "Yes! Of course. I really do, but…"

"Then screw this," Will heard Sonny mumble just before he jumped like an Olympian over the desk, knocking a lamp and what looked like an assortment of homemade paperweights to the floor.

_Holy hell! Kiriakis is fast when he's determined!_

"Oh God!" Will squealed as he was tackled to the ground and pinned by a very satisfied looking Sonny. "Got you," he said just before devouring Will's luscious mouth once again.

Sonny held Will's hands captive above his head. He moaned rather loudly when Will almost immediately gave in with a frustrated to-hell-with-it sigh and started kissing him back just as aggressively, their tongues tangling desperately as if they hadn't tasted each other in months, instead of days.

"How in the hell do you always taste so good?" Sonny whispered as he kissed a trail to Will's ear.

"Oh, God," Will whimpered as Sonny pulled the lobe into his mouth. His hips jerked in reaction. "How do you do this to me every time?"

Will struggled to break free from Sonny's grasp.

"No, please," Sonny whispered into Will's ear, his warm breath sending a tingling sensation skipping across every last nerve in Will's body.

"I want to touch you, Sonny."

Sonny immediately let Will go. "Oh, yes."

Will ran his hands down Sonny's muscular back and under the waistband of his pants. He spread his knees wide to cradle Sonny perfectly between his legs, their needy, aching bodies flush now. He reached down even further to grasp Sonny's smooth ass, rubbing and kneading the perfectly rounded cheeks, pulling Sonny's heat even more forcefully against him.

Sonny continued to seductively play with Will's ear, one of his sweet spots as Sonny liked to call it, sucking and pulling…dipping and breathing into.

"Kiss me, Sonny." Will whispered, raggedly.

"Ahem," Will heard what he thought was a female's voice. "Sonny, are you in there?"

Will's startled blue eyes just about popped right out of his head. "No," Will mouthed to Sonny, their chests heaving in the same erratic, heavy rhythm.

Sonny opened his mouth to speak, but Will quickly covered the bottom half of Sonny's face, all but his eyes and forehead, with his hand.

Sonny shook his mouth free and whispered. "If you're gonna cover my mouth with ass-hand at least let it be _your_ ass that the hand was on. Geesh."

"Shh!"

"Sonny, I see your feet," the female voice said again.

Will was so embarrassed, he couldn't think straight. "Nobody's in here," he called out.

"Are you serious right now?" Sonny said, laughing.

"I-I don't know! It just came out. I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly," Sonny said, rubbing their noses together. "You are too adorable."

"Remind me later," Will said quietly, "to tell you how much I dislike being called adorable. I am a man, dammit."

"Sonny, let that boy up!" the voice was getting closer. Will panicked and shoved at Sonny's chest.

"Yes, Mom," Sonny called out, reluctantly lifting off of his hot mess of a boyfriend.

_Oh my gosh! Mom?! It's Sonny's mom? This is just great!_

Sonny held his hand down to Will and heaved him up from behind the desk. Will was at least thankful that the panic that had just racked his body deflated his erection almost immediately. He didn't dare look and see how Sonny was faring in that area.

"Well you were right about one thing," Sonny's mom said, smiling and approaching the boys, "he is adorable." She held her hand out to Will. "I am Adrienne. It's nice to meet you."

_Oh, wow. My hand was just groping your son's butt cheeks._

Will wiped his hand on his jeans and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kiriakis―"

"Adrienne," she corrected, smiling again at Will.

Will immediately loved her smile. It was warm and inviting like Sonny's. But that was all they had outwardly in common. Her eyes were green and her hair was blonde, leaving Will to assume that Sonny had gotten his amazing tresses from his dad.

"Oh, okay…sure. It's nice to meet you, Adrienne." _What the hell? Did I just bow? "_I, um, I fell and Sonny was helping me up."

"Of course," she said, winking at Sonny. "And that is exactly what it looked like. Absolutely, I knew that was what you were doing down there."

Will just smiled awkwardly at her.

Sonny snickered. "Um, what time is dinner, Mom?"

"That is why I was coming to get you two…about 20 minutes. Don't be late. You know how Aunt Maggie likes everyone to be accounted for and present before the blessing."

"Absolutely!" Will piped up. "Consider me in for the blessing. So important to be blessed, I mean, say the blessing, um, grace." Will suddenly remembered the mess he and Sonny had made on the floor. "I should pick these up. They fell when I fell." He leaned over and scooped up the paperweights.

"He's not normally this weird," Sonny explained to an obviously amused Adrienne.

"Sonny Kiriakis," she said. "I think he is being very polite. You could take a lesson or two from your sweet boyfriend. Thank you so much, Will. Those fall all the time. It's really quite annoying. And I agree with you, it is very important to say grace. Sonny, you should be a good host and see to Will's jacket. You know how warm Uncle Vic likes to keep it in the mansion. See you two in a bit," and with that she turned and left the room.

"You might wanna wash your hands," Sonny called after her.

"Just shoot me now," Will grumbled, putting the lamp back on the desk.

Sonny laughed, pulling Will in for a hug. "Shoot you? No way. I am not done with you yet."

"It's not funny." Will sighed and placed is head on Sonny's shoulder. "Your mom is gonna think I'm a…a crazy man-whore, and I already feel out of place here."

Will felt Sonny stiffen slightly against his chest. "You feel out of place? Why?"

"Um, I didn't exactly grow up like this, Sonny," Will explained, plopping down onto the couch, "with a butler, or whatever you call that guy that answered the door, and cooks and fancy gates, my own private batting cages and―"

"Will," interrupted Sonny, sitting down on the couch beside his boyfriend. "You know none of that matters to me."

"Well, it…maybe it matters to me," Will said, twirling the loose button on his jacket. "I'm not sure if I belong here, Sonny. I'm a freakin'mess."

Will must have struck a nerve in Sonny. "No," said Sonny, cupping Will's chin in his hands, silently asking for Will to look at him. When he did, Sonny continued. "Honestly, Will, that's bullshit. I am not Kevin, nor is my family his. You belong _here _because I am here. You belong with me, Will. I want to be with you, whether it's here, at your apartment, Common Grounds, or…or in a damn box. I, Sonny Kiriakis want to be with you, Will Horton. So, you know what, if you are feeling out of place, then we will leave…together."

"No!" Will couldn't believe Sonny would leave his own family's Thanksgiving dinner just to appease his ridiculous insecurities, and Will realized in that moment that he was acting like a two year old. He should have never put Sonny in a position where he had to offer such a suggestion – it was unfair and selfish. "I would never ask, or want, you to leave your family because of me…because of my insecurities, and that's all it is, my stupid insecurities. I wanna stay here with you. I want to be here… _because of you_." Will sighed. "I want us to stay here with your family. I'm sorry Sonny."

"Thank you," Sonny said, kissing Will on the forehead. "You have nothing to be nervous about. My family is not a bunch of assholes. I promise."

"I know, I know. I am the one being an asshole. Your mom is really, really nice and so is your brother, Joey. I just, all this," Will glanced around the room," is gonna take some getting used to."

"Well," said Sonny, "we have all the time in the world for you to get used to it."

Will nodded, "Okay."

"Yea? You mean it?" Sonny asked, meeting Will's eyes again.

"Yea." Will pressed his lips to Sonny's to prove it.

"That's more like it." Sonny moved in for another quick kiss. "Now, let's get you out of this jacket so we can go eat. I'm starving."

"Okay," Will stood and shrugged out of his jacket, revealing the blue tie and black button up underneath."Oh, I wasn't really sure of the attire, but I can see by the looks of you," Will eyed Sonny's jeans and sweater, "I am not going to need this tie."

"Nope," Sonny loosened and unraveled Will's tie before slipping it smoothly from his neck. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of Will's shirt. "I cannot wait to get you alone, Will Horton."

"Don't start or we'll be back on the floor behind that desk," Will snickered. "You are too hard for me to resist, Kiriakis."

Sonny smiled and smacked Will on the butt. "Good." He wrapped Will's hand in his own and led him from the room.

"Let's do this," Will said.

Sonny quickly led Will through a maze of rooms and hallways before stopping in front of two large oak doors. Will could hear a mumbling of voices coming from the other side.

"Thank you for being here with me," Sonny said, he kissed Will on the cheek and pushed the heavy doors open, tugging Will along behind him.

Sonny was not kidding when he said that Will would be meeting a huge Kiriakis crowd and..._What is this? A freakin' ballroom? _

The so-called dining room was as big as the pub, easily. There was an overly-long rectangle table in the middle with an impressive holiday spread that featured the biggest carved turkey platter Will had ever seen. Will's Grandma Marlena loved preparing holiday meals, and Will found himself wondering what she would think of this extraordinary display and if she would be as impressed as he was.

Will quickly counted thirty two seats around the dark oak table. Sonny must have noticed.

"This is what my mom calls the banquet room," explained Sonny. "Hence the ridiculously large table. We only sit in here for parties and special occasions like this. Normally we eat in the dining room. The kids' tables are over there."

Will noticed four short, round pedestal tables lined up under the large windows that overlooked the gardens and a jungle gym so awesome that Will wanted to go play on it himself. He thought about how he;d like to sit Elizabeth on his lap and slide down the slide.

"We can play later," Sonny said, grinning.

"Deal. Hey, um, why are the kids separated from the adults?" Will couldn't imagine not eating a holiday meal at the same table as Elizabeth.

"Oh, they don't have to be, but most of them want to be. I used to love sitting there when I was a kid. I never wanted to sit with the _old_ people."

"You probably still like to sit there," teased Will.

"Mayyyy-be."

"Hey, Will, long time no see," said Joey, approaching Will and reaching out his hand. "This is my girlfriend, Jess."

Will was reluctant to let go of Sonny's hand, but he did in order to shake both their hands. "Good to see you again, Joey. Nice to meet you, Jess."

For the next few minutes or so, Will met a variety of Kiriakises, including Justin, Uncle Vic, Aunt Maggie and Sonny's other siblings, Alex and Victor (Joey's identical twin) to name just a few. As Will was being introduced and politely shaking hands, Sonny kept at least one hand on him at all times, either on the small of his back or twisted in his belt loop. There were quite a few of Uncle Vic's business associates there, too. Sonny didn't bother making those introductions. Will didn't mind. In fact, he added that to his list to be thankful for.

Justin shook Will's hand and gave him a firm pat on the back before thanking Will for making his son smile so much again. Will now understood where Sonny got his rich dark eyes and his amazing hair from. He was almost the spitting image of his father, except for the dimples that dented Justin's cheeks.

Justin happily shared how he'd caught Sonny several times since last night daydreaming with a goofy grin on his face. Will chuckled when he noticed Sonny's fierce blush. Will was sure it must match his own, but he had no idea that Sonny had the ability, albeit unwanted, to outwardly show his embarrassment in this way until now. He made a mental note not to forget that little fact. It might come in handy later.

"Really, Dad? What is wrong with you people?"

Will also met Higgins and immediately understood why Sonny was so fond of the kind and gentle man. He greeted Will as if he'd known him for years. "Hello there, young Horton. So glad to finally meet you. Sonny has told me wonderful things about you. I believe you are the reason I smell like lemon today."

Sonny and Will laughed.

"I'm glad to meet you, too," said Will, shaking Higgins' uncasted hand. "Sonny has told me wonderful things about you as well. I can already see that he was right."

Higgins winked at Sonny. "This one's a keeper."

Will couldn't help but smile like a doofus at the kind man.

Higgins' grandson (AKA head cook), on the other hand, was another story. He barely acknowledged Will and completely ignored his outstretched hand when Will offered it for a handshake.

The guy was kinda gorgeous, well…if you were into his type. He reminded Will of a young Paul Walker – tall, tan, lean, piercing blue eyes. His girlfriend looked like the live version of a Barbie doll, right down to her perfectly manicured fingernails and her white sparkly smile. She, obviously, was the one with the personality between the two of them.

Nathaniel and his girlfriend took a seat at the table. "He has never spent the holidays with us before," Sonny whispered in Will's ear. "But Higgins always does. He is only here for him, because of the accident and all."

"Oh," said Will, realizing his curiosity must have been showing on his face. "With him being the head cook and all I just figured he'd be in the kitchen or something. Oh, shoot. I-I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"It's okay. The staff never works the holidays," explained Sonny, "except for Henderson―"

"The guy that answered the door?"

"Yea, and that's only because he wants to. He is as stubborn as the day is long and does not think this house could function properly without him. And Higgins is the only cook that has ever lived here. The rest put in their hours and go home. My mom keeps threatening to let all the cooks go because she thinks she can handle it just fine on her own. My dad entertains business associates often, so he is reluctant to grant her that wish. Like me, she spent a large amount of time in the kitchen with Higgins when I was growing up. "

"You are a man with many talents – chef, quarterback, shortstop, game show expert―"

"Hell yea," said Sonny.

"Businessman, history boy…"

"Rock climber," Sonny added. "You forgot the most important one."

"…and dweeb. Yep, I would say I've got me quite a catch."

Sonny's Aunt Maggie and Adrienne placed two large pitchers on each end of the table.

"If all the cooks have the holidays off, who prepared all this food then?" He nodded at the feast.

"Mom, Aunt Maggie, Aunt Jennifer, Abigail, Hope, Alex's wife (Hannah), Higgins and yours truly."

"Impressive."

"I'll show you impressive later," Sonny promised.

"As long as it's not in this house, I am all for it."

"What's that you say?" In all their flirting, Will could tell it was starting to get to Sonny again. His voiced deepened quite a bit when he was aroused. "You wanna be on all fours? Sign me up for that."

Will sighed and bumped his hips against Sonny's. The truth was, he was just as eager to be alone as Sonny, if not more.

The room was quieted by the high-pitched ding of a fork clinking against a wine glass. Sonny's aunt Maggie asked if everyone would be seated. "I've always wanted to do that," she giggled.

All thirty two seats were quickly filled (Megan and Chad slipping in late to fill the last two) with Uncle Vic heading the table at one end and Justin at the other. The ten children that were in attendance took their seats at the little round tables.

Justin said the blessing making sure to thank the good Lord for the food on the table and for making it possible for Higgins and Nathaniel to walk away from such a tragic accident. He said a special prayer of strength and comfort for the family who lost the young man in the other vehicle and gave thanks for the new guests at the table today who were sharing Thanksgiving with them for the first time – Jess and Will. He expressed his appreciation for the blessing of another prosperous year and barely got his "Amen" out before Uncle Vic grumbled, "Can we eat now? I am starving. Everyone is here and accounted for now, Maggie, and I'm not gonna be too thankful if all this good food gets cold."

The Kiriakis boys, including Sonny, took that as their cue to start greedily scooping food on their plates.

"Now, wait just a minute, boys," Adrienne said sternly. "You do this every year and every year I tell you that we do not behave like barbarians."

"Sorry, Mom," they said in unison.

"Alex, you have got to start setting a better example for the twins," she scolded when she spotted four year old hands trying to wrestle the serving spoon from their daddy.

"Girls!" said Hannah. The little hands immediately disappeared from the table, slinking safely back behind Alex.

"Now," Adrienne said, "We will do this in an orderly fashion and rotate clockwise."

Will smiled at her prim and properness. His mom usually just yelled, "Dig in!"

Will shuffled slowly to the left with the rest of the guests at the table. By the time he made it back to his seat, which was sandwiched between Sonny and Joey, his plate was stacked high with Thanksgiving yumminess for the second time today.

"Can someone pass the tea pitcher?" Sonny shouted. "Oh, and the lemonade! I made you lemonade, Will. You want that, right?"

Will did want the lemonade, very much so. But even if he didn't, the proud look displayed on Sonny's face would forever keep him from saying that he didn't.

"I would love it, Sonny, thank you."

"Yep."

"Is that why you tasted all lemony?" Will whispered.

"One of the reasons," Sonny smiled.

Will caressed Sonny's thigh to silently show his appreciation.

"You forgot carrots," Sonny teased, his mouth stuffed full of dressing.

"Looks like you got enough for the both of us," Will smiled, pointing to the mile high pile of carrots on Sonny's plate. "You've got me covered, I see."

"Ohh, I gotcha covered, Horton, and later I wanna…" Sonny cleared his throat, "Um, never mind, small ears alert."

"Huh?"

"Hi," Will heard a little girl's voice just before he felt a gentle tugging on his sleeve. "I am Ciara." She held up her hand.

Will squeezed her little hand in his. "Nice to meet you, Ciara. I am Will."

"Your hands are cold," she giggled.

"So, I've been told," Will said, smiling.

"I guess you probably want to know what I want."

Will thought Ciara looked to be about six, but she seemed more mature than most six years olds he'd met.

"Sure, I would love to know. How can I help you, Ciara?"

"Well," she said. "I am so glad you asked. I love to draw. My dad says it's my main hobby, well, besides soccer. My teacher let us make cards this week and told us to give them out to anybody that we wanted to, anybody that we are thankful for. I have one left, it's my favorite, and I wanna give it to you."

"Oh, well. I appreciate that very much, Ciara. Thank you," Will took the envelope that Ciara offered.

"I heard Mr. Justin say that you make Sonny smile and I love Sonny. So thank you."

"That's sweet, Ciara," Sonny said, bending down to give Ciara a hug. "I love you, too."

Will's heart melted. "You're welcome, Ciara. I love the way you decorated the envelope. Red is my favorite color."

Her eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together. "Honest?"

"Yes, honest." Will opened the envelope and pulled out the card. On the front, Ciara had drawn a little girl with a yellow sundress standing in the rain.

"That's me," she said, pointing. "See the brown curls?"

"Yes, I do see, and I can tell that it's you. It looks just like you."

"Honest?"

"Yes, honest." Will opened the card and the same little girl was drawn on the inside except this time the picture was filled with rainbows, flowers and sunshine…and the sundress had red polka-dots. She had written across the bottom in perfect print – You make the rain go away and bring sunshine into my life. I am thankful for you. Happy Thanksgiving. Love, Ciara.

"This is the best Thanksgiving card I have ever gotten, Ciara."

"Honest?"

Will laughed. "Yes, honest. I wouldn't say it of it weren't true. This picture is going right on my refrigerator when I get home."

"That's nice," she said. 'I see why Sonny smiles all the time now, and he smiles at you the way my mom and dad smile at each other." With that, she skipped away back to her seat at the kids' table.

"You have just made a friend for life," Hope said from across the table.

"She's a very sweet, little girl," Will said.

"She takes after her dad," joked Bo.

"I call bullshit," said Joey.

"Not at the dinner table," scolded Adrienne.

"Sorry, Mom."

Sonny snickered. "Somebody just got told."

Adrienne promptly turned her attention to Sonny. "You behave as well, Jackson."

It was Will's turn to snicker. "Looks like _Master Jackson's_ gonna get a spankin'," he teased Sonny quietly.

Before Will knew what was happening, Sonny reached down and grabbed his crotch rather aggressively. "You can call me that later," he told Will, "when you're spanking me. Or better yet, when I'm slappin' your ass fire-engine red."

Will promptly dropped his shiny silver fork. It bounced loudly on the table before landing in the floor.

"Sonny what are you doing over there to Will?" asked Adrienne.

"Nothing. He's not doing nothing," said Will, shaking his head. "I mean anything."

Joey glanced down. "Oh, he's doing something."

Will pushed Sonny's hand off of his lap. "Nope."

"Your cheeks say otherwise, and I am not talking about your fire-engine red ass cheeks," Joey laughed hysterically at himself. "The ones on your face are about as red as the crayon drawing on Ciara's envelope."

Adrienne brought Will another fork, her eyes throwing daggers at Joey. He got the hint.

"Thank you." _Holy hell? Did I just bow again?_

Will pretended like he didn't hear Joey's teasing and thought it best to concentrate on his food and shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. He needed to get the attention off of himself and fast. "So, what grade is Ciara in?"

"First," answered Hope. "And it looks to me, Sonny, like Ciara might be trading you in for a new best friend."

"It'll never happen." Sonny said.

"Ciara was a baby at one time," Will said to Sonny. "How'd you get passed that little freak out?"

"When most of these kids were born, I was in my early to mid-teens and chasing high school boys." Will raised an eyebrow as Sonny continued. "I didn't care too much about babies or being around them. The twins are the ones that scarred me for life. They used to scream bloody murder any time they were around me."

"I am beginning to see why," said Will, playfully, "you are one insufferable Kiriakis."

"Awe, that hurt," Sonny feigned sadness.

"So, Will," said Justin.

_Really? What is it about this family and making the new person the center of attention?_

"Yes, Mr. Kiriakis?"

"Justin."

"Oh, okay…sure. Yes, Justin?"

"Sonny tells me that you are a student at Salem U."

"Yes," Will said, sitting up a little straighter. "I am second year."

"And you have a love for baseball, too?"

"I do. I played when I was a kid, catcher and first base, and all through school. I was on the university team last year, but I had to give it up."

"Your studies get the best of you?" asked Justin, chuckling as if he could relate. "It happens to the best of us."

"Will's studies could never get the best of him," Sonny said with pride. "He is one of those uber-smart guys that can read something just once and then turn around and write a book on it himself."

"Thanks, Sonny." Will said, smiling at his sweet boyfriend.

Will glanced up and thought he caught Nathaniel glaring at him from a few seats down. He couldn't be certain, but it sure looked like it.

"Impressive," said Justin. "So what made you give up baseball, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Um." Will wondered if Sonny had told his family about Elisabeth. They had never discussed if he had or not. Of course, he didn't mind them knowing, not at all. But if they didn't know, would now be the best time to put it all out there? He wasn't sure how they would react and didn't want to do anything to upset the holiday cheer permeating the room.

Sonny reached under the table and squeezed Will's knee as if he was sensing Will's inner turmoil. He cleared his throat and explained. "Will had to get a job to help support Elizabeth…his daughter."

A room full of Patrick Starfishes magically appeared along with the sound of one "Holy shit" that came from Nathaniel. Of that, Will was certain.

...to be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

There may be rough waters ahead, maties. Sorry, I had to. ;) Could I be talking about more than the typos? Hmmm...

* * *

Will slowly reached down and slipped a hand into the one that Sonny had resting on his knee, still reassuring with a gentle squeeze. Other than that, Will had no idea what move he should make next. Thankfully, Sonny did.

"Will has a baby girl, Dad," Sonny said, matter-of-factly. "He had to get a job, actually he already had a job. He had to pick up extra hours at his grandmother's pub to help support Elizabeth. That left no time for playing baseball."

"Oh! That's right. Sonny did tell me you had a daughter, Will. Four months old, right?"

"Just a little over that, yes."

"I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry about that," Justin apologized.

Will let out a breath he had been holding. "Its…it's okay."

"I should have put two and two together. It's very admirable of you to give up playing baseball to support your daughter, especially at your age. Damn, foot in mouth again. I did not mean that the way it sounded."

Will opened his mouth to respond but Adrianne beat him to it.

"Yes, it is admirable. A lot of men wouldn't do that, no matter their age."

"You have a daughter?" Joey asked, still wearing the Patrick Starfish face. "Why the hell didn't I know this?"

"She has the cutest chubby cheeks," offered Megan, from the other side of Sonny. "The pinchable kind."

"Like most guys, I don't really even like babies," added Chad. "But Elizabeth is adorable. Looks absolutely nothing like her dad. She favors her mom."

"I am sure she is just as lovely," offered Hope, "as her father."

"Hope, never call a man lovely," suggested Bo, throwing his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Or adorable," Sonny added. "And I think she looks a lot like her dad, right down to the blue eyes."

"Well," said Adrienne, "I am sure she is, most certainly, quite lovely _and_ adorable."

"She is," attested Sonny, nodding. "I held her and she didn't even cry. She likes me...and I mean a lot. Will said so. Right, Will?"

Will nodded, "Mm-Hm. Yea, Sonny, a lot. She really does."

"You held a baby?" Alex was obviously astonished.

"And she liked you?" asked Hannah, smiling.

"You have a daughter?" repeated Joey, "but you are―"

"Drop it," Adrienne and Justin said in unison.

"This lemonade is really good, Sonny," Will complimented his boyfriend before taking another large gulp. "I think I might need some more." He grabbed the pitcher and poured himself another glassful.

"I will explain to you about the birds and the bees later, Joey," said Sonny, sarcastically, "for Jess's sake. Apparently you got left out of the 'how to make babies' talk when we were little." Sonny's thumb gently circled the back of Will's smooth hand.

"I would appreciate that," said Jess, "even though he's pre-med and should already have an idea. But you know what they say about people that are book smart – no common sense."

"Yea, I know," joked Sonny, side-glancing at Will.

Will nudged sonny swiftly and accurately in the ribs with his elbow, but never letting go of his hand. "This corn is the best I have ever eaten," said Will, scooping another spoonful. "It's rather sweet."

"It's just corn," said Chad, thoroughly confused with Will's sudden fascination with the kernels.

"And it's the best he's ever had," replied Adrienne. "Thank you, Will."

"Oh, you're very welcome."

"So, Chad" said Justin, obviously trying to change the subject now. "Sorry your dad couldn't make it."

Will sighed, thankful that the attention was no longer directed toward him. He stopped shoving corn in his mouth.

"Yea, he had to go to Singapore on business or something."

"Well, we are glad to have you here. It has been years since you have shared a holiday meal with us," Adrienne replied. "I am glad to see that you and Megan have gotten to know each other again after all these years."

"Sorry about that, babe," Sonny whispered to Will, searching his eyes.

"Don't be. I just wasn't sure if you'd told your family yet or not. I hadn't thought to ask you."

"I told my parents. Oh, and Higgins. Endless hours of sitting with him in the hospital and all."

Will wondered if they'd had the same initial reaction as Megan. Will still hadn't told Sonny that he'd overheard them talking about his ex and the reason for Megan's concerns.

"Is that okay, Will?"

"Hmm? What?"

"That I told them about Elizabeth?"

"Yea, oh yea, of course it's okay, Sonny." Will wanted to kiss his boyfriend so bad right now he could taste Sonny's hot mouth on his tongue.

Sonny licked absentmindedly at his lips. "You might wanna stop looking at me like that, babe. I am not above pulling you under this table and having my way with you right here and now. I wouldn't even care one bit if our feet were sticking out for the whole world to see."

Will snickered. "You wouldn't dare, and I am not so sure if your mom would appreciate that."

A dinner roll smacked Sonny upside the head. Not surprisingly, it came from Chad's direction. "Your dad is trying to get your attention, Loverboy."

Adrienne waggled a finger at Chad. Justin hid his laughter, not so successfully, behind a very fake cough. "I was saying that you and Chad should take the jet next weekend when you go to Chicago."

"Yea, I forgot to ask if have a pilot available."

"I always do, Sonny."

Sonny turned back to Will, apparently more interested in having a one-on-one conversation with his boyfriend than anyone else at the table. Justin chuckled and threw his hands up in the air as if to say, _"I give."_

"So, I was going to ask you if you wanted to fly out to Chicago with Chad and me next weekend to check out that real estate I mentioned the other night. Meg might be going, too."

"Fly?" Will asked, his voice rising an octave. "Last time I checked, that required leaving the safety of the ground."

"Yea, but you can take your wack-a-doo meds, or whatever Tyler called them, if you need to. Just like you did when you flew all those times to Switzerland. Come on. Please." Sonny, apparently, did not mind being reduced to whining.

"Oh, I will definitely need to take them, that's for sure...and yes, that is what the doofus calls them."

"So, you'll go with me?" Sonny was practically beaming.

"Um, I―"

"We can join the mile high club," Sonny promised, trying to tempt Will with the wiggling of his thick eyebrows. It always worked for Sonny when Will did it. "Mmm...and I already know how horny you get when your mind is under the influence. Yummy! Wack-a-doo meds, please and thank you."

_"Yummy?!_ Will had to hold his breath to keep from having a giggle fit. When he felt like he could speak without barking out an obnoxious laugh, he said to Sonny,"You mean you're not already a member of the mile high club? You know, since you've been chasing boys for so long now."

"No, smart butt, I'm not already a member, but after next weekend I will be. Guaranteed, that is if you and your meds agree to go with me."

"Well, this weekend I have Elizabeth, so next weekend I should be free. I will just make sure my grandmother has the pub covered."

"Great!" Sonny leaned in for a quick kiss, lingering a little longer than what might be considered appropriate PDA at the dinner table, both of them too caught up in the moment to really care.

Will was suddenly excited about their Chicago adventure. He thought about the times when he and his grandma used to go. "Oh! Can we get pizza?"

"You can have _anything_ you want, babe." Sonny gave Will a knowing look. Will easily read it and felt it all the way down to his groin.

"Oh, yea?" Will said, on a raspy breath.

"Yea, that's a prom―"

"Seriously, I am gonna have to move if you two don't stop with all this. I thought for sure you could control yourselves at a family dinner. I have had to listen to this gooeyness for weeks now."

"Awe, I think they're sweet," said Jess.

"My point exactly," said Chad. "They sweat syrup."

"They probably do more than _sweat_ syrup," added Joey.

"Stop being a perv," Megan told Joey.

"Really, Joey?" said Adrienne, exasperated. "We should have had girls."

Justin laughed. "Like we had a choice."

"Could you just change the subject again please?" she asked.

Will knew his cheeks, the ones on his face, had to be showing his embarrassment. He had no idea that others could hear what he thought was a private conversation between just him and Sonny.

_Now everyone Will know what we are up to on that plane_.

"It's too bad your sister couldn't make it this year, Hannah," Justin said, sitting back and rubbing his now-stuffed belly.

"Yes," agreed Adrienne. "Morgan plays the piano so beautifully. This will be the first Thanksgiving in a long time that she hasn't played for us."

"You play, don't you, Will?" asked Megan.

"Yea, um, yes, I do play."

"That's wonderful!" Adrienne's face lit up, them almost immediately she toned it down. "But, I wouldn't want to put you on the spot, Will."

"He doesn't mind. Do you, Will?" asked Sonny.

"No, actually I don't mind at all," said Will. Will felt a little surge of joy at the thought of sitting behind a piano – in his comfort zone, his home away from home.

"Okay, then," said Adrienne, eagerly, "maybe after dessert, you won't mind―"

"Honey, can we hold off on dessert for just a little bit?" Justin interrupted. "I ate too much, as usual."

"I agree," said Will. "I don't think I could eat anything else right no matter how hard I tried."

"But," Sonny whispered. "I made something special for you, Will."

Will smiled, "And I cannot wait to see and taste it, but I really couldn't eat another bite right now, babe. Can it wait for just a little bit?"

Will was somewhat surprised at the disappointment that saddened his boyfriend's just-excited expression and darkened his eyes. He would eat the moon right now in one big bite if it would put a smile back on Sonny's face, anything to replace that pitiful, although extremely sexy, pout. "Hey, on second thought. I am in the mood for something sweet…and lemony."

"No…no, it's okay, Will."

"You sure, Sonny? Really, I do want it." Will fiddled with the stringy bracelet around Sonny's wrist.

"I know, but I want you to be able to enjoy it. So it can wait."

"I am really looking forward to it, Sonny." Will didn't care who was watching, he had to caress his boyfriend's face. He felt like his thumbs would fall off if he didn't run them along Sonny's jawline.

"Okay," said Sonny, smiling again. Will couldn't help but notice that it didn't reach his brown eyes. He promptly felt like an ass.

"Shall we head to the drawing room so Will can play?" asked Adrienne.

Will looked at Sonny, still unsure of what to do. "Sonny?"

"Yea, come on. It's okay, really. Plus, I haven't heard you play yet." He lowered his voice. "I was hoping for a private, naked-time concert, but this will have to do." And there was the smile that reached his eyes, lighting them up again and making them sparkle.

"That can be arranged," Will offered, surprised at the huskiness in his own voice now.

"Can't wait."

"Oh, come on!" grumbled Chad. "Knock it off."

Sonny quickly led Will through another path of hallways and rooms until they reached one with a 19th century designed Grande piano centered against the far wall. Will was almost afraid to touch the elaborate instrument. It's beauty genuinely impressed him like no other piano he had ever played. He was somewhat awe-struck by the design. He caressed the piano with his eyes, as if the Grande could feel his utter appreciation and fascination.

Above the piano was a large family portrait that looked to be about five or six years old. Will snickered at the spiky hairdo on top of his boyfriend's head.

"What?" asked Sonny, innocently. "My parents were allowing me to find my way."

"I am glad you found it. I wouldn't even know how to deal with all that, um, hair paste," Will teased.

Will was rewarded with a smart slap on the butt.

"Ow!," he yelped. "Always the flirt."

"Any excuse to touch that perfect ass of yours," Sonny whispered.

Will noticed the little kids gathered on the sofa giggling at them. "So," Will said looking around. "This is a drawing room." The biggest chandelier Will had ever seen, even bigger than the ones in the banquet room, was hanging from the middle of the tray ceiling, hovering over a large, round rug that was surrounded by dark leather sofas.

A small crowd had followed them in, but, thankfully, not the whole dinner party. It looked like Uncle Vic and all of his business associates had stayed behind. Will noticed that Joey's twin, Victor, was missing, too, but then again he'd stayed glued to the business conversations at the other end of the table all night. He seemed to be the quiet one of the Kiriakis boys. Nathaniel, and his girlfriend, had also not joined the festivities in the drawing room.

_Awesome, I can take a break from dodging daggers._

Will excitedly sat at the bench placed between the wall and the magnificent piano and looked up at the expectant faces, including Sonny's. "You want 'We Gather Together' to start with, right?"

"Yes, please," answered the always-proper Adrienne. Will noticed that Justin wrapped his wife's hand in his own as they settled onto one of the sofas. The small gesture made Will think of Sonny and he smiled. "Oh, do you need the sheet music?" asked Adrienne.

"No, I know it by heart. Plus, I already played it earlier today." He smiled when he remembered how Elizabeth had squealed when her daddy began to press the keys. He snickered when he wondered if Sonny would do the same thing.

As soon as Will began playing he was in "the zone" – at least that's what he called it. He knew it was kinda weird, but as soon as the hammers connected with strings, Will became one with the piano. It was the same when he played guitar. At the first strum of his fingertips across the steel strings or the initial strike of an ivory key, all of his worries, his troubles, seemed to completely vanish. He is able to leave it all behind, even if for just a few minutes. It worked for him when he was a kid, too.

Music had always been Will's safe place, and he was thankful that his Grandma Marlena had so vehemently insisted on the endless piano lessons. He wasn't sure, but Will was almost positive that she had paid for all of his instructions. He was forever grateful for that. He never needed guitar lessons. Playing that instrument had somehow just naturally come to him, even though he slightly preferred the piano. Will always said that music spoke for him when his words could not – piano being his first language, guitar his second.

Will's fingers danced effortlessly over the keys as he hummed along with those that were singing the well-known traditional hymn.

"More, more!" exclaimed one of the twins, still dancing around in circles when the song came to an end.

"Do you know the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving song?" asked Ciara.

"I do, my little siblings love it." Will had barely played the first note, when all the kids in the room started twirling and giggling again. He found himself wishing that Elizabeth was here and wondered if she was enjoying herself at Uncle Rafe's.

Will tried not to look directly at Sonny, because he was giving Will that sexy I-wanna-eat-you look again. He even licked his lips eagerly one time when Will glanced up at him. Sonny looked as if he was ready to pounce on his prey any second now.

Will continued to play and easily transitioned into 'For the Beauty of the Earth' – the kids all yelled, "Yay!" and kept twirling.

This was turning out to be a good Thanksgiving Day, maybe the best one Will had ever had. Well, at least _one of the best_ and definitely one to be thankful for.

Will ended the song and looked up, expecting to see Sonny with a face-full of want and desire written all over it, but he didn't see Sonny at all.

_Now where did he sneak off to? If he plans on playing hide and seek in this big mansion, I will never find him. He will definitely come out on top. _Will had to laugh at that.

"Thank you so much, Will," said Adrienne. "I truly appreciate it."

"You play beautifully," added his Aunt Maggie.

"Oh, you're welcome, Adrienne. I enjoyed doing it, and thank you, Maggie."

"Aunt Maggie," she corrected.

"Oh…okay, Aunt Maggie it is," Will agreed, smiling.

"Should we go get the desserts out?" Aunt Maggie said to Adrienne.

They eagerly agreed that they should and then filed out of the room, along with most of the small crowd.

"Where'd Sonny go?" asked Ciara.

"I'm not sure," answered Will, just wondering that again himself.

"Are you gonna give_ him_ a spanking now for leaving when you were playing?" she asked, giggling.

"Ciara!" Hope exclaimed. "I am sorry, Will. I have no idea why she would say that."

"Because right before Will played the piano, Sonny hit Will on the bottom, really hard. Like you do sometimes to dad."

"Oh, w-well," Hope stuttered. "Will probably had something on his pants."

"I did," agreed Will, nodding his head profusely. "Um, lint or...or something."

"Well, it must have been really hard to get off, because that looked like it really hurt. Sonny really smacked him hard, Mom, and it made a really loud popping noise. Will's face got all red. Sonny had a funny look on-"

"We should go get dessert!" Hope said, pulling Ciara from the room. "Won't you join us, Will?" Hope asked without breaking her stride.

And with that, Will was left all to himself, well just him and his mortification. He thought it best that he stay put in case Sonny came back in the drawing room to find him. Will sat back down at the piano and idly plucked at the keys. The grandfather clock struck 6:45.

_Where in the heck did Sonny go?_

Will figured that Sonny must be waiting for him in the banquet room and decided to make his way back. Dessert did sound kinda good now and he was getting really excited – giddy, in fact - to see what Sonny had more for him. Maybe it was another lemon cake. _Yum!_

Will came to a fork in the hallway and could not remember which way to go.

_Seriously, I need a GPS to find my way around this mansion._

Will eenie meenie miney moed and decided to take the hallway on the left. He strolled along the corridor until he came to a dead end. There were two large oak doors on the wall to the left, much like the ones he and Sonny had entered for dinner a couple of hours ago.

_But, weren't they bigger than this?_

There was only one way to find out. Will turned the knob and pushed the heavy doors open. He quickly realized that he was at the back entrance of the study where Sonny had tackled and pretty much ravished him behind the desk earlier. He smiled at the memory and stepped in. Will heard the subtle movement on his left just before he saw it out of the corner of his eye.

Nathaniel had Sonny pushed up against the book shelves, his mouth was pressed fully to Sonny's, his hands groping at Sonny's waist. Sonny's hands were twisted in Nathaniel's gray pullover. He wasn't pushing the other man away, but he wasn't really kissing him back either, _was he?! _

Will's whole body suddenly trembled violently at the horrific sight, he tried to move but his feet wouldn't budge – his whole body frozen like a statue, save for the shivering. He could feel a flood of hot tears already spilling from his eyes, blurring his vision, and soaking his cheeks.

"Not again." Will sobbed brokenly, struggling to breathe.

Sonny tore his mouth from Nathaniel's. "Dammit, Nate!"

_Nate? _

"Oh my God, Nate!" screeched a female voice from behind Will.

"Addie!" yelled a surprised and obviously angry Nate. _Nathaniel?_

_Addie? Addison?_ Will was suddenly back outside of Sonny's office, hearing Megan warn Sonny that Will might be just another Nate, and that Nate was only engaged to Addison to please his homophobic parents. The room was fiercely spinning and Will had never felt so close to passing out.

Addie was crying hysterically. She bolted from the room in a loud fit of tears. Nate chased after her but not before shoving Will roughly into the book shelves, knocking several hardcovers to the floor. "Get the hell out of my way, you fucking idiot!" he hissed hatefully at Will.

Will grasped the bookshelves and steadied himself as best he could, thankful that he didn't stumble to the floor and not believing, or understanding, what was happening. Will didn't realize he was openly sobbing until Sonny attempted to pull him into his arms. "Will! Oh my God, Will!"

Will pushed him away. "No!" he cried. Will covered his face with his hands, trying to remember how to get the hell out of this mansion.

_Just the other side of those doors. I just need to get to the other side of those doors!_

Will felt like he was going to throw up, puke his Thanksgiving dinner all over this expensive, most likely authentically Persian, carpet. He prayed that he could make it outside and away from Sonny first. He ran across the study, but only to have his arm snagged tightly by Sonny.

"Will!" Sonny yelled, his voice full of panic. "Stop, please!

"Let me go, Sonny! I need, I need to get out of here!" Will knew that once he made it to the door, Sonny couldn't catch him. No one could.

"No! Please look at me," Sonny begged.

"I can't," Will shouted, shoving fiercely at Sonny. "I can't even breathe! Let me go!" He violently wrenched his arm from Sonny's determined hold, but Sonny quickly gripped him by the shirt tail, using that to jerk Will back to him and forcefully push him down onto the couch.

"I can't, Will. I can't let you go!" he cried, his voice full of desperation. "I don't know how."

"How could you, Sonny? I trusted you!" Will continued to struggle against Sonny's powerful hold, sobbing, his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest.

"Please, look at me Will. Let me explain!"

"No, dammit!"

"Oh God, please Will. It's not what it looks like!"

"It never is," Will sobbed loudly. "Let. Me. Go!" Will finally broke free from Sonny. He ran from the study, into the foyer and out the front doors, never looking back.

"Will!" he heard Sonny scream, his voice sounding crazed, followed by Justin's, "What is going on, Son?"

"Let me go, Dad!"

Will didn't stop until he got to his Jeep. He shoved the key into the ignition with shaky hands, but couldn't get the Jeep to start. "Please, God," he whimpered and turned the key again. This time the ignition fired. Will drove as fast as he could out of Stoneybrook South, his chest burning the whole time. Will could barely see the road through his tears, but he didn't dare pull over. Not yet. Not with Benton Heights still visible in his review mirror.

Finally after about thirty minutes of not being able to see the brake lights in front of him and a few close calls, Will slowly pulled over to the side of the road…and let it all out.

Will's chest was heavy, still burning fiercely and he prayed fervently for air. "Sonny! How could you?!" Will cried out to no one, clutching at his chest. He rested his head on the steering wheel and cried until he could cry no more. "Sonny," he whimpered over and over again into the stagnant air around him.

After a long while, Will eventually got his breathing under control, his crying calmed to a few hiccups, and he pulled out onto the road again. It wasn't long before he was driving into a fierce storm, the windshield wipers swiping 90 to nothing, and his mind consumed with trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Will's phone vibrated again for the umpteenth time. Without looking to see who the message was from, he reached over, turned it off, and tossed it in the back seat.

Will was sure that the Nathaniel and Addie at the mansion tonight were the same Nate and Addison that Megan was talking about in Sonny's office that day, the same couple that was in Sonny's Challenger when he and Sonny were flirting on the phone. They had to be the same couple. This was the guy that Megan had described as dragging Sonny along for months, the reason for Sonny's broken heart. It looked like Nate still intended to play with it…and that Sonny was going to willingly let him.

Will understood now why Nate had been giving him the evil eye all evening. The man that Sonny had been in love with, maybe still in love with, was Higgins' grandson and the head cook for Sonny's family. He had just spent Thanksgiving dinner with Sonny's ex lover and he didn't even know it. He was hurt and humiliated beyond belief, and didn't understand how Sonny could do something like this to him. Didn't he at least deserve a heads up?

Will had just walked in on the closet gay and Sonny kissing in the study. Will's chest tightened again at the thought and he took a few deep breaths to keep from totally losing it all over again.

_In and out…in and out…_

Not only was Will saddened by Sonny's betrayal, he was also angry – unbelievably pissed. He felt like he had poison running through his veins, scorching sadistically everything in its path. He needed to scream at the top of lungs or hit something…hard. Hitting something was not on option right now, so Will commenced to screaming like a mad man. But that didn't help. Nothing did. Not even Metallica. It only made matters worse.

Will was beginning to wonder what in the hell was wrong with him for this to keep happening. He never thought in a million years that Sonny would betray him like this. Never. Not Sonny. Not ever.

Little insecurities began to rear their ugly head and started eating hatefully at Will's self-esteem – leaving little holes of self-doubt and unworthiness, open and festering in his psyche.

By the time Will arrived at his apartment his tears were falling again just as hard and furiously as the rain was pouring from the sky. The storm raged, pounding violently against his Jeep, as if each drop was laughing at him cruelly and daring him to leave the safety of his vehicle.

Will climbed out and walked up the steps to his apartment. He had never felt so alone as he did in this moment. The wind howled, the thunder roared, and the cold rain pelted his defeated frame. He welcomed the icy assault – a part of him thinking he deserved the punishment.

Will was completely drenched by the time he got inside. He methodically undressed from his soaked clothes, leaving a soggy puddle in the bathroom floor. He jumped into the shower, hoping the hot water would wash some of the heart-ache away. It didn't.

Will's heart was wholly broken. _So, this is what it really feels like._

He slid to the floor, hiccupping and pulling his knees to his chest, desperately trying to find even the smallest shrivel of comfort. It was nowhere to be found. After a few minutes, the water turned cold, no longer burning his sensitive skin. Will gave up on feeling better.

Trembling uncontrollably, he went through the motions of getting out of the shower, drying off and putting his sweats and a t-shirt on. He brushed his teeth, removed his contacts, and climbed into bed…and stared at the ceiling, his plain, old non-expensive ceiling. He rolled over, sobbing into his pillow, crying out to Sonny. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire and he didn't know what to do to make it stop. He just wanted it to stop.

He tried hard to convince himself that this was for the best. He didn't need a man in his life; he needed to focus on Elizabeth, school, and work.

_Yes, this is for the best. Then why in the hell do I feel like somebody just died?! Like I am dying?_

Will couldn't stay in bed any longer without having a panic attack. Drawing in a ragged breath, he got up and miserably paced the room, swiping roughly at his eyes, angry that he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

He stepped on the plushy giraffe that he had thrown at Sonny a couple weeks ago, the squeak piercing the night and joining the sounds of the still-raging storm, causing goose bumps to appear all over Will's body. The memory had him doubled over. He braced his hands on his knees to keep from falling flat on his face. He saw tiny black buttons on the wood floor just under the foot of his bed.

_Oh, God._

He just needed something to do, anything to keep him busy, a distraction.

Will grabbed his glasses from the top of the bedside drawer _(the bedside drawer!)_ and quickly made his way down the back stairwell into the darkness, the lightning shining up from the pub, somewhat leading his path along the way. Two nightlights behind the bar softly illuminated the room. Will decided that between those two lights and the flickering ones of Mother Nature, the pub was bright enough to do what he needed to do – still dark, but bright enough. Will grabbed a big box from the storage room and started packing up the Thanksgiving decorations, stopping every few minutes to blow his nose loudly and dab at the wetness on his cheeks.

The cuckoo clock struck 9:45, the tiny bird popping out from behind the little wooden door to chirp the time. Will never did like that stupid ass bird and resisted the urge to smash it. He wanted to sling the festive cornucopia in his hand at it and watch the little birdie and his house splinter into a thousand pieces...but he didn't.

The wind continued to blow wildly outside, causing the windows to rattle quietly. Still a sniffling, snorting mess, Will checked the latches to make sure they were secure. The last thing he needed was for the windows to bust open and flood the pub with the late November rain. The idea of replacing the newly installed wood floors didn't sit too well with him at the moment.

_A few more weeks and this rain will turn into snow._

Will shivered at the thought.

A quiet shuffle at the bottom of the stairs got Will's attention, made the fuzzy hairs stand at attention on the back of his neck. A dark shadow was suddenly revealed by the light of the storm.

Will sucked in a breath and dropped the porcelain pilgrim salt and pepper shakers in his hand. They hit the floor, their little ivory bodies breaking apart from the fall. "How- how did you get in here and what in the hell do you want?"

…to be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

"How did you get in here?" Will repeated once he could get his lips to move again, and his suddenly parched tongue unglued from the roof of his mouth.

Sonny stepped out of the shadows. He was holding some kind of shopping bag in his hand. "I, uh, the front door was unlocked, Will. You haven't been answering your phone and I kinda started to panic when you wouldn't open the door. I was getting soaked outside, even under the overhang, and without thinking I reached down to jerk on the door and the knob turned freely for me." Sonny hiccupped and that's when Will realized that Sonny's eyes were just as swollen as his own must be. "You shouldn't leave your door unlocked."

Will noticed that Sonny's hair and face were wet, his clothes somewhat damp. "There is a towel behind the bar," he offered.

"Thank you." Sonny reached behind the bar with his free hand and grabbed a white towel, his feet firmly planted to the ground, seemingly stuck like Will's were in the study.

_In the freakin' study._

Sonny dried his face and hair, then placed the now-moist towel on the bar stool with trembling hands.

Now with all the awkward pleasantries out of the way... "Why," Will cleared his throat. "Why are you here, Sonny? I thought I made it obvious that I don't want to see you right now."

"You did," Sonny said, staring at the two broken pilgrims on the floor. "But, you forgot your jacket, and I know how cold you get. I don't want you to get cold, Will. It's only going to be getting colder now―"

"I get that it's cold, Sonny. I have other jackets. I may not have a lot of money, but I can afford―"

"I didn't mean anything by that, Will. Please," Sonny whispered, eyes begging.

_Don't cry, Horton. Don't do it! Don't be that pathetic, gullible guy that will fall for anything. Stay strong."_

Sonny sucked in a visibly deep and ragged breath. "I brought your card from Ciara. I know you want that."

"I do want that." Will nodded, his eyes downcast.

"And your dessert that I made you," Sonny said, holding up the bag. When Will didn't respond, couldn't respond, Sonny placed the bag with all the items on the bar.

Will had forgotten all about the sweet surprise that Sonny was so excited about. His bottom lip started to quiver. _No, dammit!_

"You, you shouldn't have come here tonight, Sonny. It's not good for…for you to be here right now. I need you to go. I really need you to go," Will said, his voice giving away his anxiety. The last thing he needed was for Sonny to witness another meltdown.

"Please, Will." Sonny stepped closer.

"Don't," Will said, moving to the other side of the closest table. "I can't be around you right now. I just can't. Please leave."

"Will." The sound of Sonny's quiet sobbing broke Will's heart all over again. "God, this is so damn hard."

Will started to panic. He couldn't do this. Whatever the hell Sonny was trying to do, Will couldn't do it. He didn't trust himself right now. "Just go, Sonny. Go!"

Sonny moved closer, a look of desperation on his face.

"Stop, Sonny! Don't come any closer. I cannot think when you are near me and you know that. Please, just stop." Will looked frantically toward the front door and actually considered making a run for it. The storm seemed less threatening to him than what he was going through with Sonny at the moment. _This shit hurts!_

"Okay, okay," Sonny said. "Just, please, don't run from me again."

Will's eyes continued to dart toward the door. "You shouldn't have come here," Will half-spoke, half-whined.

"I will leave then, Will, just don't go. You stay right where you are, but, um, when do you think we can we talk? I really want to explain what happened." Sonny's breathing came on broken gasps as he backed slowly away from Will.

"I-I don't know." Will's fingers started to sting. He looked down and noticed his nails were clawing a crescent-moon pattern into the wooden chair in front of him. He released the chair as if the wood was suddenly on fire.

"Will, I―"

"Are you in love with him?"

_No, Horton, no! Why did you have to go there?! You are making yourself vulnerable. Where is Neil when I need him? He would give me a much needed kick in the ass right now._

"Neil?" Sonny asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Huh?"

"You just said Neil."

"I-I didn't mean Neil."

"Nate? Do you mean Nate, Will?"

Will had no idea that the sound of Sonny's ex-boyfriend's name rolling so easily off of his tongue would hurt so much. But it did. He sank down to the chair to keep from falling to the floor, his body like a lifeless rag doll. He felt like he was going to break in half, just like the little pilgrims still scattered across the hardwood.

"No, Will, I am not in love with Nate. I am definitely not in love with Nate."

"You just, you just want him then?" Will was disgusted with how pitiful he sounded.

"I don't want him. I want _you,_" Sonny declared on a strangled whisper.

Will shook his head fervently.

_Don't lie to me, Sonny!_

"But you _were_ in love with him."

_Stop now, Horton! Stop opening yourself up, you dumbass!_

Sonny shook his head. "No, Will."

_Liar!_

Will's heart dropped to his stomach. He took a deep breath, trying his damndest to keep the tears at bay.

"I only thought I was," Sonny explained.

"What?" asked Will, finally looking up, realizing immediately he'd made a huge mistake. The anguished look that distorted Sonny's beautiful features made Will want to run to Sonny, wrap him tightly in his arms, inhale his wonderful, unique scent and make this all go away…to fix this for him. But, Sonny wasn't the one broken…_was he?_ Will turned his attention to the rain still pelting the windows, the lightning illuminating the angry night sky.

"I thought I was in love with him at one time, but I know now that I wasn't. I know now that I never was."

Will put his hands on his knees to hold them down and keep them from shaking. "That night, on our first date, you told me that you had dated guys that weren't fully out of the closet and that you had concerns about Gabi. You didn't want to make the same mistakes with me that you'd made with other guys in that past."

Sonny nodded. "I remember. That's true, Will."

"Nate was one of those guys?" Will knew the answer and he held his breath praying to God that Sonny would own up to what he himself already knew.

"Yes, Nate was _the guy_, the one that…"

"Mattered?"

"He doesn't matter anymore. If you'll just let me explain."

"Why now?" Will said, bravely steeling himself and meeting Sonny's eyes again.

"What do you mean?"

"Why explain now? After I saw…after I saw what I did. Why now?"

"Because I need you to understand."

"Why didn't I need to understand before? Why now when it doesn't even make a difference?"_ Or does it?_

"Because, Will, I am hoping it will make a difference." Will thought Sonny sounded like a frightened boy and that only made him feel worse.

"Maybe it would have made a difference if you'd told me before I sat down and unknowingly had Thanksgiving dinner with your ex – the one that _mattered_, Sonny, the one that was throwing daggers at me all night. I don't even understand how you can put me in that situation."

"Will, I was going to tell you."

"If I hadn't caught you two tonight, this thing with you and him would have just continued behind my back."

"There is nothing going on between Nate and me! There is no..no thing. I was going to tell you, I just hadn't found the right time―"

"Dammit, Sonny, how about when he was in your car the other day when we were on the phone?"

Will thought maybe he should break it down for Sonny.

"How about then? It could have been as easy as...'_Yes, Will, Nate is Higgins' grandson and also my ex.' _How about explaining to me the significance of Higgins' grandson when you told me he was your family's freakin' head cook that night we had dinner here?! Or, how about, how about all those times I was opening up to you about Kevin and his stupid ass stunts? How about then, Sonny?!"

Will's finger tapped the table roughly with every point he made. "I don't need to know about your whole past Sonny, I really don't, but..._'Hey, Will, my ex works at my family's home. He broke my heart and strung me along for months. The only reason I broke up with him is because he kept breaking my heart over and over again, not because I fell out of love with him. Oh, and by the way, you may have to share a dinner or two with him, and you may, or may not, catch us sneaking off to the study to make out.'_ That might have been some good freakin' information to know before I showed up at the mansion today, Sonny!" Will could feel his temper rising right along with his voice.

"I'm sorry, Will. I know I should have told you about him. I promise I was going to. I really was. Since the moment I met you, the first time I laid eyes on you, I haven't even given Nate a second thought. Please believe me. I didn't even know he was still going to be there for dinner until this morning. I swear he has never spent a holiday with us before, not even when we were together. I was telling you the truth when I said that. I haven't spent a holiday with any guy other than you!"

Will didn't know what to believe. "My God, I must have looked like an idiot to your family." Heat rushed to, and flooded, Will's cold skin.

"Don't say that, Will." Sonny shook his head.

"It's true, Sonny! Nathaniel, um Nate, called it. I am a fucking idiot!" Will stood up from the chair and kicked it across the room.

"No, Will, no you're not. Stop! You are the most amazing guy I have ever met. I mean that!"

"Just stop with that shit, Sonny!" Will started pacing the pub. He wanted to run; he really did.

"Will, nobody knew about Nate and me. He tried to tell his parents once that he was gay, but they freaked out and threatened to disown him. Since then, he asked me to keep it a secret. Neither Higgins nor my family knew about us... until, until today. They have only known him to date Addison."

Will thought back to Sonny and Megan's conversation again. _Liar!_ "Your family didn't know? You sure about that one, Sonny?"

"Yes," Sonny raised his chin a bit, somewhat indignant. "Only Megan knew. That's only because she figured it out."

_A man with all the answers. How convenient._

"How did she figure it out?"

"She, shit, she walked in on us one time."

"Fucking?!" Will's blood was suddenly boiling, but he welcomed it. Anything was better than feeling the overwhelming hurt that had consumed him earlier.

"No, Will. Kissing."

"Where?" Will continued to pace the room, weaving in and out of the tables.

"Where what?"

"Where did she walk in on you?" Will was almost screaming now, almost.

Sonny hesitated briefly. "In the study."

"That damn study gets a lot of action, huh, Sonny? And here I thought I was the only one you'd taken there and tried to screw into the fancy, imported carpet," Will replied, sarcastically.

"Will, please, don't…I hadn't seen Nate in months before the accident."

"You were home for the weekend not too long ago to help move Megan in," Will pointed out.

"He wasn't working that weekend. That was the only reason I agreed to go and stay the night. I don't even want to be around the asshole!"

Will started to feel himself softening ever-so-slightly at Sonny's obvious discomfort and immediately got mad at himself for doing so. His resolve was crumbling and that scared the hell out of him.

Sonny sighed, "I don't have a good excuse as to why I didn't tell you...I just, I just don't. But, I'm so sorry. My God, I really am. I care so much about you! I just want to hold you right now." Sonny's breath hitched in his throat as he made a move to get closer to Will.

"No! I will run out that freakin' door. I swear." Sonny immediately stopped and Will felt like the biggest dick ever for using that against him.

"I know that you have been hurt before―"

"Doesn't even compare." Will said, shaking his head, his pacing slowing just a bit. Every time Will got close to the door, Sonny would stop talking for a moment as if he was readying himself to chase after Will into the storm.

"Will, I made a mistake―"

"Which mistake are you referring to? The one where you were clutching Nate's pullover and he had his face smashed to yours? That mistake?" It was all Will could do to keep from throwing another chair across the room when the image played out in his head again.

"Will, he just took me by surprise. It happened so fast. I was so mad at him, shocked that he did that…and I couldn't think. In that moment my head was spinning and not, not in a good way, not the way that you make my head spin…and in that moment when I was trying to get my bearings, you walked in." Sonny swiped at a single tear as it ran down his cheek. "I did not want him to kiss me. You've got to believe me, Will."

"Why were you even in there with him?"

"I think he must have put two and two together and figured out that you didn't know about my relationship with him, the relationship that I_ had_ with him. He texted me to meet him in the study when you were playing the piano. I wasn't going to go and then he told me that he would make sure you found out about us _his way _if I didn't_. _I wasn't sure what he meant…and he's not normally clever, but I didn't want to risk him trying to mess things up between you and me. So I went intending to put a stop to whatever he was planning to do."

Will thought about how Kevin had blackmailed him the same way. He had used Will's relationship with Sonny to get Will to meet him at MoonFish. Will knew what it was like to have something held over your head like that, used against you.

Sonny must have been thinking along the same lines."Sort of like Kevin did to you."

Will shook his head. He needed to focus."What did he say to you in the study? What was his devious master plan?"

"He never said. He told me that he was breaking up with Addie."

"Lucky you," Will said coldly.

"I told him that I could care less. That is when he got desperate, I guess, and kissed me. You and Addie walked in then."

"Well I guess they are broken up now. You finally got your wish, Sonny. He is free and all yours."

"I don't want Nate, Will. Things have changed. You have made things change for me. I only want you!"

After all the crying Will had been doing the last few hours, he didn't think he had any tears left. But somehow, he felt like that was what he needed again, right now – a good cry.

Will hung his head, thoroughly exhausted and defeated. He picked up the chair that he had thrown across the room and sat down. "I don't know what to say, Sonny. When I saw you and Nate together something changed for me."

"You don't want to be with me anymore? But I just made a stupid mistake." Sonny was barely able to get those words out.

_I want you, Sonny. I have never stopped wanting you. I want to wipe the tears from your eyes and make them sparkle again. Kiss the frown from your amazing lips. Me wanting you is not the problem. What I want doesn't matter. What I need is to be able to think clearly for just one second, to sort all this out_.

Will just needed to be alone before he made an even bigger idiot of himself tonight than he already had. So, he lied.

"I'm not sure what I want."

"No, I don't believe you, Will. I can tell you are lying. But if that is what you need to tell yourself, then go ahead."

"Please go, Sonny." _So I can have my meltdown in peace and quiet._

"Okay, I will go. But, I don't want this to be over, Will. This can't be over." Sonny sobbed and Will put his palms over his hears and squeezed his eyes closed in an attempt to shut it all out. He didn't hear Sonny's whispered declaration of love.

_Just breathe…_

When Will opened his eyes, Sonny was gone. He immediately let the tears flow that he was holding back. Damn, his chest was on fire again and he was back to hurting so much that he felt like he would surely die at any moment. He bit on his knuckles to keep himself from crying out to Sonny. He wanted him to go, didn't he? No, not wanted, needed. There is a difference, but he already felt so damn alone again.

Like a robot – a sniveling, whimpering robot – Will walked over to the bag that Sonny had placed on the bar. He took his jacket out and placed it on the hat rack at the bottom of the stairs. Next was the card from Ciara. He stuck it, with a four leaf clover magnet, to the refrigerator behind the bar. Will pulled the heavy dessert out last. In the dim light, it looked to be some kind of three layered cake – most likely strawberry and lemon. Lemon pudding peeked out at Will through the layers. He opened the refrigerator, being extra careful not to drop the rich-looking cake that Sonny had been so excited about giving to him._  
_

Will placed it on the top shelf, the light of the refrigerator revealing something hand-written on the top of the cake; it looked like strawberry glaze lettering.

Curious, Will spun the dessert around. He suddenly lost his ability to breathe, totally forgot how to suck in oxygen. I LOVE YOU WILLIAM HORTON in all caps screamed at Will from the top of the cake – the letters boldly jumping off the fluffy whipped icing at him.

"Sonny! Oh my God." _Sonny loves me? This is why Sonny smelled like lemon, why he was so excited to share this surprise with me. _In that moment that was all that mattered to Will, and he didn't care if that made him a foolish, pathetic, gullible, idiot. He. Didn't. Care.

Will ran across the pub and tore open the entrance door, the bell ringing loudly in protest. Slamming the door behind him, Will dashed out into the rain, thinking that going around the pub would be quicker that going upstairs and through his apartment.

_Please let Sonny still be here._

The wind chased Will (or was it pushing him?) around the corner to the back of the building.

Will heard a loud screech that he easily identified as car tires spinning on the wet pavement. He blinked though his glasses, the lenses dotted with fat water droplets. He saw the flash of bright lights, but he couldn't correctly tell at this point if it was coming from the lightning or headlights. He heard the roar of a car's engine. Or was that thunder? Will shielded his face with his hands to see more clearly in which direction the car was coming from. It was coming right at him. Will took off running.

…to be continued.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for hanging in there so far and for continuing to review. :)

* * *

Will shivered as the icy rain water that was soaking his t-shirt trickled down his back, tickling every little bump of his vertebrae along the way. He stared, defeated, at the emptiness before him. Not a soul in sight. Then he heard the screech of tires and saw headlights in the distance – about thirty yards away. Will shielded his face against the storms unforgiving assault. The headlights suddenly turned toward him; their brightness blinding his eyes. Will squinted through his rain-blurry glasses; he couldn't determine the make or model (he could barely recognize his own hand in front of his face in these conditions) but somehow he knew the driver of that car was Sonny. It had to be. Will ran from the spot he was frozen to on the sidewalk and out into the street, waving his arms frantically.

_Please, Sonny. Don't go. Please, stop!_

The car came to a screeching halt just inches in front of him. Will could hear the surge of his heartbeat pounding rhythmically in his own ears, literally felt the blood squeeze from his heart with each life-sustaining contraction. The rain continued to pound fiercely against his body, against the car in front of him – the motor still rumbling.

The engine suddenly turned off, the lights with it, and that is when Will noticed the silver ram shining up at him from the hood. He knew for a fact then that Sonny was sitting inside this car, inside this Challenger.

"Sonny!" Will screamed, running toward the driver's door.

Sonny was barely out of the car with the door slammed loudly behind him before Will had him pushed up against the cold, slippery metal. But, Sonny was…pissed – furious, in fact. He pushed Will angrily away, his eyes full of fire.

"What the hell was that, Will? What is it with you trying to get your ass run over? I…I could have hit you!" he yelled. "Dammit! You scared the shit out of me!" Sonny bent over, his hands on his knees, chest heaving. "What were you thinking?"

Will grabbed Sonny by the shoulders and pulled him up. "I'm sorry. I was thinking that I, that I had to get to you, Sonny."

Sonny slumped back against the Challenger. "Why? Why, Will? I thought you didn't want to see me? I have spent the last five minutes sitting in my car trying to get the strength to leave you, to drive away. When I finally get the courage, you throw yourself in front of my freakin' car and try to get yourself killed!" Sonny was shouting again, no screaming, madly, at the top of his lungs.

"I had to stop you, Sonny!" Will shouted back, the storm making it necessary for him to speak louder than he would normally have to anyway. "I-I just have to know something."

Sonny ran his hands roughly through his now-dripping hair. "What would be so important that you would need to pull a stunt like that, Will? What!?"

"Is it true?" Will asked, bravely stepping closer.

"Is what true, Will? Everything I told you was true," Sonny declared, almost whining as if he didn't know how much more heartache he could take.

Will lined his body up with Sonny's, both of them soaking wet and cold, only getting colder by the minute. He nudged a leg between Sonny's thighs, cupped Sonny's handsome, yet confused, face in his hands and looked into his dark eyes. Will could feel Sonny melting into him, relaxing against his body.

"Will, your shivering," Sonny said, wrapping his arms around the Will's back. When Will didn't protest, Sonny wrapped him a little tighter, pulling their chests even closer together. "My God, you're going to freeze."

Will shook his head. "I don't care, Sonny. I just need to know if it's true and if it is, but only if it, please say it. I need to hear you say it."

Sonny shook his head. "I don't understand, Will."

"The cake, Sonny, um, on the cake…" Will's voice trailed off when he noticed Sonny's eyes widen with understanding. Will could see the hurt in their depths still, the disappointment of not being able to share a planned moment with Will that he was so looking forward to earlier today.

Time stood still. Sonny nibbled at his bottom lip; Will twirled Sonny's soaked hair with his pinky. The freezing rain caused them both to shake uncontrollably now, their teeth rattling behind matching blue lips – but neither of them willing to give up this revealing and long overdue moment.

"Yes, Will. It's true," Sonny admitted slowly, vulnerability apparent in his expression.

"Oh God, Sonny, I―"

"I love you, Will Horton. I really love you." Will knew for certain then that it was, indeed, true. He could feel it; the love flowing from Sonny was almost palpable in the soggy air around them. It shined adoringly from Sonny's brown eyes, shooting a beam straight to Will's heart.

"Sonny, I love you, too."

Sonny shook his head and dropped his gaze, rain droplets running off his nose and down his chin. He looked utterly defeated. "Will, you don't have to say that just because I am saying―"

"Hey! Hey, Sonny, look at me, please," Will waited for Sonny to grant his request before he continued. "I'm not just saying it. I swear I'm not just saying it. I-I've felt this for a while, but I was afraid. I was scared that if I said it, it would be too early."

"You thought you would scare me off if you were honest about how you feel?"

"Yes, I, um, that's why I got drunk last weekend."

"What do you mean?" Sonny was shivering just as violently as Will now.

"You know, a little liquid courage to help me tell you how I feel…make me brave."

"So, that wasn't because you wanted to sleep with me?" Sonny asked, his tongue darting out of his mouth, moving over his lower lip, licking up the rain that was accumulating there. His voice deepened just like it did every time this subject came up.

Will noticed; his body reacted.

"That's what it turned into, all that alcohol in my head and I couldn't think straight." Before Will realized what he was doing, he pressed his cold lips to Sonny's trembling ones. He couldn't help himself. Sonny's lips parted for Will, their tongues mingling, slowly and sweetly, as if they had just confessed their love, too. Will's fingers played in Sonny's wet hair while Sonny's arms wrapped tighter around Will, as if his life depended on the closeness of Will's body to his own. They kissed until they were both breathless. "I love you, Sonny," Will panted, "….so much it hurts."

"Me too, Will. Me too." Sonny pressed his forehead to Will's and sighed, his warm breath floating in the frigid air between them. "So about today―"

Will pressed a finger to Sonny's lips. "I don't want to talk about today, Sonny. Not right now."

"Okay, I, um…but, are we together? Back together again?"

Will could hear the worry in Sonny's voice. "I would die if we weren't," Will confessed, his teeth chattering now.

Even the look of relief that flooded Sonny's face didn't provide Will any comfort from the coldness now seeping into his bones, causing them to ache.

"Awe, you are freezing, Will." Sonny rubbed his hands briskly up and down his now on-again boyfriend's back.

"I love it when you do that," Will admitted, the lightning flashing above them, the wind whistling around them. "I really am cold, really cold," Will confessed, trying to find a smile though the icy torment. "But so are you. You're gonna shake right out of my arms if we don't get you inside. We will both catch our death out here if we don't get out of these freezing, wet clothes."

Sonny didn't have to hear that twice. He promptly got in his car and quickly moved it off the road and into the grass.

Will rubbed his arms swiftly up and down, hoping the friction would warm him up while he waited for Sonny. It didn't, and before long a few seconds felt like a few long torturous minutes. Without Sonny's body pressed against his, Will was realizing just how cold he really, truly was.

His whole body was hurting, throbbing with pain, all the way down to his numb, bare toes. In his desperation to get to Sonny, Will hadn't thought about shoes; and after the last few minutes he'd shared with the man that he loves, Will admitted that those moments just might be worth losing a digit or two. But right now, without Sonny by his side, the little nubs were screaming up at him; and he wanted greatly to get them off of the cold, slick pavement and into some relief. "Hurry, Sonny!" Will screamed like a little girl before he could help himself, not caring about the helplessness dripping from his voice.

"Okay! Come on, babe!" Sonny grabbed Will's hand and they sprinted toward the steps of Will's apartment, their clothes drenched and heavy. Sonny suddenly pulled Will in the other direction, splashing through the puddles.

"What are you doing, Sonny? We have to get inside and out of this. I'm a freakin' ice cube!"

"I locked the front door, Will. We'll have to go through the pub."

Will let Sonny pull him along as they ran around the building, in through the pub and up the back stairwell, leaving little rain droplets in their path.

As soon as they got up to Will's apartment, Will hurried into the bathroom, ripped his spotted glasses off and started peeling out of his clothes frantically, piece by piece. Sonny followed suit. Will felt like his skin was going to quiver right off he was trembling so violently. He grabbed two blue fluffy towels and threw one to Sonny. They both quickly wiped the wetness from their goose-bump covered bodies.

"Oh God, this isn't helping!" Will squealed. Frustrated and still freezing, he threw the towel on the floor, ran toward the bed, and dove under the covers. "Hurry, Sonny!" Will held the edge of the comforter open as Sonny slid in next to him, Will's night lights providing a soft glow around them.

"Come 'ere, babe," Sonny said, moving closer to Will and pulling the covers up to their chins, only their faces peeking out. They wrapped there trembling, naked bodies snuggly together, limbs intertwined and locked, trying to combine their body heat.

Will had never been so damn cold in his life. He closed his eyes and for the next few minutes concentrated on the warmth radiating from Sonny's body. He was eternally grateful for the heat that was now being transferred to him. "Thank you," he sighed.

Sonny planted soft kisses on Will's eyelids, on his rosy cheeks and whispered, "You're welcome. I love you, Will."

Will's eyes fluttered opened. "I don't think I will ever tire of hearing you say that. I love you, too, Sonny."

Sonny smiled and bumped their noses together for an Eskimo kiss.

Without thinking, Will rubbed his icicle of a big toe along Sonny's lower leg.

"Ack!" Sonny shrieked, flinching.

"I'm sorry," Will said, laughing.

Sonny giggled, shaking his head. "No, you're not. Not even a little."

The sounds of Sonny's joy was like music to Will's ears. "Thank you for the cake, Sonny. I am really glad you brought it to me. _Really_ glad."

"You sure?" Sonny asked.

"I am more than sure."

"I was hoping that one of the three excuses that I had brought would work out in my favor."

"A man with a plan," Will said, smiling, his body beginning to fully unthaw now.

"Not all my plan," Sonny admitted. "Higgins and my dad both helped me think of reasons to get here to you."

"Really?"

"Yea, I was desperate so they took pity on me, even though they were seriously pissed. After explaining things to them, they were shocked and angry at me for putting us, for putting _you_, in that situation...and they had every right to be. I think my family actually likes you better than they like me," Sonny snickered.

Will knew Sonny was joking about that last little fact, but for some reason he felt the need to apologize. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Will. Please don't apologize to me. I am the one who is, and should be, sorry."

Will shivered, but it wasn't from the cold this time. Sonny's fingers were running ever-so-lightly up and down his spine. "I just feel bad for…for you because I know you were so excited about giving me the cake."

"It's more about what was on the cake really."

"I know." Will thought of how genuinely disappointed Sonny had seemed when Will agreed to play the piano and delay the desserts. He felt like he had taken the joy and wonderment of Christmas Eve away from a kid and it made his heart hurt a little.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just…you seemed so, so happy about it and then when I―"

"Yes, I was happy, and now I am happy again…no, happier." The ear to ear grin on Sonny's face proved that to be true and Will's mood was lifted again instantly. "And it's all because of you."

"Me too. I am happy, too, Sonny." Will skooted a little closer, finding it hard to concentrate on the conversation. "I, um, I really do love the cake, Sonny." Will wiggled a hand free so that he could brush a thick dark tendril off of Sonny's forehead. "I guess I just want you to know that."

"You might not love it so much when you taste it," said Sonny, laughing loudly. Will inwardly moaned at the vibration that flowed through his body from Sonny's merriment, awakening every hibernating nerve cell in his body.

"It's a just-for-Will-Horton original."

"That's so sweet, Sonny…an original just for me. Thank you," he kissed Sonny tenderly on the lips. "I guess we will find out in the morning if it's any good or not."

"We?"

"Yes, we."

"In the morning?"

"Mm-hm, in the morning," Will sighed.

"But in the morning would require me sleeping here all night."

"Uh-huh, you'll be here all night. I am just not sure how much _sleeping_ you'll be doing."

"Oh, yea?" asked Sonny, his voice suddenly husky with want, his lazy stroking of Will's back getting a bit deeper now, more deliberate.

"Yea…that is if you want to. Stay here with me all night, I mean, and…and not sleep," Will said, getting annoyed at his sudden shyness.

"Oh, I want to," Sonny said, eagerly.

"Well, we are naked," Will pointed out.

Sonny pressed his growing hardness against Will's thigh."We are indeed."

"And in a bed." Will's own erection was getting stiffer, sparks flying between the two of them.

"I can't think of a more prefect place to be naked," Sonny decided, pressing his full lips firmly to Will's, taking his time to draw the kiss out. "And I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be here naked with...anyone I have ever wanted more."

"Oh yea?" Will asked, breathless.

"Yea."

"Good, me too. Now make love to me, Sonny." Will demanded huskily, then whispered a, "please."

Encouraged, Sonny ran his hand slowly up and over the softness of Will's hips, skated around to the exquisite roundness of Will's firm ass just before dipping down to explore intimately the hidden valley between his supple cheeks. Sonny caught Will's quiet gasps with a passionate kiss, full of adoration and a promise of what lies ahead.


	26. Chapter 26

If you are offended by M/M adult situations, stop now. This is just a bunch of Will and Sonny sexy time. I am hoping I got the ins and outs (pun intended) right. I am wingin' it here, people. :) As usual, thanks for continuing to read and review. Oh, and pardon the typos! :) One more thing - my chapters will be updated a little slower for a while.

* * *

Will's head was spinning, his mind dizzy with passion and an overwhelming, all-consuming need. He was high on sensation, his mind muddled much like it was a few short nights ago – except this time there was no alcohol involved, only the feel of Sonny's firm body against his own, Sonny's sweet mouth open and skating across his sensitive skin, Sonny's warm breath tickling his ear. Will Horton was drunk on Sonny Kiriakis, completely and wholly on Sonny Kiriakis lovin'.

"I love you, Sonny." Will whispered.

"I love you, too…so much." Sonny said quietly, kicking the heavy covers the rest of the way off of their rapidly warming bodies, the soft glow of the nightlights providing the only blanket they needed now.

Still chest-to-chest, sharing the same soft pillow and limbs intertwined, Sonny peppered butterfly kisses and nibbled along Will's smooth neck and the curve of his muscular shoulder. Will's heavy lids drifted shut as Sonny's hand came around and skirted its way between their bodies to find Will's cock – hard and erect. His fingers twirled gingerly around the engorged head, skimmed lightly down the velvety length just before cupping and gently pulling on the softness of Will's balls.

Will couldn't help from thrusting his hips aggressively forward, the box springs squeaking from the sudden movement. Will's body had a mind of its own when it came to Sonny Kiriakis. "Sorry, I, um, sorry…I can't" he mumbled, somewhat embarrassed that he couldn't get the room to stop twirling long enough to finish a complete sentence.

Sonny wrapped his hand around Will's hardness and gave a gentle, little squeeze. "Look at me, Will."

"I can't," Will breathed, sounding helpless.

Sonny squeezed a tad-bit harder. "You can. Look at me, please." he requested again, his voice husky.

Will moaned, blue eyes hazy with want fluttering open to meet Sonny's.

"I don't want you to apologize for how your body reacts to me, Will. Ever again." He then added, "Okay, baby?" to unsharpen the command.

Will managed a nod before planting his hands in Sonny's thick hair and pulling, almost roughly, his boyfriend's mouth toward his for another fevered kiss.

Sonny stroked Will lightly and slowly, but with determination, up and down his length, adoring every single inch of his boyfriend's hardness with a strong, skilled hand.

Will's blood surged relentlessly to his groin and Will…panicked, realizing he was close to losing it already, close to exploding into Sonny's fist after just a few short strokes. He pulled his mouth away from Sonny's, panting heavily with eyes squeezed tightly shut. He stilled Sonny's eager hand with his own, clenching every muscle in his entire body, trying his hardest not to come. He didn't want to ruin this night for his boyfriend.

Sonny groaned loudly in protest, his chest heaving. "What is it, Will?"

Will pulled Sonny's hand up to his now-swollen lips and kissed his fingers one-by-one, his tongue darting out to taste the slight saltiness there, his erection uncooperative and still throbbing – threatening to embarrass him any second now.

_Oh God, please no! _

With his head slightly bowed, Will inhaled a deep breath before exhaling slowly, then another, concentrating on taking gulps of air in and then pushing them out. He gradually opened his eyes. Two erections were staring at him as if to say, _"Get your shit together, man!"_

Will shook his head and raised his eyes to see his boyfriend grinning adorably at him.

"You don't have to be nervous, Will," Sonny assured him. "I will show you exactly what to do."

"Oh, I-I'm not nervous, Sonny."

Sonny took a different direction. "I can't deny that it is going to hurt some, especially this first time...and maybe a little every time, but I will do everything I can to make you comfortable. I will even stop if you need me to."

Will groaned, mortified with this conversation. "It's not that either, Sonny."

"No? Then what is it? What's bothering you?" Sonny rubbed his thumb lazily over Will's.

Will captured Sonny's thumb in his own. "Don't. Don't do that." Even the slightest movement would send Will into an explosion of come all over the sheets.

"Hey. You okay, Will?"

"Yea, um…" Will's mind raced to figure out a way to stall Sonny long enough for his body to calm down just a bit. "I, um, I just want you to know that I still have everything there," Will nodded toward the bedside table, "in that drawer – all of our, you know, sex stuff."

"I do know," Sonny said, making an attempt to unwrap his fingers from Will's so he could get back down to business. "I remember."

"Wait! Just one more second." Will clutched Sonny's hand tightly in his own. "I, um, you should know that I added something to it…to the drawer, I mean, to our sex stuff."

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Really? Sounds kinda kinky. I've never really tried anything like that before, but I'd be willing with you."

"Oh n-no! Noth-nothing like that, Sonny," Will stuttered, fire-engine bright red flooding his cheeks. "It's, um, I put us some little towels in there, you know the, um, hand towels. Yea, I think that's what they're called. Oh, and some wipies."

"Thank you. You are so smart, and you always think of everything with that little science brain of yours," Sonny said, teasingly. "But, I, um…Will, I am usually a pretty patient guy, but I want you so bad it hurts. Can we get back to what we were do―"

Will didn't really hear much of what Sonny was saying. He had found a loose string on the pillow case to twirl and untwirl around his pinky. "Well, the wipies worked out really well for us that one time in your offi―"

"Will!"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to shout."

Will shook his head. "You didn't shout, Sonny." He gasped at the feel of Sonny's fingers skimming across his hip bone. _Sneaky._ Will hadn't even realized he'd released that hand. He unwrapped the string from his pinky and pushed it aside.

"I just…you don't have to be nervous, baby," Sonny said again, his voice a little on edge now. "Tell me how I can help relieve some of your, um, worries."

_Oh, you know exactly how to relieve me, Kiriakis._

Will placed a hand on Sonny's smooth muscled chest, loving the feel of his boyfriend's heartbeat against his palm. "It's beating so fast," Will said, as more of an observation than a statement to Sonny. "And so strong." _Forceful, like the storm raging outside_. Will's eyes were drawn up to the slight movement of Sonny's beautiful throat as he swallowed thickly.

"We'll go slow, Will, I promise." Sonny whispered, drawing little circles on Will's supple flesh, each time dipping down a little further into the valley between their bodies. "I promise you that. I really do." Will thought Sonny sounded like he was the one panicking now.

"That's just it, honey," Will admitted, his eyes honed in on Sonny's hot mouth now. _He's licking that damn bottom lip again._ "I'm not sure if I _can_ go slow. I'm not nervous. I promise, Sonny. I trust you…so much. I am just…excited, really excited. Just the simple touch of your hand, a few strokes, almost made me have an, um…"

"Orgasm?"

Will forced his gaze off of Sonny's sweet lips and up to meet his boyfriend's brown eyes, the desire there making it even harder for Will to control his lust, his freakin' hormones. He lowered his gaze again, licking his own lips now. "Yea. It's embarrassing. I am a man, dammit. Not a fifteen year old." Will replied quietly, his voice barely heard above the thunder. He couldn't resist nipping at Sonny's shiny, wet lip gently.

"It's okay." Sonny whispered against Will's mouth.

Will pulled back. "It is?"

"Yea."

"You sure?"

"I am very sure, and Will?"

"Yea?"

"You're gonna come more than once tonight."

Will just about ejaculated all over Sonny's belly right then and there with that one, simple declaration. "I am?" he rasped, unable to stop the needy squirming of his hips.

"You are." Sonny said, nodding and moving his hand back between them. "So, let me go ahead and take the edge off for you, okay?"

"O-okay."

"Will?

"Yea, honey?

"I am excited too, really excited." Sonny's brown eyes darkened more than Will thought was possible as he flashed a knowing look that Will easily read, as if he'd seen it a millions times before.

Will nodded, suddenly feeling immense power in the knowledge that he was having the same effect on Sonny. Will lowered his hand between their bodies, following the same path that Sonny had just taken just a few seconds ago. "Let me take the edge of for you, too, Sonny."

"Ohh, yes please." Sonny was already writhing with anticipation.

Foreheads together and eyes hooded; mouths hanging open and slanted together, tongues licking leisurely; two cock-filled hands – pumping and squeezing, fondling and caressing in the dark shadows of the small apartment.

Sonny slid his free hand under Will's cheek, flat against the pillow, and thumbed Will's jawline with soft caresses.

Will closed his lips against Sonny's, hummed his contentment against Sonny's sexy mouth, reveling at the feel of the man he loves stroking him so sweetly above, and so thoroughly below.

More carnality was in their actions now, the flick of their wrists becoming more urgent, and their soft moans growing louder and deeper.

Will tried his best to give back as good as he was getting, but the way Sonny was touching him was making it difficult for Will_ not_ to get lost so easily again.

"Sonny, I, um, Oh God, I'm gonna…" Will's hand, all but forgotten by its owner, fell away from Sonny for a moment, hanging loosely in between them. He quickly found his release, moaning and burying his face into Sonny's hand, biting gently, but securely, onto the sensitive skin of Sonny's palm, riding out the waves of his rocking body until he could regain some semblance of composure again.

Sonny blindly reached for and grabbed Will's wrist, bringing his hand back to where it just fell from – a silent request that Will read as, _"I am so close. Please finish me off."_

Will obliged, his eyes still closed, his lips now pressed to Sonny's forehead and his body still shuddering gently from the aftershocks of his own climax. He whispered, "Okay, babe," palming Sonny firmly in his hand, loving the feeling of his boyfriend's smooth hardness in his grasp. Will stroked repeatedly from tip to base and new from Sonny's little gasps that he was about to lose it any second. Will covered Sonny's mouth his own, captured his breathy moans, and jerked his boyfriend dry.

When the room righted for both of them, Sonny sat up and wiped them clean with the wipies from the drawer and Will dried them with the little hand towels.

"Perfect," Sonny said, taking the towels from a giddy, giggling Will and tossing them nonchalantly over his shoulder. He smiled a satisfied smile at the adorable blonde now lying spread-eagle before him. "That looks like an open invitation to me."

"That's because it is." Will stretched his long arms toward Sonny and wiggled his eyebrows. He was still feeling a little happy buzz from his boyfriend's amazing lovin'. "Now come and get me, my sexy man!" Will barked out a laugh at his own dorkiness.

Sonny snickered. "You don't have to tell me twice." He crawled between Will's spread legs and stretched out fully on top of his him, covering Will from head to toe. They both grunted deeply at the intimate contact. Sonny wrapped Will's face in his hands and kissed him on the nose. "I love you, my beautiful dweeby man."

"I love you, too, Sonny…so much," Will declared, rubbing up and down Sonny's back softly with the pads of his fingers, feeling the familiar tightness in his chest again.

Sonny wiggled against him, causing the bed to creak. "That tickles," he snickered.

Will smiled a lazy smile and increased the pressure. "Better?"

"Mh-hm," Sonny sighed, pressing his lips to Will's, once then twice. "God, this feels so good. Being here with you like this."

Will closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend, finally naked and fully against him. "Yea," Will whispered. "It feels amazing. You feel amazing." He flattened his hands onto Sonny's back, massaged them along Sonny's spine and down into the dip of Sonny's lower back. He played with the dimples there just before ascending the perfect globes of Sonny's bottom.

_What a sweet bottom it is._

"Did you just call me sweet bottom?" Sonny murmured into Will's ear, pulling on the lobe with his teeth. "Or are you just thinking out loud again?"

Will's head was already spinning again, the feel of Sonny's cock growing against Will's own rapidly stiffening hard-on was proving to be too much. "I, um, yes…no. I don't know. God, I love you…and your fine, sweet bottom."

Sonny sighed into Will's ear. "I don't want this to end," Sonny said, his voice raw with emotion, his hips moving in little circles to work their erections together. "This night, this…feeling; I don't ever want it to end, Will." He captured Will's mouth with his own, pushed his tongue deeply into the sweet, warm recesses with a needy growl.

Will's body strained upward as Sonny's ardent kisses pushed his head deep into the fluffy pillow. Sonny had flipped a switch, was pretty much devouring Will and Will was loving it, hanging on for dear life, digging his fingers into Sonny's tight ass.

After a few minutes, Sonny tore his mouth from Will's only to half-lick, half-suck a damp and bruised path along Will's neck. The sounds of Sonny's wet mouth connecting with Will's skin were enough in itself to make the greedy blonde cry out for more. Sonny continued his journey down Will's chest, finding a taut nipple, pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently, clamping down with his teeth ever-so-slightly. Sonny's hand found Will's other already hardened nipple. He pinched and rolled the sensitive nub between his fingertips, sending shockwaves skipping across every nerve cell throughout Will's body.

"Sonny," Will whimpered, moving his hands up to Sonny's hair and arching his back against Sonny's proficient mouth. Sonny was touching Will in ways that no other man had touched him before, filling him with a raw desire that he had no idea he was capable of. But it was more than just desire; it was love and lust and an overwhelming need – and it consumed him.

"My God, I love you, Sonny," Will cried out.

Sonny crawled the short distance back up Will's chest, pressing his lips to Will's and taking his time to draw out the kiss. "I love you, too, Will."

Will looked into Sonny's eyes, felt moisture collect in his own when he saw that Sonny's eyes were filled with all the same emotions that Will was experiencing – and Sonny was also wholly consumed. It was apparent, there in the way he was staring at Will, the beautiful and adoring look that Sonny was so freely giving him. Will's breath caught in his throat from the almost painful intensity of it, and he knew in that moment that he wanted to be with this man hovering over him forever – that he wouldn't last one single, day without Sonny Kiriakis in life.

Will felt a single tear escape from the corner of his eye and trickle down his cheek, but he was too wrapped up in his boyfriend to worry if he should be embarrassed or not. "My God, Sonny."

Sonny carded his fingers through Will's dark blonde hair, leaned down and kissed the tear away. "I know, baby, I know," he said on a strained whisper. "I want you, Will. I want you now, all of you. I don't want to wait any longer to be inside of you. Can I? Are you?"

"You can, and yes…yes, I am." Will nodded eagerly, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt.

"Thank you," Sonny whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "I love you."

Will immediately missed Sonny's warmth the second he rolled away from him. He watched his dreamy boyfriend reach into the drawer with trembling hands and pull out the lube and a condom.

Sonny crawled over between Will's spread legs and raised Will's knees until his feet were flat on the bed. "Hand me a pillow, baby?"

Will was panting, his whole body humming with anticipation, as he tossed a pillow to Sonny. He felt like who could spontaneously combust at any moment.

Sonny slipped the pillow underneath Will, propping his ass up at just the right angle – giving Sonny the best access. Sonny caressed Will from his knees to his inner thighs, first barely there finger touches then firm rubbing, his heated brown eyes trained on and following the movement of his hands. Each time Sonny moved close to Will's groin, Will's erection would twitch expectantly.

Sonny's mouth followed the path of his hand. Starting at Will's knees, first one and then the other, he rained kisses and love bites all the way down to Will's inner thigh, causing Will to squirm.

"You taste so good," Sonny murmured. He buried his nose into the little sprinkle of hairs that surrounded the base of Will's cock. "And you smell so good. I love the way you taste and smell, Will."

Sonny slipped his warm mouth over the head of Will's erection, sucking at the salty fluid there. Will's blood was boiling, his body on fire as he clutched the sheets. His eyes were blurry and trying to focus on the ceiling fan above him, his back arching off the pillow as Sonny took Will's hard-on further into his mouth. He sucked him into the back of his throat and then…swallowed, tightening his throat around Will's cock. He did that twice more before pulling off with a loud pop.

"Holy shit!" Will cried, the ceiling fan blurring even more. He heard the quiet click of a lid, felt liquid coolness drip just underneath his balls and down between his cheeks. He let Sonny push his knees further apart as his body screamed with the anticipation of what was next.

"Will?" Sonny didn't even sound like himself anymore, his voice so low and raspy, so damn sexy.

"Hmm…" Will tried to focus on his boyfriend's handsome face.

"I love you."

"Love you, too," Will whined impatiently. "Can we? Now?"

"I'm gonna get you ready, okay? I need to open you up. I'm gonna start with one finger, sweetie."

Will nodded, swallowing thick and hard, unable to form anymore words at the moment. Sonny licked slowly at his bottom lip, his finger circling around and skimming over Will's hole – their hazy eyes locked together.

"Relax, baby," Sonny whispered as he slowly pushed a finger into Will, causing them both to groan loudly.

Will was already moving his hips, barely there undulations, instinctively trying to ride Sonny's finger.

A few slippery glides in and out and Will was begging for more, unashamed. Sonny obliged, slipping a second finger in, his other hand massaging Will's thigh. Sonny's movements were slow and thorough; he twisted his fingers slightly, scissored them, gently stretching and opening up his whimpering boyfriend. When Sonny curved his fingers just so, Will's ass jerked off the bed, the protests of the springs ringing in his ears. "Jesus, Sonny," he cried.

"You like that, baby?"

"Yes, do it again," Will said behind closed eyelids, not meaning to sound so demanding.

Sonny curled his fingers ever-so-slightly as he gently pushed them back into Will again and again, causing electricity to flow through Will's veins. Will thought he just might die for sure. Sex with Sonny Kiriakis was going to kill him dead.

As Sonny continued to hit Will in all the right places, Will grabbed his aching erection and began stroking himself. Sonny quickly replaced Will's hand with his own. "You need to come?"

Will couldn't help but beg, "Yes…Sonny, please."

"Can you take one more finger?" Sonny sounded like he was going to keel over at any moment, too.

Will nodded, breathless. "I think so."

Sonny squirted a good amount of lube on both of his hands. "Don't forget to breathe," Sonny whispered as he slipped three digits slowly into Will's ass and wrapped a now slick hand around Will's shaft.

"You okay?"

_I am more than okay._

Will nodded again.

The intimacy of Sonny's fingers pushing inside of Will and stroking his cock at the same time – and the squishy sounds of both – assaulted Will's senses. He reached his arms up and pushed against the headboard, alternating between greedily thrusting into Sonny's fist and screwing down onto Sonny's slick fingers. His movements became frantic.

"Holy shit, Will," Sonny rasped. "I'm gonna fuckin' come so hard inside of you in a minute."

Sonny's dirty little promise pushed Will over the edge and he came with a force that shot warm liquid all over his belly and up his chest. He couldn't help from screaming out to Sonny as his ass clamped down tightly and repeatedly on the others man's wet fingers.

"That's it, baby," Sonny soothed as Will's body started to calm. Sonny slipped his fingers out of Will, but continued to hold and rub his cock. "You good, sweetie?"

Will couldn't figure out what he was. He rubbed his hands over his face in an attempt to clear his fuzzy mind that had just been completely blown. "I, I think so."

"Come 'ere," Sonny said.

Will took a deep breath and propped himself up on his elbows, his body still vibrating. Sonny kissed away the tears streaming down Will's cheeks that Will didn't even know were there until Sonny's lips touched them.

"Nuh-uh," Sonny said huskily, shaking his head at Will. "No blushing now. Not after that."

Will sat fully up, Sonny still kneeling between his boyfriend's spread legs. He wrapped his hands around Sonny's neck and pulled their mouths together in an attempt to hide his sudden onset of annoying bashfulness. He easily slipped his tongue into Sonny's already open mouth. Will became the aggressor now, his tongue setting the pace. It was slow, deep and thorough, and Will felt a little surge of satisfaction when Sonny moaned appreciatively. Will pulled away when he felt Sonny's trembling hands skate across his shoulders.

"Sonny?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yea, I just…I just want you so damn much."

Will could tell that Sonny was on the verge of sobbing from wanting so badly and not having yet. He felt a little rush of guilt. Sonny had been so busy pleasing Will that he was holding off his own pleasure, on what he really, truly wanted – to be buried deep inside of Will.

Will found a condom on the sheet and tore the wrapper with his teeth. He slipped it slowly onto his giving boyfriend's erection, causing Sonny to hiss out a slow exhale. Will picked up the bottle of lube and was confused about where and how to put it. He dribbled it on the head of Sonny's cock and then spread it down the shaft with his fingers.

"Good?" he asked Sonny, blues eyes wide and perplexed. Will noticed little beads of sweat forming on Sonny's forehead and he absentmindedly reached up and wiped them away.

"A little more," Sonny whispered. "You're pretty tight."

Will bowed his head to hide another blush and dribbled more lube onto Sonny's cock. "How do you want me, babe?"

"Like you were," Sonny was barely able to speak again.

Will sunk back down onto the bed as Sonny applied more lube to his entrance. He adjusted the pillow underneath Will's hips. Their eyes met. Time stood still for a moment, under the glow of the nightlights and the occasional flash of lightning, only the sound of their breathing and the rain sprinkling the window filling the little apartment.

Will reached his arms up to Sonny, casting shadows on the bed. "I'm all yours," he whispered.

"My God, I love you, Will," Sonny said as he stretched out across his boyfriend's chest. He kissed Will gently on the lips. "You're so beautiful."

Sonny reached down between their legs and placed himself at Will's entrance. "Just relax, baby,' he whispered.

Will tried his hardest to relax every muscle in his body, releasing any tension that may hinder Sonny's task at hand. Sonny pushed into Will slowly, the pleasure-pain of Sonny stretching and filling him caused Will to hold his breath.

"Breathe," Sonny whispered.

Will let out a slow breath as Sonny continued to ease into him, introducing Will to a sense of fullness that he had not thought possible, even after the way he just eagerly rode Sonny's fingers.

"Okay?" Sonny asked quietly.

Will nodded and Sonny continued his delicious decent. He stilled himself when he was fully incased in Will's warmth, allowing Will some time to adjust to his size and the newness of it all. He whispered little reminders into Will's ear over and again. "Breathe, relax, I love you, breathe…" as Will worked through the continuing discomfort of being filled so completely. Even through the pain of first time-fullness, Will was overjoyed that his boyfriend was finally embedded deeply inside of him.

In between the sweet nothings, Sonny was making sounds that Will had never heard before – half-whimpers, half-grunts – like it was taking all he had not tear into Will. Sonny's restraint was showing in the sweat that was slicking his back and dampening his hair, the trembling of his body, the staccato of his breathing.

It literally hurt Will's heart. He knew what Sonny wanted, what he needed, and Will wanted to give it to him so badly.

Will pulled his knees up and locked his ankles securely around Sonny's ass, causing a twitch of sharp pain deep within that was quickly replaced with a jolt of pleasure that warmed his whole bottom. He used his hold on Sonny as leverage to thrust up, encouraging his boyfriend to move.

Sonny got the hint and slid out just a little, not all the way, before pushing slowly back in…and again.

Will's discomfort was still there, but it was overshadowed by a velvety pleasure, the warmth now ebbing and flowing throughout all of Will's body. He could feel himself growing hard again, between their slippery-with-come-and-sweat bellies.

He dug his heels into Sonny's ass, a silent request for Sonny to thrust faster…and harder. Sonny's picked up the pace with a strangled moan, Will's ass bobbing softly now on the pillow tucked underneath his hips, the bed creaking loudly with each push of Sonny's shaft, the storm raging again outside.

Sonny angled and rolled his hips just a bit, so that his thrusts would hit Will just the right way – in just the right spot – and so that their stomachs would rub the throbbing erection sandwiched between them.

And…_Oh my God_…it worked. And…_Oh my God_…the sounds of it all were consuming Will – wet skin slapping against wet skin, their ragged moans and shallow grunts, the headboard smacking soundly against the wall, the springs about to snap….the whimpering _I love yous_. Will was positive now that Sonny Kiriakis, this beautiful man loving him so sweetly and thoroughly, had invented sex.

"Are you okay, Will? Tell me you're okay." Sonny whispered into Will's ear.

Will was trying his hardest to form words, but his mouth was not cooperating with his dizzy mind, or vice versa.

Sonny slowed his hips. Will moaned. "I..okay…come…again…don't…stop," he managed.

"Will, you're so tight, baby. You feel so good."

As Sonny's pace, and the force of his smooth thrusts, increased again, Will swore he saw yellow paints chips flying off the wall. Or were those stars?

Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's slick back, locked his hands together over the rippling muscles there and held on. Sonny was licking and sucking at the shell of his ear and Will was high on sensation overload. The feel of Sonny pounding into him over and over again was driving Will mad. There was no discomfort now, only mind-blowing pleasure.

"I'm. Gonna. Come. Will." Sonny words were sporadic, breathless cries spilling from him with each determined thrust that drove him into his boyfriend. He buried his face in the warm crook of Will's neck.

"Yes…baby, come for me." Will reached for Sonny hair, pulling on it. "I…I wanna see you," he breathed, holding Sonny's face in his hands, watching sheer ecstasy distort his beautiful Sonny's features – eyes shut tightly, teeth biting at an already-swollen bottom lip, helpless grunts escaping him.

Sonny's thrusting suddenly became erratic and uncoordinated. He shouted triumphantly as he collapsed onto Will, tremors racking his body, Will holding him tightly – his _I love yous_ whispered into Will's hair.

The heady smell of their sex permeated the air around then, filling Will's nostrils causing his cock to twitch – reminding him that he was close to coming again himself. He had no idea why or how; he just knew that he needed to.

He squirmed a little against Sonny, trying to rub himself against their bellies without bothering the ridiculously sexy man who was still collapsed heavily on top of him. Will couldn't quite get the friction that he so desperately needed. He didn't mean to whimper, but he did. Sonny knew what Will needed. Still buried deep inside of his boyfriend, Sonny arched his back just enough to separate their upper bodies. He snaked a hand between them, his own chest still heaving, and grasped Will's straining erection – squeezing and pulling in a way that he now knew Will loved.

It didn't take long before Will was crying out a litany of _Uhhns, Sonnys_ and _Oh Gods_ and spewing his warm, creamy liquid between their stomachs.

When Will quieted down, Sonny pulled his hand from between them and collapsed onto Will again, squishing their bodies together. He pulled slowly out of his boyfriend's body.

"That was freakin' amazing," Sonny was the first to speak, his nose in Will's neck.

"That was…that was indescribable, Sonny."

"That good?" Will could hear the smile on his boyfriend's.

"No," Will said. "Even better than that."

"I love you, Will."

"I love you, too, honey."

A quick kiss of a nipple and Sonny rolled away from Will and off the bed.

"Hey! Come back," Will whined.

'I will," Sonny snickered, walking toward the bathroom. "I've just gotta get this thing off of me."

"We are kinda, um, sticky," Will said, grabbing another towel from the nightstand and giving his chest and stomach a quick cleanup. "Maybe we should get a shower."

"Wait!" Sonny said diving back into bed. He pulled Will into the same face-to-face position they started in. "I wanna lay here with my sexy, sweet, adorable boyfriend and tell him how much I love him first."

"Good, cause I wanna lay here with my hot, sweaty, ridiculously good-in-bed boyfriend and tell him how much I love him, too."

Sonny smiled that smile that could light up a room. "He's that good in bed, huh?"

"Yea," Will nodded. "He could probably win and award or something."

"Uh-uh," Sonny said. "I believe that award goes to the adorable boyfriend."

"Well, as long as you're the prize…" Sonny had the goofiest grin on his face that Will had ever seen. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"Like what?" Sonny asked all innocent, attempting puppy dog eyes.

Will laughed at the dorky expression. "Hey. I've got puppy dog eyes covered. Now answer my question. What was that look you were giving me? The one that looks like you've got something up your sleeve."

"I'm not wearing sleeves," Sonny pointed out, his grin somehow only getting goofier.

Will poked Sonny in the ribs. "I am not above tickling it out of you, Kiriakis."

"Oh God, don't Will."

"Then spill," Will warned, a finger aimed at Sonny's armpit.

"Okay, okay. Man, you don't play fair," Sonny teased. "I was just thinking about something that you do that is beyond words cute and sexy at the same time."

"What?" Will said, his cheeks already rosy from the impending embarrassment.

"You're a squirmy little thing," Sonny said mischievously, his eyes filled with delight. "I couldn't figure out if you wanted me to screw you or chase after you."

Will moved faster than the lightning that was streaking the sky. He straddled his boyfriend. "What? What was that, Kiriakis?" Will was trying to act offended, but his giggles gave him away. He dug is fingers into Sonny's armpits, causing Sonny to buck off the bed. He wiggled his fingers, tickling relentlessly. "Whose squirming now, bitch?" Both of them howled with laughter. Sonny from being tickled and Will at…well, at himself.

Will continued to dig in until Sonny squealed, "I give!"

Will stopped the tickling, but kept his fingers firmly planted into Sonny's pits. "Did I hear you right?" Will asked, still snickering. "You are giving in? I win? The great and oh-so-competitive Sonny Kiriakis is surrendering?"

Sonny nodded. Before Will knew what was happening, he was flipped over onto his back, Sonny straddling his hips now, Will's hands pinned above his head.

"Besides, I am the real winner here," Sonny said.

Will suddenly felt bamboozled. "How do you figure?"

"It's easy," Sonny said, shrugging his shoulders. "I won because Will Horton has given me his heart." He pressed his lips to Will's. "No other prize will ever compare again. Not even in the slightest. Ever."

..to be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

It was 3:17am on the dot when Will and Sonny finally went to bed – went to bed to sleep, that is.

After their night of lovemaking, they'd enjoyed some snuggle slash tickle time and some quiet talking and soft caressing – appreciating and loving each other and the moment, neither one of them wanting their night to end. Finally unable to hold off the ever-so-persistent sandman any longer, they'd hopped, albeit reluctantly, in the shower and washed each other slowly and tiredly. Both of them had a hard time keeping their eyes open, completely drained mentally and physically from the events of the day…and night. They had changed the sheets and fell into bed in their birthday suits, completely spent, content, and ridiculously satisfied.

The next time Will opened his eyes the clock read 6:22am. Sonny was spooned against Will's body, a heavy arm thrown over Will's waist, holding him close – Will's butt nestled into warm thighs and morning wood apparent against his lower back.

_Mmm…morning wood. Morning wood from the man that loves me…and the man that I love. I am in freakin' love!_

Will wiggled back toward his boyfriend a little more. He wondered how he was already wide awake after only three hours of sleep. Sonny wore him out last night. Will had no idea, until Sonny proved it to him, that he could orgasm so hard and so many times in the span of a couple of hours. Sonny kept his promise to Will that he would come more than once - three times he had exploded all over himself, Sonny, and the sheets. Will buried his heated face in the pillow as he remembered his overzealous response to Sonny jerking him off, his frantic riding of Sonny's fingers, his amateur and desperate attempt to get himself off between their slick bellies. Will's only saving grace from total mortification was knowing that Sonny had loved it – every single minute of it. He had held, kissed, and encouraged Will every time that Will had fallen apart, and Will had tried to do the same for Sonny.

Will brought Sonny's hand to his lips and kissed it gently, trying not to disturb the snoring, adorable man behind him too much.

_Mmm…the taste and smell of Sonny Kiriakis. _

He had went from smelling all earthy and lemony (with a little hint of coffee) to sweaty masculinity and the raw smell of freakin' hot lovin' in a short amount of time last night.

Will had never woken up with a man before, but he'd heard from his friends that morning sex was amazing. Will was beginning to wonder how many more orgasms he could have in the next few hours. Just a couple more thoughts in the direction his already-horny mind was beginning to take and Will would have to wake his soundly sleeping boyfriend up to find out.

_That would be rude, wouldn't it? Maybe._

Will thought it best to distract himself. He remembered the dessert that Sonny had made him yesterday – and the fact that he hadn't eaten any of it yet. Then he remembered the mess he had made in the diner last night (when he was actually attempting to clean up) and knew he had to get his happy, horny butt down there and straighten up before his grandmother arrived to start her day – which would be in about 30 minutes.

He pouted at the fact that he would have to leave the comfort of his boyfriend's arms. He smiled when he realized he could just come right back in a few minutes.

Will quietly and slowly removed himself from the warm and cozy cocoon of Sonny Kiriakis's snuggle and slipped out of the bed – and just about busted his butt on a bottle of lube as it rolled beneath his foot. He tossed it on the mattress –_ hopefully Sonny will put that to good use in a bit _– padded across the room to his closet, passing the black buttons still sprinkled on the floor by the bed. He grabbed a pair of black boxer briefs off the bottom shelf, a Cubs hoodie off the top one, and tip-toed his way down the dimly-lit stairway.

Will made quick work of picking up and putting the rest of the Thanksgiving decorations in the box, including the broken pilgrims, and slid the box back into the storage room for now. Will made a mental note to super-glue the little man and woman back together later.

He put the cake back in the bag that Sonny had brought it in, grabbed the card off the refrigerator that Ciara had given him so that he could put it on his own, and headed back up the stairs just as the sun was peaking over the now-clear horizon.

Sonny had kicked the covers off in his slumber – and the sight of his beautiful boyfriend spread across the bed on his back, with his very naked, very magical wand saluting him, made Will's mouth water and his underwear instantly grow, as if they had a mind of their own.

Will didn't take the time to remove the dessert from the bag; he just shoved bag and all in the fridge. He tore of his hoodie – already trembling with anticipation – climbed onto the foot of the bed, and knee-walked his way between Sonny's slightly spread legs. Sonny didn't budge. Will coughed loudly and jiggled up and down on the mattress. Still nothing, just a soundly sleeping completely nude and gloriously hard Sonny – one freakin' beautiful Kiriakis. Will couldn't help from leaning down and delivering a whisper of a kiss to the tip of Sonny's erection, licking his lips and feeling a little giddy at finally having the first taste of his boyfriend's cock. He bravely snaked his tongue out and licked around the head, lapped at the slit.

_Mmm...yummy._

Other than the slight twitch of his erection, Sonny didn't move a muscle.

_Damn. _Will was shaking with need – a desire to fully take Sonny into his mouth, swallow him whole.

"Babe, you awake?" Will whispered. Sonny's only response was the steady rise and fall of his chest. Will was starting to feel guilty about trying to wake his boyfriend up in such an intimate way when Sonny was so clearly worn out.

He started to back way, making the decision to take care of his raging boner on his own.

"You give up too easily, Horton." Sonny whispered, one eye open and a mischievous smirk across his handsome face.

_Trickster. Two can play at this game._

"Uhh…give up what, sweet bottom? I was just getting out of bed."

One point for Will.

"No you weren't." Sonny shook his head, his voice all early-morning heavy.

_Holy hell, that's sexy._

Will's own cock twitched – one point for Sonny.

Will nodded. "Was too." Will was sure his Grandma Marlena had a saying for the game they were playing right now.

"You can keep doing what you were doing," Sonny suggested, "if you want."

"What was I doing, Sonny?" Will asked, coyly. "I am not sure I know what you want."

Will mentally adding another point to his total.

"You know what I want."

"Nope." Will played dumb.

"Yep."

Will traced a finger along Sonny's thigh, up and across his belly, playing with the dark sprinkle of his boyfriend's happy trail – twirling seductively mere centimeters from the head of Sonny's erection, but never touching. "Tell me what you want, Sonny."

Sonny whimpered – another point for Will.

Sonny's eyes darkened. "I want you to suck me – hard. I want to feel your hot, wet mouth on my cock and I want to come. It won't take me long to get there, but just before I do, I want you to pull me out of your mouth so I can shoot my load all over your beautiful chest. That is…if you're willing."

Game over – Sonny wins.

"I…" Will's voice squeaked. He cleared his throat. "I, yes, I want…I mean, I am willing. Definitely willing."

But Will gets the prize.

He wrapped his hand around the base of Sonny's shaft. Just before his lips made contact, Sonny stopped him.

"Wait. One more thing."

Will froze, blue eyes rolling up to meet brown ones. "Yea, Sonny?"

"And I want to you to know that I love you."

"I love you too…so much," Will whispered before wrapping his lips around Sonny's hardness and sucking him deeply into his mouth.

"Uhhhhn," Sonny's watched for a minute before his head rolled to the side, his eyes falling shut and his fingers tangling in Will's hair. "God, that feels good, Will."

Will slid his hand up and down Sonny's erection, following the steady rhythm set by his mouth, smearing his spit all along Sonny's length – fist and mouth in perfect tandem. Will took Sonny in as far as he could then hollowed his cheeks and sucked up hard – per Sonny's request. He eagerly licked just under and around the head before going back down again, eliciting loud moans from Sonny – and loving the salty taste and velvety feel of his boyfriend in his mouth.

Will pulled his mouth off of Sonny's cock with a loud slurp only to move down and taste his balls, pulling one into his mouth, his tongue licking and sucking before moving to the other – his hand continuing its slow pumping.

Sonny held onto Will's hair, a gentle tug pulling at Will's scalp now and again – his hips rotating slightly against Will's strokes.

"Sonny, you taste so good." Will swiped his tongue along the underside of Sonny's balls and was suddenly overcome with the urge to do something that he had never really cared about doing one way or the other before. "Sonny," Will said quietly. "Can I put my finger inside of you?"

Sonny barely answered a _yes please _as he raised his knees, spreading them wider, and planting his feet flat on the sheets.

Sonny grumbled a quiet protest when Will released his erection to grab the bottle of lube off the mattress. He popped the top and squirted a generous amount on the somewhat shaky index finger of his left hand.

He mimicked Sonny's actions from last night, circling the puckered hole several times and then teasing by skimming over the top of it. Will's own hips were thrusting greedily with each circling of Sonny's entrance.

"Don't let me hurt you," Will whispered as he slowly pushed his finger into the warmth of Sonny's body, his other hand wrapping around Sonny's cock again. He closely watched Sonny's reaction for any discomfort. With eyes still closed, Sonny's tongue snaked out and licked across his bottom lip. Will was encouraged when Sonny pushed himself further onto his finger.

As Will began to slowly slide his wet finger in and out, he wrapped his lips back around Sonny's erection, pulling it in until the head hit the back of his throat.

"Oh, God…that's it," Sonny whined, making Will feel powerful.

Will slowly sucked his way back up and then down again, up and down – quick, quick, then slow to draw it out - his hand gripping the base.

Will curled his finger slightly inside of his boyfriend, another trick that Sonny and showed him last night, and was rewarded with a deep groan and a jerk of the hips from Sonny.

His ass came off the bed. "Oh, please, don't stop, Will."

Will thought he'd rather die first. The feel of his boyfriend hard and smooth in his mouth and fist, warm tightness clutching at his finger, the guttural, almost desperate sounds of Sonny's pleasure, the tugging of his dark blonde hair burning his scalp, the salty taste of Sonny's cock as Will swirls the head around his tongue and taps it against his lips – _Oh God_, it all made Will want to do this forever. He never wanted to stop. Sonny needn't ask him not to.

When Sonny started the little whimpering grunts in the back of his throat and his abdominal muscles started quivering, Will picked up the pace – recognizing this as a sure sign that Sonny was getting close.

"Come 'ere," Sonny begged. "So, uhhn…close."

Will removed his finger and his mouth from Sonny, but kept his fist there to stroke. He scooted fluidly and swiftly up the bed beside Sonny until they were facing one another.

"Faster…please. Ohhhh…."

Will was jerking Sonny so fast and hard now that the head-board was hitting the wall – or it could have been the frantic uncoordinated pushes of Sonny's thrusts that were causing it.

Will didn't know and he didn't care. He was about to come himself just watching the raw sexiness of Sonny getting off like this.

Sonny curled slightly into Will, found and dug the fingers of one hand into the soft flesh of Will's exposed hip, clenched the sheet with the other and came all over his boyfriend's chest and stomach with a loud grunt, his cock pulsing strongly in Will's fist.

"Mmm…that's it, babe," Will said, kissing the top of Sonny's head, keeping Sonny in his hand until his body stopped jerking.

"Oh shit. I love you." Sonny said, breathless – and when he could talk again. "My God. Thank you, Will." He collapsed onto Will, pushing Will on his back so that he was laying half-on, half-off his boyfriend.

"You are very welcome," Will replied, carding his fingers through Sonny's hair, massaging his scalp. Will fought the urge to reach down and start stroking himself.

It was almost as if Sonny has read his mind. "Let me catch my breath," Sonny said seductively, circling one of Will's hardened nipples with a fingertip "and then I'll show you just how much I appre―"

Sonny was interrupted by a loud knock on the front door that startled them both.

"Who the hell comes to your house at…" he lifted his head to look at the digital clock on the side table, "at 7:07 in the morning?"

"I – I don't know," Will said, grabbing Sonny's finger and putting it back on his nipple. "They'll go away. Just keep doi―"

Another knock. This one more insistent.

"William!" Tyler yelled from the other side. "Get your ass out of that bed and open the door!"

"Oh, man," Will grumbled. "I forgot we were going jogging this morning." He reluctantly rolled out of bed. "Don't move. Please," he told Sonny. "I will get rid of him." Will hurried toward the bathroom, tripping after just a few steps and falling hard to his knees. He jumped back up just as quickly with a, "I meant to do that," and kept going.

"You okay, sweetie?"

"Yea," Will called from the bathroom where he quickly cleaned himself up in record time. "I am just so freakin' horny I can't even think straight, much less walk straight."

"Well, I don't want you doing anything straight," Sonny teased.

"You don't have to worry about that," Will assured, "especially after last night."

"I hear you in there, Horton!" Tyler banged on the door again.

"I'm coming!" Will shrugged back into his hoodie and tugged it down in a somewhat successful attempt to hide his hard-on, and then opened the door just enough to stick his head out into the cold air. "I won't be jogging this morning. I will text you lat―"

Tyler just about busted the door down to get in. "It is freakin' cold out there," he said. "I am gonna need to borrow another jacket before we head out…and maybe some boxers. My balls just about froze off while I was waiting for you to answer the…" Tyler sniffed the air. "Why does it smell like viburnum in here?" Tyler suddenly noticed Sonny leaning against the headboard, the sheet covering his lower half; Tyler wasn't fazed, could care less that he was intruding. When most people would have politely excused themselves, Tyler…didn't. "Oh, hey Sonny! You know, I thought I heard dying sea lions when I was climbing the stairs, but then I decided it was more of a howl and thought Will might have gotten a hound dog for E or something."

"Are you serious right now, Tyler?" To this day Will couldn't get over his friends lack of couth.

Tyler's eyes moved to the lube on the comforter then the condom wrapper on the floor by the bed. You could almost hear the bolts and nuts of his brain putting two and two together.

"Stop the effin' press!" Tyler exclaimed. "Somebody got more than a hand job in here." He looked at his blonde friend with a huge, toothy smile splattered across his face. "Congratulations, Willy Boy, you finally got it up the a―"

"Tyler! It's really none of your business and definitely not up for discussion." Will moaned, knowing full-well that within the next half hour or so all of his friends would know that he'd lost his gay virginity.

Tyler held his hands up as if in surrender. "Okay, okay. Look, I get it, man. I have had it up the butt before. I understand now why you don't want to go jogging. Your little ass is probably sore as hell, probably still stings a little from being stretched out."

Will punched Tyler in the arm. "Seriously?"

Tyler continued. "So, how was it? You used a lot of lube, right? I know how dreamy you are. Was it all romance and butterflies?" Tyler pointed a finger a Sonny. "You took care of my boy here, right?"

"Yea, Tyler." Will couldn't tell if Sonny was annoyed or not.

Sonny got out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around him and went into the closet.

"Tyler," Will whispered, "can you just go? We can go jogging another day. I promise!"

"Damn, calm down, hot pants. You told me we could get breakfast and I am starving. At least feed me." Tyler opened the door on the tiny pantry. "Hey, you got any of those crunchy cookies that E was gnawing on the other day? I wanted to try one of those."

"Tyler!" Will exclaimed, exasperated. "Just go down to the diner. My grandmother will feed you."

"Nice try, Will, but I happen to know that she does not open for another fifteen minutes or so. So if you wanna get rid of me sooner than that," he reached his hand out to Will, palm up, "give the cookies."

"You'd really take cookies from a baby?"

"Your boyfriend is loaded. He can buy her some more."

Sonny walked out of the closet in a pair of Will's navy sweats and a matching Nike t-shirt.

_Mmm…_

Will liked seeing Sonny wearing his clothes…very much so.

Tyler nudged his friend. "Heart on your sleeve alert."

Will didn't care; he loved this sexy man clothed in his shirt and pants, and he didn't care if the whole world knew – in fact, he wanted them, too. He wanted it known that he, Will Horton, is hopelessly in love with Sonny Kiriakis. If it wasn't so damn cold outside, he would shout it from the rooftop.

Tyler extended a hand to Sonny. "Congratulations, man. Somebody finally unlocked the chastity belt of Will's ass."

Will smacked Tyler's hand down before Sonny could make the decision to shake it or not. "Tyler, if you don't mind, we are kinda busy." Will explained, trying his best to be patient with his friend.

Tyler seemed more interested in what Sonny was doing than in listening to Will. "You makin' coffee?"

Sonny snickered. "Yea, that seems to be the plan now." He pressed his lips softly to Will's and whispered a, "I forgot to tell you good morning," before getting back to the task at hand. He easily navigated Will's kitchen and found the items he was looking for.

"Oh, you makin' that camel toe coffee you were talking about the other day?"

"What in the hell are you talking about, Tyler?" Will asked. Sonny just laughed.

"You know the stuff that tastes great as a coffee, but like shit as a tea."

Will rolled his eyes. His erection was completely deflated now due to Tyler's ongoing obnoxiousness, but he knew that little problem – um, big problem – would be solved just as soon as Tyler was on the other side of the door.

"I believe you are referring to my yak butter recipe, and it doesn't taste like shit either way, but most people prefer it as a tea."

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" asked Will. "To Tanner's house or something?"

"We are meeting for lunch," Tyler said, opening the fridge. "I, for one, do not ditch my friends for boyfriends, even if ass is involved…What's this?" he asked, pulling out the bag with the cake. He pulled the dessert out and sat it on the counter. "Well, isn't that just the sweetest damn thing I have ever seen," he said pretending to cry and reaching into the cabinet for a plate.

Will snatched the plate from his hand. "I think you can see that the cake is mine. I haven't even tried it yet, Tyler."

"Well, hurry up. I'm hungry."

Will wasn't normally stingy with anything, and he normally didn't mind the company of his friends – not at all. In fact, he usually welcomed it, but his need to get Sonny back between the sheets was overriding all rational thought.

Will looked to Sonny for advice. Sonny shrugged as if to say_ I have no idea what to do with him._

"One piece, Tyler… to go."

Tyler was clearly thinking about the offer. "Can I have a coffee to go, too?"

"Deal," Sonny said.

"Thanks, man." Tyler said swatting Sonny on the arm. He stuck his tongue out at a glaring Will.

Will quickly plopped a piece of cake in a Tupperware container, licking some of the fluffy icing off his finger, determined to have the first taste.

_Yummy._

"Can I have just a little more?" Tyler asked, peeking over Will's shoulder. Will plopped another piece of cake in the container as Sonny handed Tyler a thermos full of coffee.

"Make sure you get that thermos back to me, Tyler. It is the one Sonny gave me."

Then they both practically pushed him out the door. "Damn, horny much?" Tyler said just before the door closed. Then he yelled from the other side. "Will, a warm bath might help with the sting! Take the edge off anyway!"

Sonny shook his and walked Will back a few steps until the blonde's back was pressed against the refrigerator. "I can help you with that," Sonny offered. "You know the sting and all."

Will blushed. Sonny smiled.

Sonny leaned over and stuck his finger into the cake icing, then held his finger up to Will's lips. "How 'bout another taste?"

Will eagerly sucked the icing off of Sonny's finger. "Amazing," he said. "One of the best things I've ever had in mouth."

"Oh, yea?" Sonny asked, smiling.

"Uh-huh." Will pulled the hoodie off over his head and let it fall to the kitchen floor. "Except for," Will's eyes dropped to Sonny's mid-section. "Well, you know."

"Will?" Sonny's voice had a worried edge to it.

"Yea, Sonny?"

"What Tyler said about butterflies and romance, um…was last night, well, was it special enough for you?"

Will's chest tightened at the sudden vulnerability written all over his boyfriend's face.

"Are you kidding me? It was everything that I could have imagined it to be and more. It was…perfect."

"Yea?"

"Oh, yea," Will whispered huskily, "perfect's the word."

Sonny pulled Will away from the refrigerator so that he could wrap his arms around Will's back and pull him into a tight embrace.

"I love you, and it was perfect for me, too," he whispered into Will's ear. Sonny gave Will a squeeze before pulling back. "So…you, you really like the cake?"

"Yea, you should try it." Will stuck his finger into the thick lemony pudding that was oozing from between the layers and held it up to Sonny. His boyfriend eagerly sucked the digit clean.

"That_ is_ good. I think I want another taste," Sonny said, smearing a thick blob of icing across Will's nipple. He took his sweet time licking it off.

"Mmm…" Will's head fell back against the refrigerator.

"You are right, Will. This is amazing." Sonny dropped to his knees and iced a sugary trail down to Will's belly button.

"Oh, yes," Will sighed burying his hands into Sonny's hair.

Another knock at the door brought out the potty mouth in Will. "Shit! What the hell does he want now? Dammit!"

Sonny let his forehead fall to Will's stomach. "I'll get it, baby." He gave Will's belly button a swift kiss and his hips a gentle squeeze before standing up. Sonny walked the couple of steps to the door and took a deep breath for patience before swinging it open. "Look, Tyler, I know…Who are you?" Sonny asked, his voice laced with confusion, followed by, "You'd better not be who I fucking think you are."

…to be continued.


	28. Chapter 28

Finally had time to update. I hope y'all are still hangin' in there with me. Not an overly long chapter, but I did want to get something out. By now y'all know to ignore the typos! As always, thanks for the reviews. :) :)

Language warning - some not-so-nice words ahead.

* * *

Will leaned his head back against the refrigerator with a thud and took a few deep, calming breaths. He licked his lips with anticipation as Sonny reluctantly turned from him and walked the few steps to the front door – his tight ass bobbing with each step in the confines of Will's sweat pants.

_Wow. My boyfriend really does have a fine, sweet bottom._

Sonny swung the door open – letting a burst of cold air in that instantly engulfed Will, dotting his body with tiny, little goose bumps. It made him feel giddy, and he giggled like a little school boy as he rubbed his arms briskly.

_Can't wait for Sonny to warm me back up. Oh, yea…._

He gleefully scooped another creamy blob of icing and smeared its sweetness around his belly button and across his barely-there happy trail, leading a path to his very eager, very throbbing erection – the red strawberry glaze that Sonny had used for his romantic lettering providing a stark contrast against Will's pale skin. Will was easily getting lost in the vision of Sonny thoroughly licking it off of him – his giggling quickly turning into soft moaning.

_Mmm…_

Sonny's booming voice snapped Will back to reality, "You'd better not be who I fucking think you are!"

_Huh? _

Will looked up just in time from his fantasy to see someone rudely bust through his front door for the second time today. He fully expected to see Tyler, but this time the annoying intruder was the one and only Kevin Freakin' Fitzgerald.

_Shit!_

"Kevin, what the hell are you doing here?" Will moved toward the two archenemies, already sensing the thick tension and realizing that this would not be going too well – most likely disastrous.

Kevin boldly eyed Will up and down. "You are a fucking mess, Will!" Kevin snorted obnoxiously. "And I have a question for _you_. What the fuck is going on here!?" He demanded to know, glaring at Sonny with disgust. He looked around the room, his eyes pausing on the cake, the discarded hoodie, the disheveled bed, the open bottle of lube, and the empty condom wrapper on the floor. "What the hell did I walk in on? My God, you have turned into a little whore, Will!" Kevin spat, his voice full of bitterness.

Because Will was still coming down from the intoxicating high of having Sonny's hot mouth on his body, he was a little slow at processing what was happening – or rather what was about to happen. Before he could pull it all together, Sonny's fist slammed loudly into Kevin's jaw. Kevin was obviously caught off guard, his head snapping back and the smirk immediately wiped right off of his face. Unable to brace himself for the blow, he practically flew backwards over the couch. He was nothing but hands and feet flailing just before he smacked into the coffee table that he'd pushed Will onto just a few weeks ago.

"How does that table feel against _your_ head, dumbass?" Sonny snarled.

_Oh shit._

Kevin was clearly stunned as was Will, both of their eyes bugging out of their heads, their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Sonny! Oh my God, are you okay?"

!t wasn't too long before Kevin's disbelief was replaced with a reality check. "Is_ he_ okay?" Kevin squealed. Then he was off the floor and heading around the couch toward Sonny, his face full of rage and his fists curled tightly. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Kevin was fast.

Sonny was faster.

Will was the fastest – and he somehow managed to wedge himself between the two just before the duo of raging bulls collided. Instead they smashed into Will, eliciting a loud grunt and a "Holy hell!" from the blonde.

Both Kevin and Sonny were wildly reaching around Will, arms swinging violently in the air, fists practically begging to make a connection with the enemy's face – and jostling Will roughly between them.

"Will, move out of the way! You're gonna get hurt!" Sonny shouted just before Kevin's punch connected squarely with Will's shoulder, knocking him soundly into his boyfriend.

"Son of a bitch!" Will yelled, rubbing his shoulder.

Will heard Sonny cry out some kind of a weird sound that he could only describe as a low growl – a primal war cry released from deep within his gut. Before Will could stop him, Sonny was swiftly around him and tackling Kevin backwards onto the bed, causing the springs to squeak loudly. The two rolled around, quickly becoming a tangle of fists, elbows, and sheets.

_What the hell?_ Will had never seen this side of Sonny before. He felt like he was in the twilight zone.

Will grabbed the tail of Sonny's shirt, of _his own_ Nike shirt, and tried his hardest to pull Sonny off of Kevin. Sonny was thrashing so wildly that Will couldn't get a good enough grip to budge him even in the slightest.

The next best thing was trying to pull Kevin from underneath Sonny. He found and yanked hard – three or four times, he lost count – on a foot firmly encased in a brand new Adidas tennis shoe, feeling like he was in a tug-of-war and amazed that he was eventually able to slide Kevin out from under Sonny. Kevin and Will landed on the hardwood with a loud thump, the fluffy comforter billowing around them.

Kevin immediately stood, unraveling himself from the comforter as if he didn't want anyone to see that he had just been completely bested. "Fuckin' barbarian," he yelled at Sonny, which immediately prompted Sonny's hot pursuit of punching his face in again.

"Stop!" Will yelled, attempting to put himself between back them.

"Move, Will!" Sonny practically screamed, his fists swinging again. "Please!"

Kevin was dodging as best he could, tangled his tennis shoes in the comforter and fell to the floor again, landing on his ass. "Shit! Will, get him the fuck away from me!" He was on his back now kicking at the air, landing a powerful blow to Will's shin.

_Damn._ The pain was intense, causing Will's eyes to water and that, in turn, pissed him royally off. Will mentally thanked the powers that be that Sonny was too busy trying to get around him to notice what had happened.

"Hey! That is enough, dammit!" Will yelled loudly, his arms stretched out between the two of them, his command bouncing off the walls of the small apartment. Both boys stilled their movements, except for chests heaving – Sonny unscathed; Kevin with a busted lip and what looked like the very beginning of a black eye.

Kevin slowly stood again, but neither backed away.

Sonny and Kevin's faces were beet red – Kevin's from mortification of being owned by the "new boyfriend" and Sonny's from an all-consuming anger. Will could see it still raging in his boyfriend's eyes and it almost scared the hell out of him.

_Geesh._ Will never wanted to be on the other side of Sonny Kiriakis's wrath.

"Sonny," Will said quietly, able to finally let his guard down when Kevin took a couple of steps back. _Smart man._ "Sonny, look at me."

Sonny continued to glare at Kevin – bringing new meaning to the phrase _if looks could kill._

"Sonny!" Will snapped, finally getting his boyfriend's attention. "Calm down, please."

"That son of a bitch," Sonny ground out, "is not allowed to walk into your apartment and totally disrespect you like that! Or put his hands on you, Will!"

"Me?" Kevin asked with dramatic innocence. "From the looks of it when I walked in the door, I am not the one that's been doing the disrespecting around here!"

Sonny made a move toward Kevin.

"Please, stop, Sonny. He is not worth it!" Sonny didn't seem to be buying it so Will thought he'd try another angle. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in attempt to soothe him and possibly tug at his heart-strings. "Sonny…baby, please," he whispered, resting his forehead against the other man's. "We had such an amazing night and morning; don't let this jerk ruin my first time with you…please. Don't let him mess that up. He is nothing to me. He is nothing to us."

Sonny's heart beat was racing, bounding against Will's chest as Will stroked Sonny's back slowly up and down through the thin material of the t-shirt. He felt some of the tension releasing from beneath his fingertips. It would have been a beautiful moment if Kevin wasn't there watching them.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Kevin mumbled. "You are so damn gullible, Will, and always have been. Even Neil knows it. You believe this thug wants more than a just a piece of ass from you. He's gonna use you and throw you out like yesterday's garbage. Then you'll come crawling back to me…begging me for a quality screw, and I will gladly nail your little ass."

Sonny's whole body immediately tensed back up. "I can't let him talk to you like that Will. I can't."

"Please, don't! Let me handle him. He is trying to get a rise out of you on purpose. That is his game." Will embraced Sonny a little more tightly. "Look at me, not him." When brown eyes met blue, Will continued. "My grandmother is trying to open her business downstairs. Please. We can deal with him another time, another place if we need to."

Staring into each other eyes, Sonny took a deep but shaky breath and finally gave Will a slight nod. "I will try…for you."

Will sighed and released Sonny from the hold of his embrace, but held firmly to his hand. "You need to leave…now." Will's command was void of all emotion.

"You can't seem to take a hint, man." Sonny added, his voice quiet, but full of loathing.

Kevin's heated gaze was now locked and unwavering on Will's naked, smeared-with-icing chest, his expression quickly and clearly turning into one full of need – an unfulfilled yearning to completely possess.

Sonny must have noticed it, too – his free hand clenching and unclenching at his side. "I am trying, Will; I am trying." He reluctantly left Will's side and walked the short distance to grab Will's hoodie off the kitchen floor. He snatched it up and tossed it to Will, his eyes full of venom and never leaving Kevin.

"Put this on, Will," Sonny said in a voice that Will found a little too demanding, but he slipped it over his head anyway. The way Kevin was unashamedly groping him with his eyes was grossing Will out. It was almost as if Kevin was asking for round two with Sonny.

_Idiot._

"And _you_," Sonny addressed Kevin, "get your fucking eyes off of my boyfriend and get your ass out of this apartment."

Kevin completely ignored him and kept his attention on the blonde. "Will, I can't leave," Kevin said, wincing as if even the slightest movement of his mouth caused him pain now. "I am here for a reason. I have something to say and I am not leaving here until I do."

"Are you kidding me, man?" Sonny's voice was starting to rise. "You're gonna try to pull that stunt again?"

Kevin eyed Sonny curiously. Will wrapped Sonny's hand back in his own.

"Yea," Sonny explained. "Will told me how you busted in here _uninvited and unwanted _a few weeks ago and how he couldn't get you the hell out. He told me about how you begged him to take you back at MoonFish and when you wouldn't take no for an answer, you tried to force yourself on him. He told me all that! He tells me _everything_ including the fact that you are a damn cheater. He doesn't want you. Let me repeat. He. Doesn't. Want. You. Get a fucking clue. You will never have him. Will is _mine_."

_What the hell has gotten into Sonny Kiriakis?_ _Will is mine? Holy hell, that's hot._

Kevin's face turned a darker shade of red. He was clearly not used to people talking to him this way, putting him in his place – at least Will had never witnessed it. Ever. Kevin Fitzgerald was used to getting the upper hand – a spoiled brat who has always gotten everything handed to him on a silver platter. Kevin puffed his chest out like a pompous jackass. "You know what? This has absolutely nothing to do with you, asshole. So back the fuck off! And maybe you are the one that should leave. I need to talk to Will."

"The hell you do!"

_Shit, this is going downhill fast again._

There was a soft knock at the back door – the one that leads down to the pub. "Will?" his grandmother called out softly. "Are you okay in there, love?"

The three men froze.

Will gave them both an angry look of _now look at what you've done. You have gone and upset my sweet grandmother!_

"Yes, I am fine," he yelled out to his grandmother.

"What is going on in there, dear?"

"Nothing, Grandmother. I am fine. I promise. I will be down just in a minute, okay?"

"Oh, I don't need your help this morning. But I do need you to open this door right now, dear, so that I can put these old eyes on you and make sure you are really alright."

Will looked around at his mess of an apartment. _Damn._

"One second," he called out to her. He turned to Kevin who was now rubbing his jaw. "You go sit on the couch." When Kevin shot a look of disbelief at him, Will warned, "Now!"

Kevin pouted all the way to the couch. "What the fuck?" he mumbled under his breath.

Will turned to his boyfriend. "Sonny, please help me pick this up." The two of them scooped up the bed covers in silence and threw them back on the bed. Will tossed the lube in the drawer and Sonny picked up the condom wrapper and headed to the kitchen.

Will shot them both a serious look that clearly said _behave_ before opening the door for his grandmother. It broke his heart a little to see her standing there with a worried look distorting her angelic features. He stepped out into the stairwell, leaving the door slightly ajar, feeling like he had to babysit the two Neanderthals on the other side. "See, I am okay." he told her.

"Well, I can see now that you are, dear," she said before wrapping her frail arms around his neck and pulling him in for a heartfelt hug. He was immediately comforted by her warm embrace and the familiar, soft smell of her Dove soap. It reminded him of his childhood – when he used to sit on her lap and she would read him stories from her Kids Bible and sneak him his favorite homemade cookies, lemon drop. He found himself wanting to go back there…very much so. He always felt so safe and loved, unconditionally, when he was with his grandmother – sorta like how Sonny made him feel, but…different. He loved this old woman with all his heart and suddenly didn't want to let her go.

He kissed her on the cheek. "I am so sorry we disturbed you, Grandmother."

"I just heard so much noise in there," she said, pulling back. "It sounded like you were moving furniture…" Her already fragile voice trailed off as if she was deep in thought. "_We?_ Would you happen to be entertaining your gentleman caller?"

Will thought it was the cutest thing ever when his grandmother called Sonny his gentleman caller. He snickered, "Yes, ma'am, I am."

"Could I say hello then?"

Will hated to tell her no, but he really didn't have a choice. "Well, now is not a really good time, Grandmother. I'm really sorry."

"Oh…Ohhhhh, I see," she whispered, a twinkle dancing in her eye and a mischievous smile lighting up her face. "You, devil, you," she said moving her hands down and softly patting her grandson's underwear-covered bottom. "That is why you are half-naked."

"Grandmother!"

"Oh, don't be such a prude," she teased. "That's not the first time I've smacked your cute little fanny and probably won't be the last." She turned to head down the stairs, albeit slowly. "I will let you get back to it then. Use protection."

Will's cheeks burned as if they were on fire. "No…I mean yes. I mean that's not it. There's…there's nothing to get back to. We aren't doing, um, we're not doing, um…it. We're not doing it..anything."

But she wasn't listening. She just waved her hand in the air as she descended the stairs carefully, one by one. "I was young once too, you know."

Will sighed. "I love you, Grandmother," he called out to her just before she disappeared around the corner.

Will wanted to chase after her down the stairs, but he knew he couldn't run from the situation on the other side of the door, even if he was itching to do just that. He wondered what Sonny and Kevin would do if he barged in there, threw on his running clothes and jogged out the door. He knew he couldn't do that – not to his Sonny. Will took a deep breath and went back into his apartment, determined to resolve this conflict head-on like a man.

_Like a man, Dad._

Kevin was propped back on the couch with his legs crossed on the cushions, his eyes shooting darts across the room at Sonny, and his arms resting on a stack of throw pillows that he had arranged on his lap – as if he owned the place. It made Will sick to his stomach.

Sonny was in the kitchen, his back to Kevin (clearly dismissing him), and straightening up the little mess they had made this morning – as if _he_ owned the place. It made butterflies flutter in Will's stomach.

Will cleared his throat to get both of their attention. Sonny immediately left his place at the counter to join Will at his side. Will reached out to squeeze his hand and held on – a united front.

"Leave now, Kevin," Will said for the umpteenth time this morning.

"I told you I can't, Will."

"You have five seconds to leave or I am going to physically throw your ass out, overly expensive sports coat and all. You should be just about ready to go back home and play with your daddy's money anyway."

"Try it, dickhead." Kevin dared Sonny, his trembling hands giving away his fake bravado.

Will wondered once again what he ever saw in the sniveling snob that was lounging on his couch as if he had every right to. It annoyed Will that he had felt bad for Kevin the other day at MoonFish.

_Kevin is right when he says I am gullible. I will fall for a sob story every time_.

Kevin had dared to mess with Sonny now. Will was done playing nice.

"Try it dickhead?" Sonny mocked. "Gladly." Sonny was apparently up to Kevin's challenge. "I have already whipped your stupid ass and handed it to you once this morning. I don't have a problem doing it again. Five, four―"

"Will, make him stop. This is really important!"

"Three, two―"

"My God, just leave, Kevin!" As much as Will was annoyed with Kevin, he wasn't sure what Sonny was going to do.

"One! Times up, asshole." Sonny wrapped his hands around Kevin's upper arms and yanked him off the couch. He easily pushed Kevin towards the door.

"Will, make this fucking caveman stop. I have to tell you something!" Kevin made a move to grab onto the couch, but missed; Sonny's hold was too tight. "My God, does he manhandle you like this!?"

Will quickly moved around the two of them to open the door for Sonny, but before he could turn the knob, Kevin shouted. "I think you might be in some serious danger, Will. I think somebody is out to get you!"

Sonny pushed Kevin up against the door and grabbed his coat by the collar. "What in the hell did you just say? Are you threatening my boyfriend?"

...to be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

More not-so-nice language ahead. Ugh, boys. ;)

* * *

Sonny pushed Kevin up against the door and grabbed his coat by the collar. "What in the hell did you just say? Are you threatening my boyfriend?"

"Will, could you get this fucking caveman off of me?" Kevin pushed against Sonny, struggling. It was like pushing against a brick will.

"Sonny," Will said, "Just let him go so he can leave. I want him out of here."

Sonny reluctantly stepped away from Kevin. "He needs to explain himself first," he bit out.

Will felt his blood pressure rising. "Are you kidding me, Sonny? This is just a game to him. He needs to go. Don't entertain him by―"

"Will!" Kevin interrupted. "Just give me a second and I will explain." He took a deep breath and started to move toward his ex. He decided against it when he saw the _I dare you look_ that Sonny was flashing at him. Kevin sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair in obvious frustration. "Do you remember the red Corvette?" he asked Will.

"What red Corvette?" Sonny snapped. "And what the hell does this have to do with Will's safety?"

"I. Am. Talking. To. Will," Kevin said through a clenched jaw.

"This is ridiculous." Will stomped off toward the closet.

"Where are you going, Will?" Kevin called out nervously. "I can't be alone with this barbarian."

_You have got to be freakin' kidding me!_ Will shoved his legs into a pair of black sweat pants. It didn't look like Kevin was going to be leaving anytime soon - which, in turn, meant Will would not be coming again anytime soon.

"What red Corvette?" Will heard Sonny repeat, undeterred by Kevin's dismissal. Will could tell by the sound of his boyfriend's voice that he was about to snap again.

He rejoined Sonny's side and took one of his boyfriend's hands in his own.

"The red Corvette at MoonFish," Kevin snapped, brave now that Will was back in close proximity. "And I thought he told you _everything_."

"Sonny, the car at MoonFish that I ran in front of was a red Corvette." Will told him.

Sonny seemed to notice then that Will had thought to put sweats on. "Thank you for getting dressed," Sonny said quietly.

"Mm-hm," Will nodded, kissing Sonny on the cheek. He sure wouldn't want Sonny standing in his boxers in front of one of his exes. Then to Kevin he asked, "What about the Corvette?"

"Look. It's a long story," Kevin answered. "Can I sit down?"

"No," Sonny and Will said in unison. The three of them continued to stand by the door.

"Get to the point," Will urged Kevin, "if there is one."

"Okay, damn. Do you remember when I told you about me being here that one night and I saw…I saw _him _here?" Kevin nodded his head toward Sonny.

"Yes," Will said, giving Sonny's hand a gentle squeeze of apology for not telling him that little fact. He just didn't think it was worth repeating.

"Well, it was like I was in shock that you, that you had moved on like that, so quickly…especially after everything we had togeth―"

"We had nothing."

Kevin cleared his throat, his face flushed red. "Fuck! I wish you'd stop acting like that. This asshole has ruined you." He sighed heavily. "Anyway...so I sat there in my car for a while trying to figure out what I was going to do."

"There is nothing that you can do," Sonny said.

Kevin ignored Sonny. "I wasn't the only one out there that night.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked.

"That red Corvette was there, too."

Will rolled his eyes. "Oh my gosh. You are such a liar."

"I am not lying. I didn't think a whole lot about it until the driver approached me and―"

"That's enough, Kevin," Will said.

"No, I think I wanna hear this," Sonny said, turning to Will. "Please. Let's just give him five minutes."

Kevin didn't wait for Will's answer. He started to pace the floor with his hands behind his back and continued, seemingly smug now that he had gained the other boy's attention. "So this guy approached my car and just flat out asked me if seeing you two together pissed me off as much as it pissed him off."

"Seriously? Just stop!" Will exclaimed.

Kevin ignored the request and continued to pace and talk. "At first I just wanted this guy to fuck off. I was so fucking disgusted by what I had seen between you two, but then he told me that you guys had just started dating and that it shouldn't be too hard to break you up if I was interested in helping him."

"And what did this mystery man look like?" Will asked, sighing, in disbelief at the look of interest he saw on Sonny's face.

"Go on," Sonny said to Kevin, an intense frown darkening his beautiful features, his hand trembling in Will's.

"I asked the guy what he had in mind. Well, the dumb fucker didn't really have a plan quite put together yet." Kevin hesitated before continuing, as if he was bracing himself for Sonny's attack.

"Keep talking," Sonny said quietly.

"We exchanged numbers and I agreed to help him out and decided in the meantime to just keep pursuing _my _boyfriend on my own."

"You dumbass!" Sonny spat. "If you have put Will in danger so help me I will―"

"Sonny, he is just making this up," Will said, squeezing Sonny's hand. "The Corvette is a coincidence and he is just using it to his advantage! I am beginning to think he is freakin' bipolar or something. Damn."

"I am telling the truth," Kevin said, his voice rising. "I would never make something like this up, and when that mother fucker just about ran you over―"

"Will said he ran out in front of that car by accident!"

"I did!"

"That car was clearly trying to run you down, Will," Kevin added, smiling at the drama that it was causing.

"Why in the hell are you making that up? If that car was trying to run me down, why are you just now bringing it up? I don't believe you, Kevin."

Sonny was pacing the floor now, ringing his hands together. "If your stupidity has caused-"

"Sonny, don't believe a word he is saying. He…he is just trying to cause problems for us." Will was starting to panic at seeing Sonny's distress.

"I called the number that the guy had given me after the whole running over incident," Kevin said.

"What the hell were you gonna do to him?" Sonny muttered.

"Will," Kevin said, back to ignoring Sonny again. "That shit freaked me out! When that car almost ran you down like that…my God, he was so fucking close to hitting you―"

"Shut up, Kevin!" Will exclaimed when he heard Sonny groan at the visual Kevin was painting. "It was _not_ like that."

"Look, I am just here to help. This guy is after you."

"Well, why you don't _help_," Sonny said, "by telling me what the driver of the Corvette said when you called him."

"He didn't answer―"

"Imagine that," Will said.

"_But_ he did text me back. I told him that whatever his plan was I didn't want any part of it and that if he didn't back off I would see to it that he regretted ever meeting me. I let him know that I come from a very influential family―"

"He we go," Will said.

"I never heard from him again and so I thought I had made my point and scared him off."

"That's fucking hilarious," Sonny said, shaking his head. "You are such a dumbass for letting this go on for so long!"

"I thought he had moved on!" Kevin continued, backing as far away from Sonny as he could. "Until…until this morning. That's why I let it go until now."

"It never occurred to you to find out who the guy was or why he wanted Sonny and me to break up, huh?" Will asked.

"What do you mean until this morning?" Sonny wanted to know.

"He sent me another text message and basically told me that if I didn't break you two up that he would have to take matters into his own hands."

Will held out his hand. "Hand it over. Let me see this so-called text."

Kevin scrolled to the text on his phone and held it out to Will. Sonny snatched it out of Kevin's hand.

"All the texts he has ever sent me are on there," Kevin said, nervously.

Sonny and Will both read the texts.

"This is bullshit," Will said.

"Do you recognize the number?" Sonny asked Will.

It broke Will's heart to hear the worry weighing down his boyfriend's voice. "No, babe, I don't."

"Me neither. Will, I think we need to call your grandpa."

"No. Oh my gosh, please no, Sonny. This is just Kevin playing games."

"I don't want to take any chances, Will. I can't. Not with you." Sonny's eyes were pleading for Will to understand and agree with him.

"I don't want to waste my grandpa's time with this, Sonny. Please. No one is _after_ me." Will took the phone and tossed it back to Kevin. "What did this so-called stalker slash killer look like, Kevin?"

Sonny sucked in a breath. "Damn, don't say that, Will."

"It was dark," Kevin answered.

"How convenient," Will sounded as disgusted as he felt. He was pissed that Sonny was upset and even more so because Kevin Fitzgerald was the cause of it.

"But, he...he was tall. He had on a hat, like a beanie…and a thick coat. He had a scarf around his neck that he had pulled up to cover his chin."

"This is ridiculous," Will mumbled.

"We're calling your grandpa, Will," Sonny said.

Will protested. "I am not about to take time out of my grandpa's day for something that Kevin is making up. Grandpa Roman has more to do than―"

"We're calling your grandpa," Sonny repeated. Will knew he wouldn't budge.

* * *

Roman was on his way to the diner for breakfast when Will called him. After Will told his grandpa a little bit about what was going on, he insisted that the boys meet him downstairs for breakfast to talk it over – and so he could get more details. He said he'd be there in fifteen minutes.

"Shit," Will said, hanging up the phone. "This is so stupid. I am ruining my grandpa's breakfast."

"No, you're not, babe. He gets to see you, so you're adding to it." Sonny said, wrapping his boyfriend in his arms and pressing their lips together.

Will breathed in Sonny's scent of coffee and sweet icing.

Sonny pulled back a little and looked at Kevin. "You can wait for us downstairs, moron."

"Gladly," Kevin said, glaring at the two of them. He stormed out the door that lead to the pub and slammed it behind him.

"What a freakin' douchebag," Sonny said.

Will put his forehead to Sonny's. "Sonny, I wish you wouldn't let Kevin convince you that there is something to this story that he is making up. There is not. I promise. There is no telling who sent him those texts. Hell, anybody could have."

"Will, I want to believe that. I really do, and I hope to God that you're right."

"I am," Will said, wrapping his boyfriend up even tighter, trying to soothe away his worries.

"I love you, Will," Sonny whispered, "and I love having you close to me like this. I don't want anything to get in our way. I wanna…I wanna keep you close."

"I love you too, babe, and nothing will get in our way. If it wasn't for all these damn interruptions this morning, we would be a _lot closer_ than this right now," Will said, suggestively, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

"Yea?" Sonny asked. Will could hear the smile in his voice.

_Thank God._

"Oh, yea," Will said. "Definitely." Will pulled back and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "God, Sonny. Last night was amazing, and I was enjoying our little continuation of it this morning…until Tyler showed up."

"Mmm, I agree," Sonny said, pushing lightly into Will. "You have no idea."

Will snickered. Yea, he had an idea. He could feel it throbbing against him. "I can't wait to do it again." He ran his fingertips through the silky strands of Sonny's hair. "Oh my gosh, I can't wait."

"Oh, yea…and which part of _it_ can you not wait to do again?"

"All of it," Will answered, moving his mouth close to Sonny's ear and whispering. "But mostly the part where you are buried deep inside of me. Mmm...I especially loved that."

Will felt Sonny's cock twitch against him.

"Holy shit," Sonny said. "You can't talk to me like that when we have to get downstairs and meet your grandpa, Will. I just wanna rip your clothes off right now."

Will nipped at Sonny's earlobe. "I can't help the way I feel," he said innocently. "It's all your fault, you know."

"How do you figure?" asked a breathless Sonny.

"Because you're so damn good at it."

"Will Horton, if you knew what you were doing to me right now, you wouldn't torture me like this."

Will pulled back, smiling. "Hey, I was all for kicking Kevin out of here a while ago and getting it on, but you are the one that insisted we call my grandpa."

"Ohhh, I see," said Sonny. "So this is payback."

"Maybe," answered Will, smiling mischievously.

"Well, the real payback will be coming later, you tease." Sonny swatted Will on the butt and gave his cheeks a squeeze.

_Mmm…_

"You promise?"

"Hell, yea, I promise."

"When later? Like after breakfast later?" Will kissed Sonny gently on the mouth.

"You have no idea how I wish it was after breakfast later. It might have to be after work later. Josh opened for me this morning and with it being Black Friday, I am sure he will be swamped from the get-go. Chad is taking his little mini-vaca like I did before Thanksgiving―"

"Oh, shit. I am so sorry, Sonny. I totally forgot about that. You don't have time for this nonsense with me. You should go now."

"This is not nonsense, and I will go after breakfast. There is no way I am not meeting with your grandpa about this. Josh can hold it together for a few more minutes without me. He's not opening 'til eight anyway."

"Which was five minutes ago," Will said, twirling Sonny's hair around his pinkies.

Will's phone vibrated. It was a text from his grandpa saying that he was downstairs.

"Oh, crap," Sonny said, looking all kinds of nervous. "Let me at least wash my face and borrow your deodorant or something. I …I need to brush my teeth. Shit…and put on shoes."

"Call down, Sparky," Will said. "It's just my grandpa."

"Yea, who also happens to be the police commissioner."

Will laughed. "Do you have an outstanding warrant out for your arrest or something?"

"Uh-huh, for deflowering the ridiculously adorable Will Horton."

"Deflowering?" Will snickered, as he threw a pair of socks to Sonny and slipped a pair on his own cold feet. "Have you been hanging out with my grandmother?"

Sonny slipped the socks on, then jogged into the bathroom.

"There are extra toothbrushes under the sink," Will called out to him.

Sonny peeked his head out the door. "For all your gentleman callers?"

"Yea, you know. My Saturday night line-up."

"Oh, yea, how could I forget? You're gonna have to change your ways, Horton."

They both giggled as they shared the sink to brush their teeth; then they shared Will's deodorant.

"Damn, is this why you always smell so good?" Sonny said as he sprayed it on, sniffing his own pits. He straightened his shirt, or rather Will's shirt that he is wearing, and said with determination. "Let's go meet your grandpa."

They each grabbed a pair of tennis shoes from Will's closet and slipped them on. Will slid his glasses on, laced is fingers with Sonny's and headed to the stairwell. Kevin was sitting on the top step. Will just about tripped over him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sonny asked Kevin.

"I am not going down there by myself. That man hates me."

"I can't imagine why," Sonny scoffed as he and Will brushed past Kevin down the stairs.

Kevin chased after them.

The three boys joined Will's grandpa at a corner table. Sonny and Will scooted their chairs toward each other.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Grandpa Roman said, eyeing Kevin.

"Grandpa, Kevin is the one that started this whole ridiculous story."

"Well, what the hell happened to his face? He looks like he got into a fight and got his ass kicked."

"That's because he did," Sonny said.

"Grandpa, this is Sonny – my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Sonny said offering his hand for a shake.

Roman accepted. "You must be the young man Will was all dreamy-eyed about at Thanksgiving dinner."

"No, Grandpa. That was another guy."

They all laughed…all of them except for Kevin. He just sat there and pouted.

Will told his grandpa the red Corvette story over pancakes, bacon and coffee.

"So the first time you saw the Corvette was at MoonFish?"

"Um, no."

Sonny dropped his fork. It bounced off of his plate and landed in Will's lap decorating his sweats with maple syrup.

"Awe man, Sonny," Will whined, putting the sticky fork on the table.

"Don't _awe man_ me," Sonny said. "You didn't tell me that you'd seen that car before, Will."

"It's not a big deal really. Tyler and I saw it the day we jogged to CG. I only remember it because I thought the guy was lost or something. He went around the block a couple of times."

"And you didn't find that odd?" Sonny asked, his voice laced with disbelief.

Will found Sonny's tone a little condescending. "No, Sonny. Like I said, I thought the guy was lost," he answered firmly.

Sonny reached under the table for Will's hand. "I'm sorry. This is just making me a little crazy."

"It's okay. I really didn't even know for sure that the car at MoonFish was the same car I had seen. It happened so fast."

"What I don't understand," Roman said, "is if you thought this guy was intentionally trying to run over Will, why have you waited this long to do something about it, Kevin?"

"Exactly," agreed Sonny.

It was Kevin's turn to drop his fork. "I thought I had it handled, sir. I would never purposely put Will in danger."

"Well, you may have done just that. I'm gonna need your phone."

"Okay." Kevin took the phone from his pocket and handed it to Roman. "When can I have it back?"

"When I'm done with it," he told Kevin, showing the disgust that he was still harboring for Will's ex. "Will, are you sure that you can't think of anyone that could be out to get you or to split you two up? Harm you in any way for any reason? Anyone that fits the description?"

Will shook his head. "I really can't think of anyone, Grandpa. But...

"But what, Will?" Roman encouraged.

"Nick has been acting kinda weird lately." He immediately dismissed that idea and regretted even bringing it up. He doesn't drive a Corvette and that was definitely not his phone number. "He would never do anything like this, though."

"You can never be too sure," Roman said.

"So you think this might be a serious threat?" Sonny asked Roman.

"I think it could be, and I think we should treat it as such," Roman said. "How about you, Sonny? You got any exes that would like to see you and my grandson split up?"

"Well, there is Nate, but he surely can't afford a Corvette, and that was not his number on douche, um, Kevin's phone."

"Sonny, you don't think he would do something like this, do you?" Will asked.

"Honestly, after yesterday, I don't know what he's capable of."

"Care to tell me what you two are referring to?" Roman asked.

Will begrudgingly told his grandpa the story about Nate and the whole Thanksgiving debacle. He didn't want to embarrass Sonny or put him in a bad light.

"So Will is in danger because of you, not me." Kevin sneered.

"Does Nate fit the description that Kevin provided?" Roman asked.

"Kevin didn't provide much of a description," Will pointed out. "Nate could fit the description, but so could half of the male population in Salem."

"I'll look into it," Roman said.

"Grandpa, I don't wanna take your time away from what's really important."

"Will, there is nothing more important to me than my family. You know that."

Will nodded. "I know, Grandpa."

"Until I get back to you, I don't want you staying here at night alone. This is not the safest place. Too many entries, and Mom really needs to get an updated security system around here. I will look into that, too. But no staying here at night until then."

"Grandpa, I have Elizabeth tomorrow night."

"Good, I could use the company."

"Okay, Grandpa." Will's mind was suddenly reeling with the plans that he had for this week. "Sonny and I are playing football tonight at Lincoln Memorial with some friends."

"Not a good idea," Roman said. "I don't want you to be out in the open like that. You need to lay low for now, Will."

"Sorry, Sonny," Will told his boyfriend.

"Don't be. I agree with your grandpa," Sonny said. "Plus, if the crowd in here is any indication of what it's going to be like at the coffee shop today, there is so way I will get out of there in time tonight for football anyway."

"Okay," Will said. "Um, next weekend Sonny and I were planning on flying to―"

"No," Roman said.

"No? But we were really looking forward to―"

"Will, I don't mean no you can't go along with your plans. I mean no, as in I don't want to talk about your plans in front of Romeo here." Roman nodded toward Kevin.

"Are you serious? You think you have to protect Will from me?" Kevin's face twisted with annoyance.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've hurt my grandson. You're a manipulative―"

"I would never hurt him…physically." Kevin stood up and threw a wad of cash on the table. "I am done here. Will, why don't you call me when you've got your bulldogs on their leashes." Kevin stomped toward the exit/

"Thanks for breakfast," Sonny called out to him, snickering.

"You enjoyed that way too much," Roman told Sonny. "I take it you did that to his face?"

"He said something to Will that I didn't like," Sonny said, nodding.

"I like you already," said Roman, smiling.

They wrapped up breakfast and Roman gave Will a long list of _dos and don'ts – _mostly don'ts.

Do go to work and school; do bring Elisabeth to spend the night at Grandpa Roman's Saturday and Wednesday night; do go to Chicago since you are flying on a family-owned jet, but don't tell anyone where you're going that doesn't already know.

Don't stay alone at night; don't do anything out in the open like football or jogging; don't let your guard down when in public; don't forget to keep your doors locked and only go out when you absolutely have to; but, most of all – don't take this threat lightly.

"I am going to figure out what this is all about," Roman assured them as he stood to leave.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"I appreciate it. Keep us posted," Sonny told Roman.

"Will do," Roman agreed as he hugged his grandson goodbye.

Since Sonny would be busy at CG all day, Will decided to help his grandmother at the pub. She had plenty of waiters on the schedule today, but with it being Black Friday, they were easily getting backed up already.

Sonny and Will agreed to keep in touch throughout the day so they could make a plan for tonight. They shared a sweet kiss that held a romantic (and hot) promise for the night to come, and Will got to work with a big smile on his face.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you so much for the continued support! Sorry that I could not respond to the reviews this last time around. I will catch up as soon as I can! :) :)

* * *

Will stayed busy all morning and well into the afternoon, barely having time to catch his breath. He was like a robot, his mind elsewhere – elsewhere being his awesome boyfriend, the one with the beautiful smile and amazing hair…and ridiculously sweet bottom. His hands started itching from just the thought of grabbing it, squeezing it…and maybe giving it a little smack or two. He wouldn't mind reaching down between those soft, supple cheeks with a wet finger and…

_Oh my gosh!_

Will dropped the tray of dirty dishes he was carrying, sending loud, shrill sounds of glass breaking and metal bouncing to every corner of the pub.

_And Patrick Starfish has made another appearance in the life of Will Horton – about 50 of them._

"I…I'm so sorry," he told the customers around him, embarrassed beyond belief. That had never happened to Will before, and he certainly did not welcome the attention it was causing.

None of them seemed to mind and a few of them even offered to help him clean it up. He declined their offers, thanking them.

One blonde girl, about Will's age, was particularly adamant about helping him. "I don't mind, really," she said sweetly, batting her long lashes at him. "I've had my eye on you since I walked in the door."

Will fought the urge to laugh at her over-exaggerated flirtations. He had to admit she was cute, but obviously not his type.

"It's okay, really. I've got it, but thank you."

"I insist, really."

"You okay, dear?" his grandmother asked, broom in her hand. "You seem a little distracted. Got your mind on your fellow?"

"Sorry, Grandmother." Will could feel the heat seeping into his every pore. Was his complete and udder adoration for Sonny that obvious? "Guess I need to keep my mind on what I'm doing and pay attention."

"Your fellow?" asked the girl, standing up. "Oh, you're…you're gay?"

"Very much so," Will said, nodding, bracing himself for her reaction.

"Well," she said eyeing him up and down. "Your fellow is one lucky guy." With that, she turned and went back to her seat.

_Alrighty then._

Yep, Will's thoughts were on Sonny Kiriakis and what had transpired between them and the sheets last as he placed orders and served food for the rest of the afternoon. It was just after 3:30 when Will was finally able to take a break. He stuffed a few more ones into his grandmother's tip jar and snuck back to her office for a little bit of peace and quiet. He sat down in the soft, overly-large chair at her desk – his leg throbbing rather painfully now where Kevin had kicked him. He took a couple of ibuprofen from his grandmother's desk drawer and downed them with a swig from his water bottle.

Will took out his phone and texted Sonny back for the umpteenth time today. Sonny had texted Will every on the hour to see if he was okay and to see how his day was going – and to tell Will how he couldn't stop thinking about last night, how he'd loved pleasuring him over and over again until he came. Will fought the urge jump in his jeep, barge into the coffee shop, and demand that Sonny make love to him right then and there – enough with this flirting by text message stuff. It was sweet and thrilling and normally he enjoyed it immensely, but right now it was kinda driving him mad – especially since they weren't able to finish what they had started this morning.

_Ugh._

Will loved (and desired) Sonny Kiriakis wholly and completely, and spending a few hours without him was liking spending _days_ without him.

_Man, I do have it bad._ Will welcomed the feeling, let it consume him.

They made plans for Will to meet Sonny at the coffee shop later. Just as Sonny had suspected, he would have to work late and close by himself – something about two of his baristas that were supposed to work the evening shift calling in sick and Josh's underwear being in a wad up his butt over the lack of help on the busiest shopping day of the year. Sonny didn't want to burden Josh anymore by asking for his help to close, since he had opened by himself. He told Will that he was ready for Josh to go home and take his grumpiness with him.

Sonny wanted Will in his sights before it got dark outside, so Will agreed to be at Common Grounds by nine.

Will had also received several texts from his friends today asking him if he'd had a good night and congratulating him on losing his gay virginity. Tyler texted him at least a dozen times, including one asking if the warm bath had taken the edge off, and another that asked if he could get some more cake. Will chose to ignore those texts; in fact; he ignored all of his texts except for the ones from his sweet boyfriend. Will didn't think his friends needed to know every darn detail of his sex life, and he sure didn't want to share anymore of his cake with Tyler, greedy or not. Will's thoughts turns to visions of himself eating the dessert off of Sonny's abs. He shifted a little in the chair, his hard-on making it difficult to get comfortable.

Will wasn't surprised that the news of him sleeping with Sonny had spread like wildfire. He knew it would as soon as Tyler had figured out what had happened this morning. He wasn't as bad as his sister, but the boy always jumped on the gossip bandwagon when an interesting opportunity presented itself.

Will yawned and leaned back in the chair, his lack of sleep starting to take its toll. He promised his grandmother that he would bring up the Christmas decorations from the attic sometime today.

_I will get to that right after I take a little nap._

He propped his feet on the desk and was just about to get his snore on when he heard a soft tapping at the door. He looked up just in time to see Neil peek his head in.

"Hey, bud," Neil said, walking through the door. "What's up?"

"Hey, Neil," Will said, smiling, thankful that the apron he had on helped camouflage his now half-hard erection. "Come on in."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, just trying to catch up on my sleep," Will said, giving Neil a little sideways grin.

Neil snickered; so did Will.

"So…you missed out on some sleep last night, huh?" Neil asked the obvious, sitting on the side of the desk next to Will's propped-up feet.

"Don't act like you didn't get a text from Tyler first thing this morning."

"Yea, I did," Neil said, grinning. "So?"

"So? What do you mean so?"

"I mean…so, how was it?"

"Hey, I am not about to give the details of my sex life."

"Why not? You know the details of mine." Neil wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

_This is true…very true. _

Neil didn't mind sharing the intimate details of his love life with Will. "No fair. I have never asked you to share. You always just volunteer."

"You never asked me to stop."

"Yea, 'cause honestly some of your stories are pretty entertaining," Will said, laughing.

"Is your ass sore?"

"What the hell, Neil?" As a matter of fact his ass had been throbbing all morning, a delicious throbbing that was a reminder of an amazing night, but Neil did not need to know that. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Well, because for the first time last night, you had a cock up your butt," he said matter-of-factly. "Your face is red and when I mentioned it, you shifted in your seat. I bet your butt does hurt. Dead give away."

"How would you like it if I asked you if your butt was sore the first time you took it up…" Will's voice trailed off.

Neil laughed. "You can't even say it, Horton. Plus, I have already told you that I was sore the first time I took it up the ass. That's why I told you to use lots of lube. But it's a good kind if sore right? The kind of sore that you wanna feel over and over...and over again." Neil rocked back and forth on the desk every time he said over.

"What a perv! Can we change the subject?"

"Awe, come on," Neil whined. "I just wanna know if my boy was taken care of."

"Oh my gosh," Will said, his blue eyes wide. "You're starting to sound like Tyler. He said the same thing this morning."

"Them there's fightin' words, mister," said Neil as leaned forward and poked Will in the ribs. "Now, tell me."

"Hey! Stop that!" yelped Will. "Have you been in the miracle berries again?"

"No, thanks to your grandma. She flushed them all down the toilet. That was a waste of my hard-earned money," Neil fussed. "Now…tell me!"

"What is it that you want to know so darn bad?"

"I guess," Neil paused, obviously thinking about something before he began again. "I guess I just want to make sure you are alright. I mean was it good?"

"Yea, on both accounts," Will assured him. "I am more than alright. I am great. It was great. No, it was perfect."

"Yea?" Neil asked, nudging his best friend's leg with his knee.

"Yea. Let's put it this way. I cannot wait to do it again."

"Horn dog! I told you it was a good kind of sore," Neil said chuckling. "Well, I'm glad it was perfect, because I just want you to be happy, Will. Nobody deserves it more than you."

"I don't know about that," Will said quietly. "Everybody deserves to be happy."

Neil was equally quiet, his tone suddenly serious. "Sonny makes you happy, doesn't he, Will?"

"Yes, he does. Ridiculously happy," Will answered, a goofy smile lighting up his face.

"You love him?"

Will didn't miss a beat. "Yes, I do, more than I ever thought loving another man was possible."

"I'm really happy for you, Will. I really am. I can tell that Sonny really cares for you, too. He's a good guy."

"Thanks, Neil." Will said. "I am happy for you, too. You and Dustin seem to be going strong."

"Yea, we are." Neil said. Will noticed a dreamy look spread across his best friend's face. "He's moving in with me this weekend."

"No way!" Will said, jumping up from the chair and hugging his best friend's neck. "That's awesome."

Neil squeezed Will back. "Thanks."

"Does Tyler know about this?"

"Not yet."

"The boy will be crushed," Will predicted. "Better break it to him gently."

"Are you kidding me? He barely even notices me now that he is chasing after Tanner."

Will's phone vibrated. It was a text from his grandpa.

"Hang on, Neil. I've gotta check this message from my grandpa."

Neil nodded his okay.

"_Hey, buddy. Nick will more than likely be the first suspect cleared. Kate had him out of town on business on both occasions that you saw the Corvette. Looking into other avenues. I will keep you posted."_

"_Thanks, Grandpa. Talk soon."_

"What was that about, Will? Everything okay?"

"Oh, yea. I am sure everything will be just fine." Will quickly tried to return the topic of Neil and Dustin. "So, do you guys need help moving Dus―"

"Nuh-uh, no way Horton, back it up. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on."

"Yea, and that's why your eye is twitching, hmm? Spill."

Will groaned, but he knew he might as well go ahead and spill, as Neil put it, and get this conversation over with. He braced himself for the impending one-of-a-kind Neil drama.

He started at the beginning and as soon as he said the name Kevin Fitzgerald, Neil yelled a, "Son of a bitch!" and jumped off the desk.

Will continued, determined to get the story over with as fast as he could. Neil stomped and fumed the whole time.

"Neil, calm down, please. My grandpa is taking care of this…if there is anything to take care of that is."

"It's that asshole. He is behind all this. I just know it!"

"I agree. He is just making this crap up."

"You can't stay here by yourself, Will. There is no telling what his crazy ass will do next."

"I know. I'm not staying here for the next few days, but I am not gonna let Kevin keep me from staying at my own house for too long. I won't let him do that to me."

"You've gotta be smart about this, Will."

"I plan on it, Neil. That is why I am staying with Sonny tonight and I will be staying with grandpa the nights I have Elizabeth."

"And you need to stay with Dustin and me some, too."

"Oh, hell no. You two cannot keep your hands off of each other when you're in public. There is no way I wanna be exposed to what you two do in the privacy of your own home, behind closed doors. Nuh-uh." Will said, shaking his head.

"This is no joking matter, Will. This is about your safety," Neil said, sternly.

"I know. I know," Will said. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes. If I recall correctly, I warned you to stay away from Fitzgerald on more than one occasion! Do you see why now? Do you get it now?"

Will visibly recoiled from that statement, shrunk down into the chair a little.

"Damn, Will. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did."

"What way? You mean condescending? As if I am too stupid to―"

"Hey, Will. Are you kidding me? Don't say that. Don't even go there. You are the smartest guy I know. I am sorry if my comment made you feel otherwise. I really am, man. The last thing I wanna do is hurt you, Will. You know, that, right?"

Will sighed. "Look, I am starting to feel like you guys think that I can't take care of myself. It's not the first time I have felt this way, you know."

"Shit, Will. It's not that. I just don't think you realize how dangerous Kevin can be."

"Pshh," Will scoffed. "He sure didn't look too dangerous when Sonny was kicking his ass all over my apartment this morning."

A little smile brightened up his best friend's dark expression. He even giggled. "I would have loved to see that."

Will chuckled. "Yea, I bet you would."

"I really would," he confirmed. "Hey, you gonna be okay, Will?"

"Oh, yea," Will said. "I'll be just fine."

Neil's phone vibrated. "Look, Will, I have to go help Dustin, but if you need me to stay here just say the word."

"I'm good," Will said.

"I just don't want there to be any weirdness between us because of my stupid remark."

"It's not the first stupid remark you've made," Will pointed out. "And there is no weirdness between us. You're my best friend, and it's going to stay that way."

"Thanks, man," Neil said, "Hey, please at least think about staying with me."

"Neil, I will be fine."

"Well, at least promise me that you won't stay here by yourself until your grandpa has this figured out."

"I promise I won't. I will stay with my grandpa and Sonny."

"Okay," Neil said, seemingly satisfied with Will's answer. "Let Sonny take care of you, Will. Please."

"Neil, I can take care of my―"

"Promise me! I don't like this. Not one bit! And as much as I am trying not to be overprotective, I can't help it."

"It seems a lot people didn't get the memo that I am a big boy now. I will repeat, I can take care of myself," Will said dryly, this side of Neil starting to bore him to death.

"Will," Neil warned. "I will not leave until you promise! Damn, you are stubborn."

"Okay, Geesh! I promise, Neil," realizing full-well that Neil would really not leave until he made the promise that Neil was asking for.

"Okay, okay," Neil said, knowing Will never made a promise he didn't intend on keeping. He hugged Will again and delivered a couple of pats to his best friends back. "Later," he said, as he headed toward the office door. "Stay safe, please."

"Hang on, I'll walk you out," Will said catching up to him. He needed to breathe in some fresh air for a minute.

They stood outside the pub for a little while. Will enjoyed the sunrays that warmed his skin – provided an invigorating contrast to the icy air that nipped at him.

"It's really a good day for a run. I would love to just throw on my running jacket and―"

"Don't you dare, Will!"

"I'm not going to. Geesh."

"Now get back inside," Neil ordered when his phone buzzed again. "I don't want to leave you out here."

"It's broad daylight!"

"Will! I swear you are gonna be the death of me. Do I need to call your grandpa?" he threatened. "Or Sonny?"

"Damn! I'm going. I'm going."

"I'm sorry man, but if your grandpa thinks you should use caution, who am I to argue with that? Now get your cute butt inside." Neil held the door open for a grumbling Will and practically shooed him in. "Look, Will, don't be so damn grumpy. I will say it again, It's not that I don't think you can take―"

"Blah, blah, blah…I know. I've heard it all before."

"One more thing," Neil said, standing in the still-ajar door. "Just so you know, Dustin and I could probably teach you a thing or two about what should really go on behind closed doors. You might want to reconsider staying with us," he teased.

Will's outburst of laughter chased after his best friend and the pure joy that erupted from it lit up the pub. "No need," he said to himself, shaking his head. "No need at all. Sonny Kiriakis has that subject perfected and covered."

Will watched his best friend through the window as Neil zipped up his coat. That's when Will noticed a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He immediately honed in on the red Corvette sitting in a line of cars at the stop sign. Determined to get to the bottom of the red Corvette mystery, he bolted out the door, and headed straight for the line of cars, his tennis shoes slapping loudly against the sidewalk. He reached the car just as it pulled up to the stop sign.

He jerked on the door handle. The door was locked and the handle slipped out his hand and smacked soundly back against the car. The windows weren't tinted and he could see two women with horrified expressions staring back at him.

He held up his hands and backed away. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry," he told them through the glass.

A horn honked loudly causing Will to jump and the Corvette to take off.

His lungs were burning, his heart racing, and his leg throbbing uncontrollably when Neil finally caught up with him.

He was obviously furious. "What the hell, Will! Why would you do that? Why would you take off like that!?"

They both had their hands on their knees at this point, sucking air into their lungs.

"Dammit! You know that I can't keep up with you. What if something had happened and I couldn't get to you! What were you thinking?"

Will stood up, cupping his hands over his mouth and nose, trying to warm the air as it entered his body.

"I guess I wasn't thinking," Will finally said. "I just saw the car and kinda lost it. I just really wanted to see who was in there. I thought it might be―"

"I know what you thought! You thought it might be the Corvette that tried to run over you and you purposely took off after it." Neil shook his head. "Sometimes I don't get you, Will. I just don't get you!" Neil kicked a garbage can, knocking it over.

"Calm down, Neil, and don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing." Will walked away from Neil back toward the restaurant. He had just about had it with getting yelled at and people being overly-dramatic at his expense. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," he said more to himself than Neil. "I haven't been with Kevin in over a year now and he is still wreaking havoc in my life."

"Why are you limping?" Neil was still yelling – no screaming.

Will didn't even realize that he was limping.

_Damn Kevin Fitzgerald for causing all this drama._

Will felt himself getting angry and he just wanted to be alone – no _needed_ to be alone. Will didn't know how he was going to accomplish that with Neil hot on his heels, so he pulled a move even he recognized as unfair. He ran. He ran through the pub, up the stairs and into his apartment, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

He plopped face first down on the bed and groaned into the comforter. He grabbed a pillow and smashed his face into it, immediately recognizing Sonny's unique scent. He inhaled deeply, letting the familiarly of it calm him. And it did; it soothed and centered him.

It wasn't too long before Neil was standing at the foot of his bed, nudging his foot. "I have a key, smart one."

Will smiled at the irony and rolled over. "I know," he mumbled. "I forgot."

Neil walked into the kitchen and after a few minutes, returned with a plastic baggie filled with of ice, a plate with a fat sandwich, and a bottle of water.

"Here," he said, shoving the plate at Will. "You're cranky when you're hungry."

Will took the sandwich and peeked at the layers between the bread.

"Turkey, light on the mayo, extra tomato," Neil said.

Will nodded, satisfied. "Thank you." He took a huge bite of the sandwich.

_Yum._

"You're welcome. Now let me see that leg, piggy."

Will pulled his sweat pant leg up to reveal a nasty bruise that he didn't even know was there.

"Damn, Will. Wanna tell me how that got there?"

"No," Will said stubbornly, his mouth full of turkey and tomato.

"Fine, keep acting like a five-year old. Johnny is more mature than you." Neil placed the ice pack on Will's shin. "Keep that on for at least twenty minutes."

Will jumped, making the icepack fall to the side. "Oh my gosh. That's cold!"

"Will, seriously? Imagine that; ice is cold. Suck it up. You need it."

"Okay, Dad." Will cringed when Neil plopped the ice pack back on his leg. Will removed a pillow case from one of his pillows and used it as a thin barrier between the ice and the sensitive skin of his leg.

Neil stuck his tongue out at Will.

"Who's the five-year old now? Hmm?" Will asked.

"Whatever, grumpy," Neil said. "You need a nap."

Will yawned. _Sleep does sound good. Amazing actually._

"Sonny really did wear your ass out."

"Literally," Will snickered.

"Perv," Neil teased. He took the now empty plate and water bottle from Will and placed them on the kitchen counter.

He returned with the Cubs blanket and made an attempt to cover Will.

Will snatched it from him. "Can you quit fussing over me, Grandpa?"

Neil snickered at his best friend's sour attitude, "If I leave, can I trust you not to go chasing after cars, Benji?"

"Too bad you're so unfunny."

"Guess it's out of the question that I take your shoes off for you."

"Don't you dare," Will said sleepily, toeing them off himself and snuggling into the blanket. He was so tired he had forgotten about the throbbing of his leg or the ice now laying on it. He focused on and welcomed the slight throbbing of his other aching body part.

Will's eyelids were getting heavy. He thought he heard Neil whisper, "See you later, Sleeping Beauty," but he couldn't be too sure. He was too busy greeting happily the sleep that he needed so desperately. It was not too long before visions of Sweet Bottom were dancing in his dreamy head.

* * *

Will was awakened by a loud banging on the back door. He jumped, sitting straight up in the bed, his heart racing as he tried to clear his fuzzy mind.

"Yea?" he called out, not sure who he was calling out to.

"Will?" he heard his grandmother Caroline say. "What are you doing in there, dear?"

"Sorry, Grandmother. I, um, I fell asleep."

"It's okay. Sonny called the pub asking about you."

Will looked at his phone. _Shit_. It was after seven and it looked like he'd missed at least a dozen text messages from Sonny.

"Thanks, grandma. I will call him now."

"Okay, dear." He could hear the soft patter of her footstep as she descended the steps.

"I love you!" he called out. "Thank you!"

Will turned his thoughts back to calling Sonny. Sonny answered on the first ring. "Will! Where the hell have you been?"

Will frowned at the panic he heard in Sonny's voice. "I fell asleep."

"Dammit, I was about to come over there looking for you."

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I didn't mean to sleep for so long. I was just going to close my eyes for a few minutes. I didn't mean to worry you."

Will heard Sonny take a deep breath. "It's okay, babe. This whole thing is just making me crazy."

Will thought about how he'd chased after the Corvette this afternoon and scared the living daylights out of the two women in it. He thought about how he and Neil had rode around on the merry-go-round of emotions earlier – both of their moods all over the place.

Kevin Fitzgerald was taking a toll on all of them.

"Will?"

"Yea, me too. This whole thing is making me crazy, too. I get it."

"So, did you get some rest?"

"I did. I needed it. You wore me out last night, Kiriakis."

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"Get ready for _The Wearing out of Will Horton Part Two _tonight."

Will's cock twitched in his pants. He resisted the urge to reach down and stroke himself. He wanted to save that little job for Sonny later.

"I can't wait," Will barely breathed into the phone.

"Me neither, babe," Sonny's voice was getting louder as the background noise in CG escalated. "I miss you," he practically yelled into the phone.

Will snickered. "I miss you, too. Sounds busy there."

"Like never before," Sonny shouted. "Hang on."

"Okay."

After a couple minutes... "You still there, Will?"

"Yea, babe, I'm still here." _I will always be here for you._

"I had to come back to my office. I swear about fifty people just barged in the door demanding coffee."

"Sonny! Oh my gosh. You'd better get back out there."

"As much as I would rather talk to you, I guess I should." Sonny sounded gloomy.

"I'll see you soon, okay? I just need to haul up the Christmas decorations for my grandmother, and then I can come over."

"Hurry, babe. I miss you. I love you."

"Love you, too, Sonny. See you soon."

Will scooted to the edge of the bed with a moan. His whole body was aching.

_I'd better not be getting sick. I don't have time for that._

He felt a warm wetness under his butt.

_What the hell? Did I just pee myself?_

He reached under himself and pulled out the now empty ice pack. He giggled when he noticed the tiny hole in the side of the plastic bag.

_At least I don't have to add bladder problems to my list of issues._

Will took a quick shower, slipped clean clothes on, and headed down to the basement to haul up the Christmas decorations.

The pub was really still too busy to be doing any decorating, but he promised his grandmother that he would at least get the boxes up the stairs today. The customers were actually looking at him like he was crazy.

_Sorry, grandmother's orders._

"Thank you, my dear sweet grandson," his grandmother said, swatting him for the second time today on the bottom.

"You're welcome, Grandmother," Will said, blushing.

Grandmother Caroline looked around the room. "It is awfully busy in here. Too busy for this, I suppose. Why don't you put the boxes in the storage room."

"Sure, grandmother," he said, his shin already starting to throb again. He sucked it up. He'd be damned if he gave away to his grandmother that he was hurt. She would surely fuss over him, too (more than she already did) if she knew. He'd had enough babying from the men in his life to last him for a long, long while.

He hauled up the last of the decorations, showered and brushed his teeth again, and packed an overnight bag. He got a little tingling sensation throughout his body with the thought of spending the night in Sonny's bed. Goosebumps popped up all over his arms. He couldn't remember the last time he was this excited. He eyed the bedside table, wondering if he should pack their supplies.

_Does Sonny have sex supplies for us to use?_

He grabbed a bottle of lube and a few condoms for good measure. Nothing wrong with being prepared – nothing at all.

He descended the stairs, gave his grandmother a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door at 8:30. The sun was just starting to set; it cast an orangey-hue against his usually pale skin. Will pulled down his sleeves, zipped up his coat and jogged toward his vehicle – achy shin and all. He cranked the engine, turned the heater and the radio up. Then the radio up a little louder...

"I need you tonight! Cause I'm not sleeping!" Will bellowed. _ Heck yea, Sonny Kiriakis, here I come. _"There's something about you, boy. that makes me sweat!


	31. Chapter 31

As usual, thanks for the reviews. I love reading all of them...very much so! :) :) I love how y'all are trying to guess who the driver is - too fun. So, without further ado, here is the WilSon smut some of you have been asking for. Silly me - there is something else. **Warning**: mature M/M content. Oh, and I in no way, shape, or form own the song included in this chapter. Now, I am really done. :)

* * *

Will was on his way to Common Grounds when Sonny called and told him to head to his apartment instead of the coffee shop. Apparently Josh had finally dislodged his underwear from his butt and apologized for being so grumpy. To make it up to Sonny, he told him to go enjoy spending time with his boyfriend. Josh told Sonny that he knew what it was like to be newly in love, and he understood Sonny's want, no _need_, to spend every waking hour with Will. Sonny didn't have to be told twice.

Will turned his Jeep around and headed in Sonny's direction. He was just about to pull into his boyfriend's complex when he got a phone call from his Grandpa Roman telling him that he hadn't had much luck today on the investigation. He had only been running into dead ends so far. He asked Will if he was sure that he had never seen the number on Kevin's phone before.

"I am pretty sure I would remember 555-1225, being it is my favorite day of the year," Will had told his Grandpa.

_Well, except for the day I met Sonny…and the day Elizabeth was born_.

Will's grandpa had run into a dead-end so far with the phone number, too. Apparently it belonged to an elderly woman who lost it a few weeks ago at Lincoln Memorial Park when she was watching her grandson play football. It was an older pay-as-you-go type phone so she didn't think too much of it.

Roman assured Will that he would continue looking into the matter and that he should just follow the safety precautions that they had discussed earlier.

Will now stood on Sonny's doorstep, heavy coat zipped up tight, backpack slung over his shoulder, and giddy as hell. He shifted restlessly from one foot to the other under Sonny's dim porch light, the cool breeze sending rustling dead oak leaves around his gray Converse sneakers. He took a deep breath in a futile attempt to deflate his hard-on – even if just a little. He held his breath, but that didn't work either. He just hoped Sonny was already sporting one, too.

_The Wearing Out of Will Horton Part Two, here I come._ Will snickered._ Literally_.

He lifted his arm and wrapped his knuckles lightly against the cold metal of the door. Before he could put his hand in his pocket, Sonny swung the door open and pulled him inside the small apartment and into his arms, wrapping him tightly. Will's backpack fell to the floor, forgotten.

"Mmm, I missed you so much," Sonny breathed into Will's neck, turning Will's mind immediately to mush, fogging up his brain and all coherent thought.

"Yea?" Will whispered, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend's warm body pressed tightly against his own, thankful that Sonny's cock was just as hard as his own – both thick bulges straining at the fabric that separated them. "Hmmm…methinks you've got it bad, Kiriakis."

"Oh, yea, "Sonny agreed, "real bad."

Sonny giggled, clearing the fuzziness in Will's head. That's when Will opened his eyes and noticed the flickering of candles illuminating the small, dim apartment, the scent of vanilla floating in the warm air around them, and the soft piano music filling the room. Will pulled back, astonished.

"Sonny? What…" Will was speechless, couldn't even finish a sentence.

"Too much?" Sonny asking, seemingly intent on staring everywhere but into Will's eyes.

"No…its, it's not too much."

"No?" Brown eyes met blue.

"It's amazing. Incredible. God, I love you so much." Will cupped Sonny's cheeks with his palms and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss that showed Sonny just how much he appreciated this romantic gesture. He really, truly did.

"I love you, too…so much," Sonny said between sweet kisses. He pulled back to look into Will's eyes. "Babe, I know that you said last night was perfect for you, but I have wondered, you know, since the whole romance and butterflies comment from Tyler if…."

"Shhh," Will placed a finger to Sonny's lips to quiet him. "Nuh-uh-uh. I told you that last night was perfect and I meant that with all my heart, all my heart, Sonny. You believe me, don't you?"

Sonny didn't answer fast enough for Will's liking. Will tugged gently on Sonny's hair. "Sonny? Don't let something that Tyler said take anything away from our amazing night. It was perfect! Please, believe me."

"I do. I do believe you, Will. It was perfect for me, too. So damn perfect, but tonight I thought it would be nice to add some romance. I just want you to be happy. I have never really done anything like this before so―"

"I have never done anything like this before either. Ever. I appreciate it so much, and I _am_ happy. I am happier than I have ever been, Sonny. You make me so deliriously happy, and I love all of this." Will's eyes scanned the room.

Sonny smiled. "Me too. You make me deliriously happy, too. That's why I wanted to do this for you. I just love you so much, Will."

"I love you so much, too," Will delivered a soft kiss to Sonny's cheek. "There is just one thing that would make me happier right now."

"Anything, Will. You name it."

"We get out of these clothes," Will looked down at his heavy coat," and under those covers." He nodded toward the bed.

"I think that can be arranged," Sonny said quietly, his voice suddenly strained. He unzipped Will's coat. "And I just happen to be the man for the job."

"Mmm…the perfect man for the job," Will agreed. Sonny slipped Will's coat from his arms and let it fall to the floor, providing company for his backpack.

They both toed their shoes off and pulled their own shirts over their heads, gazes staying fully locked all the while.

"Come 'ere," Will whispered seductively, his voice heavy. "I wanna feel you against me."

Sonny closed the small gap between the two of them. Each boy slid his arms around the other, pressing their cheeks and chests snuggly together, their bodies swaying softly to the quiet music – a unique rhythm that belonged only to them.

"I don't want this to end," Will admitted, quietly. "This feeling. It almost hurts but I don't want it to end."

"It doesn't have to, Will," Sonny said, pulling back. "It never has to end. Ever."

"Sonny…" Will crashed his lips into Sonny's, opening his mouth for Sonny's probing tongue.

Sonny walked Will toward the bed, their bodies still swaying in time with the music, their tongues still exploring and devouring.

Soft, hungry moans filled the apartment as Sonny reached down, freeing Will from the confines of his jeans and boxers. Will followed suit, springing Sonny from the unwanted restraints of his sweats and boxer-briefs. Their cocks tapped together as they bobbed up and down. Their pants slid to a puddle around their feet. They kicked them off and fell softly onto the bed, the comforter already pulled back, Will's body instinctively opening up to cradle Sonny between his legs.

Will wrapped his strong legs around Sonny and rotated his hips so that their erections would rub perfectly together. It felt so damn good that Will wanted to cry. He did it again, a rush of heat and raw desire flooding his already stiff and aching cock. He was rewarded with a low growl from Sonny.

Sonny tore his mouth from Will's and, for the thousandth time, the utter beauty of his boyfriend took Will's breath away, the craving that Sonny had for Will showing in the amber rings around his brown eyes. It was right there for Will to see – a realness, a truthfulness that was almost palpable in the air around them.

"Oh my God," Will barely whispered.

"I know," Sonny half-said, half sobbed, his voice already raw with need, his body trembling. "But if we don't slow down, Will, I'm gonna finish before we ever get good and started. I am already about to bust."

"Me too," Will said, flipping Sonny onto his back and straddling him, pinning his hands above his head. "But you're gonna come more than once tonight," Will echoed the promise that Sonny had made to him the night before.

"Hell yea..." Sonny growled.

Will swooped down, gently sucking Sonny's ear lobe into his warm, wet mouth. He rubbed their hard-ons together as his mouth continued to explore and tease.

Sonny was having a hard time keeping his ass firmly planted on the bed. "Ohhh, fuck yea! Ohhh, fuck Will!" And then, almost immediately, "I…Oh God. So sorry, baby. That wasn't…oh, God…that feels so good…what, what you're doing with your mouth and your…dick. Oh my God, your dick feels so good against mine. That wasn't very…ohhh…that wasn't very romantic of me. Mmm…don't stop what you're…doing. Oh fuck, that's it, baby...so sorry," he finished with a squeak, Will clearly driving him crazy.

"Sonny," Will whispered heavily into his boyfriend's ear, stopping the motions of his hips. "You don't have to be so careful with me. I am a grown man. You're not gonna offend my delicate sensibilities. Plus, I like it when you talk dirty to me. Now be still…I wanna go down on you. I wanna suck your cock and get you off. Let me take the edge for you."

Will pushed himself onto Sonny a little more forcefully, maybe even a little rough. It was Sonny's turn to squirm. "But, Will, I…this morning you―"

"Shhh. Sonny, do you want me to suck you or chase after you?"

Sonny's only response was a primal growl as Will slowly and tortuously descended his body – kissing and licking a hot, wet path along the way, pursuing the candlelight that danced playfully along his boyfriend's olive skin…as if asking Will to come and play, too. He eagerly accepted the unspoken invitation being sure to give his boyfriend's hardened nipples a little extra attention, rolling each one gently between his teeth, before moving down to focus fully on Sonny's erection.

Will grasped Sonny's thick cock at the base, causing Sonny's whole body to jerk. He licked lazily at the slit on the top, his tongue savoring the salty puddle there. Taking his sweet time, he gently sucked the head into his mouth, his tongue circling every engorged inch, tasting – his hand beginning a slow pump causing Sonny's cock to throb powerfully and relentlessly in Will's fist.

"Ohhhh," Sonny moaned loudly, drowning out the soft music, his fingers tangling into Will's hair. "That's it, baby. That's it."

Encouraged, Will moved his mouth further down onto Sonny's now-slippery shaft, Will's spit coating both his fingers and Sonny's erection, making it is easier for his fist to stroke up and down the hardened length.

When Will finally sucked Sonny's cock fully into his mouth, Sonny was a trembling mess on the bed. So was Will. The taste and musky scent of Sonny's body was making it hard for Will to think, and he was beginning to wonder if he had bitten off more than he could chew (so to speak) and prayed that he could deliver what he'd boasted…before he, himself, exploded all over the sheets. Every time that Sonny cried out to Will, Will felt himself getting closer and closer to losing all control.

_Oh, please…let me pull this off. Let me do this for my beautiful man_.

Sonny's belly and thighs were quivering, his hips desperately rotating upward, his strangled cries filling the apartment – all signs that Will recognized as his boyfriend getting close. Determined, Will sucked Sonny into the back of his throat again and again – setting the same rhythm that had pushed Sonny over the edge this morning…quick, quick, slow.

Sonny kicked at the bed and pulled at Will's hair. "Up, baby…up, up."

"Uh-mm," Will hummed around the fat cock in his mouth.

Sonny pushed at Will's shoulder's. "Please, I…oh, God, I am gonna come baby. Up!"

Will pulled off just a bit, keeping his mouth close. "Then come, honey. I wanna…I've never…I wanna swallow you…all of you. I want all of you, Sonny." He barely had his lips wrapped back around Sonny again when Sonny curled the sheet roughly in his hands and exploded into Will's mouth, shooting his warm liquid to the back of Will's throat.

Will eyes watered as he tried to breathe, swallow and suck at the same time. He had never had the desire to swallow before but he loved the feel of Sonny dripping down the back of his throat, his own erection twitching and throbbing uncontrollably now. He caressed Sonny's thighs and kept his boyfriend deep in his mouth until he had sucked him completely dry and until Sonny's body was no longer thrusting off the bed.

When Sonny's grunts became soft moans, Will pulled off…making sure he'd swallowed every last drop.

"That was amazing," they said in unison.

"Thank...thank you," Sonny whispered.

Will crawled up Sonny's body and into his outstretched arms, burying his face into the crook of Sonny's neck and grinding his erection against Sonny's thigh, unable to stop even if he tried.

"My turn," Sonny whispered, into Wills hair. "Baby, let me —"

"Sonny, I can't!"

"You can't?"

"I…I'm gonna come right now," not caring how amateur it sounded.

"You need to come now?"

"Yes," Will cried out, "I'm so close!"

"Oh, God. Okay, baby," Sonny pushed his feet against the mattress, rotating his hips to meet Will's now-frantic movements, undulating up as Will circled down. He squeezed Will's ass in his hands, pressed a finger against Will's hole. "Come for me, baby. Come all over me."

And Will did – hard, long and fast between their sweaty bodies. He cried out and reached his hands up to grab the wooden slats of Sonny's head board, his chin in Sonny's hair now. He whimpered desperately as he rode the waves of his orgasm, Sonny nibbling at the hollow of his neck, his hot breath against Will's skin.

Will collapsed onto Sonny, felt his boyfriend deliver love pecks to his hair, Sonny's hands skating lightly over the smooth skin of Will's lower back and up to his shoulders and then back down again.

Will was perfectly content to just lay there for a few minutes, feeling their hearts beat together, and catching his breath.

"I love you, Will."

Will propped himself up on his elbows, one on each side of Sonny's head, and pressed his nose to Sonny's. "I love you, too," he said, grinning a satisfied grin.

Sonny grinned back. "You're so beautiful, Will." Sonny's voice was heavy with emotion. "So damn beautiful."

"Awe, Sonny," Will touched his boyfriend's lips lightly with his own. "You're everything I have ever wanted. Ever."

Sonny opened his mouth and deepened the kiss with Will's little affirmation. It was not long before the sweet kisses ignited a fiery passion within both of them again. Their passion for each other consumed them as their movements became more aggressive, more determined – the romantic music flooding Will's ears, wreaking havoc on his senses.

"I can't get enough of you," Sonny confessed, rolling Will onto his back. "I just can't."

"Me neither! I can't!" Will declared, fiercely.

Sonny's mouth sought and found the reconnection that it longed for, their tongues tangling as their cocks grew hard against each other again. Will was in awe of how this man created such a desire in him – an ever-present need.

Underneath Sonny was quickly and easily becoming Will's favorite place to be – their mouths and bodies molded together, fingers intertwined, legs tangled. Sonny made him feel powerful, capable of more than he ever thought possible – like he could conquer the world, like he and Sonny together could take down all the Kevins and the Nates of the world.

Sonny removed his mouth from Will's only to pepper love bites along Will's jaw and then to tug at Will's ear with his teeth. He untwined his hands from Will's only to squeeze at Will's nipples, rub the tiny, rigid nubs between his fingers. Sonny breathed hot air into Will's ear, whispering his _I love yous, I want yous and you're so beautifuls._

Will's eyes fluttered shut as he struggled to breath, both of their cocks already leaking again – adding to the sticky mess that Will created just a few moments before.

"Sonny?"

"Hmm…Will?"

"I…please…already."

"Tell me what you need, baby."

Will grabbed Sonny's ass cheeks, grinding their lower halves more forcefully together._ My God, I love that._ "Sonny," Will said on a breath. He finally managed, "Lube..back pack, please…you inside me…now!"

"You want? You're not too sore? You sure?"

Will was still a little achy, but it was the best ache he had ever felt in his life, and right now it felt like all the blood in his body was rushing straight to his bottom as if begging for Sonny to penetrate him there.

"I am sure…please, now."

Sonny hopped off of the mattress and stumbled toward the chest of drawers beside his bed. Will watched, mesmerized by his boyfriend's beauty, as Sonny pulled a bottle of lube and a condom from the top drawer. He tossed both items on the sheets and crawled back to his eager, head-over-heels in love boyfriend.

"I love it when you look at me like that, Will."

"Hmmm?" Will said, spreading his knees wide as Sonny approached him.

"That look is how I feel – like I love you so much it damn near hurts."

"It does, Sonny. It really does…"

Instead of accepting the open invitation of Will's legs, Sonny snuggled up to Will's side.

"Sonny?"

Sonny leaned in and kissed Will tenderly on the cheek. "Turn onto your side, baby," Sonny encouraged quietly, pushing Will gently away from him.

"Oh, okay," Will whispered, excited and nervous at the same time that Sonny was going to take him from behind. He turned onto his left side, his back and bottom facing his boyfriend.

Will moaned and watched the candlelight flicker on the side table as Sonny mouthed wet kisses along the nape of his neck and then across his shoulder.

Sonny reached around, grasping Will's right leg and gently pushed it up until Will's knee was almost against his chest.

"Keep your leg up like this," Sonny whispered. "Open for me, I don't wanna hurt you."

Will could not find his voice, so he just nodded his agreement instead. He heard the quiet pop of the lube bottle opening.

_Ohhh, hell yes._

Sonny proceeded to prepare Will's entrance the same way he had the night before – first in and out with one wet, slippery finger, then adding another slowly until he reached three, working the soreness out of Will along the way. Will clutched at the sheet with one hand and bit down on the knuckles of his other. Sonny was driving Will mad each time his fingers brushed against Will's secret, just-for-Sonny spot. Sonny's tummy and chest were pressed snuggly to Will and with each thrust of Sonny's fingers, Will felt tight abs flex against his lower back.

"Sonny…" Will whispered, the pleasure almost unbearable – the ministrations of the sweet, gentle man behind him causing the candlelight to become nothing but a blurry glow between his heavy eyelashes, reminding him of the fireflies he used to chase after as a kid in a midnight rainstorm.

"You okay, baby?" Sonny whispered, his breath tickling the skin on Will's back.

"Yes…Oh, yes…"

"Are you ready for me?" Sonny asked, his voice strained.

"Yes, please."

"Keep your knee pulled up high," Sonny reminded him.

"Mmm," was Will's response.

Will heard the tearing of the condom wrapper, the sound of more lube squirting from the bottle. He licked his lips in anticipation of having his boyfriend fill him fully again. It wasn't long before Will felt Sonny's erection pressing against the tight ring of his entrance.

"Oh, God yes," Will whispered into the pillow, willing his body to relax and concentrating on his breathing like Sonny had taught him.

"Look at me, baby," came Sonny's soft command.

Will turned his head and they lovingly held each other's gazes, Will licking his lower lip and Sonny biting at his, as one boyfriend pushed slowly into the warm, tight recesses of the other.

Will felt himself being stretched to the fullest, and even through the discomfort, he wanted so badly to push himself quickly onto Sonny. He fought the urge, trusting the pace that Sonny was setting for them.

Sonny captured Will's mouth in a searing kiss, causing Will to forget about the hold he was supposed to be keeping on his knee. He reached to pull his leg back up and Sonny was right there with him – a long arm wrapped around him, a strong hand covering his, their fingers now linked together against Will's knee.

The thrusts of Sonny's tongue plunged deeper into Will's mouth as his cock descended more deeply into Will's body. Sonny's movements were slow, but he didn't stop until he was fully imbedded into Will.

Will yearned for movement – the slow, rhythmic thrusting of Sonny's body into his. He wiggled his ass against Sonny for encouragement. Waves of intense pleasure slash pain washed over him.

_Oh God._

He tore his mouth from Sonny's and buried his face in his pillow, inhaling deeply the scent of Sonny's shampoo. "Please, Sonny," Will's voice was muffled. "Please move inside of me."

Sonny pulled almost all the way out, almost, only to sink slowly back in. It was like a sweet torture. Will became impatient and each time Sonny moved deeper inside, Will pushed back, plunging Sonny even further inside of him.

"Will," Sonny moaned as he picked up the pace.

Will knew that just a few fist strokes of his own cock would have finding his own release. He moved to unwrap his fingers from Sonny's, but Sonny held fast.

"Sonny, I need to―"

"Just one more minute, baby, please," Sonny requested as he tightened his hold on Will's hand.

"I…oh God, this feels so good," Will cried out as he pushed himself onto Sonny again, meeting his boyfriend thrust for the thrust.

"This feels amazing," Sonny agreed on a ragged breath, tilting his hips and rubbing now the very spot that he knew Will loved.

Will grunted and attempted to free his hand again. Sonny held on and only pounded harder and faster into Will, his breathing now heavy and broken in Will's ear.

"I need to come," Will twisted at Sonny's fingers, wanting desperately to stroke himself. "Oh, God…I'm gonna come. I mean…I," Will's body jerked. "I am coming! Uhhhn, I'm coming now, babe."

To Will's amazement his body exploded without even one, single stroke to his cock. He watched in awe as ribbon after ribbon spewed from his body, shooting out from underneath his raised knee, and _Oh fuck! _it shook him to the core. He pounded his now-free hand into the mattress, his body continuing to jerk violently.

"You're...so...damn...amazing," he heard Sonny shout.

He turned his head and sobbed Sonny's name into the pillow as Sonny surrendered to his own release – curling heavily into Will, his shoulders rounding over his boyfriend's, his cock pulsing sporadically into Will. Sonny pushed one last time into Will, flattening his boyfriend onto the bed.

Will laid their on his stomach, his face still buried in the pillow, Sonny gloriously heavy on his back and Will wondering what the hell just happened to him. It was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced it, his body still humming from it; but Will wasn't sure if should be proud of himself or embarrassed as hell. He decided he would just wait there for some cue from Sonny. He needed to catch his breath anyway. Will knew his boyfriend would be a few more minutes; he could feel Sonny's cock still twitching deep inside him, and his breathing was still shallow and panting against Will's hairline.

Eventually Sonny slowly pulled out of Will and rolled onto his back. Will kept his face buried into the pillow until Sonny called out to him and tapped him gently on the shoulder. "Will? You okay, baby?"

Will turned his head to face his boyfriend, but kept his belly flat on the bed. He peeked open one eye and saw a grin splattered across Sonny's face that Will read as, _Hell yea, I am an awesome lover_.

"Hi," Sonny turned to his side, facing Will now, and brushed a few damp tendrils off of Will's forehead.

"Hi."

Sonny removed the condom and dropped it over the side of the bed.

"Ew, did you really just drop that on the floor?"

"There is a little waste basket there, goofball," Sonny clarified, laughing.

"You thought of everything," Will said quietly, smiling.

Sonny scooted close to Will, kissed him on the nose and caressed his back, lightly and slowly from his shoulder blades to his lower back.

"That feels nice," Will sighed. _It's now or never. No sense avoiding the inevitable._ "Sonny, I…um…I―"

"Don't go blushing on me now," Sonny said, chuckling. "Now after the way you were pushing yourself back onto me."

Will felt the crimson deepen on his cheeks. "I…no, it's not that. It's just that…Sonny? What the hell just happened to me?" Blue eyes hesitantly met brown.

"Well, "Sonny teased. "I think you just had an orgasm. Yes, that's what they call it, and I had one, too. Actually we both had two."

Will's hand shot out to playfully twist at Sonny's nipple. "That's not what I mean, Kiriakis, and you know it."

"Ow!" Sonny's laughter was jigging the bed.

"I didn't know that I could, you know have an orgasm without, you know…"

"Your cock being touched?"

"Yea." Will traced the striped pattern on the bottom sheet.

"I had heard of guys that could do that before―"

"Oh, great," Will said, planting his face into the pillow again. "I am a freak of nature," he mumbled. "You have heard of guys…"

"Hey!" Sonny rolled Will onto his back and straddled him. "No, you're not, You're freakin' amazing is what you are…amazingly perfect, and I am lucky to call you my boyfriend."

Will cut his eyes away from Sonny, sighing. "I am not so sure about that."

"Look at me, Horton."

Will continued to pretend that he was interested in the architecture of the ceiling.

"Okay…if you don't look at me, I will tickle you, mister."

"I'm not ticklish," Will said, dryly.

Sonny tried another tactic. "Will, please don't ruin this moment for us…this night for me…"

Will's blue eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," he said, giving his full attention to Sonny now. "I am being selfish. It was beautiful…perfect…Why are you grinning at me like that?"

"Because it was beautiful and it was perfect. I just wanted to hear you say that."

_Trickster._ Will immediately went back to pouting, but he was only half kidding now. Sonny seemed to be over-the-moon excited that Will could orgasm the way he just did, so Will figured there must be something non-freakish about it. "Did you…how did you know that I could do that, Sonny? I am assuming that is why you wanted to hold off from any touching down there."

"Yea, that's why," Sonny admitted, "but I didn't know for sure. I have never had anyone respond to me the way that you do…when I, when I stimulate your prostate I mean. Actually I have never had anyone respond to me the way you do in regards to all aspects of our relationship. It's like you just get me. The way you look at me sometimes just melts me. I know that sounds girly and a little strange―"

"No. No it doesn't, Sonny."

"And the way you respond to me when I look at you or the way you respond to a simple touch from me, it's like we're connected or something…"

"I feel it, too…that connection."

"And then when we make love and you fall apart like that in my arms…because of me, because of something I am doing to you, it's the most breath-taking thing I have ever witnessed in my life, Will. Ever."

"Oh, Sonny," Will said, rolling them both on their sides until Will was facing his boyfriend, totally unashamed now. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe. I, so…you being able to orgasm for me like that was just a guess, I suppose."

Will giggled, rubbing a thumb along Sonny's jawline. "Does that make you the penis whisperer?"

Sonny giggled, too, a musical sound that only increased Will's joy.

"My dweeb," Sonny said. "Yea, I guess I am, but I only whisper to your penis."

"You'd better," Will said, as a pretend warning. "Thank you for tonight. It means a lot. You know, the candles and the music."

"You are turning me into a romantic sap," Sonny teased.

"Good," Will scooted closer, tangling their limbs.

They laid there for a long time, snuggled up tightly, eyes closed and just breathing each other in. The music wasn't playing anymore; Will had no idea when it stopped. He listened to the steady rhythm of Sonny's breathing and his boyfriend's occasional yawn. It wasn't long before Sonny was snoring quietly.

Will chuckled and shook Sonny gently. "Old man, you falling asleep on me?" Will asked, yawning himself now.

"Hmmm," Sonny said, sleepily. "Hey, I didn't get a nap today, mister."

Will kissed Sonny on the forehead. "Well, let's go you in the shower and cleaned up so we can go to bed."

"We are in bed," Sonny pointed out, eyes still closed, but a little grin on his face.

"Come on, lazybones," Will teased, popping Sonny on his cute butt. Will hopped out of bed and just about tripped over the waste basket.

"I told you that was there, bright one."

Will barked out a laugh as he made his way into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and waited a few seconds for the water to heat up. He was getting kinda chilly without his toaster oven of a boyfriend and so he did a little dance to try and warm up.

"Well, that's sexy as hell," Sonny drawled, eyes sleep-heavy. "If I wasn't so damn tired I would bend you over the bathtub and have my way with you right now."

"Sounds fun. Some other time then," Will said, disappearing behind the curtain.

"Definitely," he heard Sonny murmur.

"You coming in?"

"Yea, I gotta pee first."

Will giggled_. I had no idea it was possible to be this freakin' happy_.

Sonny stepped into the shower (with two wash cloths in his hand) and into the warm water with Will. He placed the cloths on the shower shelf and propped his head on Will's shoulder and his hands on Will's hips.

"Awe, my poor baby really is tired."

"You wore me out." Will could hear the smile in Sonny's voice.

"Mm-hm, bet you didn't know that was part of the sequel."

Sonny's only response was to kiss Will on the shoulder.

Will spotted the shower gel and squeezed a generous amount onto one of the wash cloths. He proceeded to wash his boyfriend.

"Mmm, this smells good, just like you," Will said. They took turns washing each other until they were squeaky clean.

"Let's get you in your jammies and into bed, young man," Will said, as turned the water off. "We both have an early morning."

They quickly dried off and slipped into their boxers. They both padded around the room blowing out the candles that were still burning. The only light now was the little bit filtering in through the curtain from Sonny's porch light. Sonny double-checked the dead bolt on the door; they made a super-quick change of the sheets and fell into bed – both equally exhausted.

"Come 'ere," Sonny said, pulling Will onto his chest. Will was freezing and so he pulled the covers up to his chin.

"I forgot to ask if were hungry," Sonny said, his fingers playing with Will's hair.

"I was hungry, but not for food. I am quite satisfied now."

Sonny's chest shook against Will's cheek as he laughed.

"Lorna brought in a lasagna today that she made. I was gonna put it in the oven for us, but I kinda forgot."

"It's okay," Will said, drawing little circles around Sonny's nipples.

"Okay, then. Goodnight, my love. Sweet dre―"

Sonny's sentence was cut off by the vibration of Will's phone.

"Who would be calling you after midnight, babe?"

"I have no idea, but it might be Gabi so I have to get it," Will reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and away from the warmth of his boyfriend. He stumbled around looking for his phone.

"On your backpack, sweetie…I think."

The phone had rung at least six times before Will was able to find it. Without even taking the time to see who the call was from, Will accepted the call on speaker, too tired to even hold the thing up to his ear.

Will didn't even have time to say hello before the classic Prince song that his mom used to listen to all the time blared from his phone, breaking into the serene silence of the small apartment.

"Little Red Corvette...Baby, you're much too fast."

Will dropped the phone as if it were on fire.

Sonny bolted upright in the bed. "What the hell?!"

"I..I don't know," Will said, staring at the phone on the floor as if it was some kind of poisonous snake.

"Little Red Corvette...You need to find a love that's gonna last."

Sonny was out of the bed and snatching the phone up off the floor. "Who the fuck is this?" he yelled.

The music only got louder. "A body like yours oughta be in jail...'Cause it's on the verge of bein' obscene."

"Sonny, just hang up!" Will yelled over the obnoxious music.

"Move over, baby, gimme the keys...I'm gonna try to tame your little red love machine."

"Look, you sick mother fucker," Sonny shouted. "Why don't you stop being a coward and―"

The line went dead. A squeal of tires rang out from the parking lot.

"He's out there!" Sonny ran toward the door.

"No, Sonny! My God, what are you doing? You can't just run out there into the dark unprotected. You have no idea what you are running into!"

Will reached for Sonny; Sonny jerked away from him and ran out the door and down the sidewalk as if he was in some kind of weird trance. Will was right behind Sonny, the cold air like ice against his sensitive skin.

The only sign of life outside at the moment (other than Will and Sonny) was a pair of tail lights in the distance.

"That's not a Corvette," Will said, his body trembling, his voice shaking.

"Will! What are you doing out here? Get back inside!" Sonny demanded.

Will stuck his chin up. "Not without you!"

"Please, Will! It's not safe out here for you," Sonny said, his eyes scanning the parking lot.

Will stood his ground. "It is not safe for either of us, Sonny!"

"Please, go!" Sonny practically screamed.

"I won't go without you, Sonny. I won't!"

Sonny shook his head as if to clear his mind. He grabbed Will's hand and they jogged back into the safety of the apartment. He locked the door behind them.

They held each other, both of them shaking uncontrollably. Will hadn't even realized he was sobbing until then. "Why would you do that, Sonny?" he cried. "Why would you just run out into the open like that? You…you scared me!" Will felt himself getting angry and he pushed Sonny away. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Sonny cautiously stepped toward Will. When Will didn't back away, Sonny wrapped him up tightly again. "I'm sorry, babe. Shhh…please don't cry. It breaks my heart."

Will's throat made little squeaky noises as he attempted to contain the sobs that were still trying to escape.

"I wasn't thinking," Sonny said.

"No, you weren't," Will agreed, holding on tighter to Sonny.

"Sorta like when you ran after that car earlier at the Pub."

Will pulled back eyeing Sonny curiously. "How did you know?"

"Neil called me."

_Traitor. _"It's totally not the same thing. It was in broad daylight and―"

"Stop making excuses, Will."

"Fine," Will said, flopping down into the dining room chair, still a sniffling mess. He looked up at Sonny with his best set of puppy dog eyes. "You're not mad?"

"Oh, I was pissed," Sonny admitted, sitting down and scooting his chair close to Will until their knees touched. "But, I knew you were safe, and believe me, I wasn't going to let you get out of this apartment until we had talked about it."

Will nodded.

"You called that number today, didn't you Will?"

Will thought right now would be a good time to lie, but his eye was already twitching just from the thought of being dishonest with Sonny, so he just nodded again instead.

"I did, too," Sonny admitted, sighing. "Maybe that was a bad idea on both of our parts."

"What are we gonna do, Sonny?" Will asked, realizing now that maybe he should have taken this threat more seriously all along.

"Well," Sonny said, wrapping Will's hands in his own. "First, we need to call your grandpa. After that, we'll figured it out, but one things for sure...whatever we decide to do, we do it together."

"Together," Will agreed, squeezing Sonny's hands. "Together."


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks for continuing to review. I appreciate you all so very much. :)

* * *

Will's eyes fluttered open, heavy blues peering into the dimly lit room. It took his sleepy head a moment to remember where he was. The warm body snuggled up against him, a heavy, protective arm thrown over his belly and an even heavier leg thrown across his thighs jogged his memory.

_Mmmm…_

He kissed the thick strands of hair that drooped across the forehead of the Kiriakis sleeping so soundly half-sprawled on top of him, their hearts pressed together and beating almost in sync. Will turned his head and glanced at the clock – 4:12am. Just a couple more hours of sleep and they would have to get up and begin their day.

Will had called his grandpa after the whole Prince song slash phone call incident; actually Sonny had grabbed Will's phone rather urgently himself and dialed Roman, asking him to come over right away. They'd sat around Sonny's kitchen table drinking coffee for an hour or so discussing the night's events, both Sonny and Will quite visibly shaken by the whole thing.

Sonny was worried about Will; Will was worried about Sonny.

"I just don't want anything to happen to him," was the theme of the night that had been declared repeatedly by both of the boys.

Roman shared with Sonny and Will that he was doing everything in his power to ensure both of their safety and that he would be questioning Kevin again tomorrow; something about his story not adding up just right. He didn't think that Kevin was the actual threat, but Roman believed that Kevin knows more about the Corvette driver than he is admitting.

Roman also shared with them that he hadn't been able to track down Nate. He seemed to be "missing" since just after Thanksgiving dinner. Sonny told Roman that Nate was famous for alienating himself for a few days when things didn't go his way, and he shared with Roman a couple of different places that Nate may have gone. The behavior was not unusual for him, and Sonny figured he'd be back in time for work on Monday.

While listening to his boyfriend talk about his ex and the places they went together, Will had felt a little pang of jealousy. Sonny must have sensed it; he reached under the table and squeezed Will's hand reassuringly. Will then quickly pushed the unwanted, intruding thoughts aside. Sonny was his now, and he was Sonny's. Period.

After their discussion and a thorough surveillance of the area, Roman decided that he would have one of Salem's finest keep an eye on Will and Sonny. Will thought it was a waste of the taxpayers' dollars, but then quickly changed his mind when his grandpa reminded him that it would be for Sonny's protection, too.

_If anything happens to Sonny…_

Will's chest tightened painfully at the thought. He gently kissed his boyfriend again, just to reassure himself that Sonny way okay.

_He is just fine. He is right here safe in my arms and he is fine…_

The warm arm thrown across Will's belly suddenly reminded him of the one too many cups of coffee he'd had not too long ago. He gently pushed the limbs of his snoring boyfriend aside and slipped out from underneath him and out of the bed. He just about collapsed when his feet hit the floor, pain rapidly shooting up his shin where Kevin had kicked him.

_Dammit!_

He hobbled around aimlessly for a couple of minutes, trying to work the sharpness out, and trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want to wake his sleeping boyfriend and glanced at Sonny to make sure that he didn't. He stared in awe at the exquisite man lying down on the bed – hair ruffled wildly, five o'clock shadow starting to make its appearance even in the darkness, rosy lips settled in a peaceful line. Will swallowed the lump forming in his throat, once again fascinated that this sweet, sexy man was actually his boyfriend.

_My Sleeping Beauty._

When the pain in Will's leg consisted of only a dull throb, he tiptoed softly to the window and peeked through the curtains. Dark storm clouds were rolling in pretty quickly. He watched them angrily trundle across the sky and swallow up the moon again and again, lightning flashing in the distance.

Will noticed the police car parked out front and Officer Falco sitting on the hood, wrapped up in a heavy coat with a thermos in his hands, booted-feet propped up on the bumper. He had met the officer at the station before. He was a friendly, middle-aged man, and Will wondered if this little drama of his was keeping the officer away from his wife and children. Will felt a little guilty that the guy was sitting out there in the unforgiving weather. If he was really cold he would get in his car or sit on the bench in the hallway outside of Sonny's door, wouldn't he? Will wondered if he should invite the man inside. About that time a few watery sprinkles fell from the dark clouds above. The Illinois night sky opened into a downpour just moments later and sent Officer Falco scrambling to get off the hood and into his car. Will couldn't help but giggle when the man almost face planted while was racing to the car door. That slight movement reminded him once again of his full bladder.

_Focus, Horton…_

Will sighed heavily and limped toward the bathroom, hoping that this whole mess would be resolved soon. He didn't even bother to turn the light on in the bathroom; didn't want to disturb Sonny. Poor guy had gotten a serious lack of sleep the last two nights.

_Mmm...but it was worth it._

Will tapped the little flashlight app that he downloaded to his phone last week, illuminating the tiny room. He chuckled at the thought of having to use it to sneak a pee in Sonny's toilet.

_Woah! Steady there, magic wand._

A little too much chuckling makes for bad aim apparently. He almost missed.

Will had just finished washing his hands and was drying them when he heard a strange muffled sound coming from the "bed area" of the apartment. It was quickly followed by a desperate sounding shout from Sonny. "Will!"

_Sonny?_

"Sonny!" Will bolted out of the bathroom to find Sonny frantically trying to push his key into the dead bolt. He was stabbing at the lock, his hands shaking.

"Fuck! Shit, unlock!" Sonny screamed. "My God, Will!"

"Sonny!" Will yelled again, running up behind his boyfriend and grabbing him gently, but firmly, by the shoulders. He turned Sonny around to face him.

"Will!" Sonny exclaimed, dropping the keys with a loud clank to the wood floor and then cupping Will's face in his trembling hands. "There you are!" Will could see the panic even through the sleepy glaze that covered Sonny's eyes. "I thought…I, um," he looked from Will to the bed to the door wildly. "I don't know what I thought. I woke up and you…you weren't there. I thought…I don't know what I thought," Sonny said again, shaking his head. "Where did you go?!"

"I was just in the bathroom, Son," Will said, soothingly, His thumb rubbing gentle circles into Sonny's biceps, his heart breaking at the distraught look on his boyfriend's face.

"I…I couldn't find you, Will."

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm so sorry." Will thought Sonny looked like he was on the brink of tears; he didn't look as panicked now, just sad, and his breathing was still shallow. "Hey, Sonny. It's okay, babe. I think you might have had a nightmare."

"I didn't feel you next to me and I…."

Will took Sonny's hand in his own and lead him back to bed. "Come on, let's get you tucked back in," Will said, quietly.

"You're coming with me."

"Of course I am, babe. I think we are both getting a little behind on our sleep."

Will sleepily climbed in first and held the covers up for Sonny. Sonny scooted in next to Will, both boys on their sides and eyes locked, Sonny's breathing returning to normal, his trembling almost non-existent now.

"Will," Sonny said, his breath hitching. "I thought he took you."

"I'm right here, Sonny. Nobody took me." Will moved his hand up to caress Sonny's cheek. "I'm right here."

Sonny nodded, his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. "I can't lose you, Will. I've just found you; I can't lose you."

"Hey, Shhh…" Will whispered. "You're not gonna lose me, Sonny."

"Promise me, Will," Sonny said almost desperately. "You always keep your promises."

"Sonny, I―"

There was a loud knock at the door. Both Sonny and Will jumped. "You two okay in there?" Will recognized the officer's voice.

"Shit! That scared the hell out of me!" Sonny said, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Me too." Will thought for sure his heart had just beaten right out of his chest. He yelled toward the door. "We're fine! Thank you, Officer Falco."

"Will? I thought I heard shouting. I need you to open the door for me. I need to see that you're okay. Your grandpa will have my head if I don't."

Will sighed and dragged himself out of bed. Sonny was right there with him, grabbing two pairs of sweats from his drawer and tossing Will a black pair.

"Thank you, babe," Will said, stumbling into them.

"Will, why in the hell are you limping? Are you hurt?"

"I, um, can we talk about it later?" Will quickly pulled the sweats up.

_Damn!_

"I thought when we were in the shower I saw a bruise, but it was so big and I was so tired that I just thought it was a shadow or something." Sonny shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows, as if he was irritated at himself for not taking the time look into it. "Are you okay?"

There was another knock at the door, this one a little louder and a little more persistent. "Boys, I need you to open the door."

"Coming," Will yelled toward the door. Then more quietly to Sonny he said, "I am okay, Sonny. We'll talk about it later."

Will made a pathetic attempt not to hobble the rest of the way to the door. As soon as he bent to pick up the forgotten dead bolt keys, Sonny snatched them from his hand.

"How do you know that's him, Will?" Sonny said accusingly.

Will took a deep breath and counted to five. "Sonny I have seen and talked to Officer Falco several times at the station. I know his voice."

"Well, you can never be too careful," he said, squinting through the peep-hole. Seemingly satisfied with who he saw on the other side, Sonny unlocked and opened the door, letting the damp officer in.

"I don't mean to get the apartment wet boys, but I need to come in and check it out," he explained.

Sonny motioned with a swing of his arm as an open invitation to do just that. "Not much to check out, but feel free, Officer Falco. We appreciate what you're doing for us."

"Not a problem, boys. Turn the bottom lock behind me please."

Sonny flipped the kitchen light on and then grabbed Will's hand. They waited patiently while the officer quickly, but thoroughly, checked every nook and cranny of the small apartment, including the closet, under the bed, and the bathtub. He was just finishing up when they heard glass breaking – and then the high-pitched sound of a car alarm beeping so loudly and shrilly that it drowned out the thunder.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sonny bellowed.

"That sounds like my Jeep," Will said quietly, disbelieving the night's events.

_God, a run would do me some good right about now..._

Officer Falco was out the door. "Dead bolt the door behind me! Do not open it until an officer identifies themselves!" he commanded in a booming voice.

Will heard Falco call for backup just before he slammed the door shut. Will quickly locked the bolt, but more to keep Sonny from running out than to keep the "bad guys" from running in.

He turned to see Sonny pacing the small kitchen, hands clenching and unclenching. "This isn't right, Will," Sonny said through clenched teeth. Before Will could respond, Sonny continued. "Some guy is harassing you and I am in here hiding like some kinda fucking coward. Like a fucking coward, Will! He's playing with us. He's playing with us and I am just letting him, dammit!"

Will wanted with all his heart to comfort Sonny, but he was both mentally and physically exhausted, his head throbbing just as strongly and consistently as his leg now. He was pissed and frustrated beyond belief that he and Sonny were having to go through something like this – especially when their relationship was still so fresh and new – and he wanted to just get down on the floor and kick his arms and legs and pitch a good old-fashioned fit. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and sling things around the room. But he didn't.

He didn't run either. He couldn't. Nor could he drive fast or blast his metal music. Will suddenly felt trapped in a nightmare that he couldn't escape.

Will slumped down onto the foot of the bed, elbows on his knees, chin and cheeks cradled in his hands. He squeezed his eyes tightly to hold back the flood of tears that threatened to spill freely any second now. He and Sonny should be in this bed, wrapped up peacefully together and sleeping soundly and carefree after an amazing night of making love.

The car alarm shut off and Will could hear sirens in the distance. Will rubbed the ache in his temples and hiccuped as he felt hot tears slide down his cheeks.

_Shit!_

He wiped them away angrily, refusing to break down again tonight.

_Suck it up, Horton!_

Will felt the mattress dip beside him and then Sonny's strong arms pulling him close. Will relaxed against his boyfriend, his head settling on Sonny's shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Will," Sonny whispered quietly, carding splayed fingers gently through Will's hair. Just the slight touch of Sonny's hand relieved some of the throbbing that was assaulting Will's head. "I am sorry that you have to go through this, babe."

"Sonny?" Will pulled back and raised his eyes to meet his boyfriend's. "You have nothing to apologize for. You are going through this, too. You are…you are my rock. Don't you know that?"

"Thank you for saying that," Sonny touched his lips softly to Will's.

"I say it because I mean it."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." Will sighed, still fighting a major meltdown, his index finger toying absent-mindedly with the few hairs that were splattered across Sonny's taut pecs, his head resting back on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Sonny?"

"Yes, sweetie?" His tone was strained as if he could not stand to know what was going on outside, his legs bouncing with anxiety.

"Nevermind. It's okay."

"Tell me," Sonny urged, giving Will a reassuring squeeze.

"It's just that," Will cleared his throat, his voice thick and heavy with emotion. "It's just that…I don't think I should get Elizabeth this weekend. I don't think it is safe for her to be with me," Will finally lost it completely on that statement and was transformed into a blubbering mess in second. "This-this asshole is…keeping me from my-my daughter."

"Ohhh, baby," Sonny whispered, climbing behind Will, placing a leg against each side of Will's hips and pulling the other man's back firmly against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Will's body and leaned in to plant soft kisses along Will's cheek and temple.

"I can't _not_ see my baby girl," Will whispered, his breath hitching in his throat. "This is a fucking disaster."

"I know, baby, I know," Sonny swayed back and forth, rocking Will gently. "Your grandpa will have this figured out soon, Will. And you know he will find a way for you to safely see your daughter. You believe that, don't you?

Will nodded and sniffed. "I have to believe that, Sonny." He leaned further into Sonny, letting the closeness and the warmth of his boyfriend-made cocoon comfort him as they continued to sway together on the bed. "Thank you, Sonny. I am so lucky to have you."

"I am lucky to have you, Will…so damn lucky."

Will sniffled and wiped his face with his forearm. "This is just making me a little crazy."

Sonny agreed. "I think it's making me a lot crazy, but next weekend we can get the hell out of here for a little while – spend some time alone together, just the two of us."

"That sounds amazing," Will hummed more than said. "We can have sex way into the night-"

"Make love," Sonny corrected. "It will never be just sex with us, Will."

"Yea, I know...make love," Will whispered dreamily. "That's what I meant. We can make love way into the night and then wake up in the morning and start all over again."

"With no interruptions," Sonny added, planting his nose in Will's hair and breathing him in. "No phone calls, no one banging on the damn door."

"Sounds perfect, Sonny."

_What if we have to cancel our trip?_

Will immediately pushed the thought aside. That trip was something to look forward to, and one he was determined to take.

"Do you need some ice for your leg, babe?"

"No, it's okay."

"Care to tell me how that happened?"

"Not really."

_Well, at least I am being honest._

"Did it happen when you were trying to break up Douche-bag and me?"

"Yes."

"Fuck."

"But I am okay, Sonny." Will quickly continued. "This is not your fault."

Sonny sighed. "I just don't wanna see you getting hurt, Will."

"It's really just a bruise, nothing more than a bruise, babe. It will heal before you know it."

"Okay," Sonny sighed, peppering little kisses to the top of Will's head.

Will giggled. "That tickles."

"Oh yea? I thought you weren't ticklish, Mister."

"Apparently my hair is," Will said, laughing.

"Will!" Grandpa," Roman's voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Thank God," Sonny whispered, unwrapping himself from Will. "I will let him in."

Will stayed on the bed; he didn't have the energy to even walk the short distance to the door.

Roman walked through the door, carrying a brick in his hand.

"Seriously?" Sonny asked.

"Are you kidding me right now, Grandpa?"

"This was thrown through the back window of your Jeep, Will," Roman explained. "We have the window tarped to keep the rain out."

Will could see Sonny getting upset again, the telltale sign of clasping and unclasping his hands. He would probably start pacing again any second now.

"Sonny," Will said to get his boyfriend's attention. He then he patted the bed next to him.

Sonny understood Will's silent request and plopped down on the mattress with a sigh right next to his boyfriend.

"There was a note taped to the brick," Roman continued and then handed Will a slightly powdery piece of paper. "We dusted the brick and paper," Roman explained.

Will glanced at Sonny with a look of dread and uncertainty. He slowly unfolded it and then both boys peered down to read it, the soft light from the kitchen spilling in and allowing them both to make out the words SONNY IS MINE in all caps.

"Shit," Sonny said.

"What do we do now, Grandpa?"

"Well, I think we need to delve a little bit more into who Sonny might think this could be, maybe dig a little deeper into his past, other than Nate I mean."

Will didn't want Sonny blaming himself for this so he quickly added. "But, this could just be Kevin, Grandpa, or somebody trying to throw us off. Remember I told you about the note Kevin left on my door before."

"I remember," said Roman. "We have to, and are, looking at every angle here." Roman cleared his throat. "No offense here boys but you look like hell, like you haven't gotten any sleep for a week." They flashed each other a knowing look. "It's almost five o' clock now. Why don't you meet me at the station at nine?"

"Sonny has to open Grandpa and I have to pick up Elizabeth."

"I will call Lorna and see if she can help Josh open. Plus, I hired a new barista scheduled to work this morning. The three of them should be fine until I get there." Sonny moved to grab his phone off the bedside table, then slumped back down next to Will and started texting.

Will nodded and then turned his blue eyes up to his Grandpa. He took a deep breath. "What about Elizabeth, Grandpa?"

"Well, Bud, I am sure you have already figured out after this crazy night that it might not be the safest thing for her to spend the night with you...even at my house."

"Yea," Will sighed, and linked his arm with Sonny's, willing himself not to break down yet again.

"We will figure out some way for you to spend the weekend with her. I promise."

Will nodded. "Thanks, Grandpa."

"Now, Falco will be locked inside with you two for the rest of the morning." As if right on cue the officer walked in the door. Will noticed he now had on a dry coat and uniform. "Boone will be just outside the door."

"But Grandpa is all that necess―"

"Don't argue with me, William," Grandpa warned. "I will do whatever it takes to protect you and Sonny here. So, yes, it is necessary."

Will nodded, too exhausted to really care if he was wasting the taxpayer's dollars or not right now.

Sonny and Will both walked Roman to the door. "I will see you in a few hours," Roman said just before Sonny shut the door and locked the deadbolt securely.

Officer Falco took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Thank you for doing this," Will told him.

"Help yourself to anything you want," Sonny added.

"It's my pleasure, boys," Falco told them. "And I am just fine, but thank you, Sonny. You two get some sleep."

Sonny and Will gladly took that advice and climbed into bed, pulled the covers up and over their heads. After a sleepy, sweet kiss, they were dead to the world.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey everybody! So during this chapter the boys are kinda, well, the "h" word. Haha. I figured that two young guys in a fairly new relationship would wanna be between the sheets all the time, right? :) Hope everyone is having a great weekend! Thanks for the continued support. :)

* * *

"So, Sonny, before Will there was Nate?"

The three men were sitting at Roman's desk eating donut holes and slurping on hot coffee, Roman firing one question after another at the boys. Sonny looked like he was having just as much fun as Will (not!) with the types of questions that they were being asked. Well, if you go on the fact that he was licking constantly at that luscious bottom lip of his.

Will's own mouth watered at the site.

_Mmm…Seriously, I cannot get a boner in my grandpa's office._

"Yes, Nate was before Will," Sonny answered, nodding.

Boner equals deflated at the thought of Nate.

_Jerkface._

"Now, was there anyone in between Nate and Will? A one night stand, maybe, or two?"`

"Grandpa…" Will squeaked.

"It's okay, Will," Sonny said, clearing his throat. "I know this is necessary. Um…A few dates, but it never led to anything. No one night stands."

_Yea, unless you count the one nights stands he had with his right hand. _Will knew this because he and Sonny had joked about it. Will snickered at the memory of that conversation.

Sonny flashed him a just-you-wait-until-it-is-your-turn-again-mister look.

"Will, I don't see what is so funny about this," Roman said, sternly. "Your safety is serious business to me."

"Sorry," Will apologized, straightening up in his chair, giggling again, his face turning red. "Nervous laughter," Will explained just before he shoved a powdered donut hole, and then another, in his mouth in an attempt to suppress the giggle fit that he felt coming on. His cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk hiding his winter acorn stash.

Grandpa Roman was doing his best to ignore the shenanigans of powdered donut boy, the hint of a smile forming oh his lips. "Tell me about the split up, Sonny."

"_Gwandpa_, we have _alweady_ been _thwough_ this!" Will whined, spewing white powder all over the desk and all over the official-looking documents that lived there. "Oh! _Sowwy_," Will did his best to wipe up his mess on the now powdery papers with his napkins, but he only made it worse. "Oops," Will turned wide blue eyes to Sonny.

He must have looked pitiful.

"Here, babe, take a drink." Sonny handed Will his coffee.

Will nodded his thanks and took a few large gulps of the warm, black liquid. He didn't have any napkins left, so he wiped his sugary mouth on his sleeve.

Sonny chuckled and smiled at Will. "I love you, Will."

Will washed down the remainder of his powdery sweet and smiled back. "Awe. I love you, too, Sonny."

Will laced Sonny's fingers through his own. He kissed the back of Sonny's hand softly and settled their now joined hands on his jean-covered lap.

"Thank you for that," Sonny whispered. Will thought Sonny's eyes damn near twinkled, the chocolate on his plaid button up almost a perfect match to the brown in his eyes. Will could get lost so easily in those beautiful browns.

"You're welcome," Will said, dreamily. "Anytime."

Sonny puckered out his rosy lips, indicating that he wanted a kiss.

"Mm." Will leaned in and pressed their lips together for a quick peck, forgetting for just a moment where they were - not seeing the look of exasperation on his grandpa's face, not hearing the hustle and bustle of the busy police station just outside the office door.

"You missed a little powder, sweetie," Sonny swiped the corner of Will's mouth gently with the thumb of his free hand.

"Thank you," Will said, leaning into the caress. "Is that better?"

"Yea." Sonny's eyes darkened, his voice a little husky now.

_Great, boner-time in my grandpa's office._

Will shifted in his seat, grinned a little sheepishly at his boyfriend.

Sonny gave him a knowing mischievous smile. "Me too," he mouthed.

"Ahem, you boys about ready to continue?"

"Sorry, Grandpa," Will said quietly, both boys still smiling softly at each other, eyes still locked.

"Yea sorry." One more soft. slightly-lingering peck and a quick rubbing of the noses and Sonny finally tore his gaze and his thumb from Will and gave Roman his full attention. "You were saying?"

"Maybe it would be best if we move on from Nate," Roman suggested, sighing. "Let's do a quick recap before I let you boys go."

"Thank God," Will muttered.

Roman flashed his grandson a drop-the-attitude look, causing Will to straighten up in his chair a bit more.

"Okay," Sonny agreed. "Quick recap…I dated Adam on and off throughout high school. We played sports together, and he was my first real boyfriend after I came out. Other than some flirting with other guys and a little bit of…um, messing around during our "off" times, Adam was mostly it for me as a kid until we broke up in college. I already mentioned the reasoning for that break up…went to different schools, long distance relationship didn't work out and so on…"

Will envisioned Sonny and Adam playing together on the football field and the baseball diamond. He imagined the camaraderie they shared (the tight bond they must have had) as team mates, friends, and lovers, and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He needed a distraction so he shoved another donut hole in his mouth, sprinkling a powder trail across his jeans.

"And you haven't seen him since, right?" asked Roman.

"Yep, that's right. I know he moved to California after he graduated college with some guy. I only know that because of facebook."

"No other contact?"

"Nope."

"Alright, Sonny…and then there was James, right?"

"Yea, I dated a few guys in between Adam and James, but nothing serious - just a few dates, and I have never been a big fan of casual sex. So, again, no one night stands."

"No drunken escapades? I mean you were in college," Roman pointed out.

_Open mouth, insert more donut holes._

"No sir. I had a good group of friends. We had each other's backs and kept each other from doing anything overly-stupid while out partying."

"Okay then, go on."

"James and I met in college and dated for about a year off and on. He wanted to keep it a secret because he was in the closet. That got old and I finally moved on from him. Oh, and I found out he was secretly dating other guys, too. I think I forgot to tell you that."

"Have you been tested?" Roman asked, his tone matter-of-fact.

"Grandpa!" Will was mortified. "What does that have to do with this investigation?"

"Absolutely nothing. But you are my grandson so I am asking for that reason."

"Well, it is not up to you to―"

Sonny squeezed Will's hand. "It's okay Will. Your grandpa just wants to make sure you are safe." To Roman he said, "Of course I have been tested…and more than once. I would never, ever put Will at risk or jeopardize his health; and I have always been careful."

Seemingly satisfied with that response, Roman turned to Will. "Have you been tested, William? I am not sure the details of your relationship with Kevin, but he did cheat on you."

"There are no details to know, but yes, Grandpa," Will said. "I have been tested, have you?"

"I detect a little too much attitude from you, William Robert," Roman eyed Will with faux disapproval. "I have been tested. I may not be youngsters like you two, but I do have needs and―"

"TMI, Grandpa," Will said, wincing and holding his free hand up. "TMI."

Roman chuckled and then refocused the conversation. "What have I always told you, Will?"

"Don't ask the question unless you are fully prepared for the answer," Will mumbled. "Point made."

Roman turned back to Sonny. "Any contact with James since?"

"I ran into him about six months ago, just a quick hello, nothing more."

_Thank God._

"After James then?"

"I focused on my studies for a while and enrolled in a program that would enable me to graduate early. No serious boyfriends at that time. I wanted to get out of school so that I could do some more traveling."

"And that is when you met Aaron?"

"Yea, I met Aaron while I was in the Himalayas."

"And this was a serious relationship?" Roman asked.

"I guess that depends on how you define serious. I don't think either one of us were deeply in love, we just had a lot in common I suppose - we were both American, and we both liked hiking, mountain climbing―"

"Oh, I love hiking," said Will, eyes blown wide. He really did and in that moment he felt the need to show his interest and connect with Sonny.

Sonny smiled at Will. "I know you do, babe. We should go sometime."

"We should," Will agreed, nodding.

"We are getting all dreamy and off track again," Roman interjected.

"Oh, okay," said Sonny. "Where was I?"

"The adventures of Aaron and Sonny," Will muttered, getting close to full-on sulking.

Sonny leaned into Will, bumping their shoulders together before he continued. "Dated Aaron for about seven months or so."

_Seven months and no love connection? The sex must have been phenomenal, dammit! Something was keeping those two together._

"Came back to the states and once the fun and adventure was over, we both decided that our relationship was too, and we parted ways amicably."

Will knew that Sonny was totally and completely devoted to their relationship but hearing Sonny talk about his exes for the umpteenth time in the past hour or so was starting to annoy Will and make him feel downright inadequate. He'd just about damn near had enough. Plus the lack of sleep was making him irritable. He made a pouty-pants move to pull his hand from Sonny's, but Sonny held fast, refusing to let go.

"Any contact with him since?" Roman asked.

"We keep in touch through facebook and text every once in a while. He actually just got married a few weeks ago."

Roman nodded and after writing a few things down on his tablet, he said to Sonny. "Moving right along. Then comes Nate."

"Yea, after I broke it off with Nate, I kinda gave up on the boyfriend thing for a while and focused on setting up my business. Like I mentioned before, I went on a few dates after Nate, but it was more for friendship, more for something to do than anything else. Until I met Will that is…everything changed for me the day I set eyes on Will, for the better, of course, and I have a feeling nothing will ever be the same again…not for me anyway. I am hooked on this Horton."

Will melted and all of his current insecurities right along with him. "Thanks, Sonny. That means a lot to me."

Sonny nodded and said quietly. "I know it's not easy for you to sit here and listen to me talk about all my exes. I wouldn't like it either, babe."

"And here come the googly eyes and goofy grins." Roman chuckled lightly. He tossed his pen on the table and leaned back in his chair as if giving up. "Okay, Will, your turn…recap. Then we can wrap this up."

"Well, I can tell you it's gonna be a lot shorter recap than Mr. Casanovas here." Will said, joking.

"Hey, what was I supposed to do while I was waiting for you, Mr. Horton? Sit around twiddling my thumbs?"

"I would have been fine with that," Will said, teasing, and then to Roman. "Okay Grandpa before Sonny there was Kevin. Dated a few guys here and there, nothing serious, no one night stands. Done. End of story. Can we go now?" Will cringed at the whiny tone he heard in his voice when asking that question.

"You are being awfully whiny today."

"Am not," Will said. He really kinda wanted to stick his tongue out.

"I recommend that whatever you are doing that is causing your lack of sleep, you give it a rest for a couple of nights. A cranky Will has never been a fun Will." Will blushed, Roman continued. "You should have seen him when he was little. If he didn't get in at least ten hours of sleep nightly, he would whine and fuss all day."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sonny said, grinning at Will. "Lots of rest for you, mister."

"Oh, and he had to have this special blankie, it was yellow with little planets on it―"

Will interrupted. "Are we done here, Grandpa?"

Sonny chuckled.

"What's so funny, Kiriakis? I am assuming you were the perfect child?"

"And you would assume correctly," Sonny said, smiling. "And I was far too advanced for twinkle star blankies."

Will barked out a laugh. "Watch it, History Boy, and those twinkle stars you are referring to were very manly planets."

"Alright, boys if you two are sure that you haven't left anything out―"

"We're sure, Grandpa."

"I know I sound like a broken record, but I have been working every angle of this investigation non-stop since yesterday morning and I am coming up empty-handed here. There is a disconnect somewhere."

"Is that why you think Kevin's story is not adding up?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, that's part of it. The other part is the fact that he is a liar and a cheater and I think it comes just naturally to him."

"I think you're right," agreed Will, looking at his watch and noticing that it was already 10:15. "Grandpa, it's getting late. Sonny needs to get to work and I really want to see Elizabeth."

"Okay," Roman said. "I know, boys. Here's the plan. Sonny, I will be sending Boone to Common Grounds with you. He can follow you there. Will, you will be escorted in the squad car by Falco." Will opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, Roman continued. "This is not only for your safety but for your daughter's, too." Will nodded. "I want you to meet Gabi at a neutral location. Then if you want you can spend the day at Common Grounds."

"Is that okay with you, Sonny?" Will asked.

"Of course it's okay with me, babe. I love the idea."

"Boone and Falco are assigned to the three of you for protection. Boone will be stationed at the front entrance of Common Grounds and Falco will be at the back."

"Okay, Grandpa, but what about when E goes home? Will she need protection then?"

"I plan on increasing the night patrol in that area including a drive-by surveillance every twenty minutes."

Will sighed. "Okay, Grandpa."

"Will you know that if I thought my sweet granddaughter was any kind of danger, I would do whatever it takes to protect her."

"Yea, of course…I know that, Grandpa."

"Like I said before, I think the direct threat is to you, William. I need your full cooperation on this."

"You've got it, Grandpa, and I really do appreciate everything you are doing. I really do."

"Yea, we both do," Sonny agreed. "What about tonight? For us, I mean."

"I was just wondering the same thing," Will said.

"Well you know I don't want you staying by yourself at night, Will, especially after last night."

"He stays with me," Sonny said with authority, squeezing Will's hand. "That is, if he wants to."

"Yea, I want, too, Sonny, but..." This take control side of his boyfriend was hot to Will, a real turn on. He felt a warm rush of blood flood his cock and his backside, making the whole area throb incessantly. He wanted Sonny to take control of something alright…full control and right now.

_Mmmm…_

"But what Will?" Roman asked.

"What?"

"You said you want to stay with me, but…?" Sonny prodded.

"Oh! I, um, shit…I lost my train of thought. I…oh, yea! Grandpa, I just don't want Sonny to be in any danger when he's inside of me."

"Will?" Sonny said, a little smirk on his face. Both Sonny and his grandpa looked like they were going to bust out laughing at any second.

_What is up with these two weirdoes?_

"Isn't that what protection is for, grandson?"

"Huh? What in the...? Oh my Gosh, when he is _with_ me! I meant when he is with me, not...not the other thing I said! I don't want Sonny to be in danger because of me….like when he is with me, you know, when we are together. Not _together_ together, but just, you know, like normal together." Will slumped down in his chair. "I, um…I think I need some water or something."

"I will go get you a bottle," Roman barely made it out the door before he started howling with laughter.

"I can't believe I just said that to my grandpa. He knows way more than he needs to know about our sex life now," Will fussed. "And Sonny, it's not funny! Geesh, you are laughing so hard you are crying!"

"I…am…sorry, babe," Sonny was trying to stop laughing, but in his attempt to do so he was making these ridiculous squeaky noises, like the air being let out of the stretchy neck of a balloon.

"You should be," Will said, arms crossed. "It's all your fault, Kiriakis. You had to go and make me get all horny." Will whispered that last word.

Sonny was trying to wrap Will up in his arms, but it was impossible – partly because Will kept shrugging him off and partly because he was still doubled over with laughter.

"Awe, come on, baby," Sonny wheezed. "What did I do?"

"You got that_ tone_ to your voice."

"What tone?" Sonny asked between breaths.

"That tone where you get all cocky like you are in control of the situation. That…that turns me on." The skin on Will's arms was suddenly assaulted with little goose bumps.

Sonny was definitely paying more attention now. He cleared his throat and sat up straight, leaning into Will. "Oh, you like that, do you?"

"Well, I like it sometimes," Will admitted. "But only sometimes, and in that moment I liked it. I liked it a lot. It made me think of how I want you to take control of something else."

"Oh yea?" Sonny asked, his voice all breathy but not because of the laughter now. He was all chuckled out now, his mind completely on something else. "What did you want me to take control of, Will?"

Will looked Sonny square in the eye, determined to make his boyfriend just as uncomfortable as he was; and yea, if he admitted it to himself, he wanted Sonny to suffer just a little for laughing at his slip up.

_My turn to see you squirm, Kiriakis._

Will put his mouth seductively close to Sonny's ear and whispered hotly. "My ass, Sonny. I want you to bend me over this damn wood desk and take control of my tight ass. Oh, and I want you to do it hard and fast."

"Oh, God, Will."

"I want you to angle your hips just so, like only you know how to do for me, Sonny; and I want you to do it over and over again until we both explode all―"

"Holy shit!" Sonny grasped at Will's shoulders with now-shaky hands and breathed heavily in his boyfriend's ear, his voice thick with need. "I want to fuck you so bad right now, Will."

Will almost ejaculated in his pants right then and there, but he wasn't about to let Sonny know that. He took a few deep breaths to calm his raging hormones, pulled back and smiled at Sonny innocently. "Nuh-uh-uh, we make love, Sonny. We don't fu-""

"Yea," Sonny agreed eagerly, gnawing on that bottom lip. "But I wanna fuck you so bad right now while I make love to you."

Sonny looked like he was just about to devour Will's face with his mouth, rip his clothes off and pretty much attack him in the chair when Roman walked back in and threw both boys a bottle of cold water. Will thought it would probably do him more good to stick the damn thing in his pants right now than to drink it. Sonny must have thought otherwise. He had the lid twisted off and half the bottle down before Will even took his first sip.

Will snickered and he flashed Sonny a _who's laughing now_ look.

"Where were we?" Roman asked.

"I have no damn idea," Sonny admitted, clearly still flustered.

"You okay, babe? You look a little flushed."

"You really do," Roman agreed. "More water?"

"No," Sonny cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm good."

"Okay then," Roman said. "We were talking about Sonny being in danger. I don't think he is, Will. Like I said, bud, if anyone is in danger it is you, but I have a gut feeling that it is someone trying to get Sonny's attention―"

"Shit," Sonny muttered.

"Come on now. I have complete confidence that everything will be fine, boys. We just need to take the necessary precautions until this is figured out, and like this morning, Falco will be inside the apartment and Boone just outside."

_Damn. No sweet Sonny Kiriakis lovin' for me for a while. Cold showers, here I come. Looks like the joke's on me after all."  
_

"Everything clear, boys? Got it?"

"Yea," they agreed in unison.

"Got it," Will said. _I've got a damn cock-blocker stalking me is what I've got._

Will started to stand, but Roman stopped him.

"One more thing, Will."

"Yea?"

"Like I mentioned before, I keep running into one dead-end after another. If I don't come up with something soon, we will need to set up some kind of a trap."

"You mean like lure him in, Grandpa?"

"Yea, like lure him in."

"Well, that sounds like a great plan," Sonny agreed. "But wouldn't we need bait to lure him in?"

"We would," Roman nodded.

"What would we use for bait, then?"

Roman's eyes cut to Will, his expression uneasy and hesitant.

"Don't tell me you are thinking to use W―"

"We would have to use Will for that, Sonny," Roman said.

Sonny jumped out of his chair, his hands clasping and unclasping. "With all due respect, sir, there is no way in hell that I will let you use my Will as bait for this psycho. It's not gonna happen!"

Will moaned...and the throbbing begins all over again.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks to those continuing to follow and review. I appreciate you all! I still enjoy writing this story very much so, but have been ridiculously busy! This one is for you, Huda. :)

* * *

Will sat at a table in the middle of a very hectic Common Grounds, surrounded by his crazy group of friends who, at the moment, were going all goo-goo and gaga over his daughter. Elizabeth was currently being passed from Neil to Kenzie while Tyler and Dustin looked on. Tyler was pouting because he hadn't had his turn yet.

In the midst of all the chaos and potential threat of danger consuming Will's life at the present, he had never been happier. Ever.

Just the thought of how his life was turning out made Will giggle out loud. He had a beautiful, angelic daughter (that he was able to see today), an amazing, kind and loving boyfriend (with a ridiculously sweet, perfectly rounded bottom), and the best group of friends in the whole state of Illinois – and they all fit perfectly together like little puzzle pieces. He felt like his heart would surely burst within his chest from the immense joy that he was experiencing at the moment. He quietly said, "Thank you."

For one brief second, he wondered if this was the quiet before the storm, and then he quickly pushed that thought away.

_Nothing is going to ruin this moment for me. Nothing._

Will glanced up, yet again, at the bar and noticed his boyfriend eyeing him from across the room. Their gazes instantly locked and held.

Sonny mouthed, "Hi," as he took cash from a customer.

"Hi," Will mouthed back, a blush flooding his cheeks.

"Miss you."

"Miss you, too."

"I can't wait―" Sonny was nudged, rather rudely, in the side by Josh and instantly their private conversation was over. Even from across the room Will could tell that Josh was letting Sonny know that he had a customer waiting for change. Will couldn't help but giggle at his boyfriend's lack of focus.

It was well after the noon rush and Sonny still hadn't been able to spend quality time with Will and Elizabeth. Will felt like pushing out a pouty lip, one that would rival even Tyler's sad face, but he refrained. He understood that his boyfriend was a hard-working man whose coffee shop just happened to be needing all of his attention right now.

Sonny, Josh, and the new barista (Marcus) had all been extremely busy, none of them able to take even the slightest of breaks - especially since Lorna had some kind of emergency and had to leave for a couple of hours. Will figured it had something to do with her son and then figured he was right when she came back in just a few minutes ago toting the toddler across her hip. She had disappeared into the back and had not made a reappearance yet. He found himself feeling a little sorry for Lorna, knowing that she was a single parent.

Will had offered to help Sonny more than once, but of course Sonny declined, saying that Will needed to take this time to spend it with his daughter. Will had insisted that Elizabeth would be as happy as a bug in a rug with her stroller parked behind the bar right next to him, but Sonny was not hearing it.

When Will's friends started piling in and practically stole Elizabeth from him, he took the opportunity to attempt studying, but now he was giving up on that idea, too. There were just way too many glorious distractions around him.

Will closed his microbiology book just as Tyler slid in the chair next to him.

"So…" Tyler said, raising an eyebrow.

"So…what?" Will asked, matching Tyler's eyebrow raise.

"So…how's the butt, Horton?"

"Seriously?"

"Yea, I'm serious, why not? I care about your butt. I'm that kind of friend," Tyler shrugged, looking at Will as if Will was the weirdo asking the intimate questions in a room full of customers – almost half of them kids. "Oh, and I brought you some Epsom Salts."

"For what?"

"Um, for your butt, bright one. I am not really sure how to use it, though, someone just told me that it would help a sore butt. Maybe you should just try sprinkling some on..."

"Tyler," Will whispered. "I am not sprinkling salt on my butt."

"Suit yourself, Horton. I am just saying that-"

"Let's talk about something else, Tyler…like the weather. Yea, the weather. That should be safe."

"It's Illinois, late November, Will." Tyler had the audacity to show exasperation. "It's cold outside as if you haven't noticed. It's gonna get even colder and your nipples will get even harder. Then I will try to flick them for fun like I always do. End of story. How's your butt?"

"I give," Will grumbled, zipping his coat a little further to protect his nipples. "Is there no safe topic with you, Tyler?"

"His butt is amazing," Sonny said quietly just behind Will's ear, sending little chills up and down Will's spine. "Perfect actually, and so are his nipples. As a matter of fact, Will's whole body is perfectly sculpted like an expensive piece of art...especially his butt." Sonny reached around Will and placed a fresh coffee, fat sandwich, and lemon scone on the table as heat rushed rapidly into Will's cheeks, literally burning all the way up to the tippy-tops of his ears. He desperately needed a change in suspect.

Tyler eyed the sandwich, Will's butt, obviously and thankfully, now forgotten.

_Saved by the turkey sandwich_.

"You can have half, but just half," Will offered Tyler before turning to Sonny. "Thanks, babe...for the food, I mean, and the coffee."

"You're welcome," Sonny said, softly kissing Will's rosy jawline. He whispered, "Although, I'd like to give you more than just a sandwich right now."

Will's breath hitched in his throat. "Yea?"

"Yea. What I really wanna do is take you back to my office and give you something to really blush about."

"Sonny," Will said, sighing. "You're a tease."

"Me?" Sonny countered, grinning. "After all your fast and hard and right spot talk this morning?"

"You do have a point," Will said as he shifted in his seat, guilty eyes meeting mischievous ones. "Believe me I am paying for it."

"Why do you think I have two aprons wrapped around my waist today?" Sonny asked. "And a hand towel tucked strategically into the front? I can assure you I am not trying to make a fashion statement. And I can assume you have been sitting over here squirming in your seat and tugging at your coat for the same reason."

They half moaned-half snickered at their shared dirty little secret.

"You might wanna stay behind the counter," Will suggested playfully, his gaze locked hungrily on the towel dangling from Sonny's midsection. "There is no hiding that―"

"Gross," Kenzie said, from across the table. "Are you two talking about your thingies?"

"Actually," Sonny said, smiling. "I was just saying that I have to get back to work." Another quick peck to Will's cheek and Sonny turned to walk away.

Will grabbed his hand in an attempt to keep him there. "Awww," he whined. "Really? Do you have to?"

"Geesh, your hands are freezing, Will. You are the only person I know that needs mittens indoors." Sonny chuckled before adding. "I'll be back when it dies down."

"Promise?"

"Yea, of course, I promise. I wanna spend time with you and Elizabeth. She likes me, remember?" Sonny glanced a little apprehensively toward the baby and then quickly back.

"Yes, I remember."

"Should I get her something? Warm her bottle maybe?"

"She's good right now. Thanks, and plus, she usually won't drink her bottle warmed. Most times she prefers it cold or room temperature."

"Picky like her dad, huh?" Sonny gave Will's hand a little squeeze to let him know that he was joking. Will returned the gesture before he finally, and reluctantly, let go of the other man's hand.

"Wrap your hands around that mug and warm then up before you get sick."

"You can't get sick from cold ha―"

"Just do it," Sonny gently demanded before walking off. Will snickered at the little extra swag in his boyfriend's step. He laughed out loud when Sonny looked over his shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows.

_Tease._

Will wrapped his hands around his mug (like he was instructed) when what he really wanted to do was follow Sonny and rip both aprons and those pants right off of him. He shifted in his seat for the thousandth time today.

_Ugh. Down, boy._

"You gonna eat that?" Tyler asked, referring to the other half of Will's sandwich.

Before Will could gather his senses enough to answer, Kenzie was offering Tyler Elizabeth.

Sandwich, obviously and thankfully, now forgotten by Tyler.

_Saved by the baby._

Will ate while he watched Tyler make goofy faces and noises at his daughter. She loved it – kicking, smiling, and cooing the whole time. It was if they spoke the same language. Elizabeth had always taken well to his friends, but it was as if she and Tyler had some kind of special bond. Will loved watching the two of them together.

"Raspberry blowing contest," Tyler challenged Elizabeth, and then they both commenced to blowing bubbles. Will couldn't tell which one was making the biggest slobbery mess.

"So…" Kenzie said, leaning across the table. "How's the butt, William?"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Come on, guys, let Will eat." Neil said.

"Thank you."

"Yea," added Dustin. "Haven't you noticed the way he and Sonny have been looking at each other all afternoon? The little show Sonny just put on for Will? The boy is obviously gonna need some energy for later."

"Haha," Will said, dryly, shoving the scone in his mouth.

Officer Falco peeked his head in the door and did a quick visual scan of the room before slipping back out.

"On second thought, there may not be any action going on between you two for a while, Will," observed Dustin. "Looks like a dry spell is ahead."

"Tell me about it," Will grumbled.

"They are watching you three like hawks," Neil agreed, nodding. "Every ten minutes one of them sticks their head in the door."

"Like clockwork," said Dustin.

"Yea, Grandpa thinks it's necessary. Better safe than sorry, you know…something like that."

"I, for one, think it's a good thing," said Neil.

"You can never be too careful," Kenzie agreed, suddenly sitting up straight in her chair. "Oh, here comes Tanner and T." Her cheeks reddened.

"Kenzie, are you crushing on T?" Will asked.

"Oh, it's more than a crush. Those two have been inseparable since our ice skating night." Tyler offered his explanation in between bubbles and giggles.

"Oh, really? And why didn't I know this? Hmm?" Will asked.

"Cause you have been too busy rutting around like a horn dog under the sheets with Sonny to care about anybody else," accused Kenzie. Will was surprised she didn't offer him three finger snaps and a bob of the head.

"So, you get to know all about my sex life, ask all the intimate details you want, but I don't even get to know that you are dating―"

"Shhh! Here he comes, "Kenzie whispered, fiercely, "and plus I don't even know if we are dating. I am not sure what it's called so you boys don't say anything stupid!"

"Hey T. Hey Tanner," Kenzie said, voice dripping with sweetness as they approached.

Introductions were quickly made by Will between Neil, Dustin, Tanner, and T.

"Are you and Kenzie dating?" Tyler asked T.

Kenzie didn't give T time to respond. "What did I say, Tyler?! There you go proving again that I am the smart twin." Then just as quickly she flashed him a bright smile and folded her hands very demurely in front of her.

"Was that stupid? That wasn't stupid, was it? You said that you didn't know if―"

Kenzie jumped up from her chair, her long hair bouncing around her. "We need to go! We'll be late for the movie." She turned and grabbed T's hand, batting her long eyelashes.

_Little Kenzie's got game. Who knew?_

"Ready?" she asked sweetly, a toothy, white smile splattered across her face.

The boys were looking at Kenzie as if she'd grown a third head.

"Um, who stole the real Kenzie and replaced her with this sugary one?" asked Neil.

"I demand the real Kenzie back," added Will. Elizabeth squealed her agreement and they all laughed – all but Kenzie.

Even through the fire that flashed behind Kenzie's eyes, she still maintained her smile and her ooey gooey demeanor as she said, "See you later, boys. Bye, brother. Bye, sweet baby."

"Okay, then," T said. "Nice to see you, Will. Nice to meet you guys." He waved at Sonny (who was still busy behind the bar) just before Kenzie pulled him out the door.

Sonny waved back and then flashed Will a what-is-up-with-those-two look.

Will shrugged his shoulders, even more confused than he was five minutes ago.

"She's got T whipped already," Tanner said, laughing. "She is all that boy talks about."

"The girl works fast," Neil said, smiling.

Tyler threw Neil a watch-it-buddy look.

"Not that kinda work, Tyler. Geesh."

"Hey, Will, your daughter is really cute," Tanner said, smiling at Elizabeth. "Kinda slobbery, though. But, then again, so is Tyler."

"Hey, we were having a raspberry blowing contest. I won," he said, proudly.

"Well, good job then." Tanner said, chuckling and patting Tyler on the back.

Will wiped at Elizabeth's chin with a clean wash cloth. She grabbed it and started gnawing on it. Will replaced it with her teething ring.

"I'm gonna say hi to Sonny and get something to drink," Tanner said. "You guys want anything?"

Tyler was the only one to take Tanner up on his offer. He kissed Elizabeth on the forehead before handing her over to Will. "Hang on, Tanner, I'm coming with."

Will gladly took the bundle of joy offered to him. "Bout time you made it back around to your daddy." She took the teething ring out of her mouth long enough to grace Will with a grin that made his heart melt.

Neil and Dustin said their goodbyes, explaining that they had lots of boxes that still needed to be moved and unpacked.

"Thanks for taking a break from all that and coming by to see us. Congrats again, you two."

"Take care of yourself, Will," Neil said. "Listen to your grandpa and Sonny. Stay safe."

"Yes, dad."

As the couple was leaving, Will noticed Lorna wheeling her sleeping son out of the back in a stroller. He waved her over and then offered to watch him while she worked.

She eagerly accepted. "Thank you so much, Will. You have no idea how much I appreciate that. Thomas's sitter had an emergency and I don't have anyone else to watch him right now. My aunt will be here in about an hour to get him."

"No problem. I don't mind at all. Elizabeth will be wanting a nap soon, too." As if right on cue, she yawned loudly.

"I was going to just park him behind the bar, but you know, I don't wanna make Sonny nervous," she laughed. "I don't know who cries more when those two are together, Sonny or Thomas."

"Oh, yea," Will said, chuckling. "The whole babies-hate-Sonny thing."

"How is he with Elizabeth?" Lorna asked.

"Actually, they have only been together once, you know…crazy schedules, shared custody and all… but it went really well." Will suddenly felt like an ass for the shared custody comment.

"Really?" Lorna asked, green eyes wide with surprise.

"I, oh gosh, I'm sorry. That was a stupid comment to make. It must be difficult for you…"

Lorna smiled. "I mean really it went well?"

"Oh. Yea, it did actually."

"No crying?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little trembling of the bottom lip?"

"Only from Sonny." They both laughed out loud at the thought.

That was when Will noticed just how pretty Lorna was – long blonde hair, huge green eyes surrounded by thick lashes, perfect smile and a body that he figured most guys would die for – well if they were straight that is. Will found himself wondering again about Thomas's father, but he didn't feel like he knew Lorna enough to ask the circumstances.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, Will. But I guess I better get back to work. You know, before your boyfriend fires me."

"I doubt that will ever happen. He really appreciates all your help. You and Josh have really come through in a big way for him recently. Chad, too."

"Sonny's a great guy. I don't mind helping out when I can. Plus, I need the money."

"I know what you mean," Will agreed, absent-mindedly pushing a curl off of Elizabeth's forehead.

"Thanks again, Will."

"Yea, sure. Anytime."

Will adjusted Elizabeth on his lap so that she was facing him, his thumbs hooked securely, but gently, under her arms and his hands spread across her tiny back.

"You ready for a nap?"

She continued to gnaw on her ring and stare at her daddy.

"How about a bottle?"

The ring hit the floor in about two seconds. Elizabeth cooed at Will expectantly.

Will chuckled as he reached into the diaper bag. He presented her with a cold bottle. "And how would you like it, milady?"

She reached out and grabbed the bottle, pulling it toward her mouth.

"Woah, slow down, silly girl. We have to take the lid off first." Will popped the top off and Elizabeth popped the bottle into her mouth and started sucking as if she hadn't eaten in a week.

"Cold it is," he said, grinning, leaning back into the chair and cradling his daughter into the crook of his arm. Her eyes were already getting heavy. "Sleep tight," Will said, chuckling.

He looked up and noticed Tyler and Tanner, hand in hand, slipping into a corner booth. He couldn't help but smile.

His eyes floated across the crowded room to catch Sonny's stare again. "I love you, Will."

"Love you, too, Son."

"I want you."

Will nodded and looked away as he felt the warmth creep back into his cheeks, annoyed at his sudden bashfulness. He looked back up to catch Sonny snickering and receiving another elbow nudge from Josh.

_Hands, er, elbows off my boyfriend. Damn!_

Will wasn't normally the jealous type and he wasn't even sure of Josh's sexual preference, but (if he admitted it to himself) the way Josh kept nudging Sonny and getting all up in his personal space was kind of annoying. After hearing Sonny talk about his exes all morning, Will felt all out of sorts. He grumbled to himself as he watched the two of them take orders, noticing even more now that they worked together like a well-oiled machine.

_Get it together, Horton. Sonny is all yours._

After Elizabeth finished her bottle and fell asleep, Will propped her up gently and gave her a few soft pats on the back to release any tummy bubbles before placing her gently in her stroller. He tucked her yellow blanket snuggly around her and smiled as her little lips continued to suck. She let out a little whimper, so Will touched her pacifier to her lips. Even in her sleep, she slurped it in and settled down quickly. Will was wheeling her stroller next to Thomas's when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"That baby is a sweet angel like her father."

"Oh, hey, Grandma."

"Everything okay, Will?"

"Yea," Will said standing up to give his Grandma Marlena a hug. "Everything's great."

"Your grandpa Roman has told me a little bit about what's going on," she said as they sat down. "So, you know I had to put my eyes on you and Elizabeth to make sure you are okay."

"Yea, I am okay, Grandma. We both are. I figured Grandpa had let the cat out of the bag. Mom has texted me a dozen times."

"I saw her this morning," she said. "She wants to see that baby."

"She just saw her Thursday," Will said, laughing.

"And so did I, but just few hours of that little darling is never enough."

"I know." Will nodded his understanding. "I texted her that I would bring E to her house tomorrow."

"In that case, I will be there, too."

As they visited, the coffee shop died down just a bit and it wasn't too long before Sonny was heading over to hang out with them.

"I don't think we have been formerly introduced," Sonny said, extending his hand to Marlena.

"No, we haven't," she agreed, taking Sonny's hand in her own and standing up. "Now I need to hug the neck of the fellow that has made my wonderful grandson happier than he has ever been." She wrapped her arms around Sonny and Sonny hugged her back, smiling.

"That might be because_ he_ has made _me_ happier than I have ever been," Sonny replied, winking at Will.

Will snickered at the fact that Sonny was keeping his lower half awkwardly separated from his grandmother and was pretty much giving her a shoulder hug. They patted each other a couple times on the back before backing away from one another and sitting down with Will.

"I knew that first night that Will and I came here that something was gonna blossom between you two, and look at my Will blushing now."

"Really, Grandma? Blossom? We are men."

She giggled. "Well, what would you prefer I say, my sweet boy?"

"Exploded," Tyler offered, walking up behind Will. "Things have definitely been_ exploding_ between these two."

Sonny covered his mouth to hide his snicker; Will's blush deepened; Grandma Marlena eyed Tyler sternly.

"Tyler," she said, "what have I told you time and time again about that dirty talk in front of this baby? And now there are two here that you are corrupting."

"It's not dirty talk. I, um, I just meant that their love is exploding." He made a grand gesture with his arms, circling them wide in an attempt to explain himself. "As, um, as opposed to blossoming. You know, since they are not girls and all…and, and they are men."

"Tyler," she scolded. "I might not be a spring chicken anymore, but I have been around the barnyard enough times to know what you were implying."

"I'm not sure what you mean by all that barnyard talk, but…but the babies are asleep." To prove his point, he started whispering.

Will shook his head at Tyler, knowing full well that Tyler would never win this battle. No one ever did with his grandma. Not even his own mother, who could easily work her way out of any sticky situation. Grandma Marlena was that good.

Luckily Tyler took the hint. "I mean…yes, ma'am. It won't happen again." Tyler had the sensibility to actually look remorseful.

"That's more like it. Now come give me a hug." Tyler smiled, seemingly happy that this conversation was over, reaching down and wrapping his arms around Marlena.

Sonny scooped up Elizabeth's teething ring that had fallen on the floor. He held it up between two fingers and handed it to Will. "Shouldn't this be bleached or boiled now? Maybe thrown away?"

"Oh, thanks, babe," Will said. "I forgot that was down there."

"That reminds me," Sonny said, his eyes lighting up. "Dr. Evans, can I borrow Will for just a minute?"

"Of course, but only if you call me Marlena."

Sonny nodded. "Thanks, Marlena, I just have to show him something real quick."

"I bet you have to show him something," mumbled Tyler. "You've been showing it to the whole coffee shop all afternoon. Will has been showing his off, too."

Marlena cleared her throat and Will knew that Tyler was about to get a good old fashioned Grandma Marlena lecture. He patted Tyler on the back, "You have fun now," as he and Sonny walked away from the table hand in hand.

As soon as they were behind the double doors that led to the storage room, Will smashed his lips to Sonny's. "Show me, Sonny, show me," Will moaned between eager kisses.

"Will," Sonny breathed, pressing his lips to Will's, rubbing Will's tongue with his own, yet pushing Will back at the same time – an inner turmoil clearly present.

"Sonny?" Will pulled back.

"Babe, I'm sorry…I want nothing more than to take you into my office right now―"

"Yes, oh yes," Will nodded eagerly, fumbling behind him in search of the door knob."

"But―"

"But? There's a but? No, Sonny, no buts…" Will wrapped his hands around Sonny's neck and buried his fingers into his boyfriend's thick hair, attempting to pull him in again. He moaned and pushed his hips eagerly into Sonny.

Sonny continued to resist and Will couldn't help but feel a little hurt, his eyes suddenly downcast. He thought this was why Sonny had pulled him back here and suddenly he felt foolish.

"Hey," Sonny said, cupping Will's chin in his hand and encouraging Will to make eye contact. When Will did, he continued. "Oh, sweetie, don't look at me like that. You know that I want you. I always want you." He pushed into Will to prove it. "It's just that your grandma is right outside those doors and Boone will be opening that back door any second to put his eyes on us."

Will nodded. "I just thought when you said that you wanted to show me something…"

Sonny smiled. "I do want to show you something, but not that. I mean, I want to…Awe, will, come one, babe. Don't look so sad. Please. Do you really doubt that I want you? You can't seriously doubt that I want you."

Will just shrugged. He knew he was being pouty but he suddenly couldn't help but wonder if Sonny was ever able to resist "mountain boy" on their adventures overseas. Before he could help himself, he let that insecurity slip right out of his mouth. "I bet you were never able to resist Aaron."

"Woah," said Sonny. "Hey. Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know," Will mumbled. "I guess it's just that you and the Himalayan hottie had this great adventure and you said that you two weren't really, you know, in love, but you were together for quite some time so I figured the sex must have been, like, ridiculously out of this world or something."

"The sex was good, yea," Sonny admitted, nodding.

"What?" Wide blue eyes flickered up to meet brown ones.

"I said, yea, the sex was good, Will. It was good, but it was definitely not out of this world…and that's all it ever was…sex. But, when I am with you, Will. When I am with you…that's when it is out of this world. It's like nothing I have ever experienced before. Ever. It's only out of this world with you, Will. It truly is," Sonny said before adding tenderly. "Only with you, my love."

Will's heart fell to the floor. "Yea?"

"Yea. Definitely yea."

"You…you really mean that?"

"Yea, I really mean that. I mean that, like, times one thousand. No, like, times infinity."

Will snickered. "That's kind of a lot."

"Now there's that smile I love so much," Sonny ran his finger gently across Will's full bottom lip. "How could you ever doubt that I want you, William Horton?"

"I'm…I'm sorry. I guess it's just that…everything that is going on right now has me a little stressed and then all those questions today at the police station. I guess I just found myself getting a little jealous or something…"

"I understand. I would feel the same way, but you know that I love you, right Will? I mean, I really, really love you."

Will smiled, a bright smile that could light up even the darkest of rooms. "Yea, I do know. I love you, too. Really, really love you. And I am just really…horny, I guess," Will admitted. "Clouds my thinking."

"Me too, you have no idea," Sonny chuckled. "So much that if the missile went off right now I would ruin one pair of boxers, my pants, two aprons and a hand towel."

Will laughed out loud at that declaration. "So now it's a missile, huh? Like my own little rocket ship."

"Big rocket ship," Sonny corrected.

"Yea, well, I did see stars last night."

"I aim to please, science boy."

They snickered at their antics like two silly middle school boys.

"For real, though. What are we gonna do, Son? I mean―"

"Well first, you gotta stop licking your bottom lip like that, sweetie."

"Sorry. It's just that…how are we gonna, you know, with Boone and Falco constantly around."

"I don't know, but we will have to figure something out. Now that I've had you, I don't know how long I can go without…"

"Having me again?" Will grinned, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Yea," Sonny pressed Will further up against the wall.

"I was thinking the same thing earlier. This must be some kind of cruel joke. Finally, I am in an amazing relationship, with an amazing man and we have amazing sex―"

"We make love and, yes, it's amazing," Sonny said on a whisper.

Just then the back door opened, flooding the dimly lit room with the bright Illinois sun. The boys jumped away from each other.

"Hey, boys," said Officer Boone, closing the door behind him. "Everything okay? You seem kinda, well, jumpy."

"Oh yea, um, Sonny was just showing me something."

"Yep, I am showing him something." Sonny grabbed Will's hand and pulled him around the corner until they reached a large metal door.

"Oh, no way, mister. I am not going into that meat locker."

Sonny snickered. "It's not a meat locker. It's just an over-sized refrigerator. Just think of it as a...as a pantry."

"Yea, a thirty degree pantry."

"Thirty six degrees," Sonny said, swinging the wide door open and walking in. A dim light flickered on.

Will barely peeked his head in, his lips already turning blue and his body shivering just from standing in the door frame. "Sonny, I'm sorry. I can't. This is as good as it gets."

"It's okay, babe," Sonny assured Will, reaching toward a high shelf in the very back. He pulled down a large plastic baggie and presented it to Will.

"What's this?' Will said, eyeing the baggie. He noticed it was full of cold teething rings in a variety of shapes and pastel colors. "Are these for E?"

"Uh-huh, and I made sure that were all nice and clean before I put them in here."

"Awe, Sonny, this is so sweet. She will love these." Will found himself tearing up over the rings.

_Are you kidding me right now?_

"Well, I remember you saying she likes to gnaw on things because she is getting her teeth in, and I noticed the other day that you had some of these in your refrigerator so I figured she likes them cold."

"Yea, she does."

"So now, when she is here with you she will have an endless supply, well, almost endless supply of cold things to chew on."

"Thank you, Sonny, so much."

Sonny closed the short distance between them and hooked his thumbs through Will's belt loops. "I just really want her to like me…'cause I really like her daddy."

Will pressed his cold nose to Sonny's warm one. "Well, she does like you, and so does her daddy."

Josh suddenly showed up behind Will, ruining the moment.

_Ugh._

"Sonny! There you are. It is getting really busy out there again. I need your help."

"Of course, I'll be right there," Sonny said, peeking around Will. "Sorry, I thought you, Lorna, and Marcus had it under control."

"We did, but Lorna is gathering Thomas's stuff. Some lady is here to pick him up and Marcus is trying to get some of the tables cleaned up. I gotta get back out there. Hurry, okay?"

"Sure, man." When Josh disappeared around, Sonny squeezed an ample amount of Will's butt cheeks and kissed him swiftly, but firmly on the lips. "I gotta get back, babe."

"Okay, I will put these back for you," Will said holding up the teething rings, "and close it back up for you nice and tight."

"You sure you can handle it, hot pants? You know with your inability to thermo-regulate and all."

"Haha, wise one, I've got this."

"Thanks, and please don't use the words nice and tight around me unless we are somewhere that I can bury myself in your _nice and tightnes_s," Sonny whispered heavily before delivering a couple pants to his boyfriend's fanny and a smart pinch that had Will yelping.

Before Will could respond, Sonny bolted around the corner, his laughter chasing after him.

_I will get you for that, Kiriakis. I have some serious catching up to do in the butt-pinching department. _

Will stood just at the edge of the over-sized refrigerator giving himself a little pep talk in order to fully enter. Although the shelf that Sonny had taken the rings from was just a few feet away, the cold air pushing out from the small vent and circling Will was enough to make him want to run screaming.

He stretched his arm out as far as he could and soon found out that he couldn't reach the shelf without entering. His nipples hardened into little nubs just at the thought.

With teeth chattering, he slowly walked the two or three steps in to reach the shelf. He was just putting the baggie on the shelf when the door closed behind him and the refrigerator went black. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

_Oh, shit_.


	35. Chapter 35

Again, thanks for the continued support! I apologize for not having time to respond to your reviews this time around, but I want you to know that I appreciate them sooo much (the good, the bad, and the ugly - haha) and have read them ALL. I will get back to you as soon as I can with my responses. I do have one question - Is this story dragging out too far? Getting boring? Should I get to the conclusion and wrap it up? Guess that was more than one question - oops! Although I hate to let my first chapter fic go (wah!), I am wondering if it is time. Thanks, again! :)

* * *

With teeth chattering, Will slowly walked the two or three steps into the refrigerator to reach the shelf. He was just putting the baggie-of-rings on the shelf when the door closed softly behind him and the refrigerator went black – the darkness engulfing him. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

_Oh, shit._

Will fished blindly into his jacket pocket for his phone and the flashlight app that was installed on it, but to no avail.

_Are you kidding me right now? I must have left it on the table. Okay, think Will._

Screaming came to mind, but of course, Will refrained – forcing himself to stay calm.

_It's not like you are lost in the middle of a blizzard, Horton. Get a grip._

With cold, shaky fingers and his lungs now burning, Will felt along the frigid shelving until he reached the icy metal door – at least it felt like ice to Will. He pushed on the handle, but the door would not budge. He pushed again.

Nothing.

_Oh, God. Don't panic, Will. Stay calm._

He knocked on the door loudly two or three times, and waited for what felt like a few minutes, when, in reality, it was probably only a few seconds.

Again nothing.

He knocked louder and because he was starting to get a little anxious, he kicked it soundly, too. He put his ear as close to the door as he could without touching it, but he couldn't hear anything but the fan running on the refrigerator.

_Did the fan just get louder? Is it getting colder in here? I am going to freeze to death. No, I'm not! Sonny said it was thirty-six degrees; it has to be thirty-two to freeze, right? Plus, I have only been trapped in here for a few seconds. Trapped? Oh God, am I trapped? Did someone trap me in here?_

"Sonny!" Will yelled as he knocked again, starting to feel the panic rise. "Boone! Anybody!" He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, but that only caused his lungs to burn even more. He started shallow panting as he grabbed the handle and shook it frantically, the cold metal like tiny needles stabbing at his fingers. "Sonny!"

_Dammit! If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny!_

"Hey!" Will shouted, and then he mumbled to himself, "Where is my piano when I need it?" yearning desperately for an escape. "Or pavement? I need to feel the sidewalk pounding under my feet."

Just when Will thought he would surely lose it, the door slowly opened and Lorna was standing there with a confused look on her face. "Will, what the heck are you doing in the refrigerator?"

Will practically knocked her over trying to get off of the _freakin' ice-box_. "I, um, I was putting back the teething rings that Sonny got for Elizabeth. Geesh, it was cold in there!" Will rubbed his hands briskly up and down his coat-covered arms before tucking his cold, reddened hands deep into the warm recesses of his pockets.

"Will, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea. I, um…yes, I am. I'm okay. The door locked and I couldn't get out."

"It wasn't locked, Will."

"It _was_ locked," Will countered. "It was locked, and I couldn't get out."

"It was just stuck. It does that sometimes. You just have to push real hard. See?" Lorna was looking at Will as if he was a frail, little boy as she turned the elongated handle on the door and used quite a bit of force to pull it open.

Will nodded. "Yea, I do see."

Lorna smiled. "You sure you're okay?"

Other than feeling like a complete idiot, yea, Will was okay. "Uh…I kinda feel like a dumbass, but other than that, I'm fine. I think all the crap that has been going on lately has been messing with my head. Geesh, I feel so stupid right now."

Lorna giggled. "Awe, don't feel bad. That happened to me once before when I started working here and I am claustrophobic. I always prop the door open when I am in there with a box or something."

"Best idea I've heard all day," Will said, smiling. "Thanks, Lorna."

"Yep, but if that happens again just push real hard next time, okay?"

"Yea, I will. Hopefully there won't be a next time. Look, Lorna, can we keep this between the two of us. It's a little embarrassing. Actually, it's a lot embarrassing."

"Sure thing, Will," she said, laughing. "I owe you one anyway for watching Thomas for me. So…I guess we can keep it between us that you were screaming for Sonny like a little girl."

"Hey, you! It was cold in there and…and dark."

"Oh, I know," Lorna agreed. "Dark and small, too small."

They were laughing as they walked back through the double doors and into the coffee shop.

"What's so funny?" Sonny asked, as he was filling a mug.

"Oh, nothing," Will and Lorna both answered.

Will was glad that Sonny let it go. He made his way back to his daughter and his grandma, zigzagging through the still-full tables. "Thanks for watching E, Grandma."

"Of course, my dear, anytime."

"Where did Tyler go?"

"He left with some aborable boy named Tanner."

"Adorable boy?"

"Well, how would you describe him?"

"Ridiculously large."

"You do have a point there," Marlena chuckled. "I need to go, too, Will. I have an appointment shortly."

"Oh, okay. I will see you tomorrow at Mom's, then?"

"You sure Will." She kissed Will on the forehead and waved across the room at Sonny before leaving.

Will took this opportunity to catch up on his studying. He took out his iPad and worked though some virtual labs due next week. He had just finished identifying the last bacteria when Elizabeth cooed.

"Well, good morning there, Sunshine," Will said, smiling and reaching in to pull his daughter out of the stroller. He stood her on his knees. "I bet you need a diaper change."

She smiled at him from around her pacifier. Will chuckled as he slung the diaper bag over his shoulder, noticing that it was quite a bit heavier than usual.

_What in the world?_

Will peered down into the bag and noticed an unopened box of Epsom Salts. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but laugh as he envisioned Tyler slipping it into the bag without Grandma Marlena noticing.

"What are we gonna do with our buddy Tyler?" Will asked Elizabeth as he propped her high on his hip. She gave him an I-have-no-idea-Daddy look, her eyebrows stretching up into her hairline. Will chuckled as he headed toward Sonny's office. "We need a little privacy."

Will placed a fluffy pink blanket on the floor beside Sonny's desk and proceeded to change his daughter. She pulled the pacifier from her mouth and replaced it with her fist. "Just wait 'til you see what Sonny has for you to gnaw on," Will told her. He had just finished changing her when Sonny walked into the room and sat crossed-legged on the floor beside Will and Elizabeth. Sonny held up a cold teething ring and Elizabeth promptly removed her fist from her mouth, greedily grabbed the ring, and started gnawing on it, eyeing Sonny all the while.

"Thanks, babe," Will said told Sonny, and then to Elizabeth. "I told you Sonny had something for you."

"I think she likes it?" Sonny asked, more than said, expectantly.

"She loves it," Will assured.

"That must really hurt her, getting teeth I mean. Gnawing on that ring must really help."

"Yea, it really does. I have some Baby Anbesol for her if she needs it."

"What's that?"

"It's this stuff that I can rub on her gums if I need to. It is supposed to numb them."

"Oh, does it work?"

"I haven't had to use it yet. The teething rings seem to suit her just fine."

Sonny nodded. "She's really sweet, Will."

"Yea, I got lucky."

"She's lucky too, you know. You're a great dad."

"Thanks, Sonny."

"Yep." Sonny reached his hand out and ran a finger across Elizabeth's arm. "She's so soft."

"She is," Will agreed. "Wanna hold her?"

"I think so," Sonny nodded. "Yea, I do wanna hold her. I, um, it should be okay. I don't have a hard-on anymore. Hanging out in the fridge and then some poor kid projectile vomiting up an extra-large hot chocolate all the way to the bathroom kinda got rid of that problem for me."

"Poor kid," agreed Will. Then he quietly added, "Ew, I think that would fix my problem, too." _So would getting stuck in the refrigerator like a dumbass._

Sonny scooted until his back was firmly against the desk. "Ready," he declared confidently, holding his arms out.

"Okay," Will said, picking his daughter up and placing her gently in Sonny's lap. She rested her back against Sonny's belly as she sank perfectly and cozily down into his crossed legs. She tilted her head back and rolled her big eyes up to look at Sonny.

"Hey there, blue eyes," Sonny said, looking down at her. "I got that for you, you know."

Elizabeth pulled the ring out of her mouth long enough to grin up at Sonny.

"Slobber bucket," Will said, wiping at her face with a clean wash cloth. She squealed and pushed her daddy's hand away before twisting and hiding her face in Sonny's shirt.

"Ohhh, sorry about that, Son. I don't think I will be needing this wash cloth anymore."

Sonny laughed. "It's okay. Really, I don't mind."

Elizabeth twisted Sonny's navy polo in her little fist and attempted to put it in her mouth.

"Hey, silly girl," Will said, showing his daughter that she was still holding her teething ring in the other hand. "You are supposed to chew on this."

She glanced back and forth between the shirt in one of her hands and the ring in the other as if contemplating her options. She finally let go of the shirt and chose the ring, resting her cheek against Sonny.

Sonny rubbed her back gently. "She's so warm."

"Yea, she's my little hot pocket."

"She definitely doesn't get that from you."

"Ah, no," Will said, smiling. "This means a lot to me, Sonny. I mean, seeing you sitting her with her like this, especially when I know it's not easy for you."

"Oh no, Will. She…she makes it easy. I really like her."

"She likes you, too…and I like you." Will leaned forward to press their lips softly together.

"I love you, Will."

"Love you, too."

Elizabeth threw the teething ring down and started mouthing Sonny's arm.

"Um, Will?"

Will snickered at the look of utter confusion on his boyfriend's face. He reached into the diaper bag, pulled out a bottle, and removed the lid. "Hungry, girl?  
She snatched the bottle, put her cheek back against Sonny, and started sucking eagerly.

Sonny laughed. "She seems to have quite the appetite."

"She definitely gets that from me." Will nodded, smiling when he noticed how Sonny kept alternating between patting Elizabeth's back and twirling the shiny curls that fell softly against the nape of her neck. Will scooted in close to Sonny, leaning his back against the desk, too. He kissed Sonny softly on the check, nuzzled his nose sweetly along Sonny's jaw line.

"What was that for?" Sonny asked quietly, smiling.

"Just because," Will said, shrugging. "Just because I am so darn happy."

"Mmm," Sonny murmured. "Me too, Will, even with all this craziness consuming our lives."

"I was thinking the same thing earlier."

"You know, Will," sonny whispered, closing the gap between them. "You can show me how happy you are anytime."

"Oh, yea?"

"Yea."

Will couldn't help but laugh when he noticed his daughter eyeing them curiously. The closer Will and Sonny got to each other, the wider her eyes got, as if she wanted to take it all in - see what was about to happen. When Will backed off, her eyes relaxed again.

Sonny noticed, too. "That is the cutest thing I have ever seen."

Will agreed. "That was pretty darn cute."

Sonny leaned his shoulder into Will a bit, shifting Elizabeth in his arms slightly. "She won't get a stomach ache drinking it cold like that?"

"No, and I talked to her doctor about it. She said if that's the way she likes it then let her have it. There is really no health benefit to heating it."

"Oh…"

There was a light tap at the door. Will looked up to see Officer Falco standing there. "Will, it's getting late. We need to get your daughter back to her mom and you to Sonny's apartment before it gets dark."

"Yea, okay. We will be right there as soon as E finishes her bottle."

"Sounds good. I will be waiting out front. Oh, I almost forgot. Your grandpa called, Will. It seems that he was able to track to down Nate. He used his credit card to get gas about one hour north of Benton Heights early this morning, the opposite direction of Salem, and the gas attendant was able to confirm that, indeed, he was there. So, Nate has an alibi for at least the time the brick was thrown."

"Ok, okay. Thanks so much, Officer Falco, for letting us know...and for everything."

"Anytime," replied the policeman before disappearing around the corner.

"He must have just been riding around. He used to do that all the time when he was pissed – that and disappear for days."

"He must really be…lost, in more ways than one," Will said, then decided to change the subject before he started feeling to sorry for the guy that had his boyfriend pushed up against the book shelves. The same guy that screamed in Will's face. "How late do you think you'll be, Son?"

Sonny sighed. "Late unfortunately. Josh already left. I didn't feel right asking him to stay again. Lorna will be heading out soon, Marcus, too."

"Then I will drop Elizabeth off and then come back and help you."

"No way, Will. I want you locked up safe and sound, not out running the roads at night."

"I will be with Falco," Will pointed out.

Sonny sat up all the way so he would look Will in the eye. "Will, remember what your grandpa said?"

"I remember, but what about you?" Will asked, not meaning to sound so annoyed. "Your safety is just as important as mine."

"The threats have been made to you, Will. Please don't fight me on this."

"Okay, okay. I won't, geesh, but please try not to be too late."

"I won't be too late, and Boone will be with me anyway."

"I know," Will said, sighing. It was when the sun started going down that Will began getting nervous, thanks to last night's events. He suddenly envisioned Sonny cold and trapped in the dark refrigerator. _Shit!_ "Um, Sonny?"

"Yea?"

"Don't forgot to prop the fridge open when you are in there. The door gets stuck sometimes. Uh, Lorna said so."

"Okay, I didn't know that."

"Yea, she said that she props the door open now because the door got stuck on her one time. She had to push really hard to get it to open."

"I will have to take a look at it then."

"Just don't forget to prop it open, okay?"

"Okay, Will. I won't."

Will remembered what it felt like to be surrounded by the cold and darkness. "I mean it, Sonny."

"I won't Will, but why so serious about-"

Elizabeth threw the empty bottle across the room, smacking it soundly against the wall. "Manners like her daddy," Sonny teased.

Will was thankful for the interruption...and they kept coming. Elizabeth let out a loud burp that would rival a grown man's. "Yep, exactly like her daddy," Sonny said, laughing. Will and Elizabeth laughed, too.

"Wait up for me if you can, okay Will?" Sonny reached out to caress Will's cheek.

"Of course I will wait up for you."

"We can reheat the lasagna that Lorna gave me yesterday if we want to…I mean, if you don't get hungry before I get there."

"That sounds really good, babe."_ Actually sharing a late night meal with the man that I love and then spending the night with him sounds really exciting. _Goosebumps covered Will's arms.

Sonny nodded. "Lorna is an amazing cook. I love it when she brings me food."

"A better cook than you?"

Lorna peeked her head into the door, her blonde hair swinging across her shoulder. "Did I hear my name?" quickly followed by, "Where is my camera? Sonny Kiriakis is holding a baby – a content, non-screaming baby at that."

"Yep, she likes me," Sonny declared, all proud-like. "Thomas, um…not so much."

"I can see that she does, and Thomas will come around eventually...especially if you bring him gifts like you do Elizabeth."

Sonny chuckled. "You may have a point there. But, how did you know I brought something for Elizabeth?"

"I, um…oh, I _ran into_ Will when he was putting them back in the fridge. Yep, that's how I know. Now…what you were two talking about?"

Will silently thanked Lorna for changing the subject, his cheeks reddening from the embarrassing trapped-in-the-refrigerator memory. He didn't want Sonny to put two and two together.

"Will and I were just saying how we are going to heat up your lasagna tonight," Sonny explained.

"Wow, you must have really liked it if you are willing to eat it two nights in a row," she said, beaming.

Even Sonny had the good sense to blush at that comment, both boys bright shades of pink now.

"What?" she asked blankly. "Why do you two have those weird looks on your faces? And Sonny Kiriakis, you never blush."

"Will and I kinda, um, we kinda didn't have time to eat it last night. Sorry."

"Awe," she whined. "It is so much better on the first night, you two. That sucks!" She threw a dish towel at Will.

"I am sure it will be amazing tonight," Will assured her. "We were just really, um, tired last night. We both had long, busy days."

"I bet you did," Lorna said, giggling. "Fine, I will let it slide just this once, but just this once," she said sternly before leaving the boys alone again.

Will started packing up Elizabeth's things. "I guess we'd better go," he said, sighing. Will stood and then took his daughter off of Sonny's lap and propped her on his hip.

Sonny stuffed Elizabeth's blanket in the diaper bag and then slung the strap over his shoulder. "Dang, this bag is heavy. What in the world do you have in here? Everything but the crib?"

Will thought of the salts. "Oh, quit your whining and gimme your hand. Babies need a lot of stuff._" And apparently so do their daddies._

Sonny reached for Will's outstretched hand. Will pulled; they both grunted.

"Just one more thing before I go," Will said, squeezing the warm hand that he was still holding.

"Yea, sure. Anything, Will."

"Promise me that you will be careful, Sonny. I know that everyone thinks that I am the target here, but that could just be…I don't l know, like a mind game or something for us to let our guard down."

"I know. I get that. I will be careful, Will."

"Promise?"

"Yea, I promise."

Will pressed his lips to Sonny's and Elizabeth wobbled in and slobbered (open mouth) all over Will's cheek.

"Just like her daddy," Sonny affirmed, chuckling.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey y'all. Thanks for all the reviews and continued interest. I will continue with this story until we all get bored. lol BTW, I would have never ended the story without solving the mystery. :) Behind on my review responses, as usual! Will get to them ASAP! Oh, this chapter contains **M/M content**. Stop now if you are offended by this. I was set to update last weekend and then I got some news, y'all might know what I am referring to, that threw me for a loop and slowed the writing down. Ugh, not sure if I will ever get over it. Grr...Anyway, thanks again! :)

* * *

It was 10:20 when Will pulled the warm lasagna out of the oven and Sonny walked in the door holding a tall pitcher in his hands. Falco was sitting at Sonny's small desk with his nose buried in the Salem Weekly – his futile attempt to give the boys some privacy.

"Wow, that smells good," Sonny said, visibly sniffing the air. "I'm starving. Thanks for doing this, Will."

"Of course, but I really didn't do much." Will smiled at his boyfriend over his shoulder. "Watcha got there?"

"Lemonade," Sonny said, placing the pitcher on the counter.

"Awe, thanks, babe." Will closed the oven door with his elbow and had barely placed the hot dish on the counter and pulled the thick mittens off before Sonny was hauling him in for a tight hug. Will, instinctively, moved his hands down to grab Sonny's rear, but stopped just short of the perfectly rounded cheeks when he caught Falco eyeing them – smiling at them from over the top of his newspaper. Will wrapped his thumbs in Sonny's belt loops instead, his disappointed hands now tingling. Will thought Sonny looked tired, but he couldn't help but think it was more than that and wondered if the last few days had gotten to him. He didn't really want to press the issue just this second, especially with Falco so close.

"Oh," Will said, pulling back. "I found some lettuce and stuff in the crisper to make a salad. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course, I don't mind. Why would I mind?"

"Oh, I don't know," Will shrugged. "You are letting me stay here and all. I just…I just wouldn't wanna take advantage."

"Oh, you'll get your turn," Sonny said suggestively, carding his fingertips through Will's hair. "Plus, I just kinda figure what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine, you know?"

Will bumped his nose playfully against Sonny's. "Yea?"

"Yea, you okay with that?"

"Yea, I am. I am more than okay with that. I…um, it's…it's perfect, Sonny. Being with you, here with you, is perfect."

Falco ruffled his paper and cleared his throat, reminding the boys where they were and that they were not alone in this quiet apartment.

"Officer Falco? Would you like to eat with us?" Sonny asked.

"Yea, come join us," urged Will. "I didn't cook it, so it should be safe to eat…just warmed it up." The three men laughed.

"No thanks, boys. You two enjoy your dinner together."

"Well, how about some of that pie that my grandmother gave us earlier?"

"Your grandmother gave you pie?" Sonny asked. "Yum."

"Yea, when Falco and I went by my apartment earlier to get my clothes, I ran downstairs to see Grandmother Caroline for a few minutes and she was just pulling peach pies out of the oven. She offered one to me and my gentleman caller."

Sonny snickered. "Your grandmother is awesome, but she thought Officer Falco was your gentleman caller?"

The policeman chuckled.

"Very funny, Kiriakis. She knows I am staying here." Will told Sonny and then to the officer. "So how 'bout it, Officer Falco?"

"I really appreciate the offer, but my son brought me a sandwich and some snacks earlier at the coffee house today, and, besides, my relief should be here in an hour or so. My wife has me on a diet and I promise you she can tell when I have cheated. It baffles me how she knows. So since I will be leaving soon, I'd better not."

"Oh, yea…I guess it does make sense for you and Boone to be getting relief." _Why didn't I think of that? Duh. _Will was just about to ask who the replacement was when Officer Falco offered the information.

"Officers Webb and Santana will be with you two until tomorrow night. Santana will be inside, and Webb will be just outside the door."

Sonny lifted an eyebrow at Will and Will understood the silent question. "I have met them both before. Webb used to help keep an eye on me at the station when I was little, and Santana and my mom are actually friends from high school. I used to see her quite a bit at the station, too."

"Okay," Sonny said, nodding. "Thanks for letting us know, Officer Falco."

"My pleasure. Hey, guys, mind if I turn the game on?"

"I totally forgot the Bears we playing tonight. Yea, turn it on and let's see the score," Will said.

Falco reached for the remote as the boys reached for and fixed their plates and their drinks.

Will and Sony sat at the small kitchen table, both facing toward the TV so they could watch the game with Falco.

"Awe, man, fourth quarter already? I wish we would have remembered this was on." Sonny said.

"At least the Bears are winning," Falco offered over his shoulder.

"True," Sonny said, stuffing his mouth with a bite of lasagna. "My dad talked to your grandpa today, babe, by the way."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

Both boys talked between bites and sips of their lemonade.

"Well, that sucks."

"Why?"

"I am pretty sure that your dad really appreciates all the drama that I am bringing into your life, Son."

"My dad doesn't feel that way, Will."

"I wouldn't blame him, you know."

"Hey, come on. My dad already loves you because I love you."

"If you say so."

"I say so. Now stop before I pull a Tyler and flick your adorable little nipples."

Will laughed. "They are not adorable. They are more...rugged, and you wouldn't."

"Oh, I would," Sonny said, a devilish grin across his face.

"Okay, I'll stop. I'll stop." Will smiled, finished off his lemonade and poured some more. "Then, why the pouty pants when you walked in? I mean if your dad didn't give you grief about me and all?"

"What pouty pants?"

"The ones you had on when you walked in and the ones you're sportin' again now. You didn't think I'd noticed? Sonny, I can tell when something is bugging you. So tell me."

"Well, uh, okay…" Sonny put his fork down and sat back, relaxing in the chair. "It's about our trip to Chicago."

Now Will was the one wearing the pouty pants. "Awe, we can't go? I was afraid of that. I was really looking forward to getting out of town for a while…with you."

"It's not that; we can still go. We just can't take the jet. I guess there are too many people that know about us taking the flight and so my dad and your grandpa decided it would be best if we drive."

"Um, and this is bad news? I get to stay on the ground and this is bad news? This is the best news I have heard all day!"

"Will! How are we gonna become members of the mile high club?" Sonny whispered.

Will laughed. "Well, we could just sneak on sometime and just do it."

"You are missing the point, Horton."

"Sonny, seriously? Come on now. This is will be fun. I love road trips."

"I guess so." Sonny pouted.

It was Will's turn to threaten. "Sonny Kiriakis, wipe that frown off your face before I do it for you."

Sonny smiled in spite of himself. "Oh yea, and how do you plan on doing that?"

Will curled his fingers and wiggled them toward Sonny's ribs.

"Woah, woah! Don't start that, Will!"

"Then admit it."

"Okay, I admit it! Wait, what am I admitting?"

"That we are gonna have fun on our road trip to Chicago."

"I admit. I admit it. We'll have a blast."

"Yes, we will…and we will have lots of safe-on-the-ground sex," Will said quietly. If Falco was paying attention to them, he wasn't giving any indication of it. In fact, he kept yelling, "You idiot!" at the TV.

"Lots of making love, Will."

"Huh?"

"You said sex, but you meant making love, right?"

"Yea, that too," Will smiled, nodding. "We get our own room, right? We don't have to share with Chad and Megan? Or whoever the hell has to come along and babysit us."

"Did I forgot to tell you? Chad and Megan are not going. It's just us. Well, and our babysitters. But, yes, we have our own rooms. I booked us a suite, a suite all to ourselves."

"Score!" Will yelled, beaming over the news that Sonny just shared.

"Nah, he fumbled," muttered Falco, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Sonny and Will snickered. "Why are they not going?"

"Meg can't take the time off from work…"

"Oh, how 'bout Chad?"

"Well, after you left, Lorna got a phone call. Her mom was in some some kind of accident at work and she's in a coma."

"Oh my gosh! That sucks. I feel so bad for her."

"Yea, I know, it's so sad. I really hope her mom is going to be alright. She and Thomas are making the three-hour drive home in the morning."

"I don't know why I thought Lorna was from closer around here."

"When she was sixteen, she got into some trouble at school, so her mom sent her here to live in Salem with an aunt who homeschooled her."

"Man, sounds like she's had it rough and she's a single mom at that. I feel bad for her."

"Me too. She was really upset. I think she has some unresolved issues with her mom."

"That sucks. What about Thomas's dad? Why hasn't he helped her with his son?"

"I don't really know the story. I just know that the prick is loaded and refuses to help her out at all or have anything to do with Thomas."

"What an asshole. I cannot even imagine turning my back on Gabi and Elizabeth."

"Yea, I know, babe. Chad and I told her to stay with her mom as long as she needs…as long as it takes. Chad agreed to stay and run Common Grounds next weekend so you and I could get away for little while."

"I will have to remember to thank him," Will said after shoving in the last bite of his lasagna. "And I'll have to remember to thank Lorna. That was amazing."

Sonny agreed. "Told you."

"Maybe you can teach me how to cook sometime," Will suggested. "we were supposed to trade lessons, remember?"

"I do remember. You are supposed to teach me how to play the piano and guitar. Seems to me that you are getting behind on your lessons."

"Getting behind?" Will laughed. "How's that?"

"Well, if I recall, you asked me to teach you my, um," Sonny glanced at Falco,"I think you called them expert-in-the-sack skills and I have now done that, more than once, I might add and—"

Will would have interrupted sooner if his mouth wasn't full of spring mix. "I did not ask you to do that. If I recall correctly, you were the one being a perv!"

"Nope, that is incorrect. You about cried like a baby when I offered you rock climbing lessons and so you suggested sex. As a matter of fact, I think those were your exact words. 'Sonny would you teach me sex if I teach you piano?' Yep, I believe that was exactly what you said."

Will was laughing so hard at Sonny's exaggerated version of their chance meeting in the park that the table was shaking. When he could catch his breath he accused Sonny of being delusional. "And stop with all the sex talk." He nodded his head toward Falco.

"He's not paying any attention to us. His face is in the TV. Quit being a baby," Sonny teased.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

"I'm being a baby, huh?"

"Yea, a big baby."

"Well, if you think he is not paying any attention, you probably won't mind if I do this," Will said, reaching over and softly caressing Sonny's upper thigh.

"No, I don't mind at all." Sonny grinned smugly.

"Or this," Will moved a little higher toward the slowly growing bulge in Sonny's khakis, his fingertips barely gliding over the soft material of his boyfriend's pants.

"Uh-uh, don't mind at all." He had the audacity to clasp his hands behind his head, as if he was asking for more.

Will's fingers started to tingle. He darted a look toward Falco before boldly continuing and thoroughly rubbing Sonny's crotch. "Do you mind now?"

"Nope," Sonny flashed Will a wicked smile.

Determined to beat Sonny at this little game he'd started, Will squeezed Sonny's now fully-stiff hard-on and then reached down to cup his balls. He fondled them gently. "I am assuming you're okay with this too?" Will breathed into Sonny's ear.

"Yep," Sonny squeaked, his lids getting heavy.

_Damn. _Will knew how much Sonny hated to lose, but, right now, Will didn't feel much like giving in either. He decided to go in for the kill.

Without warning, he planted his face in Sonny's lap and hotly mouthed Sonny's erection though the cotton of his pants and boxers.

"Damn!" Sonny exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and knocking it on the ground, his brown eyes wide like saucers.

Will's shoulder hit the table, making the glass plates and the metal forks clink together loudly, the remnants of their drinks sloshing around in their cups.

"What the hell happened?!" Falco said, bolting from his desk chair.

"Ow!" Will grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, babe," Sonny said, turning his back awkwardly toward Falco.

Will snickered then at Sonny's attempt to hide his boner.

_Mmm...a raging one at that._

"You two okay?" Fakco asked, slowly sitting back down into his chair.

"We're good," Sonny said. "I, uh…I just really need a shower right now."

"Right now? Sonny, you really need a shower right now? Right this second?" Will asked, stifling a laugh.

"Yep, I do. I need one right now."

Officer Falco eyed them curiously.

"But we haven't even eaten dessert yet, Sonny. We can choose from the peach pie or the lemon―"

"Later," Sonny said. "Uh, and you know what. I think we are out of hand towels in the bathroom."

_WE are out of hand towels. Hell, yes. I like the sound of that._

"So, I should, um," Sonny rifled through a corner drawer. "I should take some hand towels, you know, until I have time to do laundry." Sonny grabbed a handful of blue and burgundy striped towels and held them in front of his crotch.

Will almost fell sorry for his boyfriend and his futile attempt to hide the evidence of his arousal. Almost.

"Wait, a sec. I think you might need more," Will took a few more and stuffed them into Sonny's hand. "You can never have too many hand towels."

Sonny agreed and then did some kind of strange shuffle slash walk toward the bathroom. Falco looked like he was going to bust out laughing at any second. Will wanted desperately to follow his boyfriend into the shower and relieve him so that he wouldn't have to do it himself, but with Falco in such close proximity, he regretfully started cleaning the kitchen instead.

_Another one of my ingenious plans has back-fired on me. Way to go, Horton._

"Uh, Will?"

Will turned from where he was placing dished in the sink. "Yea, Officer Falco?"

"I have to make a phone call, and I will need to step outside to make it. It is going to be a 15 minute phone call, no more, no less."

_Is this Falco's way of giving me a few minutes of privacy with Sonny?_

"Um, fifteen minutes?"

"Fifteen, that is all I can allow. I mean...that is exactly how long my phone call will take, and I will be just outside this front door if you should need me."

_Oh, we won't need you. We've got this._ Will could barely contain his excitement. "Okay, Thanks! I mean, sure, go ahead and make your phone call."

"My fifteen minute phone call." Falco put extra emphasis on the word fifteen, just before stepping though the front door and closing it softly behind him.

Will ran across the room and into the already-steamy bathroom, thankful that he had his water proof watch on.

_Fifteen minutes._

He shut the door whisper-soft behind him, quickly stripped out of his clothes just as quietly and set his the stopwatch for fifteen minutes..._ugh_...fourteen minutes. He pulled the shower curtain back to find his boyfriend slowly stroking himself, his forehead against the shower wall, eyes closed, wet hair dripping - a pained look on his beautiful face. Will moved in quickly behind him, knowing that his Sonny was already close, Will's own cock fully hard and standing at attention now.

Will reached around Sonny's waist. "Let me," he whispered, brushing Sonny's hand away, the shower now spraying them both.

Sonny jumped, but remained leaning against the shower wall, eyes still heavy. "What are you doing, babe? Falco? He'll hear?" Sonny's voice was heavy, but lacked the concern he was trying to convey.

Will began to slowly stroke his boyfriend, the steam floating around them, the hot water gloriously stinging Will's sensitive skin. "He's outside…for fifteen minutes."

Will glanced at his watch.

_Thirteen minutes. _

He reached his other hand around Sonny and caressed his boyfriend's flat belly, loving the feel of the hard muscles awaken and tremble at his touch.

"Mmm," Sonny moaned. "I just need…I, ah, it won't take me long."

"Yea?" Will's tongue chased a water droplet behind Sonny ear and across the smooth, slick skin of his shoulder.

"Oh, God," Sonny groaned, rather loudly. "This is so much better than the fantasy."

"Hmm?" Will whispered into Sonny's ear, stroking Sonny a little faster...a little harder now. "You were fantasizing about me?"

"Oh, yes. Since the first day I set eyes on you."

"Oh, God, Sonny."

Sonny stood tall and threw his head back, resting the nape of his neck on Will's muscular shoulder, opening himself up more to Will's thorough ministrations.

"Tell me," Will urged, bumping Sonny with his hips.

"Hmmm..."

"Tell me your fantasy, Sonny. What were you thinking before I came in here?"

"Ohh...okay."

"Tell me now. Please. I really wanna hear."

"You were, behind me just like this, just like you are now...and you were stroking me just like...just like that. Oh, yea, mmm...just like that," Sonny whimpered, his breathing getting shallow. "Pumping and squeezing me."

_Twelve minutes._

"Just like this?" Will asked as he continued to pump.

"Mm-hm." Sonny's breath hitched in his throat. "God, your hand is amazing, I love it when you jerk me off."

"What was my other hand doing?" Will asked, dipping his head slightly to lick more water droplets off of Sonny's neck, this time just skimming over his Adam's apple. "You taste so good...feel so good against my tongue."

"Your, ah, um…your other hand?" Sonny croaked.

"Yea, what was my other hand doing?" Will craned his neck around ever-so-slightly to make easy nibbling of Sonny's sweet bottom lip.

"It…ohh…it was…ah…um. Will! Kiss me!" Sonny demanded as his hips started thrusting into Will's fist.

"Tell me first, please, Sonny."

"Wh-what?"

Will pressed his lips to Sonny's and between soft kisses he said. "In your...fantasy...what was my...other hand doing?"

"It was…" Sonny grabbed Will's left hand and moved it down between his legs. "It was here…pulling and, and squeezing…my balls. Now please...more mouth."

Sonny made absolutely no sense, but Will knew exactly what his man wanted and happily obliged Sonny's jumbled request. Will's tongue hungrily pushed into and probed the warm wet recesses of Sonny's mouth, catching Sonny's urgent gasps and soft moans as his hands worked Sonny down below.

_Eleven minutes._

Sonny reached his trembling hands back behind his own body, blindly found Will's throbbing erection and rubbed the firm tip along his crack, until Will's cock was sandwiched between his tight cheeks.

Electrifying pleasure coursed through Will's veins, causing him to cry out against Sonny's open mouth; his stroking hand went slack.

Sonny pulled his mouth from Will's. "Don't stop…babe. So…close."

Will focused as best he could and picked up the pace again, pumping from head to base, the air hanging heavy and wet from the steam that surrounded them. Sonny bowed his head and grabbed the rail in front of him until his knuckles turned white, desperate sounds coming from his throat.

_God, I love that sound!_

"I can tell your close. Come for me, babe."

And Sonny did. He cried out for Will as he came (almost violently) all over the shower wall. Sonny's hands slipped from the rail and Will swiftly moved his left hand up and around Sonny's twitching abdomen, holding his boyfriend close to him to keep them both from sinking to their knees.

Sonny rocked his hips against Will, causing Will's erection to slide up and down the warmth between the other man's cheeks. "Sonny, that feels so good," Will moaned as he continued to gently stroke Sonny dry. "So damn good."

Sonny turned his head and kissed Will gently on the lips, still panting he said. "That was amazing. Thank you."

"Mm-hmm." Will glanced, through lust-filled eyes, at his watch, his cock still against Sonny's crack.

"Nine minutes." He didn't mean to whine, but he did.

"Tell me what you want, Will. Tell me your fantasy. It's your turn."

"It's gotta be quick," Will sounded desperate as he looked down and slid his erection between Sonny's rounded cheeks again...and again, the firm globes seemingly beckoning him to keep up the slippery tempo. The position was a little awkward for Will as he tried to find the right angle and rhythm, but he almost came just from the site of his cock against Sonny's ass. "I, oh God, Sonny. This is better than any fantasy I have ever had." He grabbed an ample amount of Sonny's beautiful cheeks in his hands and squeezed, massaging them. "I love your ass!"

"So this then?" Sonny asked, over his shoulder.

Will thought he heard a smile in his boyfriend's voice, but he was too horny to care.

"Yea...oh God, Son...yes, this is good." Will picked up the pace.

"Okay," Sonny whispered, bending slightly at the waist and reaching out to brace his flat palms firmly against the wall. "Better?"

"Perfect. Yea, perfect." Will moaned, the rhythmic slapping of wet skin sliding against wet skin driving him mad. He had to bite down on his lip to keep from shouting his pleasure as he groped Sonny's ass in his hands, making the olive flesh redden.

_Eight minutes._

"Use your hands to push me further around you, Will. I wanna feel more of you."

Will followed Sonny's instruction and his pleasure was intensified tenfold. "Oh, God...I love this, Sonny," he cried out.

Sonny looked over his shoulder at Will. "Tell me, Will. Tell me what you love about it. I wanna hear you."

"I...ahhh, I...okay. I love the way my..." Will groaned and picked up the pace, causing their bodies to rhythmically jerk together and getting lost in the almost overwhelming pleasure coursing through his veins.

"You love the way what, Will?"

"Mmm..."

"Tell me, Will!"

Will's fingers dug into Sonny's soft flesh as he rutted against his boyfriend. "Am I hurting, ah...you, Son?"

"No, now tell me. You love the way your...?"

"I love the way my, ah...the head almost disappears between your cheeks and, and then slides back out again. I love that, Sonny! I, ah, I love seeing it, ah, slide back out again."

Will glanced at his watch. "Oh, shit, seven...seven minutes."

"Will! Forget about your fuckin' watch and tell me what else you like about it."

Will moaned, loudly. "The way you pull me in...you pull me in as if I belong there!"

"You do belong there, Will. You belong there," he said harshly and then softly added..."always."

Will's eyes lifted to Sonny's. "I'm so close, Son." he said, his voice almost pleading.

"I know babe," Sonny whispered. "Is this how you wanna finish?"

Will's head was spinning, his whole body on fire."I wanna..." Will could feel heat slam into his cheeks.

"What do you want, babe?" Sonny asked quietly, his voice soothing. "You can have anything you want."

Will's thrusts became more frantic and he started to lose his rhythm. "I wanna come, ah...on you."

Sonny's eyes darkened. "Come all over me if you want to, Will."

"I wanna come on your..."

"Say it, Will. Say it and do it! What's mine is yours, remember?"

That was enough to push Will over the edge. "I wanna come on your, on your hole," he whispered, hotly.

"Do it," Sonny whispered back, never dropping his gaze from Will's.

"I love you," Will couldn't help but shout as he pumped his erection, once then twice, with his right hand, his left hand pulling at Sonny's cheek. Sonny's hand reached around and pulled at his other cheek, exposing Will's target. Will's gaze fell from Sonny's just before he came all over his boyfriend's ass, watching creamy burst after burst hit the perfectly puckered spot he was aiming for, droplets of water chasing after it. "Oh, God, Sonny."

Will collapsed on top of his boyfriend, wrapped his arms around his belly and held on tight, his cock still twitching.

When Will's breathing slowed, Sonny stood them both up, causing the droplets that were now puddled across them to scurry away. He turned in Will's arms.

"That was quite some fantasy, Will." Sonny smiled softly.

"That was a fantasy I didn't even know I had." Will grinned lazily, bringing his hands up to absent-mindedly play with Sonny's ears, loving the feel of the soft lobes between his fingers.

"Oh, yea?"

"Yea, usually my fantasies involve you doing something to my, um, hole."

Sonny chuckled, water dripping from his nose, his hands rubbing small, slow circles into will's hips. "Mmm...we definitely need to play the five minute fantasy game again."

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"You liked it, Son?"

"I loved it, Will. All of it. You?"

"Yea, all of it."

Will ran his hands through Sonny's soaked hair and caught a glance at his watch. "Shoot! Three minutes." He practically dove out of the shower and for a towel.

"Geesh! Calm down, dweeb." Sonny snickered and turned the now luke-warm water off. He pushed the curtain back. "We can be dressed and back in the kitchen with our dessert in front of us in three minutes."

"No," Will said, throwing Sonny a towel. "We are three minutes over."

"As in eighteen minutes total." Sonny laughed as he dried himself.

"Yea, that's what I meant. I bet Falco heard me." Will quickly sipped his boxers on and then struggled to slide his jeans on, dancing around the small bathroom.

Sonny chuckled. "You might could get those on a little easier if you were dry. There are some sweats and t-shirts in that closet. Get those, babe." He turned to hang his towel across the shower rod.

That was when Will's noticed the bright red on his boyfriend's butt and what looked like the beginning of bruises.

"Oh my gosh! Sonny, I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"Your, your ass, babe." Will reached out in an attempt to caress the redness away.

"What's wrong? What do you mean?" Sonny twisted, trying to inspect his butt.

"I'm so sorry. I think you might bruise. I think I was a little too rough."

Sonny smacked Will's hands away. "Hey, no you weren't. You were amazing. Get rid of the puppy dog eyes. We have already decided it was perfect and we both loved it."

"I can't help but feel bad..."

Sonny suddenly became serious. "That's probably the first of many bruises one of us Will get during sex. So stop." He reached into the closet and threw sweats and a shirt at his boyfriend. "Oh, and here are some clean boxers. too. Now get dressed and get out there before Falco starts banging on the door."

"Yes, sir!" Will nodded and couldn't help but feel a little thrilled at the thought of more fantasy sex. He swiftly slipped the clothes on and opened the door, but quickly tuned back in. He gave Sonny a swift peck. "I love you...I really am sorry, and it's never just sex between us it's-"

"Making love," Sonny finished, grinning.

"Yea," Will tuned to go, but then stopped short again after opening the door. He looked over his shoulder. "I'll bet Falco heard you too," he whispered.

The sound of Sonny's laughter followed Will as he shut the bathroom door behind him. Will looked up two see two pairs of green eyes staring at him - one set belonging to Falco, the other to Santana.

"Will, you remember Officer Santana, right?" Falco asked as his cheeks turned bright red.

_Yep, he definitely heard us_.

"I, um, yes, but it's been a while." Will reached his hand out to the female office. Santana was short and stocky with long red hair, but she didn't look half as tough as Will thought she was when he was little. She seemed...softer now. The word that came to his mind now was..._nice._

She met his hand halfway. "You sure have grown, Will. The last time I saw you, you were chasing after the little girls at the police station."

Will smiled crookedly and now he turned bright red. "I, um...I haven't chased girls in a long time."

She grinned. "So I heard."

Will felt Sonny's hand on his shoulder. "...and besides, it was only to steal their candy."

"Well, that boy was faster than lightning," Santana said, as if Will wasn't standing there. "So I am sure he had his pockets full of sweets all the time."

"He's still pretty fast," Sonny said, rubbing Will's shoulder.

Santana smiled. "Well, it looks like you managed to catch him."

"Hook, line, and sinker," Will said with a hopeless grin. "By the way, this is my boyfriend, Sonny Kiriakis."

"Nice to meet you, Sonny."

"You, too, and I think maybe I was the one that got caught hook, line, and sinker."

"They do this dreamy stuff constantly," Falco warned.

"Young love," Officer Santana said. "It' s a beautiful thing."

"It is," they all agreed.

"Maybe we can sit down later and you can tell me some embarrassing stories about Will."

"Sounds like fun," Santana said with a wink.

"Sounds like no fun at all," Will countered.

Falco chuckled. "I will leave you three to it then."

The boys thanked Officer Falco for everything that he'd done for them and said they'd see him some time tomorrow. Will grabbed the keys off the kitchen counter and locked the dead bolt. He and Sonny were both yawning loudly as they started to clean the kitchen.

"Would you lie something to eat or drink?" Sonny offered the officer.

"We have pie," Will added.

"No, thanks, guys," she said, patting her slightly rounded belly. "On a diet. Oh, unless, of course, you have donuts."

"Fresh out," Sonny said, laughing.

Officer Santana sat at the desk chair that Falco had occupied earlier while the boys finished cleaning the kitchen. By the time they were done they were both dragging their feet and moving in slow motion. They, too, passed on dessert, both of them eyeing the comfort of the bed.

Will could have sworn he heard the pillows calling out to him.

They told Santana goodnight. Will turned out the kitchen light, and the room darkened except for the soft glow from the television. "Is that too dark for you?" he asked the officer.

"It is fine for me, Will. You two need to be comfortable."

Sonny was already climbing under the covers; his yawns had become obnoxious, funny, but obnoxious. Will shook his head, smiling.

"Somebody's tuckered out," Santana said. "Looks like we will have to save those embarrassing stories for another time."

"Awe, shucks," Will feigned disappointment. "Good night, Officer Santana."

"Please call me Janet, and good night, Will."

"Night," he climbed into bed next to Sonny, who was sprawled out on his stomach, and was thankful that the noise from the TV provided a slight distraction from the situation.

_Awkward. _He pulled the covers up high on both of them. Will was so tired that the uncomfortable feeling left just as quickly as it came. Still, he didn't feel totally at ease spooning his already sleeping boyfriend with Santana, er, Janet just a few feet away. He reached over, slowly slipped his hand into his Sonny's sweats and gently rubbed his cheeks.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, mischievously thinking that maybe he should sprinkle some of Tyler's Epsom Salt's on Sonny's surely bruised bottom...and what a beautifully sweet bottom it is.


	37. Chapter 37

I've got a busy couple weeks ahead of me, so I thought I would update while I can! Kinda threw this together last minute, so beware! Thanks again for all the reviews. For those of you that review as guests, I cannot respond to you. :( I just want to let you know that I appreciate you, too! :)

* * *

It was the Thursday before Will and Sonny were to head out on their road trip to Chicago. Will could not wait to get the heck out of Salem. He wanted, no needed, some alone time with his man. They'd had a total of six different police officers assigned to them this week, and so the fantasy showers had been extremely limited. Actually, Officer Falco was only at the apartment one other night to make a fifteen minute phone call, but Will was so darn nervous about being heard again that he and Sonny had settled for a ten minute hand job from each other. It was a great stress reliever, but Will needed more of a connection to his boyfriend than that. Not the physical connection, but the emotional one that being intimate with Sonny brings – the one where they are connected mind, body _and_ soul. Will craved it; Sonny did, too.

Will had been practically living with Sonny for a week, but because there was always someone around them, he (strangely enough) felt alone and dearly missed his boyfriend. He knew that Sonny was feeling the same way. They had kind of been like two ships passing in the night, only spending the dark hours together, snuggled up in Sonny's bed - a soft caress here, a longing glance there - quietly whispering their deepest feelings for one another between stolen kisses.

Will had Elizabeth on Sunday, but he'd spent the day at his mom's, not at the coffee shop. By the time Sonny had gotten off of work, Will had already dropped his daughter off with Gabi. Then once Monday came, both boys were busy and hit the ground running - Sonny with work (he was in the process of hiring yet another barista), and Will with work and school.

In the early hours of Wednesday morning, Will had come down with some kind of nasty stomach bug and thought he would surely puke his guts out. After a couple hours into it, he'd wished that he could do just that. Sonny rubbed his back gently as he'd vomited into the toilet time and time again. Will had been mortified and wanted to go home to the privacy of his own apartment, but Sonny had insisted that he stay there with him. By late Wednesday afternoon Will was feeling better, so he caved, quit fussing, and agreed to stay. The puking had finally subsided but he'd felt like he'd done one thousand, no one million, sit-ups. He missed class that day, but had a friend email him the notes that he needed.

Will didn't see Elizabeth that night for fear of getting her sick. He had been ridiculously bummed over the whole thing, feeling empty and drained in more ways than one. Sonny was so sweet and attentive, rubbing Will's sore belly to help him get to sleep. Sonny's touch had soothed the ache away (the one in his stomach and the one in his heart) and Will was glad that he'd stayed, embarrassed or not.

Thursday morning he'd woken up feeling right as rain – like new man. He was up early making coffee, and the aroma had pulled Sonny out of bed, too. They were both in a hurry and barely had time to eat (they shared a bowl of fruit and toast with apple butter...and a sweet kiss) before running out the door.

There hadn't been any more threats this week toward Will or Sonny. No phone calls, no red Corvette…nothing. Will's grandpa agreed to let Will drive his own vehicle. He'd had the back window fixed earlier in the week – he would have to pull an extra shift to cover the expenses – but he was willing to do whatever it took to pay his own way. Sonny and his grandpa both had offered to pay the unplanned-for bill, but Will was adamant about them both dropping the subject. So they did, but neither of them were too happy about it. Sonny had grumbled under his breath. "At least take a damn loan, stubborn ass."

Will went to class that Thursday morning, with Falco closely following behind in the squad car. He'd, thankfully, stayed outside the classroom doors and was just outside the front entrance to the pub now as Will finished his shift. Will figured Santana would be arriving any minute.

Gabi had just left with Elizabeth. He was so thankful that she'd brought his daughter by to see him, even if it was just for a few minutes.

Will glanced around the room, made sure his grandmother wasn't watching, and stuffed a wad of ones into the tip jar. She was just coming out of the storage room when he was backing away from the bar.

"Why don't you head home, sweet boy? You've worked too hard this week. Plus, you've been sick."

'It's okay, Grandmother, I told you I would get those decorations up before I left for Chicago, and so that's what I'm going to do."

She swatted him lightly with the dish towel. "It's not necessary, Will. You need to go have some fun with that gentleman caller of yours while the night is still young."

"He's working, Grandmother, and besides, Brent has agreed to stay and help me. We'll have those decorations up here in no time."

Caroline turned to the other young man standing behind the counter. "That's so sweet of you, Brent. Your first day of work and you're already agreeing to stay late. I will make it worth your while on your paycheck."

"I don't mind, ma'am. Not at all, and I have already clocked out. I am just staying to help Will, as a friend, not to get paid extra. If it wasn't for Will here, I wouldn't even have this job."

"Will knows a hard worker when he sees one. I trust his judgment, and I can already see we made the right choice in hiring you."

"Well, I know how hard he works on the field, so I figured it might carry over into waiting tables," Will said, smiling.

"Well, how did I do?" Brent asked them both.

"Awesome. You fit right in," Will complimented.

"Yep, just fine," Caroline agreed.

Will met Brent freshmen year on the baseball team at Salem U. As far as Will knew, Brent was the only other gay guy on the team, but he and Brent had never been more than friends. Brent had been in a serious relationship at the time (probably still was) and he wasn't really Will's type anyway. He was attractive enough, with his sandy blonde hair and grayish blue eyes, but he was a little too much of a party boy for Will's liking - and he wasn't Sonny Kiriakis. Brent wasn't into drugs or anything, and was disciplined enough to play college ball, so Will told his grandmother that it should be okay to give Brent a chance to work at the pub. They could use the help, almost as much as Brent could use the cash.

Brent came from money, so Will was surprised when he approached him in class the other day about a job. Apparently, he'd wrecked his car by doing an illegal u-turn and his parents were not offering to pay for the damages…this time. Although Brent's family was wealthy, they were not ridiculously rich. They did not sneeze gold coins, like Sonny and Kevin, but they had enough money to where Brent was never required to get a job before now. Will thought they were probably trying to teach him a lesson. At first, Will had mentioned the coffee shop to Brent, but Brent needed something in walking distance to the dorms, so here he stands.

"So," Will said, untying his apron. "You ready to head down to the basement and help me haul up those boxes?"

"Sure thing, man," Brent untied his apron, too, and pulled it from around his waist. "Um, what do I do with this?"

"There is a bin under the bar. Here, can you toss mine in, too?"

Brent grabbed the apron from Will's outstretched hand, tossed them both in the bin and then both guys headed to the basement. They sorted through the damp, dimly lit room and drug box after heavy box (marked Christmas) to the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow, your grandmother has a lot of Christmas stuff," Brent said, breathing rather heavily.

"Yea," Will agreed. "And I already hauled some up last week."

"I feel swindled," Brent laughed.

"Oh, hey man, I can get this. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Nah, I'm just kidding, Will. It's the least I can do for you, since you helped me get this job." He patted Will lightly on the arm.

Will let out a little sigh of relief. The more Brent helped him, the quicker he got out of here and the quicker he got to see Sonny. "Not a problem. Just don't screw it up," Will joked, "or my grandmother will put me in time out for a week."

They laughed over Will's ridiculous jest.

They started dragging the heavy boxes upstairs and placing them strategically around the room, dodging the few paying customers that were left behind. Most of them were regulars and so they didn't seem to mind. Some even offered a helping hand, but Will graciously declined.

Both Brent and Will were both short of breath when they had the boxes placed around the pub where they wanted them.

"Must. Have. Water." Will said, panting.

Brent agreed. After a short break, the boys made quick work of the decorating – the most challenging being hanging the over-sized wreath above the bar. Will just about slipped off the bar…twice. He was lucky to have Brent there to steady him. Will would scream for a month of Sundays if something – like a Christmas decorating mishap – kept him away from his trip with Sonny. He was thankful to have Brent's steadying hands there.

As Will and Brent were taking care of the "big" items, Grandmother Caroline (and a couple of the other waiters that weren't that busy) were hanging garland around the room, stringing lights across the bar, and putting Santa Clause slips over the backs of the unoccupied chairs. Will had just finished hanging three large sparkly ornaments from the ceiling when Brent opened the Christmas tree box. They had the twelve foot tree up by the front window and almost completely decorated in no time.

His grandmother had put on Christmas music - a traditional album that she had been playing for years. The carols floated around the room and soon, Will himself, was filled with merriment, just like the music flowing into his ears, giving him a little more pep to his step. Will had just put the angel topper on the highest branch of the tree when he glanced up and noticed Sonny standing in the doorway. He had an odd expression on his face that Will couldn't read, but no one could mistake the look of joy that lit up Will's face when he saw his boyfriend.

Will eagerly jumped down from the chair, swatted Brent's hands off of his calves, and practically ran the short distance to his boyfriend.

"Sonny!" Will exclaimed, as he threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "I didn't know you would be coming by here."

Sonny hugged Will back – rather tightly, squeezing the air from his lungs – but didn't say anything.

"I am so glad to see you," Will whispered in his ear. He nuzzled Sonny's cheek with his cold nose. "I missed you so much."

Still nothing. Will pulled back to notice Sonny glaring – _glaring?_ – over his shoulder.

"Sonny?"

Sonny shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I missed you, too, babe. We weren't overly busy so I thought I'd come by here and help you finish decorating. Bad time?"

Will chuckled. _Seriously?_ "It's never a bad time for you, Son. You know that."

Sonny glanced around the room. "It looks great, Will, and it looks like you are about done. I missed all the fun, huh?"

"I _am_ almost done. Thankfully, I had lots of help. I was trying to hurry so that I could get to you."

Sonny finally smiled at Will. "Oh, yea?"

"Yea." To prove it Will pressed his lips to Sonny's for a soft, lingering kiss.

"I am almost finished. Just have a few more ornaments to put on the tree and then clean up." Will grabbed Sonny's hand and led him toward the tree. "Come on, you can help me. Then I can pack for the weekend and we'll head to your apartment."

"Sounds like a plan."

"This is Brent," Will said. "Brent, Sonny."

The two guys shook hands. Sonny was right handed but he held up his left hand awkwardly to Brent, unwilling to let go of Will with his right.

"Nice to meet finally meet you," Brent said, smiling. "Will has done nothing but talk about you all day…constantly. Sonny this, Sonny that."

"Yea, that's pretty much how it's gone all day," Will admitting, nodding.

Sonny was grinning, but Will couldn't help but notice that it didn't reach his eyes.

"So, Brent," Sonny said. "You work here?"

"Yep, my first day."

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Will realized then that he had. "Brent and I have a class together and he asked me about a job the other day."

Sonny lied. "Oh yea, you did mention that." He looked at Brent square on. "We tell each other everything, but I have been so busy that I must have forgotten."

Brent smiled. "No big deal, man."

"I agree," Sonny said under his breath.

"Sonny?"

"Sorry, long day."

"I get it," Brent said. "We've had a long day here, too. Been busy, right Will?"

"All day long," Will agreed. "Crazy busy. It just died down the past half hour or so."

"Will, you should have sent Brent on over to Common Grounds. We are always needing help."

"He did suggest that," offered Brent. "But I need something in walking distance of school."

"I bet," Sonny muttered.

"Sonny?"

_This is getting weird._

"Sorry, again. Just tired, I suppose."

Brent snickered. "I wrecked my car, and it's gonna be in the shop for a while."

"It wouldn't happen to be a red Corvette, would it?" Sonny eyed Brent suspiciously.

Will rolled his eyes, exasperated. "He has a silver Infinity."

_What has come over my boyfriend?_

"Not the crazy stalker here," Brent said.

"How do you know about that?" Sonny asked, but it sounded more like an accusation.

"I told him, Sonny. Janet kept coming in and asking if everything was alright with me. It's kinda obvious something is going on."

"Just checkin'," Sonny mumbled. "You can never be too careful."

"Hey, Sonny, did Will here," Brent placed his hand on Will's shoulder, "tell you that we played ball together freshmen year?"

"He did mention that he played ball, yes. That is something that we have in common, but I don't think he's mentioned your name before when talking about it." Sonny let go of Will's hand and wrapped his arm around Will's waist, pulling him tightly against his side and causing Brent's hand to fall.

"Well, he was one of the best on the team. The best hitter for sure, and an all-around damn good player."

"That's not the only thing he is damn good at," Sonny said suggestively.

"Really?!" Will's cheeks were on fire.

_Beyond weird now._

Will felt a short body crash into him, little hands wrap around his waist and the high pitched squeal of his younger brother. "Will! You're here!"

"Hey, kid!" Will squatted down so that he could give Johnny a proper hug and thanked the powers that be for the welcoming distraction of his pint-sized sibling. "What are you up to?" Will noticed his own dad standing outside talking to Falco, Santana, Webb, and Boone.

_They must be changing shifts_.

"Guess what, Will?" Johnny tugged on Will's shirt.

"What, buddy?"

"_Your_ dad brought _me_ here." Johnny laughed a deep belly laugh, his eyes wide with merriment. "Isn't that funny?"

"Yea, that is kinda funny now that you mention it." Will furrowed his brows as if he was thinking it over. "Where's _our_ mom?" He poked Johnny in the ribs.

Johnny cracked up even harder. "You're so funny, Will." Johnny threw his arms around Will's neck with a force that just about knocked Will on his butt. "I love you, Will."

"Love you, too, bud."

Johnny rubbed his chin into Will's shoulder absentmindedly. "I miss you. I never see you anymore."

Will pulled back to look into sad brown eyes, He ruffled his brother's chestnut curls. "Hey, you just saw me on Thanksgiving, Johnny." Even so, Will couldn't help but feel guilty. Since Elizabeth had been born, his time with Johnny had severely decreased. Now all his spare time went to Sonny. Will made a mental note to include Johnny in his life more often. He felt like kicking himself for letting it go on this long.

"I know." Johnny grinned, fiddling with his brother's name tag. "We had fun, huh?"

"We always do," Will agreed. "How about the next time I have Elizabeth, we all get together, _our_ sisters, too?"

"Yay! You mean it, Will?"

"Sure do!"

"Can we get ice cream?" He twisted Will's white button-up in his hand.

Will shivered at the thought, but he agreed. "Sure can."

"Can you ask _our_ mom?!" Johnny's excitement was contagious.

"I sure will! But you never told me where she is, you goof, so how―"

"Who are they?" Will followed the direction of Johnny's pointed finger.

"Oh," Will said, standing. "This guy here is Sonny."

"Your boyfriend? Sonny is your boyfriend, huh?"

Will nodded. "He is."

Johnny held up his hand. "My name's Johnny. Nice to meet you, Mr. Sonny."

Sonny shook the small hand that was reaching up to him. "Nice to meet you, too. You can just call me Sonny. No Mr. necessary."

Johnny chewed on his bottom lip. "Okay. My mom says that as long as the grown up says it's not nessary then―"

"Necessary," corrected Will.

'Yea, necess-es-sary," Johnny continued, "then I don't have to say the Mr. stuff, or the Mrs. stuff. But you're not a Mrs., you're a Mr. So it's okay to not say Mr., right?"

"Well, I say it's okay not to say the Mr. stuff. If it is okay with you, that is."

"It's okay with me. I am in kindergarten, so I am half-way growded anyway."

"Grown," Will corrected.

"Yea," Johnny said, twisting a ringlet that had fallen across his forehead. "Will likes you a lot, Mr…I mean, Will likes you a lot, Sonny."

"I do," Will agreed, nodding.

"He does?" asked Sonny, his eyes wide as if he was shocked at the news. "Tell me. How do you know this?"

"Because we drew turkeys on Thanksgiving," Johnny said, giggling.

"You did? That's how you know Will likes me?"

"No, silly! I know Will likes you because he named his turkey…" Johnny couldn't finish for giggling.

"He named it what? Tell me." Sonny urged, kneeling down, crooking his finger at Johnny.

Johnny slapped his knee and in between giggles he said, "He named it…he named it Sonny!"

"What!?" Sonny feigned astonishment. "No way! Why would he name it Sonny?"

"Yes way! He made its feathers stick up all over the place. He said your hair does that sometimes…like a turkey!"

"Oh, yea?"

"Yea!"

Sonny stood up and ruffled Will's hair, making it stick up every which way. "Who's the turkey now, Johnny?"

Johnny pointed at Will and shrieked. "Will is! Will's the turkey now."

"No fair!" Will pouted. He picked up a halo from the box at his feet and stuck it on his head. "I am an angel, see?"

Johnny propped his fists on his hips and jutted his chin out. "Well who's the turkey then?"

_This, apparently, is some serious business._

"Not me," said Sonny, holding his hands up as if to surrender. "I have already been the turkey."

"How 'bout him?" Johnny was eyeing Brent. "Make his hair stick up all funny, Sonny."

"Mmm…" Sonny crinkled his nose. "I don't think he has the hair for it, but I know who does."

"Who?"

Will caught on quick. "You!" he told Johnny as he ruffled his little brother's hair until it was a mess of curls on top of his head. He looked more like Medusa than a turkey.

Johnny slowly reached his hands to gently tap his hair, checking it out. "I _am_ a turkey!" he exclaimed, his laughter filling the room again.

Sonny nodded. "The best one ever."

"What's he gonna be?" Johnny was pointing at Brent again. "He has to be something, too. He is the only one that hasn't been something."

"_He_ has a name. His name is Brent, Johnny," Will explained.

"Oh," Johnny politely raised his hand to shake Brent's. "My name is Johnny. Will is my brother." Before Brent could clasp his hand, Johnny was interested in something else. "Hey, Will!" he said, reaching down into the box of ornaments, leaving Brent's hand hanging in midair. "Can I put some on?"

"Of course you can."

"Cool." Johnny got to work placing ornaments on the bottom branches.

"Watch out for the hooks," Sonny warned.

"I know," Johnny said, carefully placing an ornament on the tree. "I am almost growded."

Will noticed his dad walking toward them. For some reason, he starting feeling nervous, but he wasn't sure why. Probably because douchebag Kevin was the only guy he'd ever introduced to his dad as his boyfriend, and that turned out amazingly well. _Not._

"Hey, Son," Will's dad grabbed his hand and pulled him on for an awkward shoulder bump slash bro hug. "How's it going? I mean, with all the chaos that's been surrounding you this week?"

"It's going really good, Dad." Will's hand found and twisted a button along the bottom of Sonny's jacket.

Johnny stood tall. "Mr. Lucas. That's Will's boyfriend, the one with the turkey hair."

"Um, yea," Will couldn't help but snicker. "This is Sonny, Dad."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Horton." The two men shook hands.

"You, too. Call me Lucas."

"Okay, nice to meet you, Lucas." Sonny linked Will's hand with his own.

"Hey, Johnny," Lucas said. "I happen to think his turkey hair is pretty cool."

"Me, too!" Johnny said as he slowly slipped another ornament onto the tree. "Will likes it. I thinks that's why they're boyfriends."

"Well, he probably has some other things going for him, too." Lucas chuckled and then said to Sonny. "I know you make my son happier than I have ever seen him. Thank you for that."

Will relaxed.

Sonny beamed. "That's not the first time I've heard that and I can assure you the feeling is mutual."

"Thanks, babe."

"Uh-oh," said Lucas. "Here comes that dreamy stuff I have been warned about."

"I have been dealing with it for about a half-hour or so," Brent joked.

"Oh, gosh…sorry," Will said. "Dad, this is Brent. He just started working here today."

"You look really familiar, Brent. Where could I have seen you before?"

"Well, Will and I played baseball together last year. Maybe you saw me at the field."

"Oh, yea! That's it. You're the third baseman." Apparently this earned Brent a bro hug, too.

Brent was the one beaming now. "You remember me from last year?"

"Heck, yea. I used to play college ball, third base. You've got a hell of an arm on you, man."

"Thanks, a lot. Sure wish Will could still play."

"Yea, me too, but he has responsibilities now. He made the right choice and I'm proud of him." Lucas smacked Will soundly on the back, causing Will to cough.

"Thanks, Dad." Will cleared his throat. "By the way. How did you end up with little turkey boy?"

Johnny giggled and shook his head as he dung through the box. "Turkey boy? That's Sonny!"

"Long story short. I saw your mom and the kids in the square waiting for Johnny's dad. He was supposed to meet your mom there to pick up Johnny, but was running late. The girls were going to be late for their nine o' clock movie―"

"It's a quarter after now," Will said, chuckling.

"Exactly," Lucas said.

Johnny tugged at Will's shirt tail. "They went to see some stooopid girl movie."

"Ew, how gross," Will said.

"Yea, yuck," Lucas added. "Anyway, so I told your mom to go ahead and I would wait with Johnny. We decided to run in here and get a hot chocolate while we wait."

"Yum!" Johnny said. "Can we go get it now, Mr. Lucas?"

"How about I head to the bar and order our drinks and you head back to see your grandmother?"

"Okay," Johnny said and he took off running toward the back. He stopped short and turned back to his brother. "Will, don't leave!"

"I will be right here when you are done," Will assured him.

"Yes!" Johnny shouted and resumed his running.

"He's just like you when you were that age," Lucas said, smiling, before heading to the bar.

"You are so great with kids, Will," Brent said.

"He really is," Sonny agreed and then added a tiny bit smugly. "You should see him with his daughter."

"Oh, I have. She's a little angel isn't she?"

"Yea, she is. So, uh, when…"

"Gabi brought her in earlier since I didn't get to see her yesterday," Will explained.

"That was really nice of her," Sonny said.

"Yea," agreed Will.

"That baby is the cutest baby I have ever seen," complimented Brent.

"Yea, she looks like her dad," Sonny said, nudging Will with his shoulder. "She's sweet, too."

"Oh my gosh, so darn sweet," agreed Brent. "Again, just like her dad."

Will felt Sonny tense. "Um, Brent, Will is―"

"I'm backkk!" Johnny shouted gleefully, a blob of cool whip on the tip of his nose, a half-filled hot chocolate in his hand. With all of Johnny's running round, his drinks were never filled to the top and his hot chocolates were more luke-warm than hot. As long as there was extra cool whip, he didn't care either way.

Will instinctively reached down and wiped and wiped the sugary topping from his brother's nose with his thumb (like he'd done a thousand times before) and then swiped it on his pants.

"Awe, Will," Johnny groaned. "I was in charater."

"You mean character?"

"Yea, that's what I said, charach-a-ter. You were supposed to guess who I was."

"Well, let's put it back then," Will reached into the cup and scooped up a blob of cool whip with his finger and plopped it right on the end of Johnny's's nose. "Better?"

"Yea! Now you each get one guess. Will, you go first."

"Hmmm…Frosty? You know because it is cool whip and all and the snow is cool."

"No, silly!" Johnny laughed. "Sonny, your turn."

"Hmmm…I was gonna say Frosty, too. I'll go with Pinocchio, since it kinda looks like your nose is growing."

Will had to stifle his own giggle when Johnny looked exasperated. "Oh my gosh, no way!"

Sonny snickered and then quietly said to Will. "He acts just like you."

"Your turn, um, I forgot your name. Sorry to be rude."

"Not a problem, and my name is Brent."

"Oh yea! Your turn, Brent."

"Maybe you're a snowflake? And from the looks of it, you're melting."

Johnny bust out laughing like that was the dumbest, er, funniest thing he'd ever heard. "You guys are bad at this game!"

"I think you are just really good at it," Sonny said.

"Yea? You think so, Mr., um, I mean, Sonny?"

"I really do. You've got us all bamboozled."

"Bam…what?"

"Tricked. You have tricked us all."

"So, we give," said Will. "And that means you win! So, tell us. Who are you?"

"But, I…I can't win," Johnny said. "One of you has to win, because I have a prize. I…I just made something, and it's a prize."

"Oh, okay. Well then…I think it's my turn," Will decided.

"Yea!" Johnny exclaimed. Will saw his little brother cross the fingers of his free hand at his side.

Will could tell by the grin on Sonny's face that he noticed, too. "That is adorable," he whispered to Will.

Will smiled and nodded. He scratched his chin. "Okay, let me think about this. Hmmm…I think you are…hmmm."

Sonny hummed the Jeopardy music.

"Yea, Will?" Johnny gazed up at Will, big eyes hopeful.

"Rudolph!" Will finally guessed. "I think you're Rudolph. But instead of a red nose, you have a white one."

Johnny jumped up and down. "Yep! And it's only because we don't have red cool whip."

"I'm awesome. I'm awesome. I'm awesome." Will danced around in a circle, flapping his arms and wiggling his legs as if he was made of jelly. Johnny mimicked his every move as if they'd danced to this particular tune a million times before.

"This is our awesome dance!" Johnny exclaimed, chocolate sloshing dangerously close to the top of his cup.

"And awesome it is," Sonny said.

"Totally awesome," Brent chimed in.

Will was out of breath when he stopped. "Now…where's my prize, Mister?"

"Oh, yea," Johnny said reaching into his jacket pocket. Whatever it was, he was having trouble pulling it out. "Sonny, can you hold my drink, please?"

"Of course." Sonny took the cup from Johnny.

"Be careful. It's hot." Johnny pulled the prize from his pocket. He handed a piece of manila construction paper to Will. "Here ya go."

Will opened the folded paper into a perfectly rounded large circle (Johnny had saved almost the whole piece of paper) with a tiny whole in the top.

"It's a Christmas ornament," Johnny told him. "I didn't have a string for the hole."

"That's okay, Johnny. I have some at home," Will told his brother, trying not to tear up at the picture Johnny had drawn on the ornament. Will knelt down and Johnny stood beside him, his hand resting on his big brother's knee.

"You like it?"

"It's the best prize I have ever won, Johnny."

"Really?"

"Yea, really. Really times one thousand."

Johnny clasped his hands together. "Times infinity?"

"Yea, even times infinity!"

"Do you know what it is?"

"Uh-huh, I sure do. In the middle here it says WE LOVE YOU."

"Yep." Johnny rocked back and forth on his heels.

"'This right here," Will pointed to a little drawing of a baby's face. "Is Elizabeth."

"Yep, she has blue eyes like you. Keep going!"

Will pointed to another little face. "This one right here with the head full of curls is…you."

"Uh-huh, good job, Will. Do you know who this is?" Will pointed to a face that had long hair and a beard drawn on it.

"I think so. Jesus, right?"

"Yep!"

_Phew!_

"And this last one here," Johnny said, "is Sonny. See the turkey hair?"

"I do, "Will told his brother, nodding. "It looks just like him."

"He loves you, too. Don't ya, Sonny?" Johnny looked up as he asked the question.

"Lots. I love him lots," Sonny confirmed.

"Me too! Lots!" Johnny beamed, hugging Will tightly around the neck. "I know there are more people that love you, Will. But I couldn't fit the whole world on that one piece of paper."

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard," Will heard Brent say.

"You sure you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Lots!" Will said, wrapping his brother tighter in the hug.

"You gonna put in on your tree?"

"Absolutely! Right where everybody can see it." Through his watery eyes, Will saw his dad approaching, talking on the phone. Will quickly wiped the moisture away. "We'll meet you there in five," he heard him say. "Hey, little man," Lucas said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Your dad is on the other side of the square. Told him we'd meet him in the middle at the couches."

"Okay," Johnny pulled back from his brother. "Bye, Will. Love you."

Will straightened his brother's jacket. "Love you, too, kid." _Dang, I hate to see him go._

"Can't wait for ice cream."

"Me neither. Can't wait."

Johnny extended his hand to Brent. "It was nice to meet you." He then threw his arms around Sonny and planted his face against Sonny's belly before looking up. "Bye, Sonny. Nice to meet you."

Sonny ruffled his hair. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Hey, no more turkey," Johnny said, laughing and flattening his hair. "I'm Rudolph, remember?"

"Yea, thanks for the reminder," Sonny said, holding up the young boy's cup. "Here's your chocolate, sir."

"Sir?" Johnny laughed and shook his head. "You're funny like Will. That's probably why he loves you…and your turkey hair."

"Let's go, bud," Lucas said. "Bye, Will. Let me know if you need anything, and be careful, please. We don't know what this guy is capable of."

"Yea, I will, Dad. I'm sure everything is gonna be just fine."

Lucas nodded. "You two have a fun weekend."

They all three got bro hugs before Lucas headed for the exit, Johnny jogging along behind him, sloshing cold chocolate and all.

Will waved bye to his brother, knowing Johnny would stop and look for the gesture once he got to the door. Johnny smiled and waved back just before he ran out of the pub.

Brent smiled. "He is a great kid."

"Yea," Sonny agreed. "And he sure loves his brother." Sonny pressed his lips to Will's softly – once then twice. "And so do I."

"Love you, too. Son."

Brent cleared his throat. "Should we haul these empty boxes down to the basement?"

Sonny waved him off. "We can get this."

"I don't mind helping at all."

Sonny was determined. "I think it's time for you to go. We'll finish. I'll walk you out."


	38. Chapter 38

Wanted to get something out there before the work week started. Sorry if it is a jumbled mess! :) Again, thank you ALL! :) :)

* * *

As soon as Johnny ran out the door giggling and into the square, Sonny and Will were knee-deep in their _I love yous._

Brent cleared his throat to get their attention. "Should we haul these empty boxes down to the basement?"

Sonny waved him off. "We can get this." He never took his eyes off of his blue-eyed boyfriend.

"I don't mind helping at all."

Sonny was determined. "I think it's time for you to go. We'll finish. I'll walk you out, he said, rather rudely.

"Sonny!" Will pulled back and turned to Brent. "What Sonny meant to say was, it's getting late and you have stayed far beyond what was expected, and I really appreciate your help today, Brent. There is no way I could have done it without you."

"Of course, Will. Like I said, I owe you one for getting me this job."

"Nope. Like_ I_ said, all you owe me is a good job while you work here."

Brent laughed. "Oh yea, so you don't get a spanking."

"A spanking?" Sonny asked, his voice rising an octave, obviously annoyed that Brent used the word spanking when referring to his boyfriend. "The only person that is going to be spanking Will―"

"A time out," Will quickly corrected. "I was joking and said that my grandmother would put me in a time out if Brent didn't do a good job."

"Yea, uh, sorry for the misunderstanding. Really."

Sonny looked at Brent as if he had a third eye growing from his forehead – a look of total disbelief.

"Really," Brent repeated, a hint of amusement lighting up face.

Sonny's eyes followed an elderly man to the front door. "And there goes the last customer," he observed out loud. The only other people in the room were two waitresses quietly cleaning tables on the other side of the pub. "Should I walk you out Brent? It's the least I can do since you helped _my boyfriend_ so much today."

"Sure, Sonny. That would be great."

"You wanna ride, Brent?" Will asked.

"He doesn't need a ride." Sonny answered for Brent, walking toward the door.

"He wrecked his car Sonny, remember?"

"Yea, I remember, but that's why he wanted the job here…walking distance, remember?"

"I remember," Will muttered. "But it's awfully cold out."

"The university is just a couple of blocks away, Will," replied Sonny, grabbing Brent's jacket off of the hat rack and tossing it to him. "and the cold air does a body good…good for the complexion."

"Sonny does have a point," Brent said, slipping into his coat. 'Plus, I can thermo-regulate. I am normal like that," he teased Will.

Will laughed.

Sonny scowled. "You have fun thermo-regulating on your way home," Sonny suggested as he swung the door open wide, letting a rush of cold air in. "I will be here keeping Will warm."

"Alrighty then," Neil replied, failing to hide his smile. "You too are lucky to have each other. Have fun on your trip."

"Oh, we will," Sonny assured him.

"Thanks a lot for your help again, Brent," Will called out just before he disappeared out the door and into the darkness.

Officers Santana and Webb slipped in just before Sonny shut the door and locked it. He flipped over the closed sign. "Have fun on your trip," he mocked.

Will eyed Sonny curiously, his arms crossed, a foot tapping.

Santana and Webb must have noticed. "I'm gonna just use the restroom and visit with your grandmother for a few minutes, " Santana said.

"Uh, me too," said Webb.

Santana rushed to the back, the tall Will Smith lookalike chasing after her.

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you," Will said, not taking his gaze off of his boyfriend, his full lips pressed into a tight line.

"What?" Sonny asked, eyebrows raised, a face-ful of innocence.

"Are you seriously gonna _what_ me right now, Kiriakis?"

Sonny threw his hands up as he approached Will. "I know! Can you believe that guy? Some freakin' nerve!"

"Oh, I can believe that guy." Will poked Sonny in the chest. "It's _this_ guy that I can't believe. What in the world came over you, Sonny? You were…you were so rude…and for no reason. It's not like you."

"Really, Will?" Sonny's eyes just about bugged right out of his head. If Will wasn't annoyed with his boyfriend right now, he'd probably be laughing at the expression. "You're joking, right? He was totally disrespecting both of us. Flirting with you right in front of my face!"

"No way. He was NOT flirting with me, Sonny."

"Yes, he WAS! I just a wanted him to know that you're taken."

"He knows that, Sonny. Didn't you hear him say that I talked about you all day?"

It was if that had gone over Sonny's head. He started pacing. "Not to mention, when I walked in here, that guy was all over you!"

"What?" Will laughed at the ridiculousness of it. "Are you kidding? All over me?" Will stepped in front of Sonny, stopping his boyfriend in his tracks. "And you think I would allow that?"

Sonny ran his hands through his hair. "No," he admitted.

_Thank goodness._

"I don't think you would allow it on purpose, Will. I-I just don't think you realize how damn beautiful you are! And...and when I walked in here that guy had his hands all over you. All over my boyfriend!" Sonny's voice started to rise in volume.

"Sonny." Will was trying his best to stay calm. "He was holding onto my legs so I wouldn't fall off the chair. That is it. That's all there is to it."

Sonny shook his head. "Nuh-uh."

"Nuh-uh?"

"I don't trust him, Will!"

Will took a slow, deep breath. "He has a boyfriend…has had the same one for years, Sonny. His name is Jack...I think, and he came to watch Brent play all the time last year."

"So what, Will!"

"So what?"

"I don't care if his boyfriend's name is...is Bruno Fucking Mars! And...don't be so naive, Will. That fact that they have been together for years...well, that means absolutely nothing to some people, and Brent is obviously _some_ people!"

Will threw his hands up in surrender, even though the naïve comment had him wanting to scream. He quietly and slowly said. "Well...I am not some people, Sonny. I am in a committed relationship with you, and only you. So, even if you're right about Brent, which you're not, do you actually think I would fall for him? Or let him come between us?"

"It's not you, Will. It's him! And, dammit, you're just too trusting for your own good!"

It was Will's turn to let his voice rise now, and rise it did – Sonny had struck a nerve. Will could feel the fine hairs on the back of neck stand at attention - as if preparing for battle, too. "Oh my gosh! I am so sick and tired of the naive, innocent, trusting Will comments from everybody, and here we go again! I am over that shit, Sonny! Over it!" Will kicked an empty box to prove it.

The waitresses on the other side of the room quietly and quickly made their way to the back.

Sonny started pacing again, clenching and unclenching his fists. "That guy's gotta go!"

Will stood in the middle of the room, a mixture of disbelief and frustration twisting his features. "Have you not heard one word I've said, Sonny?!"

Apparently not. "He's gotta go, Will! I mean it."

"You mean it? Sonny, do you hear yourself right now!? So, from now on I'm supposed to just ask my grandmother to fire anyone one who you think is flirting with me? Anyone you disapprove of? This is just ridiculous!" Will was really yelling now, flinging empty boxes toward the basement door. "I cannot believe that you don't have more faith in me than that!" Then more to himself than Sonny. "And I cannot believe this is happening right now."

"It's not you, Will! I have faith in you…in us. It's other guys!" Sonny grabbed Will by the shoulders, but Will shrugged him off.

"No way, Sonny. This is about us and the fact that you don't trust me! The fact that I am too damn innocent, naïve, gullible, and apparently too fucking stupid, to realize when someone is trying to cause problems for me…for us!" Will stomped down to the basement, his arms full of empty cardboard boxes, Sonny right after him.

Sonny slammed the door behind him and pulled on the chain to click the only dim light in the dank room on, causing their dull shadows to chase them down the stairs. "Don't talk like that, Will. I do trust you! You're missing the point!"

"No, Sonny, you don't…because if you did we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!" Will tossed the boxes in the corner and turned to head back up the stairs. He was so frustrated that hot tears were burning his eyes. He kept them at bay. "We would't be having this conversation!" he repeated.

Sonny stubbornly stood in Will's way.

"I can get around you, ya know!" Will shouted, but made no move to do so. "I may have a weak mind, but I am not weak physically!"

"Will! You are not weak at all. Don't say that! And we are having this conversation right now because that prick was all over you and that…and that fucking pisses me off! You're mine!"

"Yea, Sonny. Exactly! Now_ that_ is the point. I'm yours, Sonny! I am yours and you are mine! You're mine, dammit! Why would I want, why would I _need_ anybody else? Anybody else but you?" Will pushed Sonny flush up against the cold block wall. "You're mine, and I'm yours," he repeated. "Got it?"

"Yea, I go it, but does he got―"

Will practically assaulted Sonny's mouth with his own, his tongue demanding entrance. Sonny readily opened his mouth for Will, turning and pressing Will against the wall, both trying to gain the upper hand.

Will reached down between them and yanked roughly at Sonny's belt buckle, causing their stiffening cocks to bump together through the thick material of their pants. They both grunted – loudly.

Sonny yanked Will's shirt up, exposing his chest, bent slightly and delivered hot open-mouth kisses over the firm flesh there, his teeth grazing over hardened nipples.

"Oh my God," Will groaned, one hand twisting in his boyfriend's hair, the other holding his shirt up and out of the way, his eyes watching as Sonny now rained kisses over his hard-rock abs.

Sonny dropped to his knees as his tongue, mouth and teeth followed the path down Will's happy trail.

"Shit, Sonny," Will whined, thrusting at his boyfriend's face.

Sonny made easy work of sliding Will's belt off, unbuttoning the button on his pants, and sliding the zipper swiftly down.

Will glanced apprehensively up the stairs. He could barely see the door from where Sonny had him pressed against the wall, but he could see that the door was still shut tight. He scooted a little further into the shadows, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out, pushing his still-hidden cock forward toward his boyfriend. "Please."

"Please, what? Tell me what you, want, Will," Sonny whispered, his voice low and heavy. He rubbed the length of Will's erection through the fabric – groped and squeezed – his eyes on the prize, the thick bulge barely peeping at him through the slit of Will's boxers and a slightly opened zipper.

"Suck me," Will said, impatiently, tugging at the dark tresses. "Please! Suck me, Sonny."

Sonny grabbed Will's boxers and pants and yanked them down to his ankles, springing Will's hard on free, exposing his engorged desire fully.

Without warning, Sonny practically swallowed Will whole, drawing the fat head of Will's cock to the back of his throat, both of them trembling uncontrollably. Sonny grabbed Will's thighs and pinned him to the wall, stilling Will's rutting hips. Will's naked ass cheeks tightened against the sudden contact with the cold blocks, his whole body tingling.

"Yea, like that, Sonny," he cried, breathlessly, eagerly, his eyes rolling upward. Will shoved his shirt tail in his mouth, biting down, attempting to stifle his cries.

Will glanced down at Sonny, watching his cock disappear in his boyfriend's mouth again and again, marveling at the fact that Sonny could take so much in at one time.

"Mmm," Sonny moaned, his eyes shut tight as his mouth continued working its magic – a determined, serious look on his face, his rhythm unbroken.

Not many more smacks against the back of Sonny's throat, and Will was gonna come. He bit down harder on his shirt, his breath escaping in short pants...

There was a loud banging on the door. "Will! Sonny! What's going on down there!?" Webb yelled.

Will panicked, instinctively pulling away from Sonny, stuffing his cock painfully back into his pants with trembling hands. "What...what do you need?" Will shouted back, more than agitated with the disruption.

Sonny was still on his knees, his head resting against the wall now, his fists halfheartedly pounding the hard blocks. "Fuck," he whispered fiercely. "Fuck!"

"Is everything okay down there?" Santana hollered.

Form where Will was standing, he could see the light from the pub hit the wall of the stairwell, alerting him to the fact the door had been opened slightly. "We are in a basement! No windows, no exits! Yea, I would say everything is okay down here!"

"William Horton!" Will immediately recognized the disapproving tone of his grandmother; a little more light hit the wall. "We heard a ruckus down there, and you know these officers are just doing their job. If anything happened to you or Sonny, your grandpa would―"

"Have their heads. I know, Grandmother," he called out, his tone softened now. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. We'll be right there."

"Make it fast," she scolded. The light faded, but quickly reappeared. "I love you, both of you." And then the door was shut soundly.

Will ran his hands through his hair in frustration, his raging boner not so full of rage anymore.

Will tapped Sonny's shoulder lightly. "We'd better head up there, babe."

"Yea," Sonny mumbled, standing up and wiping at his eyes, his head down. He turned toward the stairs. "Let's head up there."

Sonny was no more than two or three steps up when Will caught his shoulders from behind.

"Hey…hey, Sonny. Look at me, please."

Sonny turned, but kept his gaze down.

Will cupped Sonny's chin, encouraging Sonny to lift his eyes. "Son? Babe?"

Brown eyes met blue and Will could see the moisture that Sonny was attempting to hold back – one tear fell and slid slowly down his cheek, his bottom lip quivering, fighting to contain his emotions.

"Fuck," Sonny whispered, collapsing slash sitting on the steps, burying his face in his hands.

Will knelt in front of him, between Sonny's legs, tears filling his own eyes now, his heart breaking over the site of his distraught boyfriend. "Sonny, look at me. Please."

Sonny obliged. "I just don't know if I can do this anymore," the brunette whispered, defeated.

Will's heart fell from his chest, leaving him feeling suddenly empty. "What can you not do anymore? Us?" he squeaked.

"I don't mean us."

Will didn't hear him, borderline panic taking over. "I-I'm so sorry. I was being such an ass."

"Will―"

"I-I wasn't considering your feelings about Brent."

"Will, it's―"

"I-I am so sorry, Sonny. I really am!"

"Will!" Sonny grabbed the front of Will's shirt, bunching it in his hands.

"Yea?" Will whispered, his eyes wide with desperation.

"It's not you! It's not us! I don't mean us, Will. I mean…I mean this fucking situation! I don't know how much more I can take of this fucking situation!"

Will's hands covered Sonny's, holding on. "This situation?"

"Yes! Yes, Will, this situation." Another tear fell. Will was not willing to let go of Sonny's hands, so he earned forward and gently kissed the droplet away.

"I hate it, too, Sonny. I really do."

Sonny nodded and sniffed. "I just…my God, Will, I just want to be alone with you for more than five minutes! I…I want to make love to you, Will. Dammit, I want to suck your dick without someone banging on the fuckin' door! I want more than a just hand job in the shower. I want to bury myself inside you, Will. Oh my God, I want to do that, and I-I want you inside of me, for fuck's sake! I want to flirt with you and...and touch you. I wanna grab your sweet ass without caring about who's watching or listening."

Sonny wiped his now free-flowing tears on his shirt sleeve, his boyfriend unwilling to release the tight hold on his hands.

"I…Will, I want to take you on a date! I wanna go to a late night movie with you or take you to a new restaurant, or…or go hiking like we've talked about. I wanna take you to the batting cages or… or finally go for a run with you. I just want to sit on the couch in my boxers with you and watch Family fuckin' Feud reruns! I-I just want to be with you, Will. I just want you, Will…all to myself. Just you," he finished quietly.

Will was numb. He had no idea Sonny was feeling this way – at least not on this level. He brought Sonny's hands to his lips, pressing soft kisses to them. "Sonny, I want all that too…so much, and-and so much more," he said quietly. "I love you, Sonny. You have no idea how much."

Sonny was quiet and Will's mind was racing with how to make his boyfriend feel better. "I, um, we can fire Brent if you want," he said, grinning sheepishly at his boyfriend.

Sonny smiled at Will's effort to lighten the mood, it was slight but it was there. He rested his forehead against Will's and sighed, his eyes closed. "It's not that, Will. You were right, I blew that way out of proportion. I...I was a jerk. Sometimes I just can't think straight when it comes to you. You make my head spin, and I guess I just wasn't prepared to feel this way so, so fast and so strongly and it's a little...overwhelming, I guess. It...it consumes me. Sometimes when I'm not with you I feel - I feel like I can't even breathe."

"Oh, Sonny." Will pressed their lips together. "I get it, babe. I do. Believe me."

"Feeling this way, it's-it's just all new to me. I am still learning."

"Me too."

"Do you think it's possible to love somebody too much, Will?"

Will shook his head. "Not when it's a love life ours, Sonny. You could never love me too much. I want all the love you have to give."

"Me too, Will. I want all of yours...all of it."

"...and we just have to trust each other with it. You have given me your heart, Sonny, Please trust me with it."

Sonny nodded. "I do trust you, I do…more than I've ever trusted anyone. Ever. That was just me at the end of my rope. I get it that other guys are gonna look at you, and try to get what's mine."

"Sonny…"

Sonny pulled back. "But, I know you won't let that happen."

"It'll never happen, Sonny. Ever. We are together and no one will ever come between us."

"Never?" The beginning of a grin tugged at Sonny's lips.

"Never ever."

Sonny's smile almost reached his eyes now, almost. "I guess we'd better get up there before your grandmother comes down here and puts up both in time out."

"Yea," Will snickered.

"And knowing our luck lately, she'd put us on separate corners."

"She sure would." Will laughed as he pressed his mouth to Sonny's. "I love you, Sonny."

"I love you, too, Will."

"We're gonna get through this, ya know?"

Sonny stood up, pulling his boyfriend with him. "Yea, I do know."

As they ascended the steps. Will was sure of three things -

1. Sonny needed this trip to Chicago just as much as he did, if not more.

2. Sonny needed this to be over and Will knew what he had to do to end it. He was going to offer himself as bait as soon as they got back. He was ready to end this ridiculousness and was surprised at himself for letting it go on this long.

3. He was going to top his boyfriend. _Oh, yes!_ Will Horton was going to top Sonny Kiriakis.


End file.
